Gone and Back Again
by dickard23
Summary: After spending over three years in WP, Alex Cabot came home to find New York nothing like how she left it. She has to find a way to move on after she lost what had mattered to her most. It was one case that cost Alex her life. It could be another case that gives her a new one.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Gone**

March 2007

South Dakota

Sarah and her foster son Miguel were at home discussing a hike that they wanted to take this weekend. They were an unlikely pair, she was clearly white and he was of Puerto Rican descent, but over the past two years, they had forged a bond that very few people could possibly begin to understand.

They both lost their loved ones and their lives. No, they weren't zombies or ghosts, but they felt like it sometimes. They were both victims of the horrific system called Witness Protection. Every day they lied to the world about who they were and where they came from. Every day, they tried to hold onto a hope that was slowly dying. Every day, they looked at each other and said, thank God someone else knows who I really am; someone knows that this isn't some bizarre dream induced by LSD.

They didn't have much, but they had each other, and now, they had a trip to the Badlands to plan. Miguel's spring break was coming up and Sarah wanted to do something fun with him.

"Maybe we could hike on the Saddle Pass Trail," Miguel suggested as he looked at one of his mother's many brochures.

"Circle any of the ones you like," she told him. She was just handing him a pen when her phone rang.

She got up and answered it. " Johnson residence."

* * *

"Sarah," It was Jack, DEA Agent Jack Hammond. "Velez is dead."

"What?"

"He got taken out in a gang war. He and his top two lieutenants are dead."

"What does this mean?"

"A lot of things, but it means you and Miguel can come home, if you want to."

She knew he wanted to. So did she. "I'll have to call you back to confirm, but assume it's a yes."

"You know how to reach me."

He was the only person she knew how to reach.

"Antonio," she said as she looked at him. "That was Agent Hammond."

"What's wrong?" He only calls when they have to move.

"Velez is dead. His cartel has fallen apart."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we can go home. "

He was too shocked to believe it. "It's not a trick."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll flip out if he's wrong."

"They never call until they're sure."

He jumped into her arms. "Sweet Mary, we can stop lying now."

Alex kissed his forehead. The lying was one of the hardest parts. "We can be us again."

* * *

 **Chapter One: Back**

One week later

Alex and Antonio flew side by side from South Dakota to JFK. They would be returning to the city that they had once called home; the one that forged both of their lives before Velez had them stolen, using a pathetic puppet called Liam Connors.

It was here that they would claim back what was rightfully theirs.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Antonio decided to live with his mother's family instead of staying with Alex.

"Of course not, Honey." She knew they might get split up if this happened. She just wasn't ready to lose him so fast. "I want you to be happy, and you deserve to see your family. It's been a long time."

"You're my family too," he told her. "It's just that … you're not from my world. I'm a poor kid from the Bronx. I'm used to having too many relatives in a small house, aunts yelling all day and stuffing you full of food, and everyone speaking Spanish. When we were away, I was starting to forget what that felt like. I was starting to forget who I was."

Tears ran down Alex's face. "I know the feeling. I had to stop being a lawyer. I felt like I wasn't me anymore. I was just some shell. You need your family to give you back that comfort, and I need mine too." She needed Olivia now more than ever. "But you have my number. If anything happens, day or night, you call me, and I'll be there."

They hugged tightly before Antonio went off with his Aunt and Uncle. The couple had given Alex a silent thank you for keeping their nephew safe. He was healthy and smiling. They hadn't seen that from him in two years, two long, terrible years.

* * *

Now, Alex was no longer a mother. She had never planned on becoming a mother, but now she felt empty. Her emptiness was set aside, however, when she realized she had to get a move on. She did not have a lot of time before tonight.

 _I have to get my keys, get into my apartment, and find something to wear._ She left most of Sarah Johnson's clothes behind. They weren't Alex Cabot clothes. They would not do in New York.

She went to her lawyer's office where they had plenty of paperwork for her to sign.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to claim an estate on behalf of a dead woman?"

"No, and I don't want you to tell me. I've had enough of being dead for one lifetime."

"Welcome home."

She got into her apartment. Her mother hadn't had the heart to sell it, and it needed to be cleaned out. It had a musky scent from sitting idle for so long.

Alex called up a cleaning company to schedule their services. She then went into her closet and looked for clothes she could put in the washer machine, so they would be ready for tonight. She found a sleeveless top and jeans that would do the trick just fine.

After spending the next two hours gussying up, Alex went right where her heart was, to Olivia Benson.

* * *

Olivia was having a terrible night. She had been at a birthday celebration for Casey Novak, but it quickly got out of hand when Casey started accusing her of flirting with the waitress.

"I didn't flirt with her." Olivia hadn't even noticed the woman flirting with her either.

"I saw the way you looked her up and down."

Casey was scared. She had just heard that Velez was dead.

 _What if Alex comes back and Olivia leaves me for her?_

"I thought her necklace was cool." It had a funky pattern. Olivia asked the waitress what it meant. It was a life charm bracelet; she added a gem for various milestones. She already added one for her wife and one for her son.

"You were scoping out her tits!"

Casey had made such a scene that Olivia left early. She left the party before she could give Casey her gift or even get drunk. _Maybe I should just sleep._

She was about to turn off the lights when she heard a knocking at her door.

 _Is it Casey? Is she ready to apologize!_

Olivia opened the door just to see a tall blonde jump in her arms.

Soft lips captured Olivia's, and it felt like a blast to the past. Olivia had not felt these lips since the Connor trial.

 _Alex FUCKING Cabot is in my arms!_ Olivia didn't know Velez had died. She didn't know that her old lover had raced home to be with her once more.

Olivia's hair was longer than before, and her body was a bit softer, more feminine. Alex had fallen in love with a butchier detective, but she would happily take any Olivia Benson she could get.

Olivia went into autopilot. She shut the door behind her, slamming Alex into it before she turned the lock.

"Oh Liv," Alex gasped as she felt hot lips on her neck. "Take me now!"

Olivia ran with her into the bedroom. Clothes flew off. Alex looked just as sexy as she had two years before, with her perfect pink nipples and flat stomach. She even had her belly button ring in again. Olivia kissed it.

"I missed you."

"Me or the piercing."

"Both."

Olivia pulled Alex into a bruising kiss. Alex grabbed Olivia's hair and tugged it, bringing her impossibly closer.

Sweat and pheromones filled the room as they gyrated on one another. Alex was so wet that she was practically flooding the bed.

Olivia's fingers found their way inside. Two at first as she probed the velvety folds that had craved her touch for two years.

"AAAHHH!" Alex cried out. Olivia went in and out quickly. She needed to feel Alex come for her. She couldn't take the time to tease her.

Blue eyes locked in on brown ones as they moved as one.

Olivia's name tore from Alex's throat as she came harder than she ever could with her vibrator.

Olivia had a satisfied smirk on her face. She made her perfect Ice Queen come like there was no tomorrow.

"Did you miss me?"

"You know I missed you. I waited two years for this, and I couldn't wait anymore."

"Where's Velez?"

"He's dead. Hammond called me and I had to get home as quickly as I could. I hated South Dakota."

Olivia kissed her. "Now you're home."

It was mostly pillow talk before they fell asleep. Alex had so much to tell Olivia but it could wait until tomorrow. She was having the best sleep of her life. Her lover was wrapped around her. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Olivia woke up, sure that her passionate night with Alex had been a dream when she looked and saw the naked blonde in her bed.

 _SHIT!_

Olivia had a girlfriend, and she was not Alexandra Cabot. She prayed that Alex would leave before Casey got here, or maybe Casey would dump her over that stupid waitress, and it would be okay.

Before she could figure out what to do, her phone rang.

"Please let it be Elliot!" A case would be better than dealing with this.

She answered the phone. "Benson."

"Liv, I'm so sorry," Casey started to apologize.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't know that the …."

"It wasn't your fault. I was upset because I was afraid that I was going to lose you. You're so beautiful and amazing and …"

Olivia didn't deserve any of this praise.

"I forgive you Honey. You know I wouldn't fuck around with some waitress."

She would, however, fuck around with the girl who got away.

She guiltily hung up the phone, hoping that there was a way out of this.

She lied back down into bed.

* * *

An hour later, she got a call from Elliot.

"We got a case."

Olivia had to get to Mercy.

She woke up Alex to tell her. "I have to go to work."

"I'll go with you."

"What?"

"I miss the guys too. I want to tell them that I'm home."

Shit! Casey will be at work. "That's not a good idea. This case is a nasty one."

"I was your ADA for over three years. I think I know how nasty your cases are."

Olivia couldn't lie. She had to confess. "I can't bring you with me because … I'mdatingournewADA."

"You're what?" Alex had no idea what she was saying.

"I've been dating our new ADA."

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"No! I didn't think you were …"

"You told me you'd wait for me. I waited for you."

"I know you dated that claims adjuster," Olivia argued.

"I went on two dates with him and there was no sex. It was just to keep up my image while I was in the program. You knew that!"

"I couldn't lose you again. The first time, it broke my heart. The second time, it broke my soul. I couldn't risk having you walk away with whatever was left of me."

"So you started a relationship with someone else, just to cheat on her when I came back."

"You didn't give me a chance to explain. You jumped on me and kissed me!"

"BULLSHIT! Yes, I jumped on you because I thought we could finally start a new life together, but you slammed me into the door and kissed me like there was no tomorrow, you carried me to bed, you ravished me like I was the only girl in the world, just to say, sorry I have a girlfriend. Well fuck you!"

Alex fled the apartment. She wouldn't be coming back.

Olivia couldn't even begin to process what happened because SHIT! She had to get to work.

* * *

Alex made it home before she started crying, but once she got to her bed the waterworks wouldn't stop. Olivia replaced her with her fucking replacement of all people. If that wasn't bad enough, Olivia had to get one more fuck out of it first, she couldn't just tell me the truth right away.

Alex felt used and alone. Her mother was dead. Antonio was back to his real family. Olivia was gone.

"My mother is dead," Alex finally said aloud. She had been avoiding dealing with it for some time. She had been Emily when it happened.

"I never said goodbye." She probably didn't even know that Alex was still alive. Alex was wracked with guilt because she left her mother to bury her. She started to sob all over again.

Elliot could tell Olivia was not in her normal headspace when she came into work.

"You alright."

"No, but this is not a good time."

Elliot knew not to ask anything else and started to fill her in. "Stacey Peterson is 25 years old. She was found unconscious in an alley after being beaten and raped. It's unclear if she was dumped there or attacked there and she's in and out of consciousness."

The man who found her gave his statement to Munch and Finn.

"I had been walking my dog when he started pulling the lead. I try to keep him under control so I fought back, but he started wailing, not his usual bark, but really loud, so I followed him and he led me to the girl. It was terrible. Her shirt was all messed up and her jeans were sliced open. I just knew she had been …."

The man checked out. He was an orthodontist with no priors and his wife said he had been at home with her.

Olivia was trying to sort through her thoughts when the doctor came out.

"She's awake, but she's pretty skittish."

Elliot nodded. Olivia would do the interview alone.

Not wanting to spend any more time in her apartment, Alex went to see her mother's grave. Her father had been cremated. His ashes were scattered by his favorite tree in the backyard, just like he wanted.

Caroline Cabot, however, had been buried beside her daughter; well she thought she had been. Seeing Alex's own tombstone made her cry even more.

She thought she was resting next to me. She should have been with Dad.

Alex left gladiolus and lavender. They were the two flowers that symbolized how Alex remembered her mother: strong, faithful, proud, and beautiful. Caroline didn't look like her daughter. She was shorter with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, but she was a beauty.

Alex's father, Alexander had fallen for her at first sight. He just knew.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I'm sorry I took the stupid Sandoval case. I'm sorry that cretin shot me. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you died of cancer. I'm sorry you thought you died before me. I'm sorry that you and Dad died so young. You two had so much to give and so much more you could have done for the world. I'm sorry that I'm the one who will have to try to fill your enormous shoes. I'm sorry I didn't visit you more."

Alex wept alone, finally mourning her mother and everything she lost in the past three years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Here We Go**

Alex's week had gone from bad to worse. She called her brother to let him know she was back in New York, and he gave her an earful.

"Nice of you to call, finally!"

"When was I supposed to call? I was in Witness Protection."

"Why couldn't you tell us you were still alive?"

"I wasn't allowed to call anyone. I woke up in a hospital, was told I was dead, and got flown out that night."

"You didn't have phones where they sent you."

"If the cartel found out that I was alive."

"So you didn't trust us?"

"I was trying to protect …"

"Do you have any idea how devastated you left this family? Mom wept until she died. Laura made me name our daughter after you."

"What?"

"There's another Alexandra Cabot. She's two and a half."

"Graham, I'm sorry this happened. I …"

He hung up on her.

He wasn't the only one upset with her. Her aunts (except for Margo who understood) were all mad at her too, and her cousins just wanted her money. They thought they'd get bigger inheritances because Alex was dead, but then the money went to a foundation that was really there for Alex.

Alex cried more and more until the tear ducts were dried up. Her brother hated her. Her parents were dead. Antonio moved on. Olivia moved on. Alex Cabot had no life to come home to. She just had a fancy apartment and a big bank account.

"There's nothing for me here," she realized. She turned to a bottle of Scotch that had been in her apartment for four years or so, and started to drink.

* * *

Olivia spent the week trying to avoid Casey. She spent her free time at the gym, hoping that Casey wouldn't think to look for her there. The first few days it was because of back scratches that Alex had left. Once they healed, Olivia realized how wrong she had been not to confess right away. Now, she was stuck.

"Are you still mad about last weekend?" Casey asked her.

Olivia had been trying to come up with an excuse. "No. I'm sorry. This case is just …" Hide behind work, Casey never really questions it.

"I know. You never want to rest until the bad guy is gone. I just miss you."

"Maybe I can come over tonight, pizza and a movie?" Olivia couldn't bring Casey over to her place. The sheets still smelled like Alex. Olivia enjoyed the scent.

"That sounds great." Casey was just glad she didn't lose Olivia.

A pit of guilt formed in Olivia's stomach. She ignored it.

* * *

Before Alex knew it, 1/3 of the bottle was gone. She knew if she didn't snap out of it, she'd finish the whole thing. She needed help and could only think of one person to call.

"Hey Do you live in the same apartment?"

"…"

"You do, great. Would you be up for a visit?"

"…"

"I'm leaving my place right now."

 **Gone Again**

Alex grabbed the same bag she took home from South Dakota and headed to catch a cab. She needed to get her head on straight.

Four hours later, Alex was in Union Station. She came out to the taxi stand and gave the cabbie the address.

Alex hadn't eaten all day. The booze mostly wore off on the train ride as she slept. Now, she was just tired and sad.

Twenty minutes later, she was pulling up in front of the house. She handed over a $20 and said keep the change.

He gave her the bag from the trunk and she wheeled it up to the door. She rang the bell.

Abbie answered it right away; she had been expecting her. Before she could say something witty, like Alex Cabot, Back from the Dead, the former ADA collapsed in her arms.

Alex was cold and shaking. Abbie ushered her inside. "It's alright. Whatever happened, you're safe now."

Her throat was too sore to talk. Alex just rested her head on Abbie's stomach.

The federal prosecutor lived alone. She had been with Serena Southerlyn for a year and a half, but it didn't work out. Serena had fallen in love with her longtime friend Kim Greylek, and once Abbie could see it, she let Serena go. The three were still friends, but Serena and Kim moved to Philly, leaving Abbie alone in DC.

"I'm sorry that you had to get me like this."

"Don't apologize for anything. I'm just glad you're here."

* * *

It was over an hour before Alex tried to talk. "I came home and got my keys, got my place, got all gussied up and went to find Olivia."

Abbie knew it was bad if Alex wasn't with Olivia now. The two had been stupid in love.

"She opened the door and I jumped into her arms. I had two years worth of kissing to make up for." She explained how they ended up in bed and how she learned of Casey in the morning. "I never knew anything could hurt so badly." It made being shot feel like a cakewalk.

There was so much more that happened. There was so much went wrong, but this felt like the one thing she couldn't recover from. Olivia had been her anchor. Now, she was lost at sea.

Abbie would be lying if she didn't say that Alex was incredibly beautiful, even when she was sad and crying her eyes out, even when she smelled of Scotch and likely didn't eat any proper food in days. She would never make a move when her friend was this vulnerable, but damn, she'd be glad to have Alexandra Cabot. She thought Olivia was a moron for letting her go.

"Let's get you in bed. I'll bring you some water and get you a proper breakfast in the morning."

* * *

Casey was curled up against Olivia's shoulder. The detective had an arm around her girlfriend but she wasn't paying attention to Casey's attempts to be more affectionate.

Instead, she was watching North by Northwest. She hadn't told Casey this, but it was Alex who got her into Hitchcock. Olivia had been more of a fan of modern thrillers, but Alex talked up To Catch a Thief so much that the detective became curious. Eventually, she watched them all.

After the movie, Casey said, "Let's go to bed Liv."

Olivia had to snap out of it and be a good girlfriend. She followed Casey to bed and took good care of the redhead. The whole time, Alex was on her mind. What was she going to do?

* * *

Over the next few days, Alex explained to Abbie everything that had happened recently: losing Antonio, the fallout with her brother, seeing her own tombstone when she went to visit her mother, it was all just too much.

"I don't even know who I am anymore. I used to be this fearless prosecutor and now I'm just an empty shell."

Abbie put her hand on Alex's shoulder. "I know exactly who you are," Abbie told her. "You're Alex fucking Cabot. You are an inspiration to us all. Bad guys go down because people like you won't back down.

I can't begin to imagine what it feels like to be in your shoes right now, but I do know that you will get that spark back. You may not feel it for a while, and you might have to fake it until you do, but it will come back. You're like a volcano you can only be dormant for so long before it's time to explode."

Alex hugged her. "What would I do without you Abbs?"

"I would do anything for you alley cat, you know that. Just say the word."

Eventually, Alex realized she had to go back to her life. She couldn't distract Abbie from hers anymore. I have to go back to New York. I have to face everything.

"I'm only a phone call away," Abbie said before kissing her forehead.

 **Back Again**

When Alex got back to her building, the doorman told her, "Jack McCoy has been looking for you."

Of course, he doesn't have her new number, why would he? Alex nodded and looked up his number online. She dialed.

"You reached the office of Jack McCoy, Maggie speaking."

"Mags, it's me, Alex."

"Finally, we thought you got lost on your way to New York. Let me give you to Jack."

"Alex, how are you?" he asked warmly.

"I'm fine. I went to visit Abbie."

"That explains why no one could find you. I have a job waiting for you if you'd like it, actually I have two, but I think you'll hate one of the options."

It was time to start faking it. Alex had to get her groove back somehow "I'll take it."

"Great, how about you come here for lunch tomorrow and we'll go over the details?"

"See you then."

"Welcome home Alex."

"Thanks Uncle Jack Jack."

* * *

When Alex came to lunch, she wasn't the only lady waiting for him.

"Aunt Liz?" Liz Donnelly was waiting for her.

"Welcome home, Alley Cat." The two women shared a big hug.

"I should have called when I came back."

"I would yell at you for that, but I heard you didn't call anybody."

"I had a rough return."

"It's never as easy as you hope it will be. A lot can change in three years."

"You can say that again."

Jack had to hug Alex when she came into his office. He had to make sure she was really here. "You gave us all a fright."

"I'm sorry about …"

"Don't apologize for a damn thing," he told you. "You survived. That's what you were supposed to do."

He started to explain her position. She would be the Bureau Chief of Homicide.

"I know it's more administrative than you're used to, but you can still try the tough cases."

"First, I want to get used to being a prosecutor again."

"You haven't lost it. It's in your veins along with your blood cells," Liz told her. "You just have to wake it up."

For the first time since that fateful Saturday morning, Alex had a big smile on her face. "I'm started to feel it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back to Work**

Two weeks after her return to New York, Alexandra Cabot was ready to start her first day at work. She had on a grey power suit and her classic Jimmy Choos. She had her confident stride as she marched down the halls of One Hogan Place.

Jack McCoy was waiting to introduce her to her new team.

"As you know, your former boss left to teach law at Stanford. I'm happy to present to you the return of one of New York city's finest ADAs, your new Bureau Chief, Alex Cabot."

People gasped as they saw the larger than life woman standing before them. She was as beautiful as the pictures suggested, realer than her obituary asserted, and she looked ready to kick ass and take names.

"This is awesome," Steele gushed like a fan girl.

"I'm glad to be back to back here, and I look forward to working with all of you. I want you all to sign up for a lunch with me, I'm buying, and I want to hear from you what would help make this place run more smoothly."

"Free lunch!" someone yelled out, and they all cheered.

"I think coffee would help this place run better, and not the sludge they sell in the cafeteria."

Alex cringed. "I had my own coffee pot in my office that stuff was so bad." Alex had been used to fine Turkish coffees. She had to make do in WPP, but now, she was back to the good shit.

The team was ready to accept their new leader. Jack nodded and headed off to work.

 **Find Your Place**

It didn't take long for word of Alex's return to run through out One Hogan Place. Everyone was talking about it. Casey was worried that if she didn't learn to control her jealousy over the beloved blonde that it would cost her Olivia.

She knew the two had been together in some capacity before she left, and she had to find out from Alex what her intentions were.

She went right to the Chief's office and knocked on the door.

"It's open."

Alex was reviewing the file of a fellow ADA who had been murdered the year before. Her name was Alexandra Borgia, and although Alex, didn't know her, she felt like she did.

Borgia was smart, had been well respected, and got kidnapped by a gang who had been using fake DEA badges to commit home invasions. She put pressure on a defendant to give names, and she ended up dead.

When Alex looked up, she saw Casey Novak and frowned. "What can I do for you?" _Please don't ask me anything about Olivia._

"Welcome back."

"Thanks." Alex knew that's not why she was here.

"I wanted to talk to you about Olivia."

"What about her?"

"I know you two had something going before, but we've been together for eight months, and we're really happy."

"I'm not going to make waves in your relationship. Whatever you and Olivia have going on is your own business."

"Thank you," Casey said graciously. "I don't want to be in the way if you two want to be friends. Her birthday's coming up and …"

"I don't think she would want me there," Alex said bluntly. "We didn't exactly leave on the best note."

Casey hadn't expected that. "You two seemed pretty cozy during the Connors' trial."

 _We made love every chance we got._

"It didn't work out in the end. It's in the past now."

"I'll leave you alone then."

Casey left her office. _That's a relief._

 **Insecurity**

Of course, the relief didn't last long. Casey used the gym across the street from her job and a lot of other ADAs worked out there.

She was changing in the girls' room when she heard, "I can't believe Alex Cabot is really back."

"She couldn't stay away. She's been a prosecutor since birth."

"I doubt she could stay away from Olivia either. Those two were sizzling hot together."

Casey wanted to interject, but she didn't.

"And they were always making out. Alex didn't lock office her door until she started dating Olivia."

"I heard from one of the janitors that her desk would rock back and forth in the late hours. They would hear it and have to come back to clean her office later."

"I thought they were going to go the distance."

"Maybe they still will."

Casey lost her desire to work out. She changed again and went home.

* * *

She was trying to figure out what to say to Olivia when the detective called her first.

"Hey, did you eat yet?"

"No."

"Want me to bring Chinese over."

"Yeah."

Forty minutes later, Olivia was there with food.

"How was work?"

"It was fine."

"You don't sound fine," Olivia wondered what happened.

"I had a chat with Alex Cabot."

"Really, why?"

"I'm sure you heard, she's the new Bureau Chief of Homicide."

"Actually, I didn't hear. What does that have to do with SVU?"

"Nothing. I went to congratulate her on coming back and …"

"And what?"

"Are you going to leave me for her?" she blurted out.

"No, why would you think that?"

"It's just … you two were so lovey dovey and the make out sessions at work and the office hookups. We're not like that."

Olivia was pissed. _Did Alex tell her about their relationship just to freak Casey out?_

"Look, Alex and I were different, but it's not a good different. What we did was really unprofessional and could have gotten us both fired. I am more careful with you because I couldn't let my hormones fuck up your life. You mean too much to me."

Olivia had to spend the rest of the evening assuring Casey that they were fine. She, however, was not fine. _What the fuck was Alex thinking?_

 **Confrontation**

The detective decided to find out the next day. She tried calling, but of course, Alex had a new number, one Olivia didn't have. She tried calling her office just to hear, "Alex is at lunch; may I take a message?"

"No thanks."

Olivia knew the only way to get ahold of Alex was to go to her office herself, and an hour later, she did just that.

The Bureau Chief was working on a strategy plan with her deputy Jim Steele, and ADA Christina Finn. They were handling the Randolph murder, yet another ADA who got himself killed.

"You have a lot of nerve."

Alex was shocked to see her. "Excuse me?"

"What the fuck did you tell Casey?"

"You need to leave!" This was not the time or the place for an argument.

Olivia wouldn't be dismissed so quickly. "I don't know what your problem is but you had no right to insert yourself in our relationship. We're over and you need to get it through your thick skull that …"

Jim had enough. "If you don't get out here right now, I'm calling security." His voice was booming, and he was not about to watch his boss get threatened by an unhinged ex.

Somehow, Olivia snapped back to reality and left but not before saying, "Stay away from Casey!"

Alex just froze. She had no idea what just happened or even why, but it was hardly how she wanted to introduce herself to her team. Now they think she's an incompetent boss who can't keep her lesbian drama out of the work place.

"I'm sorry about that."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything?" Jim questioned.

Alex tried to speak but she was too shaken up.

"I think we should reschedule this meeting for tomorrow," Jim told her.

He sent Finn on her way with work he wanted her to have done for tomorrow's meeting.

 **Consequences**

Olivia mostly cooled down by the time she got back to the 1-6. She was sure that Alex knew to stay away. She didn't think that Alex would undermine her relationship like that, but then again it's been three years. Can she really say she knows who Alex Cabot is right now?

She got to her desk and started to work. It was about twenty minutes later when she heard, "BENSON!"

It was Captain Cragen.

"Yes Captain?"

"In my office NOW!"

This was bad. Olivia had no idea what it was about until she heard, "I just got off the phone with Jack McCoy. He was angrier than I ever heard him. Did you threaten Alex today?"

 _She snitched to McCoy?_ Olivia knew they had been close, but she didn't think she'd try to bring him into this.

"I confronted her, yes, but I didn't …"

"I don't care what you did or why. Here's the bottom line. You need to stay the fuck away from Alex. McCoy threatened to use every connection he has to make sure you couldn't even make it as a meter maid in this city, and he was not joking. If you care about your career, you will pretend you never met her. Do you understand me?"

She went that far? "Yes Captain."

"Good. I don't want to lose you Liv. Make sure I don't over some bullshit."

* * *

Of course Elliot wanted to know what it was about but Liv shook her head. He knew she wouldn't say it here or now, so he waited until after work.

"Liv, are you in trouble?"

"Not exactly."

"Not reassuring partner," he told her honestly.

"I got into a tiff with Alex."

"Cabot?"

"Yeah, she's back."

"Why didn't she come say hi?"

"Because I'm with Casey now."

"Ooh," Stabler said knowingly, "but why would that get you in trouble with Cragen?"

"It didn't. We got into an argument at her office, and McCoy found out. He was so mad that he threatened to get me kicked out the force. It was tough love from Don. He doesn't want me to get in any shit."

"That makes no sense. Why would an argument with Alex be on Jack's radar?"

"He's basically her uncle."

"What?"

"He dated her godmother on and off for decades. She used to call him Uncle Jack Jack."

Stabler made a face. "I had no idea. She's more connected than I thought."

"Oh yeah, anyway, there's no reason to worry. I won't be seeing her around anywhere anyway."

"Sorry it ended so shittily."

"Yeah, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday**

April 2007

Of course, Alex and Olivia ran into each other way too soon. Casey and the 1-6 took Olivia out to a classy bar for her birthday, the kind where you say what flavors you like and they custom make you a drink, the bar is called Have a Drink.

Olivia was having a great time. "I like lemon and ginger," she said and she got a glorious cocktail with domaine de Canton, limoncello, and rye whiskey.

Alex had taken her team there to try and get to know them. "The first two rounds are on me. I just wanted to thank you all for working so hard, and apologize for any disruptions that last week caused you."

"You don't have to apologize for girl problems," Peluso told her. "I have like 100."

She snorted. "I won't let my personal issues come to work. I lead by example."

* * *

When the waiter came by to take orders, Alex said, "I want a drink that tastes like luxury."

"Coming up."

While she waited, she looked around the bar and saw, oh shit. Olivia!

Alex quickly turned back around, which encouraged everyone else to take a peek.

"That's the crazy woman from before," Finn whispered, but she wasn't that quiet.

"Your whisper sucks," Peluso told her.

"Sorry."

Alex thought she could avoid her, and for the first three rounds it worked. Unfortunately, she had to go to the bathroom; Olivia was there at the same time.

* * *

 **Rematch**

"Fancy seeing you here," Olivia said.

"My friends own the bar." They also own a similar bar in Boston that Alex used to frequent during law school.

"Was it really necessary to go to McCoy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last week. McCoy scared the shit out of Cragen."

"I didn't tell Jack anything."

"Well somebody did."

"Who knows? Everyone in my office heard you screaming at me. Do you have any idea how humiliating that was?"

"You shouldn't have told Casey anything."

"I didn't fucking tell her anything!" Alex glared angrily. "She's the one who came to my office asking about you because apparently, she has insecurity issues. I told her not to worry about anything, and that we didn't talk anymore. Why that was a cause for alarm, I have no idea?"

"You didn't tell her about our office hookups?"

"If I wanted to screw you over, I would have told you that you fucked me on her birthday."

"I …"

"Yeah, I figured that one out."

Olivia realized that it made no sense for Alex to tell Casey about the office and not about their most recent hookup.

"Then who told her?"

"I don't know. People gossip Olivia, but it wasn't my fault, and it wasn't fair for you to drag me into it. It was bad enough you ripped out my heart and stepped on it. Did you really need to humiliate me and then out me to my entire office?"

She hadn't told them she was gay, and she didn't think they knew before Olivia's outburst.

Olivia crossed a line, a big one. "Alex I'm sorry."

 _Well you're a day late and a dollar short._ "Apology not excepted. Just leave me alone."

* * *

Alex went back to her table.

"How much you want to bet they got into it in the bathroom," Drummond whispered on her way back.

"Into it or bow chicka wow wow," Peluso teased.

Olivia needed like five more drinks. _Happy birthday to me!_

* * *

Two days later, Alex was getting more coffee when she ran into someone she was not expecting.

"John?"

"Alex, so you are back. I heard the rumors but never saw your pretty face."

She laughed. "It's true. I'm the Bureau Chief for Homicide."

"And I'm sure you're great at it. Are you busy right now?"

"Can't say that I am. What did you have in mind?"

"I always get a sample of the coffee of the week before I make my purchase." The café sold bags to go and cups to drink on the spot. "I never know if I want the coffee of the week or the original blend."

"I always get the Turkish blend. I can't say I'm very creative."

"Then let's try something new."

They got some samples and took a table.

"How's life at the Homicide?"

"It's hard," Alex said. "Not so much the work, the work is not terribly complex for the most part, but being back and the first case I have to oversee is another ADA who got murdered. It stings."

Munch could see the anguish in Alex's face. "Every time an officer goes down it breaks a piece of me apart. I imagine it's the same for you."

Alex nodded. "We don't really think of our jobs as dangerous because it usually isn't, but when you get that one goon who thinks he can escape by shooting the ADA …"

"You got knocked down, Cabot." He told her. "But you got right back up. It's all you can do, fight the good fight until your fight runs out."

"I thought about a lot of things when I became a prosecutor, how I was going to fight for justice, get into politics and push policies that would make the world a better place. Now I think it's an accomplishment if I remember to eat breakfast in the morning."

He put his hand gently on hers. "You didn't see it; you couldn't have seen it, but you were an inspiration to us all. You still are."

Eventually, they both had to go their separate ways. "We should do this again."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 **Welcome Home**

Alex had been back to work for three weeks. Things seemed to be going pretty well. Randolph's killer took a deal, which annoyed Jim, but Alex thought it was best this way. No appeals, no chance to drag Randolph's name in the mud. The DA's Office could get the final word on what kind of person he was and what he stood for.

Her team actually seemed to respect her, which she wasn't expecting given her youth and personal issues. She still hadn't made up with her brother. She tried calling but he never answered or called her back. They weren't that close before. She was surprised that he took all of this so hard. He hardly seemed like the feeling type, but who knows. Maybe he changed in three years.

Right now, however, Alex had a meeting with the other bureau chiefs.

"It's not in the normal room because of renovations," Jack told her.

She followed him into what was supposed to be a conference room. Instead she heard, "SURPRISE!"

She blushed when she saw the banner.

Welcome Home Alex!

Of course this was a set up. "I should have known."

Hugs were given all around as people from her past and present came to welcome her with open arms.

"I'll never repeat this again, but I missed arguing with you," Petrovksy told her before giving her a hug.

"And I you."

"Where's my favorite lawyer?" her uncle Bill hugged her warmly.

"I missed you so much."

"I'm just glad you're back."

He was with her Aunt Margo who had been one of the few encouraging voices she heard when she first got home.

"Caroline would be so proud of you right now."

"I put her through so much," Alex started to tear.

"You fought through it all, and that's who she raised you to be, a fighter."

* * *

After the hugs, it was time for drinks and snacks and of course, they had to have a speech.

"I'm going to give the mike to someone who has known Alex almost as long as I have. They have battled in court time and time again, but secretly they have been long time friends. I give you Trevor Langan."

He came out and took over. "Alex and I have known each other since elementary school, and in many ways, she's exactly the same now as she was then: precocious, headstrong, and passionate about helping people.

When we were in high school, she used to sneak out of her house and take off in her car on the weekends. Her mother had no idea where she was going, so she paid me $50 to follow her and find out.

As it turns out, she would go to McDonalds, spend like $100 on food, and would give it out to the homeless, prostitutes, anyone in Dorchester who looked down on his or her luck.

Her parents were terrified. They couldn't believe their 16 year old was driving around in a BMW and going to the projects. When they told her she couldn't bring her car, she started to trade her car with the gardener on weekends and drove his beat up Toyota instead.

She was always there for those who couldn't advocate for themselves, a voice for those who had long gone silent. We're all apart of the justice system in one-way or another. We give a voice to someone who would otherwise be silent, but Alex doesn't just fight for people when she's wearing a power suit and storming Petrovsky's courtroom in her heels. She fights for people any time and any place because that's who she is. Welcome back, Lex. We've missed you."

She started to feel like herself again, just a little bit, but it was there.

"Our final speaker is not with us in person. She left this video in the event that Alex came back to New York."

* * *

It was Caroline Cabot, speaking from beyond the grave.

The video had been made at her home. She decided to spend the last two weeks of her life out of the hospital, surrounded by her family.

"If you are watching this Alli, then I'm sorry to say I didn't survive until your homecoming. I got a call from Agent Hammond, and I was surprised to learn that you were still alive, and once I the shock wore off, I was angry, angry that that bastard shot you, angry that you were forced out of your life, and angry that he stole what should have been our last year together.

I was angry with a lot of people for a lot of reasons. I was even angry with you, not for joining the Program … that you had to do, but for taking on a Colombian drug cartel in the first place. I wanted to ask you what the hell you were thinking.

Why couldn't you just let one killer get away, but then I thought about it and I realized, if you had backed down, then you wouldn't have been the delightful young woman that Alexander and I watched grow up.

You always stood up for what you believed in, no matter whom you were fighting or what was at stake. It was your passion and courage that drove you through life and what made you the legendary prosecutor that endeared you to your office and what made you the charming daughter that I adore.

I don't want what happened in the program to change you. I don't want you to become timid or to scare easy when bad boys with guns make threats. I want you to lower your head and forge through like a ram because that is who you are. You are a Cabot, and like your father and your grandfather before him, you take on the world without flinching! The next time a Cesar Velez comes knocking I want you to kick his sorry ass!

There are so many things I should have told you, and I'm sorry for not remembering them all right now, but remember this. I've had a great life, and achieved a lot of things, but the biggest honor I ever had was having you for a daughter. I love you, and it better be a long time before you come to the other side."

Alex couldn't fight the tears anymore. She missed her mom so much, but this was exactly what she needed to hear. No more holding back. No more fearing what tomorrow brings. She was a Cabot, and it was time she owned up to it.

The room was full of applause, for Alex, for Caroline, for everything the Cabots stood for.

* * *

 **Namesake**

And to make the moment sweeter, there was a special guest star.

"Alex," Trevor called out to her. "I have someone for you to meet."

She came over and her sister in law, Lisa, with a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"This is Alexandra Caroline Ellsworth Cabot."

My niece! "Do people call her Alex or …"

"I usually just call her Lexi."

Alex thought that was also a bit confusing. "Hi there," she crouched down to the little girl. "Can I call you Ace?"

She nodded.

Alex scooped up the little girl. "Do you want any snacks?"

"Cookies!"

The adults laughed at the girl's enthusiasm.

Alex took her to get a cookie. They were pretty big so she broke it in half. Ace demolished the first half faster than Alex could blink.

"You're a little chomper." Alex gave her the other half when they got back.

"It's good to see you Lisa."

"I was afraid you were mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

She explained what Graham had told her. "He said you two had gotten into an argument about the Foundation and you weren't talking to us anymore."

Alex was stunned. "I have a lawyer to vote for me. I haven't paid any attention to the Foundation," although I should. She explained what they fight was really about.

Lisa sighed. "I think he was jealous of all the attention you got when you died."

Now that did sound like Graham.

"We should keep in touch."

Lisa agreed. "Let's trade numbers."

Alex had always been fond of Lisa. She wasn't, however, about to ask Lisa to pick sides. As it turns out, she didn't have to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** **Coffee Dates**

May 2007

Alex and John's by chance coffee encounter evolved into a ritual. They would meet at Grouchy's every Sunday at 11AM. They had the same table and would discuss their week.

"What's new in the life of John Munch?"

"I can't say too much is happening," he looked down at his coffee. "Same cynical man with a caffeine addiction."

"No events coming up?"

He shrugged. "There's the policemen's ball at the end of month."

"Now that could be fun."

"Watching a bunch of men dance with their wives while I stand in the corner and drink Scotch, exhilarating."

"Why don't you bring a date?"

He had a smirk on his face. "If I brought a date to that ball, it would be the last date. Those places are not where romance is made."

"You could ask a friend."

"You act like I have a rolodex full of ladies or something."

"What am I? Chopped liver."

John was stumped. "You would go to the policemen's ball with me?"

"It depends. I haven't been asked yet."

"I'll be right back." He abruptly left the coffee shop. Alex was confused by the action until he returned with one yellow rose. "Would you Alex Cabot attend the Policemen's Ball with the ever so humble John Munch and make all of the other pigs jealous?"

Alex laughed as she accepted the flower. "I would be happy to go with you."

He grinned, bitches gonna be jealous.

* * *

 **Fantasy**

 _Olivia enjoyed the cold, wet sand as she lay out on the beach. The birds flew overhead and off in the distance there were children playing, but there was no one else nearby._

 _"Thirsty?" Alex's voice reeked of sex as she slid down next to her girlfriend. In her hand was an innocent rum and lemonade._

 _Olivia took a sip, not expecting the alcohol. "That's a strong way to start the day."_

 _"It's vacation and it's almost noon."_

 _"I just got up less than an hour ago."_

 _"I know, lazybones. I've been up since sunrise."_

 _Olivia took the drink out of her hand. "I'll show you lazybones alright." She rolled on top of Alex, showing her just how energetic she could be._

 _Making love on a beach sounds like it should be sandy and uncomfortable, but it was just right._

* * *

Olivia woke up in a cold sweat. All she had was the memory.

Casey snored as she slept. Olivia used to find it cute, but now it was frustrating.

 _How am I supposed to sleep with that noise?_

 _How am I supposed to sleep with her on my mind?_

The short answer was, not very well. Olivia was tired, and it showed in the morning when she got into work. Her eyes were sunken in, and when she went for a cup of coffee to revitalize herself, she damn near spit it out it was so bad.

"Who made this swill?"

"Blame Munch," Stabler told him.

"Do not blame me," John retorted. "I make my own coffee, and I know better than to share with you."

"You've been holding out on us," Fin complained. He actually made the unfortunate coffee. The corner store didn't have much this week.

"None of you appreciate the good stuff. It would be a waste of coffee."

"When did you turn into such a snob?" Olivia teased.

"Is it so wrong for a man to start to appreciate the finer things in life?"

"For a normal man, no. For you …"

The others laughed.

"See for yourselves. I'm a new man."

None of the others had any idea what that meant.

* * *

 **A Cinderella Story**

Alex needed a dress for the ball. She was not thrilled with anything she saw in stores, so she called Lisa to ask for any ideas.

"I know just the thing," her sister in law said. "Why don't you call Tyler (Alex's cousin)? His husband owns a boutique and they may have something for you."

"He and Lucienzo got married?"

"Oh yeah. It was a gorgeous ceremony, out in the Boston Commons."

Alex got his number and gave him a ring.

"Hello, Tyler Cabot-Vergas speaking."

"Tyler, it's Alex."

"Alex fucking Cabot, back from the dead, how are you Love?"

"I'm hanging in there. It's been quite an experience."

"You're telling me. Your life is out of a spy movie or some shit! What can I do you for?"

"I was invited to the Policemen's Ball, and I need a dress."

"Say no more Love. I will find you something smoking hot with shoes to match!"

"You're the best Tyler."

"Don't you forget it Honey, and when are you coming to visit us? Boston misses you."

"Maybe we could make plans this summer. We could try to get an afternoon with Ace."

"Ace?"

"My namesake."

"Lil' Alex. Oh gosh she's so cute!"

They had a nice little chat.

"Lucienzo is going to be jealous that he missed you."

"Send him my love."

"I will, bye Lex."

* * *

 **The Team**

It was a week before the ball, and the 1-6 was out for drinks to celebrate yet another court success under Casey Novak.

"Want to come with me to the mall tomorrow?" Casey asked Olivia.

"No," Elliot laughed. "She hates the mall."

"But I thought you might want to help me pick out my outfit for next week."

"It depends," Olivia teased. "Do I get to pick out your underwear too?"

Casey punched her arm as the guys laughed.

"You two are lucky," Elliot told them. "You'll have the hottest dates, other than Kathy of course."

"I guess it's you and me going stag," Fin said to Munch.

"Speak for yourself, I have a date."

"Is it your right hand?" Olivia teased.

The others all laughed.

Munch only smirked. "She's quite a catch."

"Who is she?" Fin wanted to know.

"You'll see in a week."

"$100 says he hires a pretty escort," Elliot ribbed.

Munch flipped him off. "All of you haters will see."

* * *

They went on to make fun of Munch all week.

"What color dress is she wearing? You have to make sure yours matches."

"Are you going to give her a corsage?"

"Is she legally blind?"

Munch took it all in stride. He knew he'd be getting the last laugh.

* * *

Casey was still getting ready when Olivia came to pick her up. The detective was wearing her dress uniform. She didn't feel like wearing a dress tonight, and she knew that Casey, like most gay women, got turned on by a woman in uniform.

Casey grinned when she came out of her bedroom. "You look hot."

They shared a quick kiss. "I like the dress, Case."

Casey had on a sleeveless, lilac dress that complimented her hair nicely. "I just need to get my shoes on and I'm ready."

Olivia arranged for a car to drive them to the ball and pick them up, so neither of them would have to be the designated driver.

The lights overhead were bright, illuminating the room fully. Many of the men in attendance were standing near the bar or along the wall nursing a drink. The women also grouped together, gossiping and such. Olivia took Casey on her arm and they socialized in tandem.

"Aren't you looking spiffy?" Fin said when he saw Olivia with Casey.

"Why thank you kind sir," Olivia replied. "Where are the others?"

"Elliot and Kathy are on their way. No one's heard from Munch."

"Maybe his date stood him up," Casey offered.

"Maybe he made her up," Fin retorted.

Elliot and Kathy arrived about 15 minutes later.

"I love the dress Kathy," she had on a pretty red number.

"And you look rather dapper in your uniform."

"She makes the rest of us look bad," Elliot teased.

They started heading for their table.

"I bet Munch comes alone," Fin put down $20.

"I bet he doesn't show up," Elliot put down $20.

"I bet he arrives with his cousin," Casey put down $20.

Olivia also bet on him coming alone and Kathy held onto the money.

* * *

 **All Bets Are Off**

They were laughing about a joke Elliot made when Casey dropped her glass.

The others looked down at her fallen drink and then turned to see what had stunned her.

John Munch came, wearing a fancy tux, with Alexandra Ellsworth Cabot on his arm.

She had on a stunning Vera Wang dress, midnight blue, strapless. She had on 4-inch heels making her almost as tall as John. Her hair was up and she had on a stunning diamond necklace that she had inherited from her mother.

Olivia looked ready to pass out. She looked as amazing as ever.

Elliot was wowed with her glamour, as was Kathy.

Fin just muttered, "God damn girl!"

John took his seat with Alex sitting between him and Fin. "Good evening ladies and gents."

"It's nice to see you all," Alex said charmingly. She made sure her voice didn't betray her emotions. It was hard seeing Olivia looking so handsome for someone else.

Casey did not think this was nice at all. Olivia was frozen in time.

Kathy was the first to break the silence. "Your dress is spectacular."

"Thank you."

"My eyes hurt from all that bling," Fin told her. "Seriously, I need sunglasses."

"I almost wore a tiara to signal the Ice Queen's return. Would that have been too much?"

Elliot started cracking up. "Do you really have a tiara?"

"I might." Who knows what's in my mother's vault?

* * *

 **Crossed**

Before they could ask any her anything else, the MC began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us on this beautiful evening."

A parade of men came each saying something about what it means to protect and serve and thinly veiled propaganda for Mayor Bloomberg and everything else.

Alex would softly whisper side comments to John. Olivia forced her eyes to look forward, but her ears strained to try to hear every word.

Eventually, the boring parts were over, and it was time for champagne and dinner.

Now that the shock had worn off, Olivia realized that John, her long time friend, showed up with her ex as her date. It would have been nice to have a little warning.

Elliot could read Olivia better than anyone, and she could see the death glares that she was sending Munch.

"Olivia, what are you up to this weekend?" _Calm down._

They started having a secret conversation with their eyes.

"Can't say too much. I'll probably just have a lazy weekend." _What the fuck is Munch doing?_

"You've earned it." _Try to ignore her._

* * *

 **Beautiful**

Ignoring Alexandra Cabot was impossible. Everything about her stood out, from her immaculate table manners to her subtle manipulation of dinner conversation.

"How's your son?" Alex asked Fin innocently.

"Ken's good. How's life as the Bureau Chief?"

"Always a story."

"Tell us one."

"Well, my Deputy had an affair with his second chair. It was somewhat obvious, but I didn't care so long as they got heir work done, and it was up to par. Unfortunately, defense counsel discovered the affair and tried to ruin his credibility and the unrelated murder trial sounded like an episode of Days of Our Lives."

She explained how ADA Finn had to save the day.

"She's quite sweet, but the girl gets so nervous. Sometimes I'm afraid she'll puke when she's in my office. Am I really that scary?"

"I plead the fifth," Munch teased.

Alex rolled her eyes at him, but then she smiled. "I gave her my best advice. If you're ever feel that you're going to puke in court, throw up on opposing counsel."

The table laughed as Alex showed off her charming side.

Munch kept himself close to Alex, gently grazing her arm or resting his hand on her back.

Olivia was boiling with jealousy, and Casey was nervous, very nervous.

 _What if she wants Alex back?_

* * *

While John was in the bathroom, Fin and Stabler asked Alex about how she came to be his date this evening.

"We were having coffee at Grouchy's, and I asked him if anything of interest happened to him that week. He mentioned getting an invitation to the ball, and I suggested that I might want to go.

He got me a rose and asked me."

"He gave you a rose?" Fin questioned.

"It was cute."

"Why would you have coffee with Munch?" Casey didn't get it.

"We get coffee every Sunday."

Olivia's head was reeling. _She hangs out with Munch every Sunday?_

Munch saw murder in Olivia's eyes when he sat back down. "Did I miss anything exciting?"

"Only us gossiping behind your back," Fin told him. "Speaking of which, why didn't you tell anyone you hang out with Alex every Sunday?"

He shrugged. "It never came up." _Next time I do something that suggests normalcy, I'll send out a PSA._

* * *

When Stabler offered to get Kathy a soda (she couldn't drink due to her pregnancy), Munch offered to get Alex a drink as well. Fin said he'd grab drinks for Olivia and Casey and the three men were off.

"What's going on with you and Alex?" Fin got straight to the point

"We're two kindred spirits in a cruel, cruel world."

Elliot had assumed that Alex didn't date men. He had never seen her with anyone not Olivia.

"Are you and Alex …"

"Would it matter if we were?" John wasn't sleeping with her, but it was hardly their business.

"You know Liv's ready to kill you."

"Why? She chose Casey. She can't keep Alex in a box."

"She was gone for three years," Elliot countered.

"Not by choice. Olivia has a right to move on, but she can't move forward and backwards at the same time. She has to pick one."

Munch returned a beer for himself and a Sazerac for Alex. The drink reached her perfect lips, and she sipped it delicately. She had a pleased look on her face, as if she were drinking sex.

* * *

 **Dance**

An officer that Alex didn't know personally (Cassidy) approached, and told her she was beautiful. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would," she said.

The man grinned cheekily until Alex handed her hand to John. "Shall we?"

He stood up and they were off.

Cassidy was left stunned.

Stabler started cracking up.

Kathy elbowed him.

"Sorry, Cassidy you have no game."

"I thought you were about to leave with him for a moment," Munch said teasingly.

"Of course my first dance had to be with you. What kind of date would I be otherwise?"

They moved flawlessly across the floor. Alex had taken many lessons as a teenager. "Mother had to make sure I was ready for society."

"You don't get married four times and not learn how to dance," Munch retorted.

* * *

All eyes were on Alex and John. She was stunning. Everyone was surprised to see him with her. Some couples joined them on the dance floor, but many seemed content with watching.

People questioned if they were dating, was this a new development, had there been a latent interest from before her stint in witness protection.

The others from the 1-6 knew better than the others, but they still had their own questions about what all John was doing with Alex.

Casey did not like the way Olivia kept staring at the blonde She turned to her girlfriend "Dance with me Liv."

Olivia took her lady to the floor and they danced cheek to cheek.

The music speed up which got more people dancing. Olivia was not afraid to get a bit friskier with Casey as they danced. Her hands slid dangerously close to Casey's ass. The redhead laughed happily as Olivia led them on the floor.

* * *

 **Showstoppers**

John and Alex had a different response to the music.

"Let's show what we can do," Munch whispered into her ear.

He spun her around and pulled her back to him. They flawlessly switched from ballroom dancing to a more modern style. John had one hand on Alex's shoulder and his other hand was holding hers.

The embrace could have looked romantic to some people, but they were just two friends who were comfortable in the same space. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, was the pattern that they moved in. Their bodies were fairly close but they weren't touching. Their dancing wasn't "dirty" but it was flirty.

"In a weird way," Kathy said to her husband, "they are cute together."

"You did not just put Munch and cute in the same sentence."

Olivia hadn't noticed them until she heard cheering. She turned to see, John lifting Alex in the air, his hands on her stomach and hip as he spun her around his torso. She gracefully landed on the ground, and they continued to dance.

Olivia's feet kept moving, but her mind was drowning in Alex Cabot. The carefree way she moved, the smile she had beaming on her face and the knowledge that she was smiling for John Munch of all people made Olivia's head want to burst.

She had loved Alex, but she couldn't show it. She had a chance and she destroyed it. She had to refocus before she lost Casey too. She pulled the redhead into a passionate kiss.

The dancing continued as more and more people moved onto the floor. There was this infectious energy that people wanted to be apart of. Alex Cabot was both the cure and the disease.

She and Munch broke apart to do solos. They were a few meters apart before John motioned for her to come forward with his hands. She "ran" to him and he hoisted her over his head.

The crowd broke out in cheer and when he lowered her she hugged his shoulders to stay upright.

"Now where did you learn to dance like that?"

They had other guests chatting them up until it was time to go home.

Olivia and Casey had left early. The redhead could tell that her detective wanted to fuck her good tonight.

Casey's arms were locked around Olivia's shoulders. The detective had a silicone strap-on affixed to herself as she took Casey wildly.

"OLIVIA!"

The sultry redhead mewed and moaned as Olivia took her to such great heights. Casey came so hard that she fell asleep soon afterwards.

As Olivia closed her eyes, all she could see was that blue dress and that smile. _Should have been me._

* * *

As John promised, they got gelato before going home.

"Now this is the perfect end to a date," Alex told him as she got her stracciatella.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"It was fun."

"And I'm sorry about the seating," he hadn't thought to tell her that they seated by precinct. It didn't even occur to him that she'd be at a table with Olivia and Casey.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a big girl." It was uncomfortable, sure, but Alex had a good time overall. She needed to get out more anyway.

"I'm sure she was jealous. You were the star tonight."

Alex blushed. "You weren't so bad yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** **Move Along**

Munch didn't see the rest of the 1-6 until Monday morning. He had expected it to be a normal day, and it would have been, if everyone hadn't been staring at him.

"Something on my face?"

He wasn't going to drag it out of them. If they had something to say, then they could say it.

No one said anything about it right away. It wasn't until John was coming back from lunch that he found himself in a hallway, standing face to face with Detective Benson.

She knew it wasn't fair but she blamed Munch for her inability to get Alex off her mind. "A little heads up would have been nice." Her voice oozed of venom.

"I assume you mean Alex."

"I didn't mean the lochness monster."

"It was an oversight on my part. If it makes you feel any better, I also forgot to tell her you would all be at the same table."

 _So she didn't come to show off in front of me._ Olivia wasn't sure if that made her feel better or worse. "What are you two?"

"We're friends."

"Like normal friends or …" The Alex she knew had no interest in men, but three years can change a lot of things. Olivia couldn't know for sure.

"Does it make any difference?" he asked her calmly. "You chose someone else."

"It's not so simple," she insisted.

"But it is," John countered. "I'm not here to debate your choices or the reasons behind them. I can't possibly fathom what it was like to be in your shoes for those three years, but I imagine it was worse being in Alex's.

You lost her, but she lost everything. At the end of the day, she went through three years of hell to find out the people she cared about (for the most part) were either dead or gone. You don't get to move on to someone new and try to keep her frozen in time."

Olivia grunted.

"And not that it's any of your business, there's nothing untoward going on between us."

John went back to work.

Olivia cursed herself repeatedly.

 **Shellshocked**

June 2007

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"Someone broke into our house. My husband confronted him, and there was shouting. Now there's no noise. I think my husband's dead!"

"Ma'am, is the intruder still in the house?"

"Yes. My daughter and I are locked in the bathroom."

"Is he close to you?"

"I think he's searching the rooms. He's going to find me. I can't let him get my baby!"

The poor mother was hysterical.

"Ma'am. The police are on their way. Please stay hidden."

"Unfortunately, the responders came too late," Lupo lamented as he heard the tape.

Jessica Walker knew they wouldn't get there in time, and she sacrificed herself to save her daughter.

Now, Cassandra was an orphan.

* * *

The house was covered in blood. Henry Walker had confronted the intruder in the living room and got a good swing in with a bat before he got slashed to death.

His wife Jessica got murdered upstairs in the hallway. She had defensive wounds on her hands and wrists.

"She put up a hell of a fight," Dr. Warner told them. "Not all of the blood matched her blood type. I think she got her killer with the knife before he killed her."

"So we have his DNA."

"I think we do." She had the DNA of three different people; two of them were probably the victims.

Back at the 2-7, they had little Cassandra. She was four years old and was found hugging her dead mother. She had been covered in blood and wouldn't talk.

"Why didn't the killer go after the girl?" Green wondered.

"Maybe he had a conscious," Lupo said sardonically, "a tiny one."

"Or maybe he didn't see her," Van Buren suggested. "It's possible that she hid and came out once after the killer got away."

"Just because he didn't see her, doesn't mean she didn't see him," Lupo added.

She might be their only witness, and she won't talk.

* * *

Of course Branch wanted answers as quickly as possible. The Walkers had been some of the richest philanthropists in New York and the media was going crazy.

"What did this guy do to get so rich?" Lupo questioned.

"He married Jessica Greenfield," Green told him. "She's old money."

The Greenfields started off with a small granite exporting company in New Hampshire and grew into a conglomerate that sold all kinds of construction materials and goods.

"Who's the next of kin?"

"According to Jessica's best friend, Anna Tyler" who had called in as soon as she saw it on the news, "both her parents are dead and Jessica had one sister. Jessica was estranged from the family because they didn't want her to marry a lower class man who got through med school by taking out student loans.

She waited until she was 25, took her trust fund, and made off to marry him. She hadn't spoken to them since. "

They had no idea where the sister was. "She may be living abroad." Apparently Margaret Greenfield had a knack for doing that.

"Squeaky clean family gets offed. Robbery gone wrong?"

They didn't know what it was. They just knew it was ugly.

 **Orphans**

Alex had been in bed when she got a call from Jack McCoy. "We need you at the 2-7."

"Me, why?"

"Double homicide, prominent family in the community, Branch is going nuts, the police aren't getting answers fast enough. Peluso isn't picking up. They need someone from the office to move things along."

Of course he's not. "I'm on my way."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Alexandra Cabot made her way to the 2-7. She walked confidently, using makeup to cover her sleep deprivation and got to the precinct to ask. "Where are we and what can I do to help?"

The detectives turned to see the famed ADA at their service.

"We think their daughter might have seen the killings, but she won't talk, not even to our child psychologist."

"She might be in shock. Let me see her."

Alex followed Green to the room they had her in. They put a recorder in a friendlier room than the interrogation room the used for suspects.

Cassandra was a beautiful girl, blond hair, blue eyes, she looked like a miniature Alex.

"Hi Cassie," Alex assumed she didn't go by Cassandra. "My name is Alex. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Alex sat down next to her.

The girl had been in a ball. She looked up and saw a woman who looked like her mother. She came closer. "Mom's gone. God took her back."

"I know, and I'm sorry. My mom's gone too."

"Is she with God?"

"She is."

Cassie came and hugged Alex. "I want my mom."

Alex returned the hug gently. "I know, and I'm sorry."

The officers were amazed.

"How did she …"

Alex took her time with the little girl. Asking her about her favorite color (sky blue), what she liked to do, (watch Disney movies), and about her parents.

"Daddy was a doctor. He made sick people better."

"He was a good man."

"He was the best Daddy. Mommy would help poor people. She said we should give back because we have so much."

Her mother sounded like Caroline.

Alex felt like she had been this little girl once.

"Do you have any stuffed animals at home?"

"I have Toby. He's a tiger."

The officers were listening from outside.

"Go get Toby. Maybe she'll talk if she has him," Anita told them.

* * *

Of course, they had to deal with a media circus while going in and out of the house. When they came back, Alex was eating lunch with the little girl who was telling her about how she saw Wicked on Broadway with her parents.

"They would take me to shows and we would sing together at home. Mama would play the piano."

Alex hadn't played in years. "What's your favorite song?"

"Beauty and the Beast."

* * *

A knock came to the door. Green handed her Toby. She nodded in thanks and gave him to Cassie.

The little girl hugged him. "Toby's safe."

"He is safe, and you are too. We won't let anyone hurt you."

"Like the mean man who hurt Mom."

"Did you see him?"

She nodded.

Alex got some crayons and paper. "Can you show me what he looked like?"

She drew a big man with a square jaw and a scar on his cheek.

"If I bring an artist here, do you think you can help him draw the man?"

She nodded.

They got a sketch artist, a female one since men seemed to make her skittish, and they got a composite done.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Cassie nodded. "Can I bring Toby?"

"Of course."

Alex took her from some fresh air. "When she's ready, we'll see if she can tell us what happened."

Van Buren nodded. "We'll see if this face comes up in facial recognition."

 **Family**

"Mommy used to take me to the park to play."

"Do you want to go to the park?"

"I want to go to the swings."

Alex found her a swing set and they started to swing.

"Your pretty, like Mommy."

"Thank you Cassie. You're sweet."

"I don't want to be all alone."

"You won't be."

"But I lived with my mommy and daddy, and they're with God now."

"I know, but we'll find someone to raise you, so you're not alone."

"Will you raise me?"

"Me?"

"I want you to be my Mom. You remind me of her."

Alex couldn't say no. The little girl needed a family, and Alex needed one too. "I'll keep you for as long as the courts let me." Alex needed a family court lawyer. She had no idea how this worked. Her fostering with Antonio had been with made up paperwork.

They stopped for ice cream on the way back to the precinct and then Cassie told her story.

"I heard glass break. I went to get mommy and daddy, and Daddy told us to hide and call 9-11."

She took a breath.

"Mommy hid us in the bathroom and Daddy fought the mean man."

"How do you know they fought?"

"I heard my Daddy yell 'get out' and there was screaming and crashing and then I didn't hear my Daddy anymore."

"And what did your Mom do?"

"She was on the phone with 9-11. They said they were coming but we heard noise again. The mean man was still in the house."

"What happened next?"

"Mommy made me hide in the linen closet behind the towels. She left the bathroom and then I heard her screaming. She fought the mean man too."

"Then what happened?"

"I heard sirens, so I knew the police was here. I left the closet, and I saw the mean man over my mom. He had a knife."

"Was that the man you drew with the artist?"

"Yeah. He ran away."

"Will she hold up on the stand?" Green questioned. She might be too young to testify.

"If we get his DNA, we won't need her to."

 **Red Tape**

DCFS came for Cassie. Alex asked if she could foster her.

"That's not normal Miss. We have screenings in place."

"I'm the Bureau Chief. I already passed a background check with the city."

The worker saw Cassie clinging to Alex and didn't want to take her. "I can lose the paperwork, but my boss will call you on Monday."

"Thanks."

Alex just realized. She had nothing for a child in her apartment.

She called a friend. "Hey Trevor, would you be interested in doing some last minute shopping."

"The things I do for pretty blondes," Langan thought to himself. "And she won't even put out!" He got to the mall and bought clothes, movies, and toys for Cassie.

He even brought them to Alex's apartment.

"Cassie, I want you to meet my friend Trevor."

She hid behind Alex's leg when he came in.

"She's a bit skittish right now."

"Maybe this will cheer her up." He got her a stuffed panda.

"Thank you!"

"Isn't she a sweetheart?"

"Now don't go defending the guy who took her parents from her, cause I will have to beat you up."

"I'd like to see you try."

Alex folded her arms.

He relented. "From the sounds of it, I doubt the guy who did this could afford me."

"That's probably true."

"How long are you keeping her?"

"As long as I can."

"You want to adopt her."

"If the court will let me."

"Let's strike two birds with one stone. I'll represent her in court, and then this killer can't hire me."

"You'd do that for me?"

"No, but I'd do it for Cassie."

"You're a bonehead."

"See you Lex. Bye Cassie!"

"Bye Trevor!"

 **Motherhood**

Alex looked in her cupboards and realized she needed more child friendly foods. No kid likes eggplant or endive.

"What do you want for dinner Cassie?"

"Do you have pancakes? Daddy would let me have breakfast for dinner on Saturdays."

"I can make pancakes."

25 minutes later, both she and Cassie had a stack of pancakes with warm maple syrup on top.

"How about we watch a movie after this?"

Cassie nodded.

They put The Aristocats on (cute Trevor) and Alex dimmed the lights. The two blondes curled up under a blanket and began to watch.

Alex couldn't help but sing along. She tended to favor the Disney movies with a jazzy vibe.

She had a lovely voice, just like Cassie's mother. Cassie knew she found the right Mama and she fell asleep.

 **Media**

All of the news channels were reporting on the Walker murders.

"Philanthropic Doctor and Wife murdered in a home invasion."

"Police have been silent as to the motivation for the killings and if there are any suspects, but neighbors believe it must have been a robbery gone wrong."

"Henry and Jessica were the nicest people," an elderly woman told CBS news. "I can't think of any other reason for people to hurt them."

"Henry and Jessica had a four year old daughter Cassie Walker. Police have not said where Cassie is staying only that she was unharmed in the attack."

Henry and Jessica lived in a nice house in a safe neighborhood. The tragedy was shocking to everyone who knew them.

* * *

Alex had a lot to do on Sunday. She had to get groceries now the she had a child in tow. "Gummy vitamins, juice, milk, bread for sandwiches."

Cassie had a more refined palate than Alex had been expecting. Her mother didn't just give her chicken fingers and easy mac.

The little girl liked cauliflower, green beans, and salmon.

"Hopefully, I can cook this stuff." She got better during her time in WPP, but cooking still wasn't quite natural to her.

She had forgotten all about her coffee date with Munch until he called to let her know he'd be a little late.

"Oh about that … mind if I bring a guest."

* * *

John couldn't believe it when he saw a miniature Alex in the ADA's arms. She had the hair, the eyes, and what looked like designer shoes.

"Did you clone yourself and forget to tell us?" he questioned.

"John, this is Cassie. Cassie, this is my friend John."

She turned and saw a peculiar looking man, but he seemed harmless. "Hi."

 _Isn't she adorable?_ "How about I get our orders? What would you like Cassie?"

"Can I get a lemonade?"

Alex nodded.

"What does John do?"

"He's a police officer."

"My Mom said when you're in trouble, you call the police."

"That's right."

"But she called and they didn't come."

"They tried, but they couldn't get there fast enough."

John came back to with two coffee samples and lemonade.

Cassie thanked him before Alex could prompt her. _What a polite little girl._

"So is Cassie your niece or …"

"We caught a case yesterday. Her parents were killed in a home invasion."

"The Walker case," John realized.

Alex nodded.

"What do you like to do Cassie?"

"I like to sing. Mommy used to play the piano with me and Daddy would play the guitar." The little girl's eyes lit up as she described a typical Friday night at the Walker household: homemade pizza and music.

"I've been known to make a pizza or two," Munch told her.

"Really?"

Alex actually did own a piano. She had just kept in in storage since she hadn't been using it. She just needed to get it delivered to her apartment and tuned.

"Would you be up for a musical Friday with me and Cassie?"

"I'd love too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: On the Run**

The 2-7 spent all weekend looking for their killer. They had a suspect, Pierce Marsh who fit the physical description Cassie left and an apartment in the Bronx and had two priors: assault and larceny.

They staked out his place with an unmarked car down the street.

"He wasn't in when we called his supervisor and he hasn't tried to come back," Green reported to his boss.

He had a blue 99 Taurus that they had a BOLO out for.

"What about his employer?"

"He got fired about a month before the murders. His coworkers hadn't heard from him since." He had been working at a White Castle.

They combed through his financials looking for anything that would connect him to Jessica or Henry Walter, but they were coming up blank.

"He picked this house for a reason," Van Buren told them. "I want you to find out why?"

* * *

Alex didn't have a babysitter available, so she brought Cassie to work. She had headphones for the girl, so she wouldn't hear the ADAs talking about murder and a coloring book to fill in while Alex did her job.

Knock Knock.

"Come in!"

It was her secretary. "A Toni Brixton is on the phone from DCFS."

Of course. Alex told her to transfer the call.

"Miss. Cabot!"

"Alex is fine."

"Why hasn't Cassandra been turned over to DCFS?"

"Because she's safe and sound right here."

"We have protocols."

"I am well aware Miss Brixton, but she's four years old, both her parents were murdered, and their killer is still out there. Until we know why their house is targeted, it would be unsafe to let her out of our sight. What if she's a target?"

"You think she's safer with you?"

"I work in a secure access building, and I live in one as well. How many foster parents would take on a child if they knew that she might be the target of a psychopathic killer?"

"Would they have to …"

"I would be ethically bound to inform them," Alex warned.

"I suppose she can stay with you until the killer is arrested."

"Thank you."

 **Target**

"You don't really think Cassie's a target do you?" Trevor asked her over lunch.

"I hope not," Alex told him, "but I'm not sure what this case is all about. Why did he break into the house while everyone was home? What was he there to take? Was he acting alone?

I don't want Cassie in foster care at all, and I certainly don't want her out of my sight until we can answer those questions."

"How is Buttercup doing?"

"She's adjusting. She talks about her parents a lot, which I think is good, but I just feel so terrible. I just want to wave a magic wand and bring them back."

"You're doing the best for her," Langan told her. "It's all you can do Lex."

"Her parents used to play music and she would sing along. I'm getting my piano out of storage, so we can have our own musical Friday."

"And you didn't invite me," Trevor said dramatically.

Alex winked, "do you still have it?"

"You know I do."

"Friday at 7PM."

 **Say Goodbye**

On Wednesday morning, Cassie said her final goodbye to her parents. Alex arranged for a private funeral for the philanthropists, and had deferred to Jessica's and Walter's friends when it came to the guest list.

Scores of people came: doctors and nurses from the hospital, college classmates of Jessica and staff from the charity where Henry and Jessica had both volunteered.

The media was outside the gate, snapping pictures and gossiping over the guest list, but they stayed back. Alex told them under no uncertain terms if they tried to sneak into the funeral, she would have them arrested for trespassing.

All of the cameramen were trying to get pictures of little Cassie . She wore a black dress and clutched to Toby as Alex held her hand.

The Bureau Chief imagined that her mother's funeral had been just like this.

Jessica's best friend, Anna, gave the eulogy.

"I last spoke to Jessica on Friday afternoon. She and Henry had been planning a family vacation. I still can't believe that I'm never going to have dinner with them at their house or watch Jessica cheat as she knocks her husband into a dunking booth at the charity fair.

Jessica and Henry were a lot of things to a lot of people: parents, benefactors, friends, doctor or ally. And for every one of us, that thing they were was positive. I know I'm a better person for having had them in my lives and it would be a strain to think of someone who didn't feel that way about them.

They lived to put smiles on other people's faces, that's what made them really happy. Instead of mourning the tragic way that they died, I ask you to celebrate the way they lived, to do the little things that can really make a difference in someone's life, anything from holding open a door for someone who's arms are full to donating blood if you are eligible. I'd like to think that every time I make someone smile, Henry and Jessica are smiling down at me."

After Henry and Jessica were laid to rest, Alex and Cassie left flowers at their graves.

Henry Adam Walker, 1970-2007 Beloved Husband and Father. With his hands, he saved lives.

Jessica Greenfield Walker 1974-2007, Beloved Wife and Mother. With her words, she brought joy.

Alex gave Cassie some time to say whatever she wanted to say.

"Mommy, I really miss you and Daddy, and I hope that God is taking good care of you now. I don't live in the house anymore. It's too scary without you and Daddy. Alex is going to be my new Mama. She takes care of me and we live on Park Ave now. I think you would have liked her."

 **Obsession**

Wednesday

Olivia was testifying for the grand jury in the Stacey Peterson case. They had arrested her college ex-boyfriend for the rape. She got struck from behind and she didn't see him, but security cameras showed him lying in wait outside of her building.

He also went nuts when the police questioned him. He didn't say that he raped her, but he said that he loved her and he had to save her from her fiancée whose engagement she had just announced in the NYT. He claimed that she had voluntarily come with him and they "made love," before she left under her own power.

Olivia had gotten the confession herself. This guy made her sick, and she wanted him to fry.

"How did you come across the defendant?"

"We went through the security camera footage for the bodega across the street from Stacy's apartment building. We saw him on the footage day after day and in the hours leading up to her attack."

"What did you do when you saw the defendant?"

"We printed out a picture and asked Stacey if she recognized him?"

"And what did she say?"

"That he was her ex-boyfriend Jace Masters."

"Did she have an ongoing relationship with him?"

"No. She said she hadn't seen him since graduation."

"She never invited him over to her apartment."

"No. She never told him where she lived."

"How did he find her building?"

"He followed her from work."

"And how do you know that?"

"He told me."

Casey's questions elicited what Jace had told the detectives and how they knew he was lying.

"There was no evidence that she had any relationship with him. She never called him or texted him. She never sent any e-mails. She never went out on dates with him.

He was obsessed with her and when he learned she was marrying someone else, he lost it. He hit her on the head while she was trying to get home, took her to his apartment, raped and beat her and left her in the alley."

"Did he tell you anything that helped you reach this conclusion?"

"He told me that since she was found in the alley, she was damaged goods. Her fiancée wouldn't want her anymore."

"He raped her to try and ruin her engagement."

"Yes, he thought she would take him back if she didn't have anyone else."

It only took two hours for the grand jury to vote for the indictment.

Casey already got a phone call from Jace's attorney asking to talk about a deal.

"He wants his client to be able to plead guilty but mentally ill." The guy clearly had psychological issues and didn't seem to understand that Stacey wasn't his girlfriend and wouldn't be coming back for him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he goes to jail, but he gets extensive mental health treatment while he's in there. He's also away from the general population."

Olivia wondered if Jace was really as sick as he purported to be, but he knew Casey was sensitive to mental illness after what happened to Charlie.

"I know you'll do the right thing."

They shared a quick kiss before heading back to work.

Friday

It took until 5PM, but they finally had a deal. Jace would be going away for 5-8 years and if he was still not sane, then he would go to a mental hospital until it was safe for him to be released.

Olivia wanted him to go to prison for a lot longer, given that he kidnapped, raped, beat, and left his victim out in an alley, but if he was as crazy as she acted, then they would be able to keep him in the hospital for a long time.

"Drinks at Mulligans to celebrate?" Stabler questioned.

"I'm in," Fin said.

They were all in and went to get to the bar.

 **Someone Special**

Olivia got the first round. She needed a good beer to get the edge off. This week was a rough one.

"I can't stay too long," Stabler commented. "I did say I'd be home for dinner."

"I guess it will be us four for the evening," Fin commented, "Unless Liv and Casey plan on sneaking away."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "We will do whatever we care to do and you need not be concerned."

"Munch, you up for throwing it down with me."

"Actually, I have plans this evening?"

Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"You find Mrs. Munch #5?"

"I'm having dinner with a friend."

"A female friend?" Fin questioned.

Olivia wondered if it was Alex. He would have said so, or would he?

"Do we know this female friend?" Stabler questioned.

"I believe you've met her before."

John was the first to leave. He had to get the dough made.

* * *

Once he was gone, Stabler and Fin gave each other a knowing look.

"What?" Casey questioned.

"I have a feeling he's going to dinner with an ADA that we used to know," Fin said directly.

For people who aren't dating, they spend a lot of time together.

* * *

Alex had no idea how to make a pizza from scratch. She could buy pre-made dough and buy the sauce and the shredded cheese, and layer it all together, but John apparently was more old school.

She bought what he said to buy, and he was going to work his magic.

Alex had on a simple pink tank top and jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had on flip-flops. It was a virtual 180 from her normal court attire.

The doorbell rang and when she answered it, John whistled. "Someone is looking fabulous."

"I just threw this on," she retorted.

"You could make a trash bag look chic."

"Maybe I'll wear one to court. Come in John. Cassie! John is here."

"Hi John!" She ran up to him with a drawing she did.

"Hi Cassie, ready to help me make a pizza?"

"Yeah."

They washed their hands and got to work.

Cassie was too short to reach the top of the counter, so she had to use a stepping stool.

"First, we're going to make the dough."

John did the measuring and let Cassie add everything to the bowl.

"Mix it up with your hands until it's no longer sticky."

"It's weird feeling," Cassie laughed as she kneaded the dough.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Alex questioned.

"If you could wash the arugula and set it out to dry."

Alex got right to it. Who knew Munch could make pizza?

They made the dough, made pizza sauce and mixed the mascarpone with shaved black truffles to serve as the base.

It all went into a pre-heated oven.

"Where did you learn to make pizza?" Alex questioned.

"I used to live in Italy," Munch told her, "Naples to be exact, and I lived above a pizzeria because the rent was cheap. The woman who ran it needed an extra pair of hands, so she taught me how to make pizzas, and then paid me to help make them."

"Parli Italiano?"

"Alcuni."

Trevor came just as the pizza was coming out of the oven.

"You would arrive after all the work was already done."

"That's why I'm partner at my firm."

* * *

After the pizza came out, and when it came out, John topped it with prosciutto, arugula, and Parmesan cheese.

"Dig in everyone."

John's pizza was a big hit. Soon, it was all gone.

Now it was time for music. They started discussing what they could play and how they learned.

Alex and Trevor had been singing buddies for two decades. They had been in the same choir during elementary school.

"We were even in a band together once," Trevor commented. They had a friend Buggy who played the drums. Trevor was on guitar and Alex would sing and play the piano.

"My mother taught me how to play the piano," Alex said. "She deemed artistic talent a necessary part of being a lady, and God knows I can't paint, so I played piano instead."

"I learned to play the flute because I wanted a hobby where I didn't have to talk to the people I went to high school with," John admitted.

"I learned to play the guitar by hanging around people in garage bands and going to underground concerts, just local battle of the bands stuff," Trevor added.

They started with a simple song from the Aristocats, Scales and Arpeggios. Alex sat on the piano with Cassie right at her side.

Cassie sang Marie's part; John was Berlioz, and Alex, of course, was the Duchess.

* * *

It had been a long time since Trevor had heard Alex sing, well live anyway. He still had the recordings from when they were younger.

 _Too bad she plays for the other team._

If it weren't for that, he thought they could have gone the distance. It was impossible not to fall a little bit in love with Alex while she sang, voice of an angel.

"You're up Trevor, unless you're going to wimp out," Alex teased.

Trevor:

Everybody wants to be a cat,

because a cat's the only cat

who knows where it's at.

Cassie fell asleep pretty early in the night.

Alex got Cassie in her pjs and got her into bed.

 **Friends**

"The night is so young," Trevor looked and it was only 8:30.

"We did start our evening at 6:30," Alex reminded him.

"I usually don't leave my apartment before 10PM."

"You have anything stronger than orange juice?" Munch questioned.

She fished out her Scotch and they started to get to know each other, this being the first time these three adults hung out together.

"What's the one topic you don't want to talk about?" Munch started with.

"You want me to say what I won't say."

"You know you've truly arrived in a friendship when you say the things you wouldn't say to your other 'friends.' I want to know when we've made it."

It was an easy answer for Alex, "Olivia."

John expected as much. "Mine is my father."

Trevor said "Louise Robinson," but neither Alex nor John knew who she was.

After they got that out the way, they started talking about lighter topics. Munch told them about life in Baltimore and why he had moved there.

"My family basically disintegrated. My brothers don't speak, and my mother was in her own world so I decided to take a job in a new city. I moved to Baltimore and joined the police force there, where I was a homicide cop."

Munch had crazy stories, about how he had met each of his four ex-wives. Alex could tell that he actually did believe in true love; he just never found it.

"It sounds like you kept falling for women who couldn't keep up with you intellectually. They can't appreciate the genius behind your ramblings."

"So I need to marry a librarian next?"

"Or maybe filter for intelligence before you filter for looks."

"Now that's blasphemy," Trevor insisted.

"Just a thought."

"An intriguing one," Munch said as he poured himself more Scotch.

Trevor hadn't met anyone special. "I don't know where I'd find a girlfriend at this point. I don't want to date anyone in my office; it's a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen if it doesn't work out, and I don't really meet people outside of work."

"You could go for a woman in a rival firm, have a dramatic law saga that can appear on Nancy Grace?" Alex teased.

"You're such a brat!"

"I can't say I'm primed to meet anyone either. Hi, I'm Alex, I came back from the dead, am estranged from my family, and I have a four year old daughter."

"Now that's a pick up line," Munch said. "Just go out with whomever you don't scare away."

Alex rolled her eyes. Eventually, the bottle was gone and it was getting late.

"I'll bring something next week," Trevor said.

"It's going to be tequila isn't it?"

"You know me well, Lex."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Caged**

Alex woke up on Saturday when her phone rang.

"Cabot!"

"Van Buren, Pierce Marsh has been caught."

"Is he in New York?"

"He's in CT. We need to extradite him."

Two hours earlier

Marsh got caught at a gas station. An off duty NYPD officer recognized the plate as one that had a BOLO on it, so he called the local authorities, and they surrounded him as he tried to get in his car.

He didn't think that anyone was on to him yet. His name hadn't been in the papers, and it was a high profile case.

"SHIT!"

Present

Alex wasn't officially on the case. She couldn't be since she was caring for Cassie. "I'll get an ADA down there to start working on the paperwork."

She called Steele who was not amused.

"Why are you waking me up Boss?"

"Because we caught Pierce Marsh, and I need someone to get an arrest warrant for him now." They hadn't filed it, so he couldn't get tipped off. Alex had a feeling he was connected to someone.

"I'll be at the courthouse in 30 minutes." Jim knew this wasn't time to play around.

Donnelly signed the warrant right away, but they couldn't initiate extradition proceedings against him until Monday.

Green and Lupo could, however, drive up to CT to try and get him to talk.

 **Cruel**

When they got there, they immediately honed in on the nasty scar that Cassie had described.

"It's rude to stare," he growled.

"Pierce Marsh, do you know why you're here?"

"I got too many speeding tickets?"

 _What a little shit!_

"A couple got murdered last week, and you're looking pretty good for it."

"You don't have anything on me."

"Really? The wife fought back. According to our ME, she got a good gash out of her attacker. Take off your shirt."

"No."

"You could be hiding weapons in there. Take it off or we'll remove it for you."

He took off his side, revealing a week old scar on the left side of his chest.

"I cut myself shaving," he insisted.

They took pictures. "You know blood leaves DNA right. Why did you do it?"

He didn't actually admit to the killings, but he didn't proclaim his innocence either.

Pierce knew he was down, but he wasn't out, not yet. He had one phone call and he had a plan.

 **More Red Tape**

Monday

Of course DCFS called Alex wanting her to turn over Cassie. "We understand the killer has been arrested."

"The investigation is still open. He could have accomplices."

"I think you've let this go on far enough."

Alex pushed back. "We still don't know why the Walters were targeted. This may have been a hired killing, which means Cassie should stay put until the investigation is closed.

"We have an application process. You don't get to just take a kid."

"I have an application to become a foster parent pending. All of the necessary paperwork has been filed."

"The wait time is eight months, not two hours."

"How many foster children are in abusive or neglectful homes?"

"Miss Cabot."

"How many of them have run away while their parents continue to collect the checks?"

"That's not relevant."

"Like hell it's not relevant. Cassie has lost her parents. She has no grandparents and no one can find her aunt. She's traumatized, and she's only four years old. If she does not placed in a home with people who understand and can care for her in those conditions …."

"You can't keep this charade going forever."

Alex did, however, manage to keep Cassie.

 **Gossip**

Everyone wanted to hear about Munch's Friday night.

"What were you doing with this lady?" Fin asked using finger quotations.

"Would you believe me if I said we made pizza and drank Scotch?"

"What woman drinks Scotch?" Stabler questioned.

"Alex did," Olivia muttered before she realized what she was saying.

"I guess it's a society thing," Fin added.

"Are you with an uptown girl?" Stabler teased.

"She sure isn't from the lower east side."

When Casey came in, Fin had to ask. "Do you drink Scotch?"

"Do I look like my father?"

"I have no idea. What does he look like?"

She raised a brow. "No. If I'm going to drink whiskey at all, I go for bourbon."

"Munch says he was drinking Scotch with a lady friend and we're trying to determine how realistic that is."

"I can't say most women drink Scotch, but I also can't see Munch with most women, so I could see him with a peculiar woman who drinks Scotch."

John didn't care if they believed him or not. He didn't want to tell them it was Alex; he knew they'd get the wrong idea and it wasn't their business. Alex deserved to have some connection to her past. She shouldn't have to cut off all of the 1-6 because Olivia moved on to Casey.

 **Napped**

Tuesday

Alex had to get Cassie to Trevor's office for a client interview. He had to talk to Cassie without Alex, since she had her own interest in the case, and he wanted to be able to show the judge that he was truly advocating for the young girl's interest.

They got into the elevator and Alex explained, "I can't stay while you talk to Trevor."

"Why?"

"Because he's your lawyer. He has to talk to you alone to make sure that I'm not telling you what to say."

She frowned, but Alex gave her a big hug. "I'll come right back as soon as you're done, and we can get lunch okay."

"Kay Mama."

* * *

Five minutes later, she was on her way to the café down the street when she felt cold metal on her back.

"Walk at a normal pace. Do not scream."

She started to walk. Fuck!

Once they were alone, he said, "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"Don't fuck with me, the little girl you had 10 minutes ago."

"She's with her lawyer."

"What?"

"She has a lawyer, for her custody hearing. She's in an interview."

"Take me up there."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You have to show ID and be approved by someone who works in the building. I don't work there."

"When will they be done?"

"About an hour, maybe. I don't know."

"We'll wait."

Alex was trying to think of what to do. He won't let me go to Trevor's office alone. Do I scramble to pull the fire alarm once I'm in the building? Is there a panic button Trevor can press? I wish we hade a safe word for this.

About twenty minutes in, the phone rang.

"Don't answer it."

"It might be the lawyer."

"Answer it."

"Cabot."

"Green. We need Cassie to come in for a photo lineup."

"Langan and Hershall. Do you know where that is?" She hoped this goon wasn't paying attention to the name out in front of the firm.

"Hang up," the gunman hissed.

I can't, she mouthed.

"Yes, can you bring her here?"

"No, I need you to take care of getting it. I'm predisposed at the moment."

She sounds strange. "Should I come now?"

"Yes. I'll have to call you later tonight, bye."

"Who the fuck was that?"

"My boss and he is a paranoid man. If I had hung up, he would have sent someone to look for me."

The man growled. "Don't answer for anyone other than that lawyer!"

* * *

15 minutes later, Green and Lupo came looking for Cassie .

"She's with Trevor Langan, I'll buzz you up."

Trevor was surprised when the receptionist called him. _What are Green and Lupo doing here?_

"Officers, what can I do for you?"

"We need to bring Cassie to a lineup."

"Why didn't Alex just come for her?"

"She said she was too busy!"

"What? She's supposed to be in the café down the street waiting for us."

Lupo called her office, and she wasn't there.

"If she sent us here, then something bad happened," Green realized. The first mission must be to protect Cassie. "You need to get Cassie to the station now. Call in backup and put a trace on Alex Cabot's phone."

 **Rescue**

Lupo got to the station in record time. He had the sirens on and everything. _Bitches got out of their way._

When Green got the call giving him Alex's location, he calmly went into the coffee shop and acted like an old acquaintance.

"Alex, is that you? Long time no see."

He went into hug her, giving him enough time to see the gun under the table.

"Eddie, how are you?"

He shoved Alex out the way and drew his weapon. "NYPD drop it now."

SHIT! _I should have known that guy on the phone with her was a cop._

He didn't want to die so he put the gun down and put his hands on the table.

"Alex, cuff him."

Alex quickly moved to get the suspect restrained, and then she kicked the gun away from him.

Backup came and took their gunman away.

An officer at the scene took her statement, even though she knew she'd have to recount it for the 2-7, and likely for McCoy.

"He wanted Cassie. He didn't say why, but he followed me to the firm and when I left, I was without her. He ambushed me from behind and demanded her."

She recalled his exact words.

They wrote it all down.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get to Cassie, and I'm sure the officers investigating her parents' murders will have more questions for me."

Green took her to the precinct, where everyone wanted answers.

 **Reunited**

McCoy and Steele were already there, as was Lt Van Buren. The first person she had to see, however, was Cassie, who had been playing with Lupo.

"Mama!"

Alex gave her a big hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good, Mama. We got to ride in the cop car. It went really fast, and the lights were on."

"Isn't that fun? I need to answer some questions for the officers before we go home."

"And we need to do her lineup. We wanted to wait until you were safe and sound."

Alex nodded and kissed Cassie on the forehead.

Then she went to the dreaded interview room.

She explained her plan for the day. "I went to the office, but I took the afternoon off, so I could get Cassie to her client interview. We were going to get lunch after and I was going to do my work from home.

Soon after I left the office, I felt a gun in my back. "He told me to walk at a normal speed and not to scream."

She recounted what happened.

"When I saw Green calling me, I knew it was my one chance to get Cassie out of there, so I tried to be as cryptic as possible, so that he would get suspicious and come get her. I was also trying not to give myself away to the gunman."

Green nodded. It worked.

"Did he say why he wanted her?"

"No. He didn't even know her name. He kept saying where's the girl that was with you."

"Maybe he got the gig at the last minute."

"I think Cassie was the target all along. She was the motive for the murders, and whoever hired Marsh hired someone new."

 **Protection**

That realization changed everything.

"She needs a protective detail," McCoy said quickly. "They both do now."

"I can't go into the program again," Alex said automatically. "It's like a soul crusher."

"You live in a secure building," Van Buren pointed out. "Which is probably why he didn't try to get you there. We can station a uniform outside the building and have another take shifts in your apartment."

"We'll also have an officer for when you're in the office," McCoy told her. "We're not losing you again."

"I bet DCYS will get off my back," Alex said bitterly. She said Cassie was still in danger. Unfortunately, she was right.

"Do you have any preferences for your detail?" McCoy asked her.

"I'd rather borrow officers from another unit, so Lupo and Green can keep chasing whoever is still trying to get Cassie. They're doing really great work, and I don't want a new team to have to get caught up to speed while they're protecting us. Preferably officers who have experience working with children."

"I'll make the call," Van Buren told her.

Green and Lupo had a suspect to try to crack. Before they left, Alex said, "Thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank us. We just did our jobs."

"I know, but you kept my little girl safe and saved my life. I'll never forget that."

"Let's go make this gunman cry," Lupo said.

Green nodded his head.

 **Surprise**

Cragen came out to the 1-6 with an announcement.

"There was an attempted abduction on a four year old girl."

Elliot and Olivia sprung up to go to the scene.

"Sit back down. She's safe in the police station, and the would be kidnapper was already arrested by the 2-7."

"Why is homicide in this?" Stabler questioned.

"Calm down and let me finish. Anyway, there is a concern that another kidnapper may try again, so I need two of you for a protective detail while the 2-7 chases down whatever co-conspirators are still free.

I have the girl and her foster mother coming in right now. She wanted whomever her daughter felt most comfortable with as she can be skittish with new people."

"So we're auditioning," Fin questioned.

"Basically."

Minutes later, they all froze as they heard a familiar sound: Jimmy Choos clicking down the hallway as Alexandra Cabot walked up to them with a four year old in her arms.

"Hello everyone," she said as she got close to them.

Cassie looked up and yelled, "Uncle John John."

Alex put her down, and she ran over to Munch. He scooped her up into his lap.

"Uncle John John?" Fin questioned.

"Mama says that an officer is coming to stay with us. Is it you?"

"Possibly,"

Olivia was frozen. _Alex is a mother?_

Elliot wasn't expecting her of all people. "You always have something crazy going on."

"You have no idea."

After John put down Cassie, the girl ran to Olivia. "You're pretty!"

The detective snapped back into reality and smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm Cassie."

"I'm Olivia."

"Hi Livia."

The girl started gabbing away.

Alex could tell whom her daughter had chosen, and she was not surprised.

"I guess you all want to hear how I got to be a foster mother, and why I need to be in protective custody, again," she said trying to laugh it off.

"I don't even know," Fin retorted. "This is like déjà vu mixed with something strange."

Alex explained that Cassie's parents had been murdered. She was the ADA assigned to the case until she decided to take in Cassie and then she transferred the case to Steele. "They thought it was a robbery gone wrong at first, but that didn't quite fit.

Marsh was arrested for the murders on Saturday and earlier today, a gunman took me hostage and he wanted me to give him Cassie. Luckily, she wasn't with me at the time. Detective Green called me and I was able to get him to get Cassie, and as Lupo got her to the precinct, Green rescued me.

Now, I'm convinced that the murders were about getting Cassie all along, and whoever hired Marsh, hired this gunman, and may keep hiring people, which is why we both need a detail."

Well damn, that was a story.

"Any reason why someone would target Cassie?" Cragen questioned.

"She's really rich now that her parents are gone? She also saw the killer's face, so if he knew she made him, he might have had reason to try and get someone to abduct her."

"She saw …" Stabler questioned.

"The aftermath, and it was ugly."

 **Awkward**

Cragen wasn't sure what to do. Cassie clearly picked Olivia, but given their history, he wasn't sure if that was wise.

"Alex, Olivia, can you two meet in my office?"

Alex nodded to John who took over Cassie watching duty.

The two walked into the office.

"I always figured if I did the walk of shame with you, we would have had fun first," Alex said to Olivia.

The detective snorted.

With the door shut, Cragen got right to the chase.

"We all want what's best for Cassie, but I need to know now if you two can work together effectively. If not, we'll send in someone else."

Alex and Olivia shared an awkward glance.

"If I may," Alex started, "Cassie doesn't trust people easily. She refused to speak to anyone when she we first found her and still won't talk to the child psychologist. If Olivia can put up with being in my apartment, then I want her in on the detail. I need someone Cassie can trust, and when it comes to her safety, I don't think there's anyone I trust more."

Olivia was expecting a hell no from Alex. She was humbled by her response.

"What say you Benson?"

"I'll do it," she decided quickly. She'd be an ass to say no now.

"I take it McCoy won't be thrilled."

"I'll handle Uncle Jack."

"Why did he go nuts before?" Olivia questioned.

Cragen started to warn her.

"I can answer. One of my ADAs told him she was concerned about my safety. Her mentor, ADA Robinson, had recently been murdered, and it didn't take much to make her nervous. It was his case we were working on at the time."

Olivia felt like an asshole. She couldn't believe she scared the girl so badly. _She must have thought I was one of those crazy exes who murder her lover in a public shoot out or something._

Olivia just had one thing to ask Alex in private. "What will the sleeping arrangements be?"

"You can take Cassie's room. She usually sleeps in my room anyway."

Olivia knew this would upset Casey. She wasn't sure how to break it to her.

"I can ask John to take the first shift," Alex said. "I assume you need to talk to Casey."

"Am I that easy to read?" Olivia asked.

"I plead the fifth."

* * *

John always kept a spare change of clothes, a bottle of shower gel and deodorant in his car just in case, so he was able to leave with Alex and Casey right away.

"Where to Miss Daisy?" Munch asked Cassie as she was in the backseat.

"Ice cream!"

"I think it's time for ice cream."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Responsibility**

Olivia called up Casey. "Are you busy right now?"

Casey was going over files for a trial she had coming up. "Not particularly, why?"

"Can I come visit you at your office?"

"Of course."

Casey hoped that Olivia wanted to do something frisky. She was jealous that Olivia had Alex all over the office, but she didn't do anything to her.

When Olivia got there, Casey greeted her with a kiss, which Olivia returned before she broke away. "I wanted to talk to you about work."

"Oh, boo!"

Olivia grinned. "Sorry Case. Have you been following the Walker murders?"

"That couple from the Upper East Side, that was terrible."

"Well, someone tried to kidnap their daughter today, so the 2-7 asked for us to provide security for her and her foster mother while they look for who all is involved in this."

"You're going to be doing security?"

"Protective detail. I've done them before, but I wanted to talk to you about it before I start. Munch is on the first shift."

"Oh right. What more is there to say?"

"It's about Cassie's foster mother."

Olivia wasn't sure how to say it, so she blurted it out. "It's Alex."

"Alex … CABOT?"

"Yes. She has custody of Cassie for now, so I have been assigned to protect them both."

 _You've got to be kidding me._ "Where will you all be staying?" Casey's eyes got cold.

"Her apartment but …"

"You're shacking up with your ex."

"It's not for fun, believe me. She did not look happy." _She didn't look mad either but …_

"Why can't she pick someone else?"

"She let Cassie pick since she gets anxious around new people. Cassie picked me and Munch."

"You and Munch?"

"Apparently, they knew each other from before. Casey, I know that this is uncomfortable for you. It is for me too. The last thing I need is to be staying at the house of a woman who can get me fired just by calling her godfather, but I can't let this little girl down. She's counting on me and …" _I feel like I owe it to Alex after all that I put her through._

Casey relented. "I know it's your job, but it's Alex Cabot. She's flawless. Everyone talks about her all the time."

"She's not for me," Olivia told her. "I chose you."

"I know," Casey said, "and she said she didn't even want you back."

"She didn't? Then why were you so upset about her before?"

Casey explained the locker room gossip about how hot and heavy they had been. "I was jealous that she saw a side of you that I haven't."

Olivia kissed her. "Don't put too much stock in rumors, Love."

Casey grinned. "What if I want to start some rumors?"

They started to kiss. Olivia pinned Casey to her desk. If she wants desk sex then …

Her phone went off.

"It's Cragen. I have to take this."

"Yes Captain."

"…"

"I'll be right there boss."

Casey frowned.

"Sorry Love, but the job calls."

"Tease!"

 **Going Under**

Tommy Walsh knew he was in trouble. The only question was how much. "If I talk, can I get a deal?"

"That depends, what do you have to offer us?"

"What am I facing again?"

"Right now, kidnapping and conspiracy to kidnap a minor. Two felonies and your cooperation could make the difference between one decade behind bars or three."

Ugh! "I want the ADA in here, and I'll make it worth his while."

Steele wanted to know, "What's he offering?"

"He hasn't said yet, but he says he wants to talk. Hopefully, he can give us who is in charge of this mess."

Steele sat down. "Let me make myself clear, if you want a deal from me then you must give me everything you know and no bullshit. If I find out you're lying then the deal is off, do you get it?"

"Yes. I get it."

"What kind of information do you have?"

"I can tell you about the go between."

"The what?"

"The client hired someone who hired Marsh. I can give you the guy in the middle, and I can give you stuff on Marsh."

"How do you know anything?"

"Marsh called me from jail. He told me to get the girl."

"Why would he call you?"

"He's my older brother, half brother, which is why I have a different last name. Anyway, he killed the couple and was supposed to take the girl. He was getting 100k for the job, and he thought he'd get some money for doing some of the work, but they would only pay him once he got the girl. That's why he was going back to New York after he had fled to Maine.

Anyway, he got caught and had no money for a lawyer, so he called me and said if I got the girl, we could split the money. He'd get his lawyer and I'd get 50k."

"So he got paid to kill the parents and take the girl."

"Yeah, and Stuckey is the go between."

"Stuckey?"

"He's a hustler. People come to him needing work and they give him money. He hires someone else to do the work and pays them less than what he got paid."

"And how do you know Stuckey is the go between."

"Because my brother told me. He said he was good for 100k because Stuckey got him something good. This was a week before the murders."

"He didn't tell you the job until afterwards."

"Honest."

Steele wasn't sure if he believed that, but the rest of it sounded like it could be good. "Where do we find this Stuckey?"

Walsh handed over some meet up that Stuckey liked to use. "When people call him up, he picks a place to go. He keeps changing them, and he probably fled the coup once Marsh got arrested."

Steele sighed. He probably did.

* * *

John and Alex chatted after Cassie went to sleep for the night.

"I just want us to be able to be safe in the apartment. DCYS is letting me keep her because she's in danger. Once the killers are caught, they are going to try to take her from me."

"I'd be happy to be a character reference. You're great with her."

"Thanks John."

"Are we still on for musical Friday?"

"Of course."

They started talking about songs they wanted to play.

"You should bring your flute."

"You might kick me out."

"I doubt it. I'm pretty rusty on the piano."

"You sounded flawless."

Alex was glad that John was in her life this time around although she had no romantic interest in him. He was like a big brother.

* * *

At 8:00AM, Munch's shifted ended and Olivia arrived at Alex's apartment. She hadn't been there since before Alex was shot three years before.

"Alex is in the shower, and there are pancakes on the stove."

Olivia nodded. "See you later."

Cassie ran out to see whom it was. "Hi Livia!"

"Hi Cassie!" Olivia scooped up the precious child. "How are you today?"

"Good!"

"What are you up to?"

"I had pancakes."

"I see that. Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah. Uncle John John made them."

Olivia wasn't surprised. Alex couldn't cook for shit.

* * *

The detective started to eat; she had skipped breakfast. "These are good! Olivia was just putting her empty plate in the sink when Alex came out in one of her famous power suits. "Ready to go?"

Olivia nodded.

"Cassie, do you have your coloring books?"

"Yeah."

They headed out to Alex's office. Olivia drove.

"How's the case coming?"

"Walsh, the guy who took me hostage, sang like a bird. They're looking for the people he rolled on."

"I hope this is over soon."

"Me too."

 **Eyes**

When they got to the office, everyone was surprised to see them together, even Steele who knew about the security detail.

Everyone was looking to see how the two women interacted.

"I believe you all have WORK to do."

They all skedaddled.

"Don't mind them. They're really nosy."

Alex's office was bigger than the old one and it had a nice view. Cassie set up with her coloring books.

The ADA had a lot of paperwork to do. She never did do her work from home last night.

Olivia sat down, unsure of what to do or say.

"I have a coffee maker in the corner if you need some. It's programmed to make coffee at 10AM every weekday, but you can just push the start button if you want."

"You always have the best coffee available."

"After drinking swill for three years, I decided to treat myself."

Cassie's favorite part of the day was lunch. She and Alex would go out, get something to eat and play in the park.

After getting sandwiches for lunch, Alex took Cassie to play.

"We can play tag now that we have three people!"

Cassie poked her Mama and ran off. Alex gave her a head start and then started to chase her.

Olivia's heart warmed up when she saw them running around together. Cassie did look just like Alex. Olivia used to dream about having little Cabots running around their house, but she wasn't sure if Alex would ever go for it. Maybe she should have asked. Maybe she should have known.

"You're it Livia!" Olivia started to chase.

Eventually, Alex had to come back to work. They had a plea deal in the works and needed her go ahead before making the deal.

"I have to get back to the office."

"AW!"

 **Family**

While Alex met with her ADAs, Cassie and Olivia got to know each other.

"My favorite food is steak," Olivia told Cassie.

"My Daddy's favorite was steak too. Do you think you could be my Papa?"

"Me?"

"Alex is my Mama now, but I need a Papa too."

Cassie looked up at her with adorable eyes.

"I'm sure Alex will find someone when she's ready."

"But you keep us safe. My Daddy kept us safe."

Olivia gave her a hug. "I'll always be your friend. Whenever you need me."

"Promise?"

"Pinkie promise."

When Alex got back to her office, Cassie was sleeping on Olivia's lap.

"You can put her on the couch if you need to get up."

"She's so cute. I couldn't move her."

Alex could relate to that. "She really likes you."

"She asked me to be her Papa."

"What?"

"She said since you're her mom now, I should be her Dad."

"Kids do say the darnest things."

"I didn't think you wanted children."

"I never thought I'd have the time," Alex said. "I didn't want to be the kind of parent that never saw her children growing up, and I didn't think my career would ever slow down. Then I got shot."

If Alex hadn't gotten shot, so much would have been different.

Olivia nodded with understanding.

"I had a son in the program."

"You did?"

"Antonio, I fostered him and we lived as Sarah and Miguel in South Dakota."

"Where is he now?"

"He wanted to go back to his family."

"I'm sorry."

"I know why he did it. He didn't feel like himself in the program, no one does, and if he came back with me, he would have been an uptown boy. He wanted to be a kid from the Bronx who plays stickball with his friends and has a bunch of aunts to fuss over him. I loved him, but I couldn't give him the things that made him feel like Antonio.

If my family had wanted me back, I would have done the same thing."

"What do you mean if …"

Olivia didn't know. Of course she didn't.

"My brother won't talk to me. Most of my cousins won't either, unless they're trying to get money out of me. I still have Bill and Margo (and Jack and Liz), but it's not the same. Margo's an Ellsworth, and I'm a Cabot, a Cabot estranged from the clan."

"Maybe they'll come around."

"I hope so."

Olivia had no idea that Alex's family could so cold. Alex was always so composed on the outside. Olivia had underappreciated all of the complex layers that made her up.

Olivia's shift ended at midnight. She and John had 18-hour shifts, so she would be back at 6PM and then would stay with Alex until noon.

* * *

As soon as she got home, she hit the pillow. It wasn't until the morning that she realized Casey had called her three times yesterday.

She called her girlfriend back. "Hey Case!"

"Hey Stranger."

"Sorry I missed your calls. I didn't notice my phone going off."

"Having that much fun?"

"It's not like that Case. I spend most of my time playing with Cassie while Alex works."

"What do you do when she goes to bed?"

"Guard the living room while Alex goes about her business. It's not like we're having a slumber party."

"I know, but I miss you."

"I miss you to. How about I take you to lunch today?"

Casey gladly accepted, and when it was time for lunch, she made a point of having her arm looped with Olivia's. She wanted everyone to know her detective was taken.

"Are they any closer to finding the killers?" Casey asked Olivia.

"They have a name of a go between, but they still don't know who orchestrated the whole thing or why."

"And is Alex going to keep Cassie after this is all done?"

"I'm sure she wants to. They're two peas in a pod. They even look the same."

"Cassie must be quite the looker then."

"She is," Olivia said, not realizing that Casey was testing her.

They were on their way back to the office when Cassie saw Olivia and run up to her. "Hi Livia!"

"Hi Cassie."

Casey was shocked. She did look like an Alex double.

The girl quickly jumped in Olivia's arms.

"Cassie, what have I told you about running …" Alex stopped chasing when she saw that Cassie had run up to her other protector.

"Where's John?" Casey questioned.

"Right here, and Cassie, you might get lost if you run off like that."

"Sorry."

John retrieved Cassie. "Let's get you upstairs. I believe we have a game of Candyland to finish."

"Wanna play Livia?" Her smile was irresistible.

"I'm sure she's busy," Alex told her. "You'll see her later."

"Okay."

The trio headed upstairs.

"I don't get why she likes Munch of all people," Casey questioned.

"Kids like weird people. They're more interesting."

"So that's why she likes you."

"Maybe."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Reasons**

When Olivia got to Alex's apartment, John had already started dinner.

"All you have to do is toss the linguini in with the clams once they pop open and if any clams won't open, throw them away."

"Seriously, how did you learn to make all this food?" Alex asked him.

"Another secret in the life of John Munch."

"I'm sure you'll find a lady some day who will marry you for your food if nothing else."

"A man can hope."

* * *

Olivia was surprised that John had cooked for her again. "Did you hire him as your chef?"

"He has a habit of taking over my kitchen. He's much better at cooking than I am, so I gladly step aside."

"Still setting stoves on fire."

"That was only once, and it was your fault."

"How was it my fault?"

"Someone kept nibbling on my earlobe and suggested we go back to bed."

"And you forgot to turn off the stove."

"The way your hands were wandering, I couldn't remember my own name."

Alex and Olivia were starting to get their banter back. It was the first tell that they were attracted to each other, but there was so much that was still buried. Alex still wasn't sure if she could trust Olivia with her heart again.

* * *

"Livia!"

Cassie came running when she heard her voice.

"I got a new doll from Uncle Trevor."

It was a business Barbie.

"It looks like you," Olivia commented.

"She has a job!"

Olivia smiled. How cute!

Cassie got her to play dolls while Alex finished dinner.

"I never took you for a dolls person," Alex told Olivia.

"I wasn't. I like trucks and basketball as a kid," but who could say no to Cassie.

"Can we watch a movie after dinner?"

"What do you want to watch Cassie?"

"Lady and the Tramp!"

"Sure." Alex turned to Olivia. "I hope you like Disney classics because they are what we watch until she falls asleep."

"You haven't introduced her to Hitchcock yet?" Olivia teased.

"Not until she's eight."

Olivia couldn't help compare the movie to her and Alex. It needed no explanation who was the lady and who was the tramp. Olivia had always feared not being able to be apart of her world. Alex thought it was nonsense, but she was born into luxury. No tramp would complain about her in the picture. Caroline Cabot had actually been quite nice to Olivia when she had met her, but Graham had not.

 _Flashback August 2003_

 _Alex had taken Olivia to Cape Cod to visit her family. They stayed in the Cabot vacation home there._

 _While Alex was chatting with her mother about the Cabot Foundation, Graham took Olivia aside._

 _"With my father gone, it is my job to look out for Alexandra and protect the Cabot family name. I don't know how long you expect this gravy train to last but …"_

 _"I'm not with Alex for her money. I love her."_

 _"And you love her money!"_

"I don't even know how much she has because I never cared enough to ask."

 _"Well she was born with more than you will ever make in your lifetime. At some point, she will get her act together and realize she needs to pursue a like kind woman if she wants any political future. I just hope you haven't bankrupted her before then."_

 _Olivia was so upset that she cried for an hour. She was too ashamed to tell Alex what Graham had said to her._

Present

Casey came from more means than Olivia had, but she was by no means rich. She had to work for a living. Olivia felt more comfortable, like her family wouldn't judge her.

Once the film was over, Alex got Cassie in her pajamas and tucked her into bed.

"Did you want to watch another movie?" Alex questioned. It was only 8PM.

"Oh, what did you want to watch?"

"Have you seen Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind?"

"No, but it sounds like something you would watch."

Alex threw a pillow at her. "It's really good."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Alex made popcorn and they put on the movie. The ADA had watched it a couple of times before. She resonated with the main character. Sometimes, she thought it would be easier to erase Olivia from her memories, so she wouldn't have to suffer the pain of losing her, but then she realized that the memories of love were worth the painful ones that came with it.

They had started off sitting separately, but at some point during the movie, Alex was leaning on Olivia and the detective had her fingers through her hair like old times. Olivia instinctively comforted Alex during the scenes where she cried. Once the credits fell, both women realized how intimate this all had been.

"I should go to bed," Alex said.

"Me too."

The women quickly separated and made a silent promise never to mention this again.

When Olivia went to bed, she couldn't stop dreaming of Alex's hands. She always had the smoothest skin and the gentlest touch.

Friday

Noon couldn't come fast enough for Olivia. She had way too many feelings about the ADA right now to be anywhere near her. Cassie was a bit of a distraction, but she also reminded Olivia of Alex, compounding the problem.

She waltzed right into Casey's office and gave her a big kiss, trying to get Alex off her mind. It worked, for now.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No."

"I'm going to go home now. Shall I bring dinner to your place?"

"I won't object to that," Casey said with a grin.

"I'll be over at 7PM."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Jealousy**

The hunt for Stuckey was still on. They heard rumors that he had gone down to Philly to lie low for a while.

They formed a task force with NYPD and the Philly PD They were looking for the best way to take him down.

"We need him alive," Van Buren stressed. "He's not the boss, and we need to find out who the boss is."

"Hopefully, we get this goon this weekend." Lupo and Green headed to Philly. They had a hustler to catch.

They kept Alex informed of the case. She wanted the protective detail to end, but she wanted to have Cassie with her and it was nice having Olivia over, when she wasn't on the verge of tears. It hadn't been the movie that made her cry, it was the memories of being in the program and pining for Olivia, that's what made her cry.

 _No crying right now! I have work to do._

* * *

Casey stared at the clock. Olivia was often late, so this was no surprise, but she was starting to get nervous. _What if she and Alex start to fall for each other again?_

When Olivia did show up, she brought with her Chinese food and wine.

Right away, Casey felt guilty for her previous thoughts. "Oh you shouldn't have!"

Olivia kissed her. "Anything for my Pet."

They got the bottle open and started eating.

"So what's Alex's apartment like?"

"It's what you'd expect of her. Large, two bedrooms, everything in it seems new. She has a piano in there now."

"A piano?"

"Cassie likes to sing, so Alex plays along on the piano."

"She got a piano because her four year old wanted one?"

"It's not like she's in need of money."

"Oh right. What do you do there?"

"I play with Cassie. We eat dinner and then watch Disney movies until Cassie falls asleep. Alex usually reads after dinner, so I just watch sports on her tv."

"I know I'm prying, but it is strange to think that she sees you way more than I ever do."

"I wish it were you," Olivia said, "not that I want you in danger but …"

"I know what you mean. She sure attracts trouble."

"She must be a magnet." Last time, she refused to back down to Valez. This time, she just happened to catch the weirdest case.

* * *

They had another one of John's famous pizzas. This time, Alex made a salad to go with it.

"I can make some things."

"You didn't have to cook it," Trevor told her.

"Shut up McDonald's boy!"

They continued their banter to the piano where Alex started to play Be Our Guest. Trevor was Luminaire and John was Chip.

Cassie was happy that her family was coming together, but she wanted Olivia to be apart of it too.

She would have to wait for another day. Today, she got A Whole New World, Cruella Deville, I Just Can't Wait to be King and other Disney favorites before she fell asleep.

John couldn't get drunk since he was on duty, which meant more tequila for Alex and Trevor.

"So any girls on the horizon, Trev?"

He shook his head. "I feel a bit too old to be looking for Mrs. Right Now, and Mrs. Right is elusive to me. What about you?"

Alex shook her head. "And the saddest part is, I don't even miss sex anymore."

Trevor's eyes widened.

"I mean I like sex, don't get me wrong, but my libido went to hell in the program. I had insomnia, so they tried to give me medication for it, and that fucked up my hormones. When I was over the insomnia, I got diagnosed with depression, and after that they thought I could have PTSD, but I left South Dakota before anyone knew for sure.

I was too messed up to process how messed up I was, and I had a son to raise. I just forgot about sex. It wasn't that important at the time."

"Have you seen anyone since you've been back?"

Alex shook her head. "I probably should. I don't even know anymore. I think therapy is bullshit."

Alex fell asleep at her own kitchen table. John got her into bed, and Trevor departed for the night. He hated that Alex had gone through so much, and she had to face her demons alone. She was too headstrong to let anyone fight with her.

* * *

Olivia had to get to Alex's apartment at 6AM. When she got there, Munch explained, "she got a bit tanked last night and is still asleep."

"You got her drunk?"

"Not me. She had another friend over, and they had tequila time. Anyway, she probably will feel like hell when she wakes up."

 _Awesome, drunk duty!_

Alex didn't get up until around 9:30. Cassie had already woken up, and she came to hug Alex.

"Hi Mama."

"Hi Cassie. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes. Livia made pancakes."

"Did you thank her?"

"Yes Mama."

"Did you want to go swimming today?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get you in your bathing suit."

Even hungover, Alex moved swiftly.

"Will you go swimming with us?"

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"Check that box." Alex pointed to the corner.

Olivia looked and realized, "this is mine." It was from three years ago. Olivia thought she had gotten all her stuff, but she must not have.

"I meant to mail it to you, but I never got around to it."

Sure enough, there was a bikini in there, and Olivia got it on before they went to the pool.

Of course, it was the dark green bikini that Alex loved to see her in. Damn it!

Cassie got into the shallow end. Olivia joined her and Alex went to sleep in the pool chair.

"Why isn't Mama swimming with us?"

"Mama's still sleepy," Olivia told her.

"Oh."

Olivia didn't know Alex to be that much of a drinker. She hoped that the Bureau Chief wasn't developing a problem.

Alex woke up when her daughter shook water on her.

"Hey Cassie."

"Mama!" Alex looked lovely in her sky blue bikini.

"How was your swim?"

"It was fun. We played Marco Polo!"

"Ready to head in?"

"Yeah."

Olivia was dripping wet. It should be illegal to look that good.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" Olivia questioned.

"Go ahead."

Olivia went into the master bathroom, which had a smart shower. You could program the temperature and pressure.

 _I missed this shower_ Olivia grumbled as she thought back to the times Alex would wash her in there.

Flashback: April 2003

A strong pulse of water hit the detective's back as she stood in the shower. The water moved all around, somehow finding every knot.

Long delicate fingers teased her front, starting with her collar bone and moving all around her erogenous zones.

"Turn around," Alex whispered, directing the water to Olivia's front as she massaged her back.

Suddenly, the water cut off. The loss of heat made Olivia's nipples harder than they already were. Alex covered her in soap and put cool water on, shocking the detective's taut skin.

Alex proceeded to warm the detective with her mouth and fingertips, kissing and touching all over.

Present

Olivia's fingers found themselves inside of her wetness, moving in the same pattern Alex had used with her four years before.

She let out a shrill that she hoped no one else heard as she came hard, having to grip the shower bar to stay standing.

 _How does she still have a hold on me?_

She dried off and got dressed. When she came out to the living room, Alex was on the phone.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"…"

"See you soon."

Olivia wondered if she had a date. She felt her blood boiling.

Alex turned to Olivia. "Lisa's coming over with her daughter."

"Lisa?"

"My sister in law."

"Oh right," Olivia's jealousy faded.

* * *

Alex made a phone call to Liz to get her cookie recipe.

"Since when do you bake?"

"Lisa and Ace are coming over."

"And you didn't invite me?"

"I …"

"I'm just teasing, Alex. I do have a life you know, but I will bring over a batch of cookies."

"You're the best."

A few hours later, Liz was standing in Alex's apartment with a platter of chocolate chunk cookies.

"Cassie, I want you to meet someone."

The little girl had been coloring with Olivia when she heard her name being called. She ran to the front.

"Cassie, this is my Aunt Liz. Liz, meet Cassie Walker."

* * *

Liz learned from Jack that Alex had the little heiress, but she wasn't ready for the girl to look just like Alex. "Aren't you a cutie?"

"Hi," Cassie was a little nervous.

"Liz made us cookies."

"Yay!"

"What do you say Cassie?"

"Thank you Aunt Liz."

"She's too cute," Liz told Alex of the girl. "Where's your bodyguard?"

Alex looked up and Olivia wasn't there.

The judge intimidated the detective.

"Detective Benson, come out, come out wherever you are."

Alex knew exactly what Donnelly was doing. "Liz, why are you tormenting her?"

"Because I can," she said haughtily.

Olivia sheepishly came out. "Hello your Honor."

"I'm not on the bench right now. I'm just Liz." She turned to Alex. "When is Lisa getting here?"

"She got in a cab right before you got here."

Liz turned to the girl who was hugging Olivia's leg. "What did you do today?"

"Livia and I swam while Mama slept in a chair. Then, I took a bath, and we had lunch and then we colored with my crayons."

"Do you want to show Aunt Liz your dolls?"

Cassie went to go get one. She came back with her business Barbie. "This one looks like Mama."

Liz went to go play with Cassie. She gave Alex a look over her shoulder.

 _Sneaky_

"I figured you could use the reprieve," Alex told Olivia.

Thank you, she mouthed.

* * *

20 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Olivia checked the door before letting Lisa and little Alex into the apartment.

"Olivia, it's good to see you," she said warmly. She was about 5'5, brown hair and eyes with a slender build.

"You too," Lisa was one of the nicer Cabots. "Who's this cutie?"

"This is Alexandra Caroline Ellsworth Cabot."

"Does she go by Alex?"

"We call her Lexi."

"Hi Lexi." Olivia crouched down to say hi to the small girl.

Lexi poked her head out from behind her mother's leg.

Alex came out of her bedroom and smiled. "Lisa!"

"Alex!" Lisa handed little Alex to Olivia and gave her sister in law a hug.

"Where's my niece?"

Olivia put the girl down.

"Hi Ace." Alex scooped her up.

"Hi Auntie."

* * *

Alex called out to her daughter. "Cassie, Liz, we have guests."

Cassie ran out to see two new people in the apartment.

"This is your Aunt Lisa, and your cousin Ace."

"Hi!"

The two girls looked at each other.

"Wanna play!"

"Yeah!"

The two girls ran off together.

"Cassie looks just like you," Lisa told her. "She could pass for a Cabot better than Lexi."

"Oh Ace is too cute. It's good that she looks more like you than Graham."

"There's so much to talk about. I don't even know where to start."

"I think we should start with coffee," Alex said as she went to start pouring mugs.

The two women started chatting about the Cabots and the foundation.

* * *

This left Olivia with Aunt Liz, uncomfortably so.

"I'm not going to bite you," Liz told her bluntly.

"Sorry," Olivia said. "I'm a bit nervous."

"A bit might be an understatement. What are you so nervous about?"

"You're Alex's family, and I'm the ex, and I …"

"Screwed the pooch."

Olivia bowed her head down.

"There's nothing wrong with making mistakes," Liz told her. "I know I've made plenty in my lifetime. The question is, are you going to give up or are you going to put up a fight?"

Olivia didn't have an answer for the question.


	12. Chapter 12

There was woman on first and third. The count was 2-1 and the pitch hung in the air a little longer than the pitcher had wanted.

Slam! The bat hit the ball and it went soaring over the hands of the woman first base, hitting the ground and bouncing back towards the outfield.

"Nice hit Novak!"

The game was over. Casey's RBI double won it.

The team headed out for beers afterward to celebrate.

"Novak!" one of them hollered at her. "Where's Detective Sexy Pants?"

"She has to work." _Of course, she was with her ex and her ex's daughter instead of at my softball game._

"I'm sure she'll want to have a private celebration with you later," the others teased.

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out."

The others whistled and hooted.

As the afternoon went on, Casey got a bit tipsy. She called Olivia who had been playing with Cassie and Lexi.

"Excuse me."

She answered it, "Benson."

"Hey Detective Sexy Pants," Casey slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm just a bit tipsy."

"What's going on?"

"I'm horny!"

Olivia chuckled. "I still have work until midnight."

"You can't sneak out?"

"No, Case."

"Can I come over?"

"I don't think that's appropriate."

"You're so stern."

"How about I come over after I get off work?"

"Will you get me off?"

"I always do." Olivia hung up.

* * *

"Livia, Mama says we can have cookies!"

She followed the two girls into the kitchen where Alex had a plastic cup for Lexi and a mug of warmed milk for Cassie.

"You eat your cookies with frothed milk?" Olivia found that odd.

"It's the best," Alex insisted as she dipped her cookie in warm milk.

"It's a Cabot thing," Lisa teased. "Caroline would do it too."

Olivia had ordinary cold milk, like Lexi and Lisa.

"These cookies are so good," Olivia murmured as she ate one.

"Aunt Liz makes them out of magic," Alex insisted. _She still won't tell me the recipe._

* * *

After cookie time, Alex put on Finding Nemo for the girls.

"It's not a Disney movie," Olivia pointed out.

"Disney bought out Pixar, so it counts," Alex countered.

"Ever the lawyer."

"You know it."

* * *

One of Casey's teammates got Casey home and made sure she was okay. Casey was drunk and tired. "I want Olivia here."

"I know, but she'll come here when she can."

"You know what really sucks," Casey grumbled. "She's at work all day with her ex-girlfriend."

"Her ex?"

"Alex fucking Cabot. The woman is gorgeous beyond belief, single, and has a cute fucking kid. What if Olivia …"

Casey's friend hugged her. "Olivia loves you. If she wanted Alex back, she would have gone back to her when she came home. It's been three months."

"You're right, I just …"

"Just drink some water, take some Advil, and get some sleep."

Casey sighed as she headed into her apartment. Maybe Olivia would be back when she woke up.

* * *

That evening, the Cabot clan went to The Buttermilk Channel for dinner. "I have this craving for fried chicken that just won't go away," Lisa said as she sat down.

"That's why I brought you here. Their fried chicken is divine."

They had tracing paper and crayons for the girls to color.

Lisa carried much of the conversation, which made it easier for Alex and Olivia.

"There's a family reunion in August. We're having a cookout and are going out to the beach."

Alex nodded sadly.

"You should come."

"I don't think Graham wants …"

"Screw him. I want you there, and you own just as much of the house as he does. I know the family didn't do right by you when you first got home, but we need you to lead us. You know they're a bunch of misfits."

"I'll see if we can make it. I do want to see Tyler again."

"And you know he'll spoil Cassie."

"He will," Alex agreed.

"Mama, I have to go potty."

"Me too," Lexi insisted.

Alex took the girls to the bathroom. Lisa had her chance to size up Olivia.

* * *

"I've always been one to cut to the chase," Lisa told her. "What's going on with you and Alex?"

"We're broken up," Olivia told her. "I have a new girlfriend now."

Lisa didn't get it. "You two seemed crazy about each other when you came to Cape Cod."

"We were."

"What happened?"

"It was too hard having her gone. I had to put myself out there again."

"So why not get her back when she came home? I know how she felt about you. That doesn't just fade way."

"I'm not from her world," Olivia admitted. "She's a Cabot, now one of the controlling Cabots, and she has political aspirations and is so much more important than a detective like me."

"Bull fucking shit," Lisa told her. "You think you're not good enough because of your job and your pedigree? You're only not good enough if you wimp out on her. I descend from a bunch of drunks and criminals."

"What?"

"I was homeless for two years growing up because my parents put together couldn't stop drinking long enough to find one job. When I first met Graham, it was like a Cinderella story. He was the dashing prince who swept me off my feet. Everything was perfect until I had to meet the Cabots.

He didn't say it expressly, but it was quite clear that I was being tested and that if we were going to continue, his mother had to approve of me. I was sure that she wouldn't want her son with someone having my background, so I made up a past to try and fit in.

They saw right through it, and Caroline thought I was some kind of con artist. They were about to ask me to leave when Alex intervened. She didn't give a damn where I was from. She wanted to know who I was, and once she decided she liked me, she wouldn't stop pushing until Caroline gave me another chance.

My relationship with my mother in law ended much better than it started and that's because of Alex. She doesn't care where you're from or who your parents are. She only sees you."

Olivia had a question for her. "If you're background is somewhat like mine, why did Graham …"

Too late, Alex and the others were coming back.

 _We'll talk later_ Lisa mouthed.

Alex and Lisa split the check.

Olivia offered to split it three ways, but they both told her not to worry about it.

Lisa had to get Lexi to bed.

"When's your train ride back?" Alex asked.

"Not until 2PM."

"Brunch before you leave?"

"Yeah, text me with the details."

Lisa managed to get Olivia's cell phone number while Alex was hailing a cab for her sister in law.

"We'll chat."

Cassie didn't make it much longer when they got back to the apartment. Alex got her in bed.

* * *

It was only 9PM. Olivia had three more hours to spend at the apartment.

"Did you want to watch a movie?" Alex was good at putting on movies. It was much easier than trying to talk to her ex for three hours.

"Sure."

Olivia picked this time and it was Men in Black.

"I'm surprised you have this."

"Why can't I appreciate Will Smith?"

"You used to only watch classics and indie films."

"I had to learn to blend in," Alex told her. "I had to look normal."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Alex shook her head. "Not right now."

They put on the movie. Alex commented, "Edgar looks like Detective Goren."

"That's not very nice."

"I meant the farmer whose body he steals."

"Oh, yeah he does."

They were about half way through the movie when Alex got a phone call from Lieutenant Van Buren.

"Cabot."

"Van Buren, we got Stuckey." They found him hiding out in his brother's baby mama's apartment.

She didn't want the cops tearing up her house, so she told them he was hiding in the laundry room, and they found him in the washer machine.

"Is he talking?"

"They're still booking him. Green and Lupo are going to take a crack at him before we get him back to NY."

They would keep the detail going until they caught the ringleader, but they were now one step closer to getting this whole thing done.

"Thanks for the update."

"Take care."

Olivia could tell by her tone that this was about the case. Alex hung up and smiled. "They caught Stuckey."

 _Is the detail ending?_ "That's great,"

"We're one step closer."

"I'm sure you can't wait to get Munch and me out of your hair."

"Well, you're a pain, but Munch feeds me."

Olivia playfully shoved her.

Alex shoved her back, and the two started tussling on the couch.

Olivia pinned Alex on the couch. "You know I'm going to win."

 _Not if I can help it._ The ADA locked her legs around Olivia's legs around her hips and flipped her. She pinned Olivia's hands overhead and her chest ended up in Olivia's face. "Still think you're winning?"

Her sweet perfume intoxicated the detective and Olivia moved her head forward, pressing her lips to Alex's chest.

Alex pulled back in shock and looked down. The blonde's heart was racing, and she could feel tension between her own legs.

 _How could one touch unnerve me so?_

Blue eyes hit brown and Olivia pulled Alex to her lips. Electricity coursed through their bodies and Alex knew it was dangerous. She pulled back but Olivia pulled her back in. They shared a series of quick kisses. Each time Alex tried to say something, Olivia captured her in another kiss.

Olivia flipped them back over, so she was on top. Her hand slid behind Alex's hamstring. She pulled the blonde's leg up so she could nestle between her legs. Alex pulled the brunette closer, tugging on Olivia's hair and making a mess of it, as their tongues battled.

A mixture of perfume, sweat, and pheromones filled the air as the ex-lovers made out intensively. Their hips drove against each other again and again.

 _I shouldn't be doing this. She has a girlfriend, who's not me._

Alex was not the other woman. Her mama raised her better than that, but she couldn't help herself. She loved Olivia for too long to feel guilty about this. Her brain knew it was wrong, but her heart felt like Olivia had been hers all along, that Alex was just staking her proper claim.

The Bureau Chief never understood why sitcoms loved the good angel bad angel trope ... until now.

Olivia had been fooling herself, and she knew it. There was no replacement for Alex Cabot, her lips, her touch, her soul. Consequences be damned.

 _Let me have you._

Olivia's hands snaked their way into Alex's shirt.

"Touch me," she breathed as Olivia pulled on her nipple.

The detective switched back and forth, manipulating the sensitive flesh as she drove the ADA insane. Alex had to bite Olivia's shoulder to keep from screaming out. She did not want to wake up Cassie.

Olivia wanted more space than this couch. She was going to make the most of the time she had. The detective picked up Alex by her waist, and carried her to bed. When she looked into Alex's eyes, all she could see was desire.

It was a fight to get each other's clothes off. Olivia did not want to waste any time and as far as she was concerned, the only one who needed to be naked was Alex. Cabot disagreed. She yanked off Olivia's top and her bra. The brunette was leaner than she had been three months prior. The truth of the matter was, Olivia used the gym to hide from her relationship.

Enough of that. Olivia sucked a tender breast into her mouth, eliciting soft moans as her hand found it's way between Alex's legs.

Warm, spongy, wet, Olivia knew the contours of Alex's sex perfectly. Like riding a bike, it was something she had never forgotten once she learned. Her teeth sank into Alex's neck, marking the blonde as hers. Certainly, Olivia should not do that, especially with John coming as soon as she left, but Olivia hadn't thought about that at all. She marked Alex's neck to take her claim. All other suitors ... watch out.

Alex fought hard not to scream out in ecstasy. Holding back was so hard that the blonde was sobbing by the end of it. Unsure of what had Alex in such a fit, Olivia covered her face and neck with kisses.

 _I love you_ she said with every kiss. _I love you_ _and I'm sorry._


	13. Chapter 13

Alex fell asleep in Olivia's arms. The brunette kissed her forehead and gently slipped out of her grasp.

Alex groaned in protest.

"I have to shower."

Alex did too, but she could afford to sleep some more before Munch arrived.

* * *

When Olivia got into the bathroom, she realized there was a hickey forming on her shoulder. "Oops!"

She turned on the hot water and got in. Her muscles needed the reprieve.

Benson's phone rang while she was in the shower. Alex heard it, but had no intention of getting up. She put a pillow over her head and closed her eyes.

Olivia quickly blow-dried her hair. It would look strange if she left with wet hair.

Good enough!

She roused Alex. "Munch will be here soon."

Suddenly, reality dawned in. She was a mess and her bedroom reeked of sex. This would not do. She quickly yanked off her sheets and tossed them into the washer machine. Then she went to take a shower and put on her pjs.

When Alex came out of the shower, she smelled amazing. Olivia pulled her closer. Alex's hands found her hair, ruffling it as she struggled to decide. Does she lean in or does she back away.

* * *

The doorbell rang. The choice was made for them.

When Munch came to relieve Olivia, he noticed that her hair was mussed and she had a sly smile on her face.

"Good Night Olivia."

"Good night."

Alex was wearing pajamas and had her hair up. "Liz made cookies. They're really good."

She offered him one and took one for herself.

"How was your day?" Munch questioned.

"It was pretty good. My sister in law came to visit and she brought my niece."

"How long are they in town?"

"Until tomorrow afternoon. We're getting brunch in the morning."

Munch gave her a knowing look.

"What?"

"You just seem pretty perky for this time of night."

Alex flushed a deep red. "What are you insinuating?"

"Just making an observation. You look happy. It's a good thing."

"I am happy."

"Good."

Alex fixed herself a nightcap before bed. She needed something to take the edge off.

* * *

Olivia called Casey on the way home.

"Sorry I missed your call. We were watching Men In Black."

"Do you want to come over?"

"Sure." _How long can I keep this going?_

Olivia headed to Casey's apartment. When she got there, the ADA wrapped herself around the brunette. She hoped Olivia was in the mood

Olivia kissed her quickly and then pulled back. "Tell me about your game." Olivia had to keep her shirt on at all costs.

Casey grinned when she recounted, "I won it in the last inning."

Olivia started to rub Casey's shoulders as the short stop gave a play by play of the game.

The passionate redhead talked until she was ready to fall asleep.

Olivia tucked her into bed and slept beside her. Her stomach was racked with guilt. It's Alex. It's always been Alex. _What do I do about Casey?_

* * *

When Olivia woke up, her girlfriend was in her arms. "Good morning Baby." She gave Olivia a kiss.

"Want to sleep in?"

"I don't want to sleep anymore." She rolled on top of Olivia.

Every time they made love, Olivia thought of Alex. At first she thought about what Alex would do instead of what Casey did. After that, she contemplated whether or not Alex had found someone new. Third, she tried to convince herself it was better this way, that like belongs with like and Alex should find someone of her own caliber. It was always about Alex though. Every time, Olivia felt like she was cheating on Alex in some way. Now it was worse than ever.

Most of their sex focused on Casey. The ADA was proud to have such a talented lover, but really Olivia had a wall up. She was afraid of letting go in front of her. It was her way of confining the relationship. Olivia couldn't get her heart broken if she never handed it over. She was like this with most all her lovers; Alex was the exception.

Alex demanded (gently of course) to be able to please Olivia with her mouth.

 _Do you enjoy it when you please me?_

 _I love it, Olivia had told her._

 _Then why do you deny me that same pleasure?_

 _Olivia had tried to explain why, but Alex forged ahead, kissing and nipping at her thighs before sliding her tongue across her lover's sex._

Alex had torn through all of her defenses and left her vulnerable. When she joined WPP, Olivia was a mess. When she came back, Olivia was cured just to go through the pain of losing her again. She was afraid of someone having such a hold on her. She tried to break it with Casey, and it didn't work. It just didn't work.

"That was great, Baby!"

Olivia kissed her cheek. She didn't want her voice to betray her.

* * *

The Cabots went to dim sum on Sunday morning. Waitresses pushed carts full of food and everyone pointed at what he or she wanted.

"What's that?" Cassie pointed.

"Chicken feet," John told her.

"EW!"

Alex got her some taro puffs instead.

Cassie liked the surprise element of trying so many different new foods.

Lexi was skeptical about most of it.

"Maybe we should just get her some dumplings," Alex got her a bowl.

"We have a very 'American' diet at home," Lisa said. "Graham doesn't like ethnic food."

"Any of them?" John questioned.

"Nope. He's as white and pasty as can be."

Alex couldn't help but guffaw. "That sounds like Graham."

Lisa did love her husband, in spite of his close-mindedness. She knew there was more to him, since he gave a street rat like her a chance, but he was closed off for some reason. She wasn't sure what it would take to open him back up.

* * *

After brunch, they got ice cream at the Chinatown Ice Cream Factory, and then Lisa and Lexi had to head to Penn Station.

"I hope you can join is in July," Lisa told her as they got into a cab.

"What's in July?" Munch questioned.

"Family reunion in Cape Cod."

"Sounds like a roaring time."

"Have you met my family?"

"If they're anything like you, I'm sure it will be a blast."

* * *

When Lisa called, she interrupted somewhat of a tiff between Olivia and Casey. Casey was annoyed that Olivia was going home before she would be going to Alex's once more.

"I barely see you all week, and you never answer your phone when you're there."

"I don't always hear the phone," Olivia insisted. "It's not like I purposefully ignore you."

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"I think you should move in with me. We'll save on rent. Even with your long hours, I will see more of you and …"

"I'm not ready to move in with you yet."

"But you've practically moved in with Alex."

"I have not! It's for work. I don't go over there for fun."

"So you have no reason to go back once this is over."

* * *

Olivia looked down. She knew she had no business going back to Alex's, but she refused to let the blonde go. "There's still Cassie. She's a great girl."

"You can see Cassie, just not at Alex's apartment."

"You don't own me!"

Casey got mad. "This is about Alex. You're fucking her aren't you?"

"What? No."

The phone rang. Olivia answered.

"Hi, Lisa. How are you doing?"

"…"

"That's great. Can I call you back? I was on my way home."

"…"

"Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Who's Lisa?"

"She's a friend who lives in Boston."

"Is she married?"

Olivia didn't appreciate the accusation, even though Casey was right about Alex. "Yes and to a man. She also has a daughter. I'm going to go home and call her back. We should talk _after_ my shift is over."

Casey grumbled.

* * *

Olivia called Lisa once she was out of the apartment. "Sorry about that."

"I wanted to finish the conversation we were having earlier. You said something about my husband."

Olivia recounted what happened when they had a "friendly chat" at the house. Ever since, she had feared she wasn't enough for Alex, despite the ADA's reassurances.

Lisa was upset and angry that Graham would do that to Olivia or Alex. "I hate to suggest this as he is my husband, but he may have been trying to upset you just because you were with Alex."

"What?"

"He's always had a sore spot when it came to his sister. He may have just been making waves just to make them."

Olivia never considered that. "But what if the other Cabots agreed? I couldn't see Alex picking me over her family."

"I could. You have to understand she's not like us. We feel the need to get other people's approval, to get affirmation that we're not our parents. She's a Cabot. Everyone has always accepted her because her parents were great, so she was assumed great.

She doesn't realize how much we value it when other people approve of us, and if her family had rejected you, she wouldn't have put much weight to it because she doesn't know what rejection feels like. It would have seemed inconsequential to her."

"I never thought about it like that."

"You both need to talk a lot more about this. She needs to know what makes you hold back so she can reassure you, and you need to let her love you. Don't think you have to settle for something comfortable with a girl from a more similar stock."

"How did you?"

"I know. Believe me, I know."

"Thank you Lisa."

"You're more than welcome, and I believe I've now paid Alex back."

* * *

When Olivia got to her shift, Alex told Olivia that they had to talk.

Olivia's eyes fell. She regrets last night; she regrets me.

Alex touched her hand reassuringly. "It's not bad; it just needs to happen."

Olivia nodded. Cassie came out and the three started to play. It was hard to stay too upset when there was a four-year-old mini Alex tugging on your heart strings.

Olivia was, however, nervous when Cassie went to bed.

"Did you want a beer?" Alex asked Olivia.

"Um sure."

Alex got her one and got a wine cooler for herself. "I have a few things to say, and I'm going to try to get them all out before I either chicken out or get myself confused."

Olivia lightly nodded, silently telling Alex that she wouldn't interrupt.

"I still love you," Alex told her unequivocally. "I never stopped, but we can't jump back into a relationship right away for a few reasons.

Practically, the ringleader behind all of this is still out there, and I don't want us distracted when Cassie's safety is on the line."

Olivia nodded.

"On a related note, the defense will try to say that I create a conflict of interest in the investigation. I removed myself from it officially when I took in Cassie, but Jim is my subordinate, and they may try to say that my motives in the case are questionable. To make it even more confusing, I became a witness when Walsh took me hostage. I can't also be dating my security detail in the same case. They'll say I'm exploiting resources to my own ends, and to a certain extent they'd be right.

When we start again, I want us to start the right way for the right reasons. I don't want us to be a dirty little secret."

Olivia wasn't surprise that Alex had put a lot of thought into everything she said and did. Some things don't change.

"We also need to talk about Casey. I need to know that you love me and only me. I don't want you to rush to me because you and Casey have been arguing just for you to regret it and want to rush back. I need to know that it's me and only me, and I'm willing to wait until can make that decision objectively."

Olivia was all confused. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, don't break up with Casey because you had fun fooling around with me yesterday. Take the time to make sure that you know exactly what you want. I'd rather you decide you don't want me now than us to start again just for me to get hurt even worse."

It made sense, but for some reason, it made Olivia upset. "You think I'm just going to flip flop like the sand shifting between your feet." That came out more bitterly than Olivia had wanted it to or than Alex had expected.

"I don't know what to think Olivia. There was no doubt in my mind that we'd pick up exactly where we left off when I came home, and for one night we did, just for it all to be cruelly taken away. I still love you, but I don't know if I can trust you fully. With my life yes, but with my heart, that's going to take some time."

Olivia nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry, about everything."

Alex nodded somberly. "We'll have to talk it all out, but Rome wasn't built in a day. We'll have the conversations that we need to have, but not right now. Right now, I want to watch a black and white and snuggle in front of the television."

Olivia could agree to that.

They settled on It Happened One Night. It was a charming film and Alex's commentary was hilarious.

"I know I'm gay, but I think I would have fucked Clark Gable in his prime. Doesn't he just exude sex?"

Olivia gasped. "He's your type?"

"You didn't think it'd be Munch did you?"

Olivia turned beet red.

Alex had fallen asleep on the couch. Olivia had tucked her into bed, and she couldn't help but climb in beside her and go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:End in Sight**

In the morning, Cassie woke up to find Alex and Olivia sleeping in one room, just like her Mommy and Daddy used to.

"Livia!"

The detective woke up to see Cassie. "Hey Cassie?"

"I'm hungry."

"How about we make breakfast and bring some to your Mama?"

Cassie nodded.

"What should we make?"

"Pancakes!"

"Pancakes it is."

Olivia got out the ingredients and measured them. Cassie got to pour them all in a bowl and Olivia handled the stove.

"What do you like on your pancakes?"

"Butter and blackberries."

Olivia looked and luckily there were blackberries.

She fixed three plates and they put one on a tray to take to Alex.

"Baby, wake up."

"We made you breakfast Mama!"

Alex opened her eyes and she saw her two girls smiling at her. She knew her family was complete.

* * *

2-7

Stuckey didn't contest his transfer to New York. He knew the first man to make a deal would get the best one, and he had the most information to offer, so he decided to talk.

"I want to make a deal," he said unapologetically as he got to the station, "but first I want my lawyer."

A public defender came to counsel Stuckey.

"You do realize that testifying against your co-conspirators could make you a target."

"I have a lot more contacts in Rikers than any of them. If they come after me, they'll get got."

"Do you have any proof that she's the one who hired you?"

He shrugged. "She called from a payphone. I was not to call her ever. She hasn't called since Marsh got caught. I assumed she was bailing on the job, so I skipped town. No reason to stick around for no money."

Steele cut right to the chase. "Solicitation of murder is a capital offense. You're facing a needle right now, not to mention the other charges."

"What other charges?"

"Conspiracy to kidnap a minor, kidnapping a state official, may I go on."

"I didn't kidnap anyone."

"No, but your co-conspirators kidnapped Cassie's foster mother in an attempt to get her. Since you were a part of the conspiracy, you can be charged with every crime committed to further the conspiracy."

"Is that shit true?"

The lawyer nodded. "We can argue that there isn't a sufficient nexus, but his premise is correct."

"So what you gonna do for me?"

"Well that depends. What do you have to offer?"

He told them who had hired him and how it came about.

"My sister works as a housekeeper for this rich ass woman in MA. I went to visit my sister up there once, and her car broke down, so I had to pick her up.

Anyway, I didn't think they'd much care for a street rat like me, but the woman asked me if I knew how to get jobs done.

I was like, what kind of jobs.

She said the kind of jobs where she pays lots of money in cash and no one asks any questions.

I said, that's what I do Baby, and she wanted my number. She said she'd call me, but I was never to call her.

Two weeks later, she calls and says she wants Jessica and Henry whacked.

I know Marsh. He's a sick son of a bitch. I tell him he gets 100k if he does it. She had given me 25k upfront and 100k was coming after she got the girl. The difference was my finder's fee, not that I told him.

Anyway, he kills the parents and fails to get the kid.

She calls me after the story hits the papers, and says she won't pay until she gets the kid.

I tell Marsh he ain't getting shit until he gets the girl.

That's the last I talked to anybody. When he got caught, I figured he'd name me, so I skipped town."

* * *

Lupo and Green had to put the pieces together.

"Why couldn't we find the sister before?" Van Buren questioned.

"She had left the country years ago," Lupo told her. "We thought she hadn't come back, but apparently, she came back last year as Hannah Wallace."

They were able to get Wallace's DMV photo, and it matched Margaret Greenfield, brown hair, blue eyes 5'6. It was the same woman all right.

"So the sister leaves the country, stays for a while, comes back as someone else, and then has her sister and brother in law killed and tries to take the girl, why?"

"We should probably get ahold of the father's estate lawyer," Green suggested. "Something tells me that money is somehow at the bottom of this."

* * *

Olivia came to Casey's apartment after the ADA was done with work.

"I'm sorry about our fight," Casey told her.

Olivia waived her off. "I haven't been totally reasonable either."

"It's your job. I know how much that means to you."

They shared a kiss. Olivia did care for Casey, a lot, but she wasn't Alex. Maybe they could have been happy together if she had never met the blonde.

"I think the protective detail is almost over," Olivia told her. "They've got a main suspect now."

"Really?" Casey was ecstatic. She wanted to take Olivia to bed right now.

Olivia could see the gleam in her eyes and had to find a way out of it. "Why don't we go out to dinner?"

"You want to go out?"

"When is the last time I've taken you out?"

Casey nodded. "It has been a while."

"So let's make a night of it."

The detective's actions were counterintuitive, but she thought if she was going to have to deliver the break up fairly soon, she should at least be good to Casey while they were still together.

They enjoyed a nice Italian dinner and dancing at a lesbian club that Alex and Olivia used to frequent together; it was tamer because it was a Monday. Thursdays through Saturdays, the club was cruising central.

"Let's go to bed," Casey husked.

Olivia carried her there.

* * *

Tuesday

They had the Greenfield's estate lawyer available on Skype.

"Thank you for speaking with us," Lupo said as they got started.

"Of course, anything I can do to help the family. It's terrible what happened."

"Can you tell to us who benefited from Marcus's estate and how?"

He nodded. "One fifth of the estate went to charity. I can break down the organizations if you would like, but I doubt they're the part you want to get to. One tenth was set aside for longtime staff members, the housekeeper, they had the same gardener for forever, you get the picture.

1/10 of the estate belonged to any daughter who gave him a grandchild before his time of death, and the rest of the money got split equally between the grandchildren, each getting a trust.

Each grandchild inherits his or her share at 25."

"So in order for Margaret or Jessica to inherit, they had to birth him a grandchild?"

"Exactly."

"How many grandchildren did he have?"

"Two. Margaret had a daughter a few years ago and there is Cassie."

"Did Jessica know of the will?"

"Yes, I had a responsibility to contact her after her father died. She sounded surprised that her daughter would inherit so much money."

"And what would happen if one of the grandchildren died."

"It depends on when the child died. If a grandchild died before Marcus passed, then their share reverts to the other grandchildren. If a grandchild dies after Marcus passed, then the money goes to that child's next of kin."

"And how big is the total estate?"

"250 million dollars."

If each daughter had a child, then they split 1/10 of the estate. 1/20, which would be each sister's share, was 12.5 million not exactly chump change.

"What are you thinking?" Green asked Lupo.

"I'm thinking that Margaret has no daughter. Either she was stillborn or she died or she was never pregnant at all. Without a child, then all of the money goes to Cassie and Jessica, but if she stays in Europe and acts like she has a child, then she gets a share of the money."

"But why kill Jessica. It's not like her sister thought to challenge the distribution of the funds."

"To get Cassie. Margaret supposedly had a daughter tat he same time that no one ever saw. If she kidnaps Cassie, then she can pass of Cassie as her own daughter and can manage the girl's trust, a lot of money.

It was easy for her to get her allotted share, but she would have trouble controlling her daughter's trust without a daughter to show people."

"So she had to kill Jessica because no matter how many years passed, Jessica would keep looking for her daughter and would recognize Cassie."

"Exactly. Also, if she could keep the rouse going long enough, she could have Cassie declared legally dead, take all the money as the next of kin, and then could kill Cassie (while people think Cassie is Margaret's daughter) later, getting the entire lion's share."

They ran the theory by Van Buren. "This is a convoluted idea."

"I …" Lupo started.

"Hold on. I'm not saying you're wrong. I'm just saying it will be hard to prove. First, we need to see if we can prove that Margaret never had a daughter at all."

According to the birth certificate they had, Josie Greenfield was born in Paris France in July 2003, which would make her only a few months older than Cassie.

According to the State Department, no passport had ever been issued for the girl, and they couldn't find any evidence that she had ever been to the US.

None of Margaret's neighbors had ever seen a little girl. None of her former employees had ever seen a little girl.

"There is no girl," Lupo insisted.

"I'm inclined to agree," Van Buren stated. "But, we have a long way to go from estate fraud to pre-meditated murder."

* * *

They called in Steele and Cabot to explain their findings.

Cabot had an idea, but she didn't want to be the one to introduce it, lest the defense make a note of it. She asked for a moment with Steele.

"What is it boss?"

"I have an idea, but I want you to take credit for it."

"Me?"

"I can't steer this investigation. The defense will tear into me on cross."

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's suppose there is no girl and we want to be able to prove that. What's the easiest way to get her to admit it?"

"Offer her immunity if she confesses and returns the money?"

Alex had a similar thought. "She might not have her guard up for a murder investigation if she thinks it's a fraud investigation."

"Can we charge her for fraud?"

Alex shook her head. "It's a MA crime, but the Boston police can prosecute her for fraud, and she may take a deal to make it civil penalties."

"We just ask that she have to allocate to what she did, and we can use the statement here."

"Exactly."

Alex excused herself, while Jim pitched _his_ idea.

A week later, Boston PD came to Hannah Wallace's door.

"Officers, how may I help you?" She had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing a blue wrap around dress.

"We're here to speak to you about your inheritance."

An hour later, she was in the police precinct with a high priced lawyer.

"Officers, I assure this is a misunderstanding."

"You say misunderstanding, we say fraud. Her father's will read very carefully. In order to inherit, she had to have a living child. She has no child despite the birth certificate that she submitted to the estate lawyer."

The woman started to cry. "It was so hard. I loved Josie and she died overnight. The doctors called it SIDS. I was too traumatized to tell Daddy. When he'd call, he'd ask about his little Josie, and I'd say she was okay. How could I say I lost his only granddaughter?"

She feigned ignorance about Jessica's girl Cassie. "I haven't spoken to my sister in years, and I don't pay attention to the news."

The story was in every paper and on television all over the country. The cops knew she was lying, but they didn't much care. They just needed her to admit that Josie had been dead long before the will was executed and she stole the money.

"Hasn't my client been through enough? She just found out that her sister and brother in law were murdered."

They agreed to dismiss the charges if she admitted her conduct in a signed and sworn statement and she promised to repay the stolen money.

"I'll never do this again," she claimed.

The last part of the saga was getting Margaret (or Hannah) to New York.

Alex had an idea. "Why don't you get someone to call saying they are DCFS and ask if she will come to New York to take custody of the girl? You can get her to just walk into the station."

"I didn't hear you," Anita said loudly.

Green said, "Why don't we get someone to call saying they are DCFS and ask if she will come to New York to take custody of the girl? We can get her to just walk into the station."

"Great idea Detective Green. I'm glad you came up with it."


	15. Chapter 15

July 1st 2007

 _A cold barrel pressed into her back as she walked down the street._

 _Where's the girl?_

 _She tried to scream but nothing but anxious breaths came out._

 _Tell me where she is._

 _Her skin became cold as she tried to speak. Her life flashed before her eyes._

 _Flash bang a pain tears through her back as she coughs up blood._

* * *

Alex thrashes and seizes on the bed waking up Cassie who had been sleeping beside her.

Olivia had started sleeping in the guest room. As much as they wanted to share a bed, it was inappropriate to do so before Cassie's foster care hearing. They realized the social worker might ask Cassie about who stays in the house, and she might say something about them sleeping.

"Mama!" Cassie tried to wake her mother but the Bureau Chief was trapped in a series of fearful dreams.

"MAMA!"

Unable to rouse her mother, Cassie went to get, "LIVIA!"

The detective shot out of bed, wearing her NYPD t-shirt and boxers. She reached n the drawer and grabbed her gun

"Cassie?"

"Mama won't wake up. She keeps flailing."

Olivia ran to Alex's room where she saw what looked like an awful nightmare.

She shook her ADA awake, causing her to scream.

"Alex, it's just me. You had a night terror."

She sighed. "I thought those were gone."

Olivia never knew she had them at all.

"Mama!" Cassie was waiting outside the door.

"Cassie, are you alright?"

"You had a bad dream and I tried to wake you up like you wake me up, but you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm sorry Honey."

She scooped up her daughter.

"Can you stay with us Livia?"

Olivia knew she shouldn't, but she stayed in the bed with Alex and Cassie.

* * *

Alex didn't have another night terror. She woke up feeling safe in Olivia's arms.

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now. Sorry you had to see that."

"Don't apologize," Olivia told her firmly. "I wish I could have done more."

"You did enough."

"How long have you?"

"They started about two months after the Connors trial." They came from having to relive that night and lose Olivia again; at least that's what Alex thought it was.

And Alex was all alone, except for Antonio, who is gone now.

"Have you seen anyone since you've been back?"

"Not about this," Alex told her. She had seen someone for a couple of months to talk about Olivia and some other issues.

"Maybe you should. Cassie was really scared last night."

Alex nodded. "I'll go."

"Would it be inappropriate if I kissed you right now?"

"Yes," Alex told her bluntly. "But I'd like it anyway."

Their lips met and although it was all too short, they both said what they needed to say using no words at all.

* * *

Alex met with Dr. Huang to discuss her symptoms and to get a referral."

He was pleasantly surprised when Alex called him out of the blue. "How have you been Alex?"

"Mostly good, considering my life has been quite a mess."

"Why don't you give me a brief overview about your recent life and then we'll talk about your symptoms."

Alex started off with her new job and how it led to her getting Cassie. Then there was the abduction, the security detail, she and Liv becoming close once more and they're on the verge of getting the final arrest in their double homicide.

"So a lot has gone on in the last few months."

Alex nodded. "It was nothing like what I expected coming home. I thought Liv and I would pick up where we left off. I thought I'd reconnect with my family. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go back to the DA's office, but that's the only thing that actually happened."

"Tell me about your family."

She explained her drama with Graham and her issues with some of her more extended relatives. "Lisa, however, has been really great. I've gotten to see my niece twice and my cousin Tyler wants me to come visit."

"That's great. How's your job?"

It's hectic, especially with Alex in protective custody, but she still oversees the cases and gets her paperwork done. "I haven't gotten back into the courtroom yet. I don't have the time."

"And do you miss it?"

"I used to eat, sleep, and breathe it. It's weird how my life can feel full without it, but I do miss it."

They transitioned into her medical issues. She explained her past issues with insomnia and depression. "They also thought I might have PTSD, but I never found out for sure."

"They could be a symptom of PTSD, or they might just be from stress. How is your sleep when you don't have the terrors?"

"It's fine."

"I would suggest having a consultation with a psychiatrist who specializes in traumatic experiences just to make sure, but I think you just have way too many things stacked on your plate right now and as they get lifted, your symptoms will ease."

* * *

Luckily for Alex, her stress levels started to ease that afternoon.

Margaret Greenfield had a press release alongside her lawyer to discuss the case.

"I'm so sorry to hear about my sister's murder and her poor husband. If I had known, I would have come right away."

She made it sound like she had just come back from France, but she had been in the US for almost a year leading up to this. They let her make all of the statements they wanted to the press and when she was about to leave, they came out in arrested her.

The reporters went nuts. They moved on either side of the police, trying to get a word as she got shuffled into the cop car and taken to jail.

"Talk about a perp walk!"

They officially ended the protective detail that evening.

"There's no indication that she's tried to contact anyone else to further the kidnapping." Also there was little reason now it was known that she had no daughter.

Alex came to the 1-6 to thank Munch and Olivia for protecting them and Stabler and Fin for working two men down in their absence.

"If you can make it, I'd love to have you all over for dinner and drinks on Friday."

"And see how the other half lives, how could I pass this up?" Fin wanted to know.

"Can I bring Kathy?"

"Of course."

Elliot thought Olivia would say something about Casey, but she didn't.

Honestly, the detective hadn't thought about her until Casey asked what Olivia wanted to do this Friday.

"Alex invited us over for dinner."

"She invited US for dinne?."

"Well, the whole team, which includes you. She wanted to thank us for our work."

Of course she did. "What time?"

"I think 7:00. Kathy is coming too."

"Great," Casey said through gritted teeth. Just what she wants, dinner at Olivia's ex's place.

* * *

The Courthouse

"What do the people request for bail?" Petrovksy asked.

"The people request remand," Steele said coolly.

"Why?"

"She is a flight risk who has been known to operate under aliases, is a threat to her young niece, and has stolen millions do dollars from her father's estate."

"She's not being tried for that," defense counsel argued.

"Her theft is integral in her motive for the murders. She hired a felon to murder her own sister, brother in law, and tried to have their child kidnapped, so she could get even more millions. She has lived in Paris for years and could easily try to hide out there. She has travel documents …"

"Bail is set at 5M, cash or bond, and should she post it, she will need to wear an ankle monitoring device, surrender her passport, and she will refrain from making any contact with Cassie Walter."

"She'll post bail by the end of the day," Alex grumbled when she heard the news.

"Not if her accounts are frozen," Trevor said as he handed her copy of the suit.

Since she had admitted to stealing half of Jessica's inheritance, and that inheritance belongs to Cassie, Trevor sued on her behalf, and requested that her bank accounts be frozen until the matter is adjudicated.

"I'm going for summary judgment." The facts were clear. There was a will. She cheated it. Jessica should have gotten it. Cassie gets what Jessica should have gotten.

"I could kiss you for this," Alex said to Trevor.

"You could, but will you?"

"No."

"Aw."

* * *

They finally had Marsh extradited from Connecticut. He was transferred to Rikers' Island where he was given a public defender.

Steele came to see if they would be interested in a plea deal. They didn't need one to convict him, but it would be nice to be able to spare Cassie from having to face him in court.

"What are you offering?"

"Two terms of 25-life to be served consecutively."

"Pahh!" he scoffed. "I'll never get out of here."

"You're facing two counts of capital murder, conspiracy to commit kidnapping, and abducting a state official. On what planet did you think you were ever getting out of here?"

"What's in this for me?"

"Whether you go to maximum or medium security prison, the privileges you have, you will always be locked up, but not all lockups are the same. If you go to trial, you will get the worst of it, guaranteed."

Marsh didn't flinch. "I'll think about it." Time was on his side. The longer this drug out, the better the odds were that something could come through for him.

When Margaret's Greenfield's lawyer came to visit him later that day, he realized he had a shot.

Friday

Kathy couldn't decide what to wear. She was just starting to show and had to limit her options a bit. She kept changing her shirt and asking Elliot what he thought of each one.

"You look great, Honey."

"You say that each time."

"It's still true."

"I just don't want to look frumpy."

"You won't. It's a casual evening. I doubt Alex will be wearing Viva Wang."

"Vera Wang."

"Whoever."

Eventually, Kathy settled on a green sleeveless shirt that hugged her body nicely.

"Now let's get to it."

When they got to Alex's apartment, Munch and Fin were already there.

"Kathy, Elliot, welcome." Alex had on a simple yellow sundress, and she looked lovely in it.

Munch had Cassie on his lap and Fin was nursing a beer.

"Olivia and Casey are on their way, and …" there was room for one more at the table. Who was the final guest?

"Is Captain coming?"

"He couldn't make it." As an AA sponsor, he had already agreed to go to an engagement.

Olivia came without Casey. "She said she'd be a little late."

The ADA had actually gone to the bar to try and loosen up before the party.

"We can hold dinner until she gets here," Alex said. She made pulled pork because it was easy to prepare, serve, and reheat.

Alex started making cocktails for the newcomers when the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Cassie opened the door. "Uncle Trevor."

She jumped on Langan's leg surprising everyone but Munch.

"How's my favorite client?"

"I'm good."

He handed her a care bear.

"Thank you," she ran to put him with her other toys.

Alex poured Trevor a Scotch neat while he explained how he and Alex knew each other.

"I deemed myself king of the playground when I was in elementary school. If someone had a toy and I wanted it, I took it. I would hog the basketball court. I was basically a nine-year-old little brat.

One day, I wanted to play soccer, but Alex and her friends had the ball. I told her to fork it over and she wouldn't and when I tried to take it from her, she stomped on my foot.

We started fighting in the yard and we got benched for the rest of recess. I thought that it was cool that a little seven year old girl stood up to me, and we've been friends ever since."

"Alex Cabot fighting?" Munch teased.

"I would pretty much fight with Graham every day, so it was second nature to fight at school too."

"Can we play the piano?" Cassie wondered.

"What do you want to play?"

Cassie picked out Scales and Arpeggios. Alex had been teaching her how to play the piano and she could do the first third of the song by herself.

"How are they so cute?" Kathy wondered as they performed together.

Cassie and Alex:

 _Though it seems at first it doesn't show_

 _Like a tree ability will bloom and grow_

 _If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows_

 _Your must sing your scales_

 _And your arpeeee ee eeggioooooooooos!_

The group clapped happily as Cassie did a little curtsey.

"Can I play your guitar?" Trevor asked; he had left his at home.

"You know where it is." She wasn't going to get it for him.

He went to the closet and took out her Fender.

He started strumming along and Alex matched him on the piano. They had been playing together so long they could anticipate which song the other was going to play and which lyric the other was going to sing.

It was the most unlikely friendship, but it had been forged like the strongest steel.

They started playing Follow Through by Gavin Degraw

Olivia could feel Alex's eyes on her, as she would sing. She would look over her shoulder at the audience, but she always managed to find Olivia's eyes and smile. The detective's heart was pounding.

"Who knew Langan could sing?"

"It's how he appeases his most hostile clients," Alex teased.

"You're a jerk," he told her.

Alex only flashed a cheeky grin and started to play

Alex:

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends unexpectedly

To Alex, the song described her and Olivia perfectly. They could barely work together at all and suddenly, something snapped for them and neither of them were ready for the abundance of love that came pouring out of them. She knew it was risky, but her heart was calling out to Olivia right now and she was sure her voice was betraying her.

* * *

Olivia was holding Cassie in her lap. She knew what she wanted, what she needed. She just had to take her time and let it happen. She wanted to rush the piano and kiss Alex right now but she couldn't.

Munch, Fin, and Elliot could all tell that Alex and Olivia weren't done yet. _How wil Casey handle it?_

The doorbell rang.

John opened it, and Casey had finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late." She hadn't gotten her work for the day done, and her Bureau Chief made her stay late. It was like getting detention.

"We can eat!" Fin was ready for food.

To go with the pulled pork, Alex had slider buns, crispy shallots, mac and cheese and a roasted veggie and quinoa salad. She wanted something healthy to go with the other food.

"I still remember when you set the kitchen on fire," Olivia told her.

"That was your fault," Alex retorted.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"How did you set the kitchen on fire?" Elliot questioned.

"Well, the PG version is I was making breakfast and Olivia decided to distract me, and I didn't manage to turn the stove all the way off. By the time I realized the stove was still on, it was in flames."

"I don't remember distracting you," Olivia teased.

"You're a fibber."

"And how did she distract you?" Trevor teased.

 _Not in front of the kid._

"With yoga," Alex said.

"Mom and Dad liked yoga too!" Cassie called out.

"I'm sure they did."

"Do you and Livia do yoga?"

Alex turned bright red.

Trevor couldn't stop laughing.

"Why do I get the feeling they don't actually mean yoga?" Munch said dryly.

Casey glared at Olivia who shrugged.

"I don't even know what they're talking about."

"Cassie, do you want to go swimming tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"It's a plan."

"You wouldn't use diversionary tactics with your child," Trevor teased, "would you?"

"If you want to be a father some day, you will be quiet."

Their pointed banter was a surprise to most of the room.

* * *

After a bedtime story from Uncle John John, Cassie was ready for bed.

"Good night Cassie."

"Night Mama!"

Alex tucked her in and then proceeded to start making drinks for her guests.

"Why did Cassie keep asking about yoga?" Stabler wanted to know.

Alex laughed. "Well, I assume her parents were like mine. If I accidentally walked in on them in bed, they would say they were doing yoga. It wasn't until I was around 11 or so that I realized they just meant sex."

"Yoga?" Fin questioned.

"Most kids don't know what yoga really is, so it works."

It was more of a tame dinner party. They couldn't get too loud with Cassie asleep in the next room, but it nice having drinks and actually being able to hear each other.

Trevor bowed out around 10PM. "I have a date."

"Booty calls don't count as dates," Alex retorted.

"We're meeting at the club first, so it's not a booty call."

"It is if you don't stay at the club for at least an hour."

About 20 minutes after he left, Kathy and Elliot called it a night and then Olivia and Casey and then Fin and Munch.

Before he left Munch said, "Don't give up on her yet."

"I won't."


	16. Chapter 16

Before Alex knew it, Wednesday came along and it was time for the moment of truth Cabot vs. Brixton.

Alex presented her case first since she was the one seeking custody of the girl. She got to tell her story and then Brixton and Trevor could ask her questions.

"I'll start with a bit on who I am. My name's Alexandra Ellsworth Cabot. I'm 32 years old and I'm currently the Bureau Chief of Homicide for the DA's Office. I typically work 9-5. My boss said I could work Fridays from home as long as my deputy is there to pick up the slack.

My support group includes my godmother, my aunt and uncle, and my former coworkers from when I was the ADA for the Special Victims' Unit. I was a foster mother once before. When I was in the Witness Protection Program, I took in a boy Antonio, who had been shot by the same man who had shot me. When we left the program, he was able to return to his family.

I met Cassie through my work. Her parents had been murdered earlier that morning, and she was in shock. She wouldn't talk to either the officers or the child psychologist available. I decided to try to talk to her myself. I have no psychological training, but I do understand what it is to go into shock. Right away, she made an impression on me, and we were able to start talking. She's a charming girl who had been through a terrible ordeal, and I just wanted to be there for her any way I could.

I took her to the park that day. We were there when she asked me if I could be her mama because her mom was in heaven now. I had fallen in love with her right away, and I just knew that for some reason, we were supposed to find our way to each other.

She has been staying with me ever since. I have tried to keep her routine as normal as possible. Her parents would have musical Fridays, so I got my piano out of storage and started that in my apartment as well. We have all of the classic Disney movies, and I have a lot of people in my life who love her and want her to be apart of our family.

Miss. Brixton got to go next.

"Did you follow protocol when it came to Cassie's care?"

"Could you be more specific?"

"Aren't you aware that children who are orphaned are supposed to be turned over to DCYS?"

"I am."

"Yet you refused to do so, why?"

"I didn't refuse. I didn't think it was appropriate in this circumstance and I said so, but ultimately DCYS made the choice not to take custody of her."

"And what made you think you were better suited to care for Cassie?"

"Unfortunately, I've been shot and as a consequence of being shot, I had to enter the Witness Protection Program. I know what it feels like to go to sleep with one world and wake up to find out your life has changed forever and your family is gone.

I know what to do when she has nightmares and flashbacks because I had to suffer the same ordeal, and unfortunately, the people responsible for her parents' murders were still at large.

Cassie's safety was at risk and so were the foster parents in the program. They aren't trained to handle such matters."

"And you are?"

"I would say my job and experience have both qualified me, yes."

"So much so that you got taken at gunpoint?"

"It was better me than a foster parent with no experience in hostage situations. I was able to lead the police to the gunman, and he was taken down without a shot fired. I'd also like to point out that Cassie was safe and sound and was no where near the shooter."

"Are you aware that Cassie Walker is worth a lot of money?"

"Of course. That's why her parents were killed."

"And you don't have any interest in this money as her custodian?"

"I have used my own money to care for Cassie and I would continue to do so. Her money is hers to do with as she sees fit when she is 25. I wouldn't touch it."

"No more questions."

* * *

Trevor went next to try and humanize Alex.

"Why were you taken hostage?"

"The gunman wanted Cassie."

"Did you lead him to Cassie?"

"No."

"What did you do?"

"I stalled him for as long as I could and when Detective Green called me, I directed him to the office where Cassie was."

"And what happened after that?"

"She was taken to the station and then I was rescued."

"What did you do after you to prevent this from happening again?"

"I arranged for a 24hr protective detail. There was always one officer with us and one officer parked outside of my apartment."

"And how long did you have this detail."

"For weeks. We kept it until the final arrest was made."

"And was it a pleasant experience having a detail?"

"The officers were pleasant, but the experience was nerve-wracking. It made me feel like I was in the program all over again, but Cassie's safety was worth it."

"No further questions."

* * *

Miss. Brixton had no witnesses. She just said that this was all very unorthodox and that the Miss. Cabot shouldn't get any special exceptions because she happened to be a prominent attorney.

"Does anyone else have anything to say for the record?"

"Your Honor, my client would like to speak," Trevor said.

"I object," Miss. Brixton said. "She's only four. What does she know about where she should live?"

"I think her happiness is relevant, and as her social worker, Miss. Brixton should be interested in where Cassie wants to live."

"I'll allow it."

Cassie wore a cute little blue sundress.

"Can you please say your name for the court reporter?"

"Cassandra Walker, but people call me Cassie."

"Cassie can you tell me about the day you met Alex?"

She nodded. "The police came to my house, but it was too late. Mom and Dad were gone." She got shuffled from place to place, person to person and it was exhausting.

"Alex came into the room and sat down with me." Instead of bombarding her with questions, she gave the girl a chance to speak. "I told her about my Mom and Dad and she hugged me."

Trevor asked more questions about what she'd eat for breakfast. What she'd do during the day. He asked about the friends she's made.

"Livia's the best. She'll always be my friend."

"How do you know?"

"She said so."

"Do you want to stay with Alex?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She takes good care of me, like Mom did. I think they would have been friends."

"No more questions your honor."

It was only three o'clock. The judge said he would call the parties back when he made his decision.

"Do you think they'll decide today?" Alex questioned.

"I hope so."

If they don't, Toni could try to take Cassie into foster care.

* * *

Alex was waiting outside with Trevor and Cassie when she got a phone call.

"Cabot."

"Sexy Texan!"

"ABBIE! How are you, Love?"

"I'm good, up for having me crash with you this weekend."

"Yes, and you can hopefully meet Cassie."

"You have a new girlfriend?"

"Oh no, she's my foster daughter, well I hope she will stay. Her hearing was today."

"You got a kid? Fill me in."

"Have you been following the Walker case at all?"

"Yeah that scumbag who … Cassie Walker?"

"She's a sweetheart."

"Yes, I'm officially coming over!"

It was 4:50 and they hadn't heard yet. Toni started approaching them and she had an officer behind her when Trevor got a phone call.

"The judge is ready to rule."

* * *

Down but not yet out, Alex had a smirk on her face as she took Cassie's hand and led her into the courtroom.

"Our system has rules. We have our foster care system in place so children without biological families can be placed in homes that we know to be suitable and can receive the appropriate support from the government.

If I were to only consider the structure in place, then I would have no choice but to remand Cassie to the state. I, however, can consider more than just the system itself, but I can also consider, what its purpose is in our society.

Our system is designed to promote fairness for the children, but their best interests often get lost in the red tape. Right now, Cassie has a loving home with a suitable parent who I believe to be particularly well adapted to handle her particular needs. I see no reason to remove her just to make her play roulette in the system.

Alexandra Cabot, your petition for custody is granted. You are all free to go."

Alex scooped up her daughter. "We did it."

They shared the tightest hug they had ever shared.

"Thank you for everything Trevor."

"Just remember this when your cops arrest one of my clients."

"I will, but we still won't go easy on you."

Alex called Liz and Jack to tell them the news. It was easy because they were together at the time.

"Are you two back together?"

He said yes while she said no.

"Typical," she told them.

She brought Cassie to the 1-6 to tell everyone, "I won my petition for custody."

"I get to stay!"

Everyone had a big hug for Cassie.

"That's really great," Olivia hugged her quickly.

She turned to Olivia and John. "Thank you for the character statements."

"I couldn't think of a better place for her to be," John told her.

"She's going to meet her Aunt Abbie this weekend."

"Carmichael's coming up?"

"Yep. She's crashing in my guest room or on the couch if her drunk butt can't make it there."

Olivia was jealous. She still hadn't broken up with Casey, so she couldn't complain, but Abbie was hot, gay, and single. She didn't want her over all weekend.

Friday

Alex took a half day at the office and then she and Cassie went home.

"Let's make lemonade for when Abbie gets here."

They made lemonade with raspberry juice so it would be pink.

Alex also got some cupcakes. She was learning to cook, but baking was another skill all together.

The doorbell rang and Alex got it.

"Abbie!"

She gave Alex a big hug. "You look great."

"Cassie, come meet Abbie."

The little girl ran out. "Hi!"

"She looks just like you."

"I know. I almost swear she has the Cabot nose."

"We made lemonade!"

"Isn't that nice?"

"I bought the cupcakes though." They were mint chocolate chip.

Abbie laughed at her.

"Baking is hard!"

The cupcakes were big, so Alex cut one in half for Cassie and ate the other half.

"Half or whole, Abbie!"

"Whole, duh!"

"Do you want to see my new doll?" Cassie had just gotten it the day before.

"Sure."

Cassie came back with an army Barbie who had a little rover. "She's in the army!"

"That's so cool." Abbie turned to Alex. "Let me guess, she has all the professional barbies."

"She has Lawyer Barbie, and Doctor Barbie too."

"I didn't know they made those."

"So they called them business Barbie and medical assistant Barbie. I gave them an upgrade."

Abbie cracked up. "That's so you. When I was her age I had hot wheels."

Cassie's Barbie was deployed overseas. "She's on a mission."

"What's the mission?" Abbie asked her.

"Cookie recovery!"

While Cassie watched cartoons, Abbie and Alex started talking about their personal lives.

"Do you have anyone special at home?" Alex asked Abbie.

The federal prosecutor shook her head. "I started seeing someone in May, but it fizzled out by June." There was that initial spark but nothing to keep Abbie's interest afterwards. "What's going on with you?"

"It's a bit complicated."

"Like new flame complicated or old flame complicated."

"Old flame. It's quite a story."

Abbie and Alex would be discussing it later.

"So what's on the docket for the weekend?"

"Cassie and I have musical Fridays as our tradition, so I thought tonight would be a night for staying in and tomorrow we could hit the club."

"Who will watch her?"

"She has a sleepover at Aunt Liz's."

"Donnelly's going to watch her?"

"She used to watch me when I was Cassie's age." Alex's parents would travel a lot leaving her with Liz and Jack while they were out. They had staff who could watch her, but Alex preferred going to their place. It was cozier.

"Oh yeah. How are they doing?"

"According to Jack, they're back together, but she denies it."

"So she's doing him, but she won't acknowledge him."

"Which is pretty typical for them." Alex shook her head.

"What?"

"Poor man has asked her to marry him like five different times. It's always him in the end. I don't get why she can't give him some kind of acknowledgement."

"Maybe she still wants her independence."

"But she's old. She's been independent for so long; it must get lonely by now."

Abbie laughed. "You used to be Miss. Independent."

"I know. Now, I'm mushy as all heck."

* * *

The 1-6 went out to celebrate at Mulligans after their most recent victory.

"Where's Munch?" Olivia questioned when she saw Fin was not with him.

"Musical night at the Cabots."

"It was pretty adorable when he and Cassie were singing Be Our Guest."

"Who knew Munch could be a softie?"

"Apparently, he can't resist blonde hair, blue eyed blondes," Stabler teased.

"Is that the SVU kryptonite?" Fin added.

"Shut up," Olivia grumbled, but he was right, three out of four anyway.

The rounds went liberally.

They started asking each other all kinds of questions and would go around the table to answer them.

"What's the most number of times you've had sex in one day?"

"Five," Stabler said. "Kathy was pregnant with the twins and she was going nuts for it."

Everyone had a similar number, 4, 6, except Olivia.

"Um, 14 times."

"What did you say?" Fin questioned.

"FOURTEEN!"

"How is that even possible?" Stabler gawked.

"We had been snowed in and my girlfriend at the time wanted to break her record of 11, so we went from 8AM to midnight with a few breaks in between but it was pretty much all sex for the day."

When Casey looked at Olivia, she could tell by her blush that it was Alex. "Let me guess, you and a certain ADA had a good time." _First the yoga, now this. Why doesn't she jump in bed with her._

"Casey I …"

The redhead stormed off.

"SHIT!"

Fin gave her an apologetic look. It was his question.

"I gotta go guys."

Olivia had to talk to Casey. The question was, what to say.

* * *

Musical night had more of a country/folk focus since they had Abbie. They did "Life is a Highway" and some Fleet Foxes to go along with their Disney classics.

Alex had told her that Trevor and John came over on Fridays for music night, but she hadn't believed it.

"Who knew Langan could sing?"

"We used to play in a band together in high school."

"Really?"

"I did lead vocals for most of the songs and the guitar or the piano, he did backup vocals, guitar or bass, and we had a drummer."

"Did y'all dream of going pro?"

Alex laughed. "No, we did shows in basements and underground clubs. We really just wanted a reason to get invited to parties. They usually paid us in beer."

"There's always something new about you," Abbie told her.

Before Alex knew what was happening, Abbie kissed her.


	17. Chapter 17

The kiss was sweet, tender and short.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"What?" They hadn't dated in several years, and even that was only a few dates.

"I feel selfish telling you now; I mean I did leave you for Serena."

"That's been water under the bridge for a long time," Alex told her.

Abbie had more to say. "I really liked our first date." Alex had taken her to a jazz concert in Central Park, and she packed a picnic basket for them. "And our second date, and I had been looking forward to our third date before Serena came out of nowhere."

Abbie had long assumed Serena would never be interested in her.

"I had liked her for so long, I felt like I had to give it a chance, and for a while, it seemed like the right decision, but then I saw the way she looked at Kim, and I realized, I'd always be the second fiddle for her."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when ..." This all happened while Alex was in the program.

"Don't be. You cared enough to let me go."

Alex could see the longing in Abbie's eyes. She didn't want to hurt her, but she had to be honest. "I should tell you about Olivia."

Alex explained how they had gotten into a row over Casey at her workplace and the follow up confrontation at Have a Drink.

"We didn't talk again until June. I had to get a protective detail after I was taken hostage."

"You were taken hostage?" The media coverage had not reached DC.

"The ordeal was over so fast, I don't think the media got much into it." Alex explained how the killers had been targeting Cassie.

"Anyway, I wanted Cassie to feel comfortable with the officers, so I had her pick them. She picked Munch and Olivia."

"Awkward."

"We agreed to a truce for Cassie's sake, and it was fine when she was in the room, but awkward as soon as she went to sleep. We'd usually watch movies, so we didn't have to talk to each other.

I don't know exactly when, but somewhere along the line, we started to fall back into our normal patterns: our banter, the way she'd run her fingers through my hair. It felt comfortable.

We ended up making out on my couch, and then we talked about possibly getting back together."

"What did she say?"

"It was more about what I said. I told her that I still loved her, but we couldn't get back together right away. I wanted to know that she and Casey were done for good first. I didn't want her ping ponging back and forth between the two of us."

"So she and Casey are through."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I might have told her to take her time to decide."

"Are you out of your mind? You are beautiful, smart, incredibly talented, and sexy as hell. There is no good reason for you to allow yourself to be put on hold, so she can screw a redhead some more."

Alex could feel the raw passion in Abbie's voice; it warmed her heart and saddened her at the same time. "I had to know for sure.

When she kissed me, I felt all of those old feelings flooding back, but I didn't know if she was kissing me because she loved me or because she was having problems with Casey.

I've waited three years to have her back. I was ready to wait two more months to be sure."

 _Is there any flaw when it comes to Alex Cabot?_ Abbie kissed her again; this one was rough and hungry. Alex's hips involuntarily bucked.

"I wouldn't ever let you play second fiddle." Abbie told her breathily.

"I know," Alex told her. "And I wish I could clone myself and not have to choose, but I love her, and I know I couldn't love you fully if I was always wondering what would have happened if we had tried again. You deserve more than half my heart Abbs. You shouldn't settle for anything less than the whole thing."

"I wish I had told you a long time ago."

"I know it hurts, but I'm glad you told me now."

"Drinks?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Alex poured rum to go with the rest of the lemonade. The two girls put on North by Northwest.

"I love your devotion to classic movies."

"They just had a certain kind of glamour back then."

They were about a half hour into the movie when there was a banging on the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Alex went to check the peephole. Liv?

Alex opened it and Olivia collapsed into her arms. Her hair was a mess, and she had clearly been crying.

It was only when she touched her face that she realized, "Are you bleeding?"

"I could be. I don't know."

Alex ushered her inside. "Let me get my first aid kit."

Olivia nodded at Abbie, but she couldn't speak.

Alex cleaned up her face and put Neosporin on it. "I think we should just let it air dry."

Olivia just burrowed her head in her neck.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

She just cried.

45 Minutes Earlier

"Casey, wait!" Olivia tried to catch her before she got in a cab, but she couldn't so she caught another cab to go to Casey's apartment.

When she got there, Casey wouldn't open the door at first.

"Please, Case talk to me."

"Why don't you go talk to Alex?"

"This isn't about Alex. It's about you and me. Please, let me in. I don't want to get arrested for making too much noise outside your door."

Casey reluctantly let her in.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you tonight. I didn't mean to …"

Casey's eyes grew cold. "I'm not angry that you and Alex had a lot of sex. I'm angry that you aren't that way with me. What does she have that I don't?"

"Nothing, you're beautiful!"

"Then why don't you want me?"

"It's not that I don't want you," as Olivia tried to talk her way out of trouble, she only managed to talk her way into more trouble.

"Then what is it?"

"It's that I don't want to pressure you. When you told me about all that happened with you and Charlie, I was afraid of getting too aggressive with you. I wanted you to set the pace."

"So you didn't care if you pressured Alex?"

"Alex came on to me pretty strong. There was no doubt about what she wanted."

Casey lunged Olivia and pulled her into a rough kiss. She tried to deepen it but Olivia pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming onto you, can't you tell?"

"But this isn't you. I don't you to try and change because of Alex."

"Fuck you Olivia!"

"What?"

"Do you have any idea what it's like being in that bitch's shadow? Everyone hated me when I got to SVU because I wasn't her. I didn't get warrants like she did. I didn't stay off your toes like she did. I didn't cross-examine like she did. It wasn't even just the 1-6. It was Donnelly and McCoy too. They just saw me as the girl who took the place of their goddaughter. It was like I had a ghost that was haunting me.

When we first got together, I was so scared that I would never measure up to her, that she would come back, and you'd forget all about me, and now, even though she has moved on, I'm still haunted by her fucking ghost.

She's the one who gets ravished by you seven ways to Sunday, and I'm the one who gets to sit on the couch with you and eat pork rinds while we watch baseball. What did I do to get the second place trophy?"

"Casey, I'm so sorry that I made you feel this way. I had no idea."

"Well, now you do, so fuck me."

"What?"

"FUCK ME NOW! If you want me and not Alex, you will fuck me right this second."

"I can't."

"Then get out."

"What?"

"If you won't fuck me then you can leave."

Olivia still tried to talk to her, but Casey was drunk and angry. So much so that she threw the wine bottle at the wall. A piece of the glass cut Olivia.

For the first time in decades, Olivia was 16 and dealing with her drunken mother again. She fled.

By the time Casey realized what she had done, it was too late. "LIV!" she was long gone.

Before Olivia knew where she was going, she was banging on Alex's door.

* * *

Present

"I'm sorry I ruined your night," Olivia said to her.

"I'm just glad you're safe now. Do you want to go to bed?"

"I can't sleep right now. You can just finish the movie if you want."

"You sure."

"I think I could use the distraction."

Alex pulled a blanket over the two of them, and they continued to watch.

It was killing Abbie to watch Alex take care of Olivia like that. She knew Alex would do it for any of their friends, but it was clear how much she loved Olivia by the way she held her and kissed her ear. _I wish she could love me like that._

"You're safe now," Alex whispered to her. "You're always safe with me."

After the movie, Abbie said she was going to bed. "Do you need me to take the couch or …"

"No, take Cassie's room. She's in my room already."

Alex wasn't having sex with Olivia, not tonight. She was too upset.

* * *

Alex asked Olivia if she wanted something to drink.

"Tea would be nice."

Alex made some jasmine and brought it to her.

"You always have good tea."

"There is a whole world outside of Lipton's."

"Snob."

"We don't need to talk until you're ready, but I have to know, did Casey (do this)?"

Olivia nodded.

"I won't let her hurt you again."

"It's you," Olivia told her. "It's always been you." The detective pulled her into a kiss.  
It was slow, tender, and loving. "I love you so much it hurts."

"I've waited four long months to hear you say that."

"Alex, I'm sorry, for starting up with Casey, for not leveling with you when you got back, and for blaming my confusion, and the trouble that it caused on you. I don't have any excuses. I only have reasons.

When you were shot, I knew it was my fault. I was supposed to protect you and I didn't. When they told me you died, a part of me died too. I was so relieved when I saw you, but I didn't realize how much it would hurt to have you leave. You weren't dead, but you were gone, and I didn't know how to grieve. I tried to put it off, but I was distracted, messing up at work; Cragen made me take vacation for two weeks.

When I came back, I met Casey and I hated her. She wasn't you. She had a different style. She didn't deserve the shit I gave her, but it was easier to be mad than sad. One day, she asked me why I hated her so much, and I just started sobbing. I showed her the picture of us at the lake by your vacation house and that picture spoke 10,000 words.

She understood why, and she hugged me. She said that it would get better. She then told me about her own lost love, and I felt even worse. I had done nothing but give this girl shit and she was trying to make me feel better. Even worse, she actually did think you were dead, and I couldn't correct her.

When you came back, I had never felt happier in my life, every kiss, every touch, every caress was worth a lifetime of pain because I had you back, and then you were whisked away because of the new threats, and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I fell apart all over again.

I wasn't strong enough to keep losing you. I knew I never deserved you in the first place, so I told myself that I should move on to someone else, and that when you came home, you would find someone more deserving, someone who could be an asset to your political goals. Someone who could earn your family's favor."

"Liv, I …"

"Lex, I need to get this all out. I tried to forget you so I could stop being in pain, but it didn't work. Every time I was with Casey, I felt like I was cheating on you. I thought I could tell myself that she and I belonged together, that like belonged with like, but all it did was make me think of what I had with you and how it was gone.

When you came back, it was like those three miserable years never happened. I forgot that I was even with Casey, much less you didn't know. It was like I had a do over. When your lips hit mine, I knew it was right. I knew you were back for good, and we could finally have what we always wanted.

When I woke up, however, I had to confront the lies I had been telling myself for the past year. I had to come clean to Casey, but I was afraid. We worked together too, and I didn't want to let my personal life mess up my professional one. Instead of just being the bigger person and apologizing, I hid the truth from Casey and I pushed you away. I figured you'd just find someone better, like you should have before.

When I see you, Alex, I see the most amazing woman I have ever known: smart, witty, brave, sexy, elegant, you have it all. It's so hard to believe that you love me sometimes that I convince myself you will leave me eventually, and I just wait for the other shoe to drop. I told myself we wouldn't work because you don't want kids. We won't work because you want to go into politics. We won't work because your brother hates me.

I should have told you about all of my fears so we could work through them together, but we never really had the time to confront them. Our whole relationship felt like the honeymoon stage and then the Sandoval case came and you were gone before I could know if we could make it through."

Alex was speechless. She had her own things to say before Olivia started speaking, but there was so much to respond to that she wasn't sure what to say. "I wish you could see yourself the way that I see you. If you could, then you would know that you are a smart, passionate, stubborn, lovable and incredibly sexy bitch that I would have to be stupid to ever let go.

I know how hard it is for you to talk about how you feel, and I'm glad that you opened up to me. We need this to heal, and I'm not going to sugar coat it, you hurt me Liv, badly, but I love you too much to give up on us. I need us to work. You're what got me through the program, through the depression, and the insomnia, and the possible PTSD. The possibility of being yours again was worth everything I had to suffer.

I think I watched Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind half a dozen times while I was away. Each time I watched it, I thought about whether or not I'd want to erase our love, so I didn't have to suffer the pain of losing you. Each time, I was sobbing at the end because I knew that our love was what made my life worth living and the pain was the penance I had to pay to have the privilege of getting to know you.

I still feel that way. That's why I was crying when we watched it together. Nothing has changed that, but I need time for us to get to where we were, and I have to think about Cassie. We can't just revert to the way we were, screwing each other at work and hooking up in the back of squad cars. If I got caught doing anything like that …"

"I know. I'd never risk Cassie. I love her."

"And she loves you. We love you, and I want us to have a family."

"Nothing would make me happier."

They shared a tender kiss, or two, or three before they joined Cassie in bed.

* * *

The little girl woke up to see her Mama and Livia in the bed. She happily moved between them and went back to sleep.

Abbie made flapjacks and bacon for breakfast. She went to get Alex to tell her and she saw the trio asleep.

"Aw that's too cute." Cassie was holding on to both of her parents.

"I smell pancakes," Alex grumbled.

"What kind of guest would I be if I didn't offer up some of Texas' finest?"

"Not while Cassie's in the room," Alex teased.

"Get your family up before the food gets cold." It was hard watching Alex with someone else, but Abbie did want her friend to be happy. Alex stood aside for her and Abbie would do the same.

* * *

10 minutes later, they were all eating at the table.

"What did you want to do today?" Alex asked Abbie.

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, you are our friend, and we want to hang out with you."

"I did want to see the MET."

"We can go around noon."

"Cassie won't get bored."

"She likes art, especially the mummies."

Olivia was about to ask Alex something when her phone rang.

"Excuse me."

She looked and it was Casey. DAMN IT!

"Hello."

"I'm really sorry about last night."

"We need to talk, in person."

"Do you want to meet at your place?"

"Give me 30 minutes."

"See you then."

Abbie gave Alex a look. _You know who that is._

* * *

Olivia and Alex had a sidebar.

"I need to break up with Casey."

Alex nodded. "Did you want to go clubbing with us tonight?"

"Yes, and I'll probably stay out of your hair this afternoon. Abbie came up to see you. You should spend time with her."

"I'll call you later today."

Olivia gave her a quick kiss, and she was out the door.

"I sure picked a crazy weekend to come up here," Abbie told her.

"As you can see, life with the Cabots is never boring."

* * *

While Alex and Abbie started to plan their afternoon, Olivia was on her way to her own apartment.

The detective was changing into a new outfit when Casey rang the bell.

When she got to the door, Casey's face was puffy. She had likely been crying just as much as Olivia had been the night before.

They sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe last night happened," Casey told her. "It's like watching a nightmare where you think you're just a witness, and you see this horrible monster, and then you look and realize that you are the monster."

"You're not a monster, Case."

"I threw a bottle at you."

"Wasn't the first time someone threw a bottle at me."

"That's what makes it even worse. I'm so ashamed."

"I forgive you Casey. It was wrong, but you were in a lot of pain; pain that I caused."

"But you didn't cause it. I was insecure and jealous."

"That may be, but you weren't wrong."

"What?"

"I still love Alex. I tried to stop, but when she came back, a part of me that I thought had died came back with her.

After her fight, I went to her apartment."

"I can't hear this."

"We didn't hookup," Olivia told her. "We talked for a long time about where we went wrong. We decided to start again."

The moment of truth was here. "Did you ever love me?"

"I did; I still do, but not the way you deserve to be loved. You deserve a woman who can give you everything. I always held back because …"

"I wasn't her."

Olivia nodded.

"Sometimes, I feel like no matter how hard I try, I will never be enough."

"You are so much more than you think you are. I wish you could see it."

Casey went home to sulk.

Olivia knew Casey would find someone better, someone more deserving. Suddenly, Olivia had an idea.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that night

After day of the Met, Central Park, and the Museum of Natural History, Cassie went to Aunt Liz's for a sleepover.

"I'm going to spoil you rotten," Liz promised.

"Yay!"

* * *

This left Alex and Abbie plenty of time to glam up before tonight.

They got their hair done. Abbie got her hair layered and it looked really nice. Alex went with a curlier look.

"We have time for a little shopping first," Alex said.

"What's gotten into you?" Abbie questioned.

"What? You're hot. You're on the market, and it's time to show you off girl!"

They found Abbie a dark green sleeveless top that showed off her cleavage and black skinny jeans to go with it.

"I still think you should have gotten the skirt. It showed off your legs."

"But the pants look more authoritative. I want them to know I'm in charge."

"In that case, you should wear a leather jacket."

"Do you have a jacket fetish?"

"Maybe it's a fetish for Olivia in leather." _Damn, that shit makes me crazy._

They weren't the only two who gussied up.

* * *

Olivia wanted to wow Alex, so she cut off her hair, knowing that the butch look really turned her on. With a tight black top, the leather jacket and the skintight jeans, Olivia knew she was ready to take Alex just like she wanted.

She called Serena. "How's the plan coming?"

"We finally got her to agree to go out with us." Rena and Kim came up from Philly to take Casey out to the club tonight.

 _She had planned on wallowing, but they told her to wallow later and have some fun tonight._

 _"How many hours have you cried this weekend?" Serena questioned._

 _"A lot."_

 _"Then you're good. There's no reason to be alone in here when you could be finding someone who could knock you right off your feet."_

 _"I'm not ready to jump in the ring again."_

 _"But are you ready for a little flirting, girls buying you drinks, maybe even a kiss. You don't have to do anything but have fun."_

"Alex is getting Abbie all glammed up. What time are you planning on showing up?"

"10:30."

"I'll make sure they're there by then."

* * *

Olivia hit the gym before returning home to shower. She knew it would make her muscles fuller, which would only make Alex hornier.

She was on her way into the shower when she got a call from Elliot.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine El."

"We didn't mean to …"

"It wasn't your fault. Casey and I were having issues from before. I should have just made up a lesser number."

"So you two are okay?"

"We are, but we broke up."

"Sure you don't need me to bother you tonight."

"I'm good. We'll be okay."

"Tell Alex I said hi."

"What?"

He hung up.

Asshole!

* * *

Olivia took her shower and had dinner before going out. She didn't want to drink on an empty stomach.

Alex and Abbie got to the club right at about 9:45.

"The hot people don't come until after 10."

"I know, but 10 is when the line sucks, so if you come in right before, you can skip that part and start scoping out the babes as soon as they get here."

"You're a vulture."

"It's how I got Olivia."

Flashback

November 2002

 _"I can't figure out why she won't ask me out," Alex complained to Serena. "She's always eyeing my ass when I walk away from her. I walked passed a window once, so I know. I purposefully sit on my desk so my skirt rides up. What do I have to do, hold up a sign that says 'fuck me please?'"_

 _Serena laughed. "You don't give off much of a gay vibe. She probably thinks she has a one sided attraction."_

 _"What kind of detective is she?"_

 _"Why don't you ask her out?"_

 _"Because that's not her style. I know she makes the first move. The butch haircut, the cocky swagger, she gets off on the chase, but she isn't chasing."_

 _"I know she hangs out at Club 904, especially on Saturdays. Why don't you go and see if you can run into her? She'll definitely get that."_

"You went to the club just to pick up Olivia?"

"Oh I did more than that."

 _Alex had on a blue tube top and low riding skinny jeans. She told the bartender that she was expecting a friend to come in. "She's about 5'7, short brown hair, brown eyes, usually wears a leather jacket and tight pants, and has a cocky attitude. When she comes in, I want you to send her a Sazerac."_

 _Janet smiled. "I know her."_

 _When Olivia came in, she was dressed just as Alex had described. She was looking for a one night stand, someone who would want to get a good fucking but wouldn't expect anything more. There's a reason they called her love 'em and leave 'em Benson._

 _Janet smiled at her and handed her a drink._

 _"What's this?" People know to buy Olivia beer._

 _"Sazerac from the cute blonde at the far end of the bar."_

 _Olivia took a sip and it was tasty. Usually cocktails were too fruity, but this was complex, smoky._

 _She didn't recognize Alex from the back, and thought, she must be DTF in that outfit. She marched over to her, confidently putting her arm on the bar and said, "hello Blondie."_

 _Alex turned and smiled. "Good to see you Liv."_

 _Olivia gasped when she realized that it was the ADA Alexandra Cabot who was dressed like a cub in heat. Her jaw was literally hanging open._

Alex leaned up to her and husked into her ear, "Cat got your tongue."

 _Her voice oozed of sex. Olivia couldn't let her stay in control. She had to take charge. She grabbed Alex and pinned her to the bar, kissing her wildly._

 _The lawyer froze in shock before she wrapped her legs around Olivia's hips and rolled them forward._

 _"Let's dance," Olivia pulled her onto the floor like she hadn't just manhandled her in front of everyone._

 _Alex's hands were on Olivia's shoulders and Olivia's were firmly on Alex's ass. The blonde shamelessly ground herself against the brunette's leg._

 _"Do you have any idea how long I waited for you to notice me?"_

 _"I noticed you alright, but I thought you were straight."_

 _"And I thought you were a detective."_

 _"Cute."_

 _"I like to think so."_

 _They started making out on the floor._

 _It had barely been an hour before Olivia said, "your place or mine."_

 _"Mine's closer," Alex said so they went there._

 _When Olivia carried her into the apartment, Alex said, "I invited you up here because I want you to ravish me."_

 _"I got that, Blondie."_

 _"I was just checking. Your detective skills seemed a bit off lately."_

Present

"You insulted her before sex?" Abbie laughed.

"I wanted to rile her up, and I did. She fucked me stupid."

"You're so terrible."

"Oh I know."

They were halfway through their first drink when Olivia came into the club.

She saw them together and was instantly jealous. She knew it wasn't like that, but she had to mark her territory.

She confidently marched up to Alex and pulled her into a fiery kiss.

"Mine," she hissed against the blonde's neck.

Alex ran her fingers through Olivia's short hair. "Perfect."

"Hey Abbie."

"Hey yourself."

"Like the hair."

"Me too."

Alex got a text. "They're almost here."

"Who's almost here?"

"Some friends."

"Who all is coming?"

"That's a surprise."

Abbie turned, "is this a set up."

"Maybe."

"Alexandra fucking Cabot, what did you do?"

"I just happened to know of a hot, single, lesbian who would swoon for a sexy Texan, so I got her friends to bring her over here."

"When is she coming?"

"10:30, we have 20 minutes."

"And who is she?"

"You'll see, and when you do, I bet you'll buy her a drink."

Once it got close to 10:30, Alex and Olivia made themselves scarce.

"I think we'd ruin the mood," Alex told her as she took Olivia to the second floor of the club.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Casey fussed. She was in a cute little yellow dress. It hugged her body nicely.

"Because we love you," Serena told her. "Now come on."

It didn't take them long to find Abbie. She is pretty tall and was near the bar.

"Serena?"

"Abbie!"

The two girls hugged.

"What are you doing in town?"

"I heard you were visiting and we drove up."

Kim was pushing Casey up to them.

"Abbie Carmichael meet Casey Novak."

The Texan had a grin on her face. "It's a pleasure," she said with her sexy drawl.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"It will be," Serena teased.

"Shut up," Kim told her.

It wasn't long before Abbie bought Casey a peppermint patty shot. The ADA downed it and they started chatting.

"Were you tricked into coming here too?" Casey asked.

"I was, and then my friends ran away."

"Classy."

"Tell me about it."

They made some more small talk and instantly hit it off.

They both liked sports, lazy Sunday mornings in bed, and warming up by the fire.

"May I have this dance?" Abbie led Casey to the dance floor. Her hands firmly held the redhead's hips.

"You smell good," Casey blurted out. "Wow, that sounded creepy."

"Not at all," Abbie had a cocky grin on as she pulled her closer.

Casey felt her heart pounding. It seemed impossible for Abbie to get her riled up so quickly, but she could feel herself getting hotter.

* * *

Serena got a text from Alex. "How are they doing?"

"They're good. You two leave to fuck already?"

Alex laughed. "No, we thought it would be weird with us there."

"Oh, right."

"We'll catch you guys later," Serena winked at Abbie.

"You need to stop winking so much," Kim told her.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh vey!"

"Are they always like that?" Casey questioned.

"Oh yeah. Serena is well larger than life and all over the place and Kim is very grounded. Somehow, it works."

Upstairs

There was a DJ playing. Alex and Olivia were all over each other, the detective's hands on her ADA's ass as they pulsed to the music.

"Trying to make a baby?" Serena teased.

"RENA!" Alex hugged her. "KIM!" A hug for her too, "how are you two?"

"Humph," Kim answered.

"She's just grouchy because it's past her bedtime."

"I'm grouchy because you kept me up all night with sex, just to make me drive her and stay up late."

"You know you love it," Alex teased.

"Yeah I do."

"So you two finally got back together," Serena gave Alex a look.

"The glare should be sent to me," Olivia told them. "It took me while to get my head out of my ass."

"Speaking of ass, Abbie and Casey are all over each other right now."

"Good, they both deserve some fun," Alex said to her.

* * *

An hour after they met, they were pressed against a wall making out.

"You're so sexy," Abbie husked into her ear. "I want you so badly."

Casey's voice hitched as she felt Abbie's leg driving against her sex. "You want me?"

"How could I not?" Abbie's tongue dove into Casey's mouth, claiming it.

Casey's hands ruined Abbie's hair as she held onto her head.

"Make me yours."

Abbie bit her neck. "I'm taking you home."

They didn't even think to text their friends. They just took off.

* * *

When Serena and Kim came down, they didn't see either girl.

"Either they're hooking up in a VIP room or they left already."

"Damn."

Olivia had gone to get a drink for her and Alex to share. When she came back, she saw a girl trying to dance with her woman.

"She's not available," Olivia barked.

The woman went to make a comeback but when she saw the rage in her eyes, she ran away.

"That was unnecessary," Alex told her, with a bit of a scolding tone.

Olivia handed the drink to some girl and told her to have it. She turned back to Alex, grabbed her by the ass, pinned her to the wall, and husked against her ear, "you belong to me."

Olivia mauled her with a kiss.

Her raw aggression made Alex sopping wet.

"I am going to take you home and fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

She continued to grind against Alex's hips.

"FUCK!"

"Fuck is right."

* * *

Clothes came off as soon as they had the door closed. "You, me, bed, now!"

Casey had never seen such a feral look in a woman's eyes before. She was wanted, desired, and it felt so good.

Abbie yanked off Casey's dress, leaving the ADA in a beige bra and thong.

"You're too dressed." Casey undid Abbie's pants and pushed them to the floor.

Abbie yanked off her own shirt and grabbed Casey to pull her on top for another set of searing kisses.

Fingertips roamed, teeth left bite marks all over and raw, unadulterated passion took over as Abbie sucked a pink nipple into her mouth.

Casey grabbed her head, holding the brunette in place until she switched sides. She went back and forth a few times before going down Casey's stomach

The Texan pushed her head between Casey's legs. She was a natural redhead.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!"

"Abbie is just fine," she teased as she replaced her tongue with her fingertips.

"OH FUCK ME!"

She kept switching between her fingers and her tongue, giving Casey enough to get really wet but not enough to cum. Finally she took her over the edge with a few strokes to the clit.

"OH FUCKING HELL!"

She bucked against Abbie's hand as she came.

The brunette licked her clean and grinned. "You taste delicious."

Casey gasped, "Hold me."

Abbie held her close. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Olivia was ready to get Alex home. She carried the blonde down the stairs, briefly stopping to say buy to Serena and Kim.

"You two can crash at my place if you want," Olivia told them. "It will be empty."

"I think we'll take you up on that. Kim will be cranky if she has to drive home tonight."

"I'm always cranky, but I'll be less cranky if I don't," she deadpanned.

Olivia handed over the key and then they took off.

* * *

The cab ride was far too long. Alex straddled Olivia in the car and they made out the whole way.

Even though the cab ride was only $12, Olivia handed over a $20 and said to keep the change.

They rushed into the apartment and past the doorman holding hands.

"Welcome back Olivia," Roberto teased.

She flashed a cocky smile as Alex dragged her into the elevator.

They started making out like teenagers.

If there weren't cameras, they'd try to fuck right there.

Olivia hoisted Alex over her shoulder and ran with her into the apartment.

Alex had forgotten that Olivia still had a key after all this time.

An unstoppable force crashed into an immovable wall as they fell onto the bed. Olivia yanked off Alex's jeans, tossed aside her shirt, and ripped off her panties.

"I just got those."

"Oops!" Olivia wasn't sorry.

Alex took off her own bra, lest Olivia ruin that too.

The detective grinned as she dove into Alex, head first, lips covering her neck as her hands started groping her aching chest.

"You're still dressed," Alex complained.

"Must touch you."

Alex flipped her over. "I want to touch you too." She yanked off Olivia's jeans and her top before landing a kiss on her lover's chest.

A few more maneuvers and they were both naked.

"Lie down, I want to eat you," Olivia barked.

"I have a better idea." Alex turned around and they were both able to feast at the same time.

It had been well over two years since the two women had done this together, and it was divine.

Moans, wails and grunts filled the room as their lust grew to insatiable levels.

"I need it," Alex begged as Olivia shoved two fingers in her.

"What do you need baby?"

"I need you to fuck me with your cock."

Olivia gave her a few more licks before pulling away.

"Where is it?"

"The normal place."

Olivia looked in the drawer and saw a new one.

"What's this?"

It was a purple and was double ended. Usually, they used the one with straps.

"I thought you'd enjoy it."

Olivia grinned. "Fuck yeah."

She was more than wet enough for the smaller end. _This feels good_. She groaned in pleasure as she rubbed up against Alex's sex.

"FUCK ME LIV!" Alex looked up at the sex goddess in front of her with adoration.

Olivia teased her a little more before sliding the toy into her. Alex was so wet but she was also tight. Olivia slid in slowly. It had been way too long since Alex got a good fucking.

Once Olivia reached the hilt, Alex locked her legs around Olivia's hips and began mewing for it.

Pulses of pleasure tore through Alex's body as Olivia drove her strong hips back and forth.

Alex ogled Olivia's breasts and taut stomach as the detective ravished her.

"FUCK!"

Olivia started sucking on Alex's neck, not caring where she left a mark. The detective was so close. She knew that she wouldn't make it much more than a minute. She started rubbing Alex's clitoris and soon they both shrieked in ecstasy.

Sailors would likely be offended by the words coming out of their mouth as they continued to fuck through their orgasms. Olivia wanted to know how many times she could get Alex off; she got four orgasms out of the blonde before Alex slumped.

"Fuck!"

Olivia went to pull out but Alex wrapped her legs around her a little longer.

"Don't leave."

Olivia could hear some trepidation in Alex's voice. The detective held her close. "I'm forever yours."


	19. Chapter 19

Casey woke up with her face on Abbie's breast. She kissed it and said, "Good morning."

Abbie greeted her with a kiss and a wink. Casey dove on top of her, and they sank right under the sheets.

When they emerged, Abbie teased, "You pounce like a tiger."

"I'm normally not so forward. You make me this way."

Abbie grinned. "I'm glad I do."

Casey wrapped her legs around Abbie, and they went back under the covers.

* * *

Olivia woke up and realized that she was still inside of Alex. The blonde was little spoon and somehow, she had managed to sleep all night with a cock inside of her. Olivia tried to get out. She was sure Alex must be really sore. Olivia tried to free Alex of the intrusion, but her wriggling from beneath only caused Alex to buck her hips.

 _How could she possibly want to fuck right now?_

Olivia slowly raised her hips again just to get another thrust back from Alex.

"Baby, do you want to?"

Alex didn't speak. Instead she grabbed onto Olivia's thighs and began raising and lowering herself on the cock, moans escaping her mouth as she moved.

Olivia held onto Alex's hips, started to move against them, and they started to make love.

"LIVVY!" Alex cried as she felt herself getting close.

 _How did I go so long without my nympho?_

Olivia swore she could get off just by watching Alex's perfect bubble butt bounce up and down as she rode. To help things along, the cock was grinding into Olivia's clit.

"Fuck!"

Olivia came right after Alex and both women slumped onto the bed.

"I kept dreaming that you kept filling me, but you wouldn't bring me over the edge."

"That wasn't a dream. I fell asleep inside you."

"Oh, no wonder I was so horny this morning."

"You're horny every morning."

* * *

Before they could have a round 2, Liz called them to say, "I'm bringing Cassie home in a half hour. Try to make yourself look decent."

"Why wouldn't I look decent?"

"I wasn't born yesterday. A deaf man could tell you just got fucked."

"Aunt Liz!"

"And don't you Aunt Liz me, Honey."

They took a quick shower and got changed before Liz came over with Cassie.

* * *

"How was your sleepover?" Alex asked as she hugged her little girl.

"It was fun Mama. We made cookies and puppets and watched movies."

"What do you have to say to Aunt Liz?"

"Thank you Aunt Liz!" She gave her a big hug.

"Aw, I swear she's your clone," Liz told her.

"Thanks for watching her Liz."

"Anytime. I mean that figuratively. I do have a life!"

Liz headed home and Cassie jumped on Olivia. "Hi Livia!"

"Hi Cassie. Did you have breakfast already?"

"I had fruit, but I could always go for pancakes."

"How about we make pancakes?"

"Yay!"

Alex's family was complete. All she needed was to get through this horrid trial.

* * *

Abbie spent as much time with Casey as she could before she had to go.

"I'll come down to DC on Friday after work," Casey told her between kisses.

"And I'll come up to New York the weekend after that."

Abbie had an unshakable good feeling about this. "I miss you already."

"Stop talking with that sexy drawl, or I won't let you leave."

"Oh no," she teased.

One more kiss and then Abbie had to go get her stuff.

Casey couldn't help but smile. Abbie was really charming and the more she thought of her, the less she thought of Olivia.

She had loved the detective; it was impossible not to, but she knew she didn't have her whole heart. It was the little things that told her. Her reluctance to have fun in her (aka Alex's old) office, the way she'd blush when people made reference to their past relationship, and her libido seemed to wane upon Alex's return.

Casey had kept fighting it, but it was like trying to go upstream without a paddle. With Abbie, it seemed way too fast, but just right at the same time. Abbie made her feel confident and wanted, sexy even. Oh it was a good feeling!

* * *

"So when do you think we should tell people?"

"Tell people what?" Olivia wondered as they watched baseball.

"That we're back together."

"Oh that. I thought you wanted to wait until after the trial."

The trial … shit! "I'll have to tell Jim."

"Steele, why?"

"He's prosecuting the case. He needs to know anything that the defense may try to dig up."

"How is the case going?"

"Last I heard, Walsh and Stuckey both made plea deals, and they were working on one for Marsh."

"Marsh won't face trial?"

"If we could stick a needle in his arm, I'd say go for it, but we can't, and I'd rather spare Cassie having to go through a trial if we can."

"What about her aunt's trial?"

"She might have to testify, but she's never seen her before. I don't think that will be as traumatic."

"Has she been back to the psychologist?"

Alex shook her head. "We both have appointments tomorrow. She's seeing Dr. Fisher and I'm seeing Dr. Olivet."

"The name sounds familiar."

"She used to work with the police on cases. Jack worked with her a lot in the 90s."

"Worked?"

Alex raised a brow. "Not like that."

"I tease."

"I know, he has a reputation, one that's mostly earned, but he's still family."

"How did your parents meet Jack and Liz?"

"My mom and Liz went to Wellesley together and became roommates their junior year. My mom met my dad at a joint Wellesley/Harvard party and Liz met Jack at an anti-war protest during Vietnam."

"Jack was a protester?"

"He was a teenage hippie. He eventually became a lawyer, but he still rides his motorcycle and listens to punk music."

"No fucking way!"

"I can still see it in the way he litigates," charging innocent people to get them to testify, using novel legal theories to make up new charges when the original ones don't stick.

"You always were able to read so much into people."

"From a detective, that is a mighty complement."

They never did talk about when they'd tell people. Perhaps, they should let it come out naturally.

* * *

Monday was a busy day for the ADA. She had to get to work early to make sure that everything was in order.

"I won't be available from 11AM until 1AM," she told her secretary. She had an appointment at the same time as Cassie's, and then they'd be getting lunch. "If something needs urgent attention, direct people to Jim, and if Jim needs my attention tell him he has the authority to act as he sees fit, and if he's really unsure to ask McCoy."

"Got it Boss."

She reviewed the work of her current ADAs. Peluso's case file was rather sloppy. She was worried. His work had been steadily declining over the past few months.

She went to find her secretary again. "Tell Peluso that he needs to schedule a meeting with me this week to discuss his work performance. Use any space in my schedule you can find."

Her secretary cringed. Alex is already double booked as it is. As soon as one source of stress left the bureau chief two more cropped up.

Cassie didn't want to talk to Dr. Fisher without Alex.

"I don't want to go."

"I know," Alex held her daughter, "but I need you to be brave and talk to her. I want you to be able to say whatever you want, even if it's about me."

"Can Livia come with me?"

"She's at work honey."

Cassie folded her arms.

"I'll call her."

Olivia was just coming out a team meeting when Alex called.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Cassie has her doctor's appointment at 11, but she won't go alone. I'd go with her, but I have an appointment at the same time, and she might need to talk about me in her …"

"I'll be there."

"You're not too busy?"

"For you and Cassie, never."

"Thanks Love."

"Any time."

Elliot gave her a knowing look.

"Shut up and I need to take lunch early today."

"Damsel in distress."

"Yes and her name is Elle Stabler. She was Elliot before I took his manhood."

"Whoa! The fangs are coming out."

"Alex needs me to go to Cassie's shrink appointment with her. She won't go alone."

"Has she been talking about the …"

"She gets nightmares, but she doesn't like to say what happens in them."

"I got your back."

"Thanks, El."

* * *

Two hours later, Olivia met Alex and Cassie at the doctor's office.

"Livia!" Cassie ran to her.

"Hey Cassie. We're going to talk to the doctor together, okay."

She nodded.

"Give Mama a kiss."

Cassie kissed her cheek.

"Good girl."

Alex gave Olivia a silent thank you and a smile.

They squeezed hands before they went their separate ways.

Dr. Olivet had been talking to people with trauma for decades. After facing her own demons long ago, she decided to spend her life helping others.

She had met Alex Cabot when the ADA was still with SVU, but they had not seen each other in quite some time.

"Hello Doctor."

"Alex, it's good to see you home."

After short pleasantries, they sat down to get to the heart of the matter.

"I have been experiencing night terrors. They don't always happen, but when they do, they are quite dreadful. Sometimes, my daughter sleeps in my room and they scare her."

"How long have you been having them?"

Alex explained how she started getting them in the program, then they stopped, then they came back again.

"Do you remember when they stopped?"

"When I came back to New York."

"And do you remember when they came back?"

"After I had been taken hostage."

"Tell me about your return to New York."

Alex talked for a long time explaining her reunion with Olivia, the break up, the loss of her mother, the fall out with her family, her trip to DC, her second return to New York, the new job, Cassie, the hostage situation, and her second reunion with Olivia.

There was a lot of trauma and stress in Alex's life. It was no wonder that she had night terrors, but it was unclear what was the source.

"Tell me more about your return to the DA's office. How did it feel working there again after you were shot?"

"It was pretty difficult. I didn't know how to be the prosecutor I had once been. The old Alex Cabot had been fearless, but that fearlessness almost got me killed and two more like-minded ADAs had been murdered since then.

I didn't know how to balance self-preservation with my commitment to justice. I couldn't see myself telling a victim's family: sorry, the people who killed your daughter are too dangerous. I'm scared to prosecute them."

"You felt yourself at a cross roads. What did you do?"

"At first, I just did my job. I wasn't facing any cartels at the moment, so I didn't need to change my working style, but I did think about it a lot. A few weeks later, I saw a video my mother had made for me before she died.

She told me that taking down people like Velez was in my blood. It was what made me a Cabot and if I came across the same situation, I needed to lower my head and charge. She didn't want me to lose myself out of fear. She forgave me for all of the pain my choices had caused her."

"And how did her forgiveness feel?"

"Really good."

"And what did you think about your job?"

"I thought it's job to take down bad guys and that's what I do. I'm more conscious of the dangers, but I don't let them dictate whom I prosecute. I won't back down to the likes of Velez, not now, not ever."

They were out of time.

"You have been through a lot in the past three and a half years, more so than many people face in a lifetime. As you learn to unpack your past and build your own future, I think your symptoms will ease. It could be trauma-induced, but it's probably stress. I don't know how you function with all that stress."

* * *

While Alex told her story, Cassie resisted telling hers.

"I don't like talking about them," she said when her doctor asked about her nightmares.

Olivia tried to reason with her. "I know it's scary, but your Mama and I brought you here to see if we can help stop the nightmares. I think it will help if you tell us what happens."

Cassie frowned but she started to talk. "The mean man finds us. Mama tries to get away, but she can't. What if he gets out of jail and takes her too?"

She was afraid of losing Alex.

"Baby, nothing's going to happen to your Mama."

"But we don't have a Papa to keep her safe."

"I promise you, I will keep you and your Mama safe."

Cassie hugged her tightly. "Will you stay with us tonight Livia?"

"Of course."

The detective had to go to work after the appointment, but she told Alex she'd be over tonight. "We should talk about Cassie's appointment"

Alex nodded.

The courts moved swiftly on the upcoming murder charges. Margaret Greenfield invoked her right to a speedy trial, which put pressure on the DA's office to reach a deal with Marsh if they wanted him to testify.

He wanted a 25-year sentence, which they refused to grant him.

"25 years or you don't have me for the Greenfield trial. I would hate to see her walk and then try to get Cassie."

Steele stared him down viciously. "If you think you'll ever be a free man, you've lost your mind. We don't need you and if you're just going to waste my time, then I'll leave."

"Who cares if you leave? You'll be back."

Steele walked out of the room. He had other work to do. He came back to the office on Wednesday to see Peluso arguing with Cabot's secretary.

"What's going on here?"

"Chief Cabot wants to meet with me to discuss my job performance. I'm already behind on the Freeman case. I don't have time for this."

Peluso was getting antsy. He looked like he was tweaking. Steele knew this was bad.

"Calm down Brian. I'll find out what this is about."

Peluso went to work.

"Did the Chief say specifically why she needed to meet with him?"

"No, but she had that look."

Steele dreaded _that_ look.

When Alex did come back to the office, she had a sleeping Cassie in tow. She also had a queue of ADAs waiting to speak with her. Of course, none of them were Brian.

She tucked Cassie in on the couch before coming outside.

"Who just needs me to sign off on things?"

Three of the five ADAs raised their hands.

"You first."

They came in. She skimmed, signed, and sent them on their way.

"Finn, you next. I have a feeling Jim will take the longest."

They went over her theory of the case. She thought the murder had been spurned by jealousy. "If you're right, then the defendant likely talked about his marital problems with someone. See if you can talk to his coworkers or neighbors."

Jim was used to setting his own agendas, so was Alex.

"What do we have on the Walter murders?"

"Marsh wanted a 25 year deal. I walked out of the room. The Greenfield's invoked their right to a speedy trial. I assume Marsh is trying to leverage a deal because of that."

"Are they in communication?"

"Their lawyers could be, why?"

"Get his phone calls from Rikers. If they are in cahoots, then we need to be wary of any deal that we give him. For all we know, he's going to offer to testify against her, just to renege on the deal and try and screw us during her trial."

He knew Marsh was stubborn, but he assumed that stubbornness was stupidity. It hadn't occurred to him that Marsh actually had a game to play.

"I'll get them."

She looked at him as if the meeting was over, but he had more to say.

"What's going on with Peluso?"

"He's been showing up late, looking disheveled, and his work quality has plummeted over the last four months," missing forms, forms filled out twice with inconsistent information. He better have a good explanation for it.

"Maybe he needs more time to …"

"I don't need you making excuses for him. I need him to do his job if he wants to have a job. If he doesn't clean up his act, then he's out of here. I will not let him jeopardize this office."

Steele knew Brian was in over his head; the question was how to stop him from drowning?

* * *

After work, Olivia came to Alex's apartment. The detective had an overnight bag with her.

"I promised Cassie I'd stay."

"You don't need to ask, "Alex told her. She and Cassie had already eaten dinner, but she saved a plate for Olivia. "We had bratwurst and roasted vegetables for dinner."

"What's wrong with hotdogs?" Olivia teased knowing Alex would go onto a rant.

"Ugh, who knows what's in them?"

"I love ball park hotdogs."

"Those are the worst, the bacteria from that dirty hotdog water …"

Olivia started to laugh.

"You little witch, you were teasing me."

"I was. This is a very German meal," Olivia said as she had a beer with her bratwurst, which was inside a pretzel roll with mustard on top. "It's good."

"See, no need for a 'ballpark hotdog.'"

Olivia stuck her tongue out at Alex, but then she smiled.

Cassie wanted Olivia to read her a bedtime story.

"What do you want to hear?"

Cassie went and got Goodnight Moon. Olivia took her to her room and held her in her lap as she read the story.

Alex couldn't help but smile as she watched her two favorite girls.

"Good night Cassie," Olivia kissed her forehead. The little blonde was already drifting to sleep.

Olivia was a sucker for blondes. This was evident in the kitchen. Alex was happily sitting on her lover's lap. Olivia had her arms wrapped around her.

"Do you want to talk about your appointment first or Cassie's?"

"Cassie's."

Olivia explained Cassie's dreams.

Alex heart panged. "She's afraid of losing me."

"She's not going to, not while I'm around."

"Did the doctor have any recommendation?"

"Just to be as reassuring as we can and to pay close attention in case she develops any more symptoms. She wants to see Cassie once a month."

"Okay. Let's go to bed."

"What about your appointment?"

"I had so much baggage that I ran out of time in my session and have to go back next week."

Olivia kissed her neck. "You're the strongest woman I know."

"Have you ever looked in the mirror?"

"I mean it. I'd rather fight thugs in the street than try to walk a mile in your shoes, mainly because I'd trip in your ridiculous heels, but …"

"Ever the charmer, Olivia."

"You are a survivor, and you are a fighter, and you are beautiful, passionate, tender, and amazing."

Alex needed Olivia to hold her. "Can we get in bed and spoon?"

"Absolutely."


	20. Chapter 20

August 2007

The Greenfield trial was set for October. Walsh had already pleaded guilty to felony kidnapping, and would not faces charges for conspiracy to commit kidnapping or accessory after the fact to murder.

He would be getting a 10-year sentence in a medium security prison. Taking good behavior into account, he'd probably serve around 7 years, a decent while but a far cry from the life sentence he could have gotten.

In exchange for the deal, he would testify that his brother had committed the murders for hire, Stuckey had been the go between, and that his brother had promised him 50,000 to try and kidnap Cassie. None of this pointed to Margaret directly, but it corroborated Stuckey's story, which was necessary for the charges to hold.

Stuckey was getting around 30 years for his role in the plot. He was pleading guilty to two counts of murder 2 to be served concurrently. It wasn't life, but he'd be in his late 60s when he got out of jail. They needed him to make the connection to Margaret, and to corroborate why Marsh hired his brother to kidnap Cassie.

They had Margaret's stipulation that she had stolen from the estate. Evidence from the estate lawyer that the money she stole had belonged to Jessica, and Jessica's friends to testify that the two sisters had been estranged for years, giving further motive for the killings.

It was hardly a slam-dunk case, but it was enough to hopefully get her to cop to a deal.

Steele got a call from Marsh's lawyers. He wanted to talk.

"You better not be wasting my time," Steele growled from Rikers.

"I have information that can help you in the Greenfield case."

"Like what?"

"Like I heard Stuckey on the phone with her."

"Can you recognize her voice?"

"I wouldn't have called you here if I couldn't."

"And what do you want in return?"

"25 years, medium security prison."

So he can try to break out and kill those who put him away.

"My boss will never go for it."

"Make her go for it."

Steele brought the terms back to Cabot.

"How do we know he can recognize her voice? He might not remember it after so many months."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"See if he can pick out the voice from a lineup, and then we talk."

Marsh got taken out of Rikers to the 2-7, where he was given five other voices.

He correctly picked Greenfield's.

"This doesn't get in unless he testifies," Kessler pointed out.

"I didn't pass the bar yesterday," Steele snapped.

Now the question was what to do.

Alex told Steele to talk to Jack. "Find out what he thinks."

"He wants 25 years for two murders for hire, felony kidnapping, and attempting to kidnap a child."

"Yes, and all he is adding is one more piece of evidence. Granted our case on Greenfield could be tighter."

"What did Alex say?"

"To ask you."

McCoy called her to ask why she would even consider such a deal.

"Well, we could require him to plead guilty to each offense, suggest a lowball sentence for cooperation, and hope that he either disgusts the judge so much that she rejects the deal or sentences him to life using the persistent offender's law.

We could also offer him the deal so that he can backstab us like we know he will since Greenfield is paying him off."

"What?"

"The 2-7 went through his calls from Rikers. He's been calling an intern of Kessler's once a week since Greenfield got arrested."

"Let me guess, cell phone."

"You know it."

"I get it."

McCoy had some strategizing to do. "What's the best way to get this bastard?"

Dr. Olivet suggested that Alex take a much-needed vacation. "You and Cassie have both been through so much. It would be good for you two to take off and get away from the trial and everything."

"My sister in law invited us to a family vacation. They're all meeting at Cape Cod."

"I think you should go. It would be good for Cassie to play with kids close to her own age."

She would be starting kindergarten in the fall. She would a bit young for it. She didn't turn five until November, but she was a smart girl and Alex was sure that she'd have fun.

Alex made the necessary phone calls to get the time off work. She only needed two days since it was a four-day affair, Friday to Monday. She figured she could leave on Sunday and give herself Monday to recover before work.

At lunch, she called Olivia to confirm with her.

"Benson."

"How would you feel about going up to the Cape for a long weekend?"

"Cape Cod?"

"Yes."

"What's the special occasion?"

"Cabot family reunion. I want to introduce Cassie to her new cousins, and she'll want to play with Ace again."

Olivia cringed. "I don't know if I can get off work."

"You have more vacation days than anyone I know. Cragen is always demanding that you use them."

"I know but …"

"You don't want to go."

"No, I would love to spend four days with you and Cassie, just not with everyone. I like Lisa and Ace but …"

"And Tyler and Lucenzo. I know that my family has some less than savory people, but I haven't seen most of them in years, and I don't want to be without you."

Olivia knew she should go. Lisa did help them get back together, and Alex did whatever Olivia asked of her no questions asked.

"I'll go, but can we have a day of this vacation just us."

"I reserved Monday just for us and I figured we could stay in the beach house and visit the family at the main house for more privacy."

Olivia remembered how daunting the main house felt at the time. "I'd like that."

Abbie had been waiting all week to learn about the surprise Casey had for her.

"Tell me!"

"You'll see!" Casey told her.

They got to Casey's apartment and Abbie looked all around. "It looks normal to me."

"It's not out here."

Casey took Abbie to the bedroom.

"Ohh, is it a kinky surprise?"

"No."

Abbie frowned slightly. "What am I looking for?"

Casey went and opened a drawer.

It was empty.

"Um, there's nothing in that drawer."

"That's the point."

"What?"

"It's your drawer. This way, you don't have to keep lugging an overnight bag each time you come here. I want you to be able to keep your stuff here all the time."

"Aw thanks," Abbie still didn't get why this was a big deal, but Casey seemed so happy about it.

"You were expecting a better surprise," Casey realized.

"No," Abbie fibbed. "I was just expecting a more tangible surprise." She kissed her. "It's great."

The next day, Serena had called Abbie to see if she and Casey wanted to double next weekend.

"Let me check with Casey, but it sounds like fun."

"So how's your weekend going?"

"It's good. We had a lazy morning before brunch. Casey got me a drawer."

"CASEY GAVE YOU A DRAWER!"

"What's the big deal?"

"After a month of dating, it's a huge deal."

"It is?"

"This is her way of saying she might like to live with you someday."

"It is?"

"First step, allow her to keep a toothbrush over. Second step give her a drawer. Third step take a trial weekend getaway. Fourth step start talking about relocating."

"We started at step two?"

"She skipped step one. This is big."

"I had no idea."

"Get yourself together Abbie!"

After she got off the phone with Serena, Abbie gave Casey a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Casey murmured happily.

"Serena just explained to me the significance of a drawer."

"You didn't know?"

"I had never had one before."

"Not even with Serena."

She shook her head.

Casey kissed her. "I want to be the only one giving you a drawer."

"Yes, Ma'am."

They started tousling on the couch.

Stuckey pleaded guilty to two counts of murder two. He would be sentenced to two concurrent terms 30 to life and would be on lifetime probation after that.

In court, they had him allocate to the facts of the case and give details about Margaret Greenfield. He would still need to appear in trial, but they wanted as much on the record now in case he tried to change his story later. They could also use it to corroborate his testimony if the defense tried to impeach him as a witness.

Marsh was still holding out on a deal. McCoy wanted to learn more about what the relationship between him and Greenfield's counsel before deciding on a final strategy.

Also, he didn't want Marsh to plead guilty until after he gave good testimony against Greenfield. This way, if he bailed out, then they could revoke the deal before he was sentenced. There would be fewer ways of keeping him honest if he already got favorable sentencing before the Greenfield trial.

McCoy was preparing for another meeting with Steele when his secretary called him.

"Alex is here to see you."

"Send her in."

Alex took the seat directly across from him. "Hi Uncle Jack."

"Are you here as my ADA or as my goddaughter?"

"A little bit of both."

"Don't leave me hanging. What's going on?"

She decided to come right out with it. "Olivia and I are back together."

He paused before answering. "I see. Are you happy?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Good. You two don't work together anymore. You didn't need to report to your boss."

"I know, but I thought it might impact the litigation if Kessler got ahold of it. I am a witness and she was my protective detail."

"When did you start seeing her again?"

"About a week and a half after Greenfield was arrested."

"After she was no longer your guard."

"Yes."

"I don't see why that's relevant. She probably won't testify anyway."

"I was concerned that Kessler might target me in the case, argue that the investigation was unduly influenced by me and perhaps my desire to adopt Cassie. He might try to use anything."

"I'm sure he will, but we can handle the objections. Do you expect him to find out?"

"I wasn't going to call him up and tell him, but I am taking Olivia to the Cabot family reunion. Word might get out."

"Ah, the trial vacation. Are you going to ask her to move in with you?"

"I don't know. She's been great with Cassie and with me, but …"

"You want to make sure she won't run again."

Alex nodded. "For some reason, she's scared of my brother. I don't know why. He's a putz."

McCoy smiled at her. "Your world is foreign to her. It's only natural that she would find it intimidating."

Alex knew she had to talk to Olivia. Unfortunately, her girlfriend kept avoiding her.

"I have to stay late tonight," Olivia told her.

Alex knew Olivia was at work, but she didn't believe for five seconds that she had to be there.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Why would I be avoiding you?"

"Because you are dreading our trip to Cape Cod, and you think that if you avoid me you can get out of it."

Hit the nail right on the head.

"Babe, I …"

"Liv, I love you. Cassie loves you. We're a family now and nothing that happens this weekend could change how I feel about you. You are my world. I belong wherever you do, and if my family treats you badly, then I'll sell all the vacation properties and they can pitch tents in the dirt."

"I love you too Honey. I'm just nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous, but I need you to tell me if you are, not playing hideaway with Elliot."

"How did you know he was hiding from Kathy?"

"She called, asking if you two had a case."

"You two do intel behind our backs?"

"We have to with you two troublemakers."

"I'll be home by 8PM."

Elliot made a whipping motion with his hand. Olivia threw a pen at his head.

When the detective did get home, Alex had a pork chop with glazed carrots waiting for her.

"This smells good."

"I hope it tastes good too."

After they got Cassie in bed, Alex and Olivia went to the couch to talk about their impending trip.

"The party officially starts Friday at 3PM. I thought we could leave early Friday morning and take a break half way through, have a snack, stretch our legs."

"That sounds good."

Alex went over what she put on the packing list, what she still needed to get, and what route she thought they should take. Olivia just kept saying that sounds good.

"I thought we could sell Cassie on the black market and buy a dog instead."

"That sounds … hey!"

"I was wondering when you'd pay attention."

"I'm sorry it's just …"

"What is it about my family that has you running scared? My mother loved you."

"What?" Olivia would not have gone that far.

"You are the only girlfriend she ever approved of."

"But you dated that doctor and …"

"She didn't care what your job was. She cared about who you were. My mother was stern, I'll give you that, and she felt that people should act with a sense of decorum, but above propriety she placed genuineness.

She told me that you had a pure heart, and that's what mattered to her most of all. She just wanted me to find someone who loved me, and I did. Stop thinking you aren't enough. You're more than enough. You're everything."

Olivia lunged at Alex, almost knocking the ADA onto the floor. Instead, Olivia caught them with her legs and then pinned Alex to the couch, kissing her with all of her being. Alex instinctively locked her legs around Olivia's hips.

Eventually, the detective broke the kiss to speak. "Sometimes, it feels too good to be true, the amount of love that we share so vast that it overwhelms the senses."

"I'll gladly live my life in a dream if I can share that dream with you."

Olivia grabbed her by the hips and carried her to bed where they spent the night slowly making love, exploring every inch of each other's bodies, studying ever new scar and mark that had happened since they had been apart.

Olivia tenderly kissed Alex where she had been shot years before. Alex ran her fingertips across a scar on Olivia's shoulder she had gotten fighting a suspect who was resisting arrest.

Every battle along the way was worth it to get to here and now.

Friday Morning

After an early breakfast, Alex, Olivia, and Cassie hit the road to Cape Cod. Cassie and Olivia both fell asleep in the car, leaving Alex to her own musings as she drove.

"Great, I can play whatever I want."

Cassie always wanted show tunes, particularly Disney show tunes. Olivia liked listening to female rockers, Janis Joplin or Joan Jett to name a few.

The old Alexandra had listened to a lot of jazz music. It was her way of rebelling against the classical influence of her childhood but still remaining cultured.

She forced herself to branch out, however, during her time in the program.

Listening to new music was something she could do without drawing much attention to herself.

She got into indie pop and post-rock, listening to bands like the Shins or Explosions in the Sky.

She put The Earth is Not a Cold Dead Place on in the car. This was her chance to listen to music with no words, something that Cassie and Olivia didn't enjoy very much.

Olivia could almost hear the music while she dreamt. It gave her a serene feeling although she could not consciously appreciate it.

When she woke up. Olivia saw Alex's hand on the armrest and grabbed it. Alex smirked.

"What has you so happy?"

This song is called "Your Hand in Mine."

"Coincidence?"

"Nope. When I hear this song, it's exactly what I think about."

"But there aren't even words. How could this describe holding hands?"

"Just close your eyes and feel."

Olivia didn't admit it out loud, but the song did evoke a warm, fuzzy feeling that seemed to radiate from her soul.

When the album was over, their hands were still clutching.

"So do you fold?" Alex teased.

"Can't you just put on some Joan Jett?" Olivia retorted before she winked.

"I'll get you yet."

Olivia's music only lasted for so long. Once Cassie was up, it was time for more show tunes.

"Who put the glad in gladiator, Hercules!"

They were trapped in the wonderful world of Disney until Cassie fell back asleep.

Olivia drove the second half of the trip, so it was mostly her music while Alex whistled along.

By 2PM, they were pulling into the Cabot Estate. A man came out to valet the car.

Olivia couldn't believe it. This would be more over the top than the last time she was here. At least Caroline let people park their own cars.

Before Alex saw another Cabot, they were greeted by the butler, had their bags taken upstairs for them, and had been led out to the backyard as if it was her first time at the estate.

 _Here goes nothing!_


	21. Chapter 21

Various Cabot cousins were in the back drinking gin cocktails while the children ran around in the yard kicking a soccer ball

"Why don't you go play?" Olivia took Cassie to meet the others. There were three boys and two girls outside.

"Now we're even," a girl called out.

Alex scanned the yard to see which cousins had arrived. Before she could decide which one she wanted to approach first, she found herself in a huge bear hug.

"TYLER!" She knew it was her big, flamboyant cousin without having to turn around.

"It has been too long Alley Cat."

"I hear you got married."

"I did, and I see you brought your lovely lady." Olivia got the next giant hug from Tyler.

Tyler had always been fond of Olivia. The last time they came to MA, he and Alex took Olivia to Lucenzo's store, giving her a makeover/shopping spree just because, she looked so fabulous.

"Welcome home Olivia."

"Thank you Tyler."

"Lucenzo's finishing up at the store, but he should be here soon. I hear you have a little girl now?"

Alex pointed to Cassie. "She's my foster daughter. After a year, I can apply to adopt her."

"She's a foster. Well, I'll be damned; she looks like a Cabot." She was indistinguishable from the other kids.

The three adults staked out a bench and got some drinks.

"I want to hear all about your wedding," Alex wanted a play by play.

Olivia's arm slipped around Alex's waist. It would be nice to marry her, make it official. She kissed Alex's neck. _I love you._

Tyler told them all about what they were wearing and who said what. They were just getting to the beginning of the reception when Lucenzo appeared.

"Sis, it's been too long," he kissed both of Alex's cheeks and both of Olivia's cheeks.

"Lucenzo, you look better than ever." He had recently shaved and had on a blue vest and white shorts. He had striking features, dark hair and eyes. Tyler called him the Italian Stallion.

"You must bring you girls to the store tomorrow, so we can spoil them."

"You have children's clothes?" he hadn't last time.

"We've expanded our market. Apparently, our customers all want to put their boys and girls in Marc Jacobs and Louis Vuitton."

Olivia was reminded yet again; this is society.

Alex rubbed small circles on Olivia's back to calm her. _Just think of me._

"We could come by after the beach. This way we can get some rays before it's too hot."

"We wouldn't want you to burn," Lucenzo said. "I'm sure you two will be bikini clad."

"Us never," Olivia told him.

They all laughed.

* * *

At 3:05, Graham Phillip Cabot came outside to give the opening remarks.

"Would he just shut up?" Tyler grumbled as Grant talked about the foundation and how much work he had to do to keep it running and something about family, togetherness, and crap.

"If no one has anything else to say," not that Graham had asked, "I think we should …"

"I have something to say," Tyler yelled out.

"Yes Tyler," he said begrudgingly.

"I think we should welcome Alex back. It's been quite some time since we've seen her, and we have her luscious girlfriend and her beautiful daughter joining us."

People started to do a makeshift toast for the renegade Cabot and everyone was looking to see the newest rugrat in the bunch.

"Speech!" a drunk cousin called out.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Alex eventually gave in. "Hi everyone. I know everyone has some questions about where I've been and why, so I'll explain it now to clear the air. Over three years ago, I chose to prosecute a man who worked for a drug cartel.

The cartel's leader put out death threats, but I wouldn't back down. He hired a hitman to kill me, and I was shot, but I survived. To keep me alive, the FBI told everyone that I didn't make it, and I was flown away to a new state with a new name and occupation.

I wasn't allowed to contact anyone to make sure that the cartel didn't figure out that I was still alive. I couldn't tell anyone about who I was or why I had really moved to Kansas and then to New Mexico.

I'm sorry that people came to my funeral and mourned me even though I was in fact alive, and I wouldn't have done this if I had another choice, but I would have put you in danger by telling you the truth. It was safer for everyone if I stayed hidden until the cartel was taken care of.

In March, a military team took out the cartel, and I was able to come back to my life. It looks like I have a lot of catching up to do and some new cousins to meet. I'm looking forward to it."

Alex made up the speech on the spot, but she sounded flawless. Everyone awed when Ace ran up to her.

"Hi Auntie!"

Alex scooped her up. "How's my little star?"

All of the kids wanted to hear about Alex's adventures. Who doesn't want to hear from the girl who came back from the dead?

"She's going to be miss popular this year," Lucenzo teased.

"Hell, she will be every year if she makes the introductions instead of Graham," Tyler retorted.

"She should. She owns just as much of the foundation as he does."

"But she doesn't actively participate," Tyler said in an exaggerated tone.

"I wouldn't either. Graham's a buttface." It was easier to leave it to the lawyers.

"I take it he's not your favorite cousin," Olivia said.

"Far from it." He's not evil or anything. "He's just so uptight and about all of the wrong things."

Graham Cabot sipped away at his Scotch as he made small chat with some of his cousins. He was never one for getting too close to the family. He had never been able to connect with them as readily as Alex could or their parents could. He spent much of his childhood feeling like the black sheep.

Instead of forging his own path, he chose to work for the foundation, hoping that by taking it over, he would get his family's respect. It was not the same as their love, but it was better than nothing at all.

For a brief moment, it seemed like he was the foundation. Alex had been murdered; mother died of cancer and then he had the controlling interest, just to get the shock of his life when he learned his mother had not left him her entire share but only half.

It was months before he learned Alexandra was still alive and her share had been saved for her. Instead of being the controller of the foundation, he had to share the role with his MIA sister, which meant he had to deal with her lawyers as she did whatever she wanted.

Jealous didn't even begin to describe how he felt about the situation. He looked over and saw Olivia laughing with his cousins. They accepted her like she was family right away, which irked Graham further. The family had not taken to Lisa well right away, and if it weren't for Alex's intervention, they wouldn't have at all.

He resented Olivia because they took to her so easily and she hardly knew anything about society or the Cabots. At least Lisa had tried to impress them, but then again, Alex could have shown up with a homeless woman and would have made it work somehow.

* * *

Dinner was a raucous affair. The Cabots had been drinking for hours and they were ready to eat. They had squab, creamed spinach, roasted potatoes, rolls, and a mixed green salad.

"What is a squab?" Olivia whispered to Alex.

"A baby pigeon."

"We're eating pigeon?" she said loudly. Gross!

"They aren't city pigeons," Graham told her, as if she should have known. "They're cleaner than other poultry."

"It's like a dark chicken," Alex offered, ignoring her brother. "Just more pretentious and four times the cost."

Tyler started laughing. "You should have been here last year when they covered everything in caviar. It was expensive and squishy."

People around the table started recalling their favorite or least favorite dishes served from the Cabot kitchen."

"They served alligator this one time. It was so weird."

Olivia was relieved to be able to sink into the conversation. Alex squeezed her thigh affectionately.

 _I'm fine Boo_ Olivia's look told her.

The kids had two sleepovers: one for boys and one for girls. It was easier to keep track of the children if they were all together and they had fun this way.

Cassie was sharing a room with Ace, Priscilla, and Jamie.

Olivia came to tuck all of the girls into bed and read them a story. Lisa had come to see how the girls were doing and she caught the tail end of The Emperor's New Clothes.

* * *

Ace was already asleep. Cassie was falling asleep, and the two older girls were listening eagerly.

"You're a natural," Lisa told Olivia as she left the room.

The detective smiled. "I've always loved kids."

The two women started talking. "Have you and Alex thought about increasing your brood?"

Olivia blushed. "I think we still have a ways to go. I haven't even moved in yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"It's only been a month."

"And by a month you mean five years, seven if you count the two years you two pined for each other beforehand."

Olivia had loved Alex for seven years. The fiery blonde had her at hello. "We had it and then it got taken away and then I fucked up and threw it away and …"

"Love doesn't leave. It may have been clouded by other crap, but it was there all along. You two mean too damn much to each other to drag your feet."

When Olivia didn't come back right away, Alex went looking for her. She was headed for the kitchen when she saw Graham.

"Have you seen Lisa?"

"No, but I've been in my room."

"She said she was going to tuck in the girls, but then she didn't come back."

"Liv went to tuck them in and read them a story." They probably ran into each other there.

* * *

Before Graham could comment, Alex started going towards the study. She heard laughter and knocked on the door.

Sure enough, Lisa and Olivia were chatting over some scotch.

"Graham is looking for you. I can tell him you're not here."

"Nice, Alexandra," Graham grumbled from the hallway.

"Oh sorry Honey. I lost track of time," Lisa told her husband.

Alex sat on Olivia's lap. "Snuggle time?"

"Sure. Goodnight Lisa … Graham." Olivia carried Alex to bed bridal style.

Alex gave her a kiss before they left the room. It was her way of flipping off her brother.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Nope."

"Good."

* * *

By the time they made it to their bedroom, Alex had forgotten all about her brother. "Take me!"

Olivia didn't have to be told twice. She reached under Alex's sundress and yanked it off, only to find she had been wearing nothing underneath.

"You haven't been going commando all day," Olivia questioned.

Alex grinned. "I got rid of everything else after dinner. Didn't want to waste time."

Olivia pounced on her lover, pinning her to the bed before taking over the lawyer's mouth.

Alex struggled to get free, so she could undress her detective, but Olivia did not want to relinquish control. She started groping Alex's tender flesh, pinching and pulling all over.

"OH LIV!"

Olivia had one nipple in her mouth and the other one in her fingertips. Her lover tasted like candy, spicy candy.

The flustered ADA didn't even think to hide her moans as Olivia ravished her body. They weren't the only couple enjoying themselves, but they did so without any inhibitions and they were quite noisy.

Once Alex could break free, she flipped Olivia on her back and began to undress her. The lawyer had a feral look in her eyes as she stared down Olivia's toned abs. She gave a devilish grin before dragging her teeth down her lover's torso and making it down to her hips.

Sharp bites covered Olivia's thighs and calves. Alex left her mark all over Olivia's tan legs before she rolled onto her back.

"Straddle me."

Olivia knew exactly what Alex wanted and she carefully kneeled on either side of Alex's head. Two soft hands grabbed Olivia's firm behind and squeezed as Alex moved her tongue into her lover's wetness.

Olivia's knuckles were white from gripping the headboard as she tried to refrain from smothering Alex's face. Suddenly two fingers found their way into her wetness, and they started plunging in and out very quickly.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

The nearby Cabots could all hear Olivia's pleasured cries and found it amusing.

"Alex really is back from the dead," Tyler teased.

Loud moans rang through the hallway as Alex used her patented tongue twister.

"No fair … FUCK!"

Alex was greedy. She wanted to guzzle as much of Olivia as possible and she kept bringing her over the edge just to deny her and bring her back up again.

"Stop teasing!"

Alex found Olivia's clit and sucked it hard. It only took seconds before Olivia shrieked "AAAALLLLEEEEEXXX!" and came all over Alex's face. The Cabot heiress kept licking and sucking, forcing orgasm after orgasm before Olivia rolled away spent.

Olivia just got out a deep breath when a round of applause burst through the hallway.

"Oops!" Alex said, but she wasn't sorry.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I just made a great impression."

"You really did," Alex told her.

"A-LEX! A-LEX!"

The ruckus made by Alex's family was enough to get Graham out of bed.

"Would you fools shut up?"

"Come on G-Daddy we're just having fun," one of the cousins told him.

"Did you know Olivia's a scream queen?"

Eventually, the Cabots went to bed.

Alex and Olivia tried to be quieter for the rest of the night, but they continued to ravish each other.

* * *

Alex had no idea if anyone heard them after Graham's outburst until the following morning. She and Olivia came downstairs to hear slow clapping. It was her cousins and some of her uncles.

"WOO HOO!"

Olivia hid behind Alex who had a bit of a strut.

"Good morning gentlemen."

"How was your sleep?" Tyler asked loudly.

"Quite refreshing. The bed was very comfortable." Alex winked at Olivia.

Their pointed banter continued. Olivia just shook her head.

Of course, Grant was the party pooper. "Need I remind you all that these walls are not soundproof and there are children sleeping in the house?"

"Back in my day, we had all the children sleep outside in the shed," an elder teased.

* * *

After a Cabot family breakfast, which consisted of pancakes with bacon or eggs benedict and lots of mimosas (or bloody Marys), the clan got ready to go to the beach. It was five-minute drive or a 15-minute walk to the beach.

There was a lifeguard watching from above, but parents were encouraged to stay in the water with their children just in case.

Alex had planned on reading but Cassie and Olivia pouted until she joined them in the water.

At first, the lawyer was cold, but she quickly heated up when Olivia touched her stomach. The tanned vixen was wearing that dark green bikini that made her look like 1M dollars, and everyone had taken notice, the other Cabots whistling and complimenting her.

"She looks like a centerfold," Graham said insultingly.

"I wish I looked like a centerfold," Lisa retorted.

Alex quickly kissed Olivia between her breasts.

"That's why you joined us in the water."

"Didn't hurt."

"Mama!" Cassie broke their concentration.

Alex and Olivia returned to the little girl. "Can we build a sandcastle?"

The trio got buckets of wet sand and started to build. They could hear the others playing and yelling in the background, but their presence mostly slipped from Olivia's consciousness. She could only focus on Alex and Cassie. They were safe and happy right in front of her. Nothing else mattered, well until Tyler attacked with a water gun.

"You're gonna get it!" Alex started to chase. Cassie laughed as she followed her mom and they all ran into the ocean to get one more round of playing in before they freshened up and headed into Lucenzo's store.

It was noon when they got there, and Lucenzo didn't open until one on Saturdays, so it was just for them.

"I have some adorable school clothes for Cassie to try on and we will need a fresh fall look for my two favorite ladies."

Alex was known for her grey power suits. Lucenzo wanted to get some different colors into her fall look. He had navy blue, red, and yellow to work with. "I want something that says fall. Come back with a new color scheme and you will get heads turning."

Tyler had brown, different shades of green, yellow, and orange as the colors he thought would suit Olivia best.

For Cassie, they started with dresses and skirts: classic pink, periwinkle blue and purple.

"The red is so striking on you," Lucenzo told the ADA, "but black makes you look fierce. Clearly you should get them both."

Alex could see how he got his customers to spend so much money here. She was running up quite a bill, even with the Cabot family discount.

* * *

By the time the store was ready to open, Alex, Olivia, and Cassie were leaving with bags and bags of clothes.

"Do come back before winter," Tyler told them. "You'll get first dibs on our new coats."

"Maybe we'll be back for Thanksgiving."

They all got in the car. The Cabot family barbeque started in an hour and Cassie would need a nap before spending the afternoon with her cousins.

Once their little princess was tucked in, Alex and Olivia headed back to their room.

Alex took Olivia's hand and kissed it. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm glad I did." The detective needed to face her fear of the Cabots, and she didn't ever want to let Alex down again.

"I need you with me, always."

They slipped into an embrace and shared a short but tender kiss.

"Liv." Alex stroked her short hair.

"Yes Baby."

Alex's face showed that she wanted to ask something, something big. "Move in with me."

"Yes."

Alex had been ready to sell it. "It makes no sense for you to pay for your apartment when you're …"

Olivia silenced her with a kiss. "Babe, I already said yes."

"You did?" Alex couldn't hear her over the beating of her own heart.

Olivia laughed and then she smiled. "How could I resist a chance to move in with my girls?"

* * *

They fell into bed, kissing deeply and savoring every second they could have with each other.

Thirty minutes later, they were still kissing in bed, sharing the longest make out session they had since the couch incident.

Cassie woke up from her nap and came looking for them.

She opened the door and peered inside. Olivia and Alex hadn't noticed her arrival yet. "Mama, Livia?"

They broke their kiss to see a confused Cassie.

"What is it Honey?"

"I woke up from my nap and I couldn't find you."

Alex scooped her up. "Sorry Honey. I meant to get you, but I lost track of time."

Cassie accepted her explanation.

"I'm hungry."

"Why don't we go down and get some food?" Olivia suggested.

Before they did, Alex wanted to tell Cassie, "Olivia and I have some news."

"Good news."

"Very good."

"We're getting a puppy?"

Alex laughed before shaking her head. "Olivia is moving in with us."

"Are you two getting married?" Cassie questioned.

"Not yet," Olivia told her as she squeezed Alex's hand for confirmation.

"We are committed to each other," Alex told her, "And to you."

"Will you be my Papa?" Cassie asked excitedly. The concept of two mothers at the same time was beyond her reach, although lesbianism was not.

Alex smiled and Olivia nodded. "I'm here to stay Cassie."

"YAY!"

They shared a group hug. The moment couldn't get any better … until Cassie asked, "if you two get married, can we get a dog?"

The two women laughed as they took Cassie to get some food.

* * *

Two hours later, Cassie was running around with cousins while Olivia was stretched out, draped over Alex. "Why did you let me eat so much?" Olivia was overfull from pulled pork, smoked wings, potato salad, bratwurst, everything but the green salad.

Alex glared. "I told you to stop eating three plates before you did."

"It was the last plate that did me in," Olivia complained. "You should have insisted before then."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"And you want me to move in with you anyway."

"I do, what's wrong with me?"

"You know what they say about lesbians and their u-hauls."

Alex grabbed Olivia by the belt and pulled her into a kiss. "We're moving in together."

"Oh yeah." They kept talking about it in between kisses.

Eventually, loud coughing interrupted their make out session.

"There are children present," Graham chastised.

"I know. My daughter's right there," Alex leaned on Olivia's shoulder and held her arm. She had no qualms about kissing her lover. If you didn't like it, don't watch.

"I don't care about what you subject your daughter to, but my daughter is too young to learn about …"

He couldn't even say it.

"What, kissing? Unless you want to raise Ace in a bubble, she's going to see all kinds of couples in the world. What you want to say to her about them is her business, but at some point, she's going to realize that although most men kiss women, some men kiss other men and some women kiss other women. It's only a big deal if you make it to be a big deal."

Alex defiantly stared down her brother. She refused to hide her relationship or apologize for it. Her brother could be just as stubborn.

"Your actions don't reflect just you anymore," he seethed. "They reflect on this family and the foundation, whether or not you actually want to be apart of it."

"Is this about your scandalized child or is this about the foundation?" Alex retorted. "I don't see how either of them are harmed by my relationship with Olivia, so why don't you, oh wise one, enlighten me?"

Now they were both bright red and standing face to face. Olivia guided Alex behind her, separating them, so this didn't turn into a fistfight.

"Do you have any idea how much of the foundation relies on outside donors? Did it ever occur to you that they might not be so receptive to this?" he pointed at them and waved his hands.

Alex didn't buy that for a second. "Our donors give money to look good. They don't care about what I'm doing in bed. If they did, they would have stopped donating years ago. I didn't hide my relationship with Olivia before, and I'm not going to hide it now. We're moving in together, and when we're ready, we'll get married, and after that we're going to have little Bensons and little Cabots running around, and we're going to grow old and grey together and have a happy ever after and if you don't like that, you can go fuck yourself."

* * *

And on that note, Alex took Cassie and Olivia and they went to her beach house for the night.

Olivia's only response was, "did you mean that, having little Bensons running around?" She had been afraid to reproduce given her genes.

"Absolutely, I love you, and I want us to have a family, a big one."

They shared a passionate kiss before they got into the car. 20 minutes later, they were at the beach house. Unlike the huge estate, this was a simple, three-bedroom home. It was comfortable, and it was just theirs.

"Why don't we put on a movie for Cassie and then we can talk?"

They put on Dumbo for her and went into the kitchen.

"It feels too good to be true," Olivia told Alex. "I always wanted to be a mother, but with my job and with my family history, I never thought it would actually happen, but here we are and …"

Alex kissed her. "I always wanted you. I wasn't sure how we'd handle our jobs and children before, but now I know how wonderful it feels to have a family, and I won't give it up. If the job becomes too much, then we'll figure something out."

"Let's get married," Olivia told her. "I'm sick of waiting for the other shoe to drop. I'm sick of making excuses because I think you'll wake up one morning and find someone better. I love you, and I love Cassie, and I want all three of us to be a family, nothing in our way."

Alex kissed her nose. "Yes."


	22. Chapter 22

Cassie was ready to sleep after her movie. They got her in bed and read her a story, The Cat and the Hat.

After that, they went upstairs to celebrate their engagement.

"I want you to have me," Alex told her fiancée.

A feral look appeared in Olivia's eyes before she bared a carnal grin. She pushed Alex onto the bed and worked quickly to get her out of her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra and her thong came off in a quick swoop. Olivia's wide tongue laved at a perfect pink nipple. A strong hand cupped her other breast, kneading it firmly as Alex moaned.

Her chest was small, but that only made her breasts more sensitive as the nerve endings were short. Olivia got as much pleasure out of them as she could before Alex pushed her head down, signaling her lover to go lower. Olivia's tongue went down Alex's smooth stomach, teased her belly button ring, and went down to her hips, strong, creamy thighs, and firm calves before going up to blonde curls covering her sex.

She liked that Alex didn't wax or shave them away. It would make her look too prepubescent. Alex had a luxurious taste, one that Olivia couldn't get enough of. The detective delved her tongue deep into her lover and started to explore her familiar folds.

"FUCK!"

"Patience," Olivia teased as she replaced her tongue with her fingertips.

"I want the big one," Alex told her. "I want to feel you between my legs tomorrow."

That was the final straw. Olivia gave Alex a bruising kiss before she started pulling off her clothes at record speed. She went rummaging through Alex's sex back before she found the 9 inch black strap on. She lined it up so that the base rubbed against her swollen clit and started to coat the head in Alex's wetness.

Olivia added a little lube just to be sure. Alex was plenty wet, but she wanted this to go in easily. "How do you want it?"

"On all fours."

Olivia salivated at the sight. She gave a good slap to each perfect cheek before guiding the head inside. She slowly pushed, stretching Alex to her limit.

Once she was half way through, she stopped and slowly started to pull out. Alex whimpered at the loss before Olivia thrusted forward. They did this a few more times and then Olivia was all the way in, her hips resting on Alex's round bubble butt.

"FUCK ME!" Alex cried her voice ragged with lust.

Olivia put her hand on Alex's back. The blonde quickly went down on her forearms, giving her lover the perfect angle to thrust. Olivia started to buck her hips, slowly at first, but Alex started to thrust right back.

Firm hands tried to hold Alex's hips in place, but the blonde was insistent on getting it good. She rode her hips back and forth, effectively fucking herself with the dildo. Olivia was about to come just watching her; the friction against her clit from the dildo was just an added bonus.

"I'm so close," Olivia cried as she thrusted forward, grinding herself against Alex's ass. She started hammering away at her fiancée and they both started to reach their peaks.

Olivia bit Alex's shoulder to cover her own scream before she came hard. Alex was right behind her, and they slumped forward, the brunette still inside the blonde.

Once they caught their breath, they rolled over and Alex started to ride.

"How are you so insatiable?" Olivia questioned as Alex rode her expertly.

"You make me this way," Alex gasped in between thrusts.

Olivia's hands found Alex's breasts and began to massage them once again. Her warm mouth found Alex's neck, and the pleasure was overwhelming. She was so close.

Alex's long fingers found her clit and started to rub. She set herself over the edge and Olivia kept pounding her from below, trying to get as many orgasms out of her as possible. She got three before Olivia joined her in a rapturous bliss.

Olivia made her way out and Alex turned around, sucking the phallus into her mouth.

"FUCK!"

As Alex bobbed her head back and forth, the phallus rubbed against Olivia's clit, getting another orgasm out of her.

Alex let the dildo go with a pop and licked her lips, a satisfied grin on her face.

Olivia eventually took the strap on off and pulled Alex in to be little spoon. "I love you."

"I love you more," Alex insisted.

"I love you most."

"I love you most times infinity."

Olivia kissed her cheek, "dork."

"That's Mrs. Dork to you."

* * *

Olivia drove them back to New York. Just like Alex had requested, she could feel Olivia between her legs the next day.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Alex had a bit of a wobble to her walk today.

"You were perfect, Love."

After a six-hour car ride, they were back in Manhattan. Right away, Alex started on the laundry from their trip. She wanted to wash their clothes and vacuum out their suitcases, so they didn't end up with sand everywhere.

Olivia opened the fridge to see what was for dinner. "How about spaghetti and meatballs?" It was pretty much the only thing they could make with their ingredients.

"Sounds good Babe."

It didn't matter to Alex what Olivia made. What mattered was that she was here, and she was going to stay.

September 2007

Alex couldn't help but cry. Her baby looked so cute in her little pink jumper. It was Cassie's first day of school and Alex brought a camera.

Olivia thought it was adorable. "You're such a soccer mom," she teased.

"You bet your cute butt I am." They took a picture of Cassie before they took her into the building.

"Now have a great first day," Alex told her before giving her a final hug.

"Bye Mama! Bye Papa!" Olivia hugged the little girl too and then she was off to Mrs. Anderson's pre-kindergarten class.

"She's growing up so fast."

Right away, the other girls came up to Cassie and started talking to her.

"I'm Sidney."

"I'm Chloe."

"I'm Tyra."

The young heiress was happy to be around girls her own age. She would be able to play all day.

After they left the school, Alex drove Olivia to work and then she went to One Hogan Place.

The Bureau Chief kept looking at her clock, waiting for 3PM. She got her work done (sort of). Paperwork got signed and approvals were given, but the Bureau Chief's mind was somewhere else.

 _Does every parent feel like this on the first day of school?_

* * *

At 2:40, Alex grabbed her jacket and left the office. She drove to Cassie's school and parked in the lot.

They had all of the children lined up, ready to go home.

"Mama!" Cassie ditched her spot in line and ran to her mother.

"Hey Baby, how was school?"

"It was fun. I got to play freeze tag and we learned numbers and …"

It was great to see Cassie smile so brightly.

They got in the car and went back to the office. Alex had some work to do before they could go home.

"Did you get any homework?"

Cassie shook her head. They didn't have homework this year.

* * *

When Olivia got home, Alex was just getting dinner off the stove.

"Papa," Cassie ran to her. "Mama made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner." Olivia scooped up their little girl and kissed her on the forehead.

"I bet it will be delicious. How was school?"

"It was fun!"

Olivia and Cassie both washed their hands before sitting at the table.

"How was work?"

"I couldn't concentrate," Alex admitted.

"Me neither."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Getting home to you and Cassie."

They shared a kiss.

Cassie teased them, "Mama and papa sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Where did you learn that song?"

"From Tina."

"She's growing up so fast," Alex started to get teary.

"The next thing you know, we'll have to un-teach her curse words."

They finished the meal and Olivia put the dishes away.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"What do you want to watch Cassie?"

"Snow White."

Disney it was. They got a blanket and everyone cuddled up under it. Cassie was sitting on Olivia's lap, and Alex had her head on her fiancée's shoulder.

"This is the life," Olivia told Alex with a grin."

"Yes it is."

Seven years from the day they first met, they finally had a family.

October 2007

Steele convened a grand jury to indict Margaret Greenfield. Unlike a petit jury, the defense had no role in this proceeding. They could not call witnesses. Kessler wasn't even allowed to appear.

Hearsay was acceptable, and Steele made the strategic choice not to offer much of his case to the grand jury. He wanted to keep as many cards to himself as he could. He had Green and Lupo present to the jury what happened at the crime scene, how they learned of Greenfield, and how they had pieced together the puzzle.

"Did anyone plead guilty in regards to these murders?"

Lupo nodded. "Two people pleaded guilty."

"And who were they?"

"Walsh and Stuckey."

"How were they involved in these murders?"

"Greenfield hired Stuckey to murder Jessica Walter and her husband. She also hired him to kidnap their daughter Cassandra. Stuckey decided to be the middleman and he hired Marsh to commit the crimes for him, keeping a cut of the money for himself. Marsh murdered the Jessica and her husband, but he failed to grab Cassie before the police arrived. When he got arrested before he could finish the job, he sent his half-brother, Walsh to kidnap Cassie."

"So this all started with Margaret Greenfield?"

"Yes. Her father's will only provided money to the daughter who bore him a grandchild before his death. Margaret had no children, but Jessica had a daughter. Margaret sought to kidnap Cassie and pass her off as her own daughter, so she could steal the estate. She had to kill Jessica and her husband because they would recognize their own child, no matter how many years passed."

Two weeks later, the grand jury indicted Margaret Greenfield. Right away, she invoked her right to a speedy trial.

* * *

McCoy was prepared for that. The prosecution was ready to go. They had 180 days to get this trial started, but Jack didn't want to use all of it. He thought that having the trial sooner was in the prosecution's interest as well.

"Trial is set for December 5th 2007."

Margaret had yet to post bail. Trevor successfully had her assets frozen, and she was struggling to come up with additional funds.

She needed $500,000 to get a bail bondsman to post her bail. She had offered her Boston apartment, but the bondsman wouldn't accept it. Since the paperwork was in a false name, they couldn't be sure that she actually owned it. She would have to hire a real estate lawyer to clean up the mess and that would only cost her more money.

* * *

When Kessler came to visit her in Rikers, she expected something good. "Tell me you have something."

"We have a trial date, November 30th."

"How is their case looking?"

Kessler thought it was weak. "They only have one witness to implicate you and he's a co-conspirator. Marsh allegedly overheard Stuckey with you on the phone, but I have a feeling he won't testify."

"Even if he's offered a deal?"

"Even then." Kessler had a plan; one that he hoped would get his client acquitted and get his name on the map.

Halloween

After seeing Enchanted, Cassie wanted to be a princess for Halloween. She had on a poufy pink dress and a tiara.

Alex couldn't help but snap up as many pictures of her little girl was possible. They were about to take her trick or treating with some of the other children in her class.

Once Olivia got home, they were able to meet up with the other parents. The couple arrived with Cassie between them.

The other kids were witches, power rangers, and Pokémon.

The parents were in plain clothes, except for one who was … Cher.

Alex thought it was gaudy outfit and a bit slutty, but she said, "don't you look nice."

"If I could turn back time …."

Please, don't sing anymore, ever!

The kids were anxious go to, but they had to hear the rules first. "No running off, you have to hold an adult's hand when you cross the street, and no eating any of the candy until the parents have checked it all."

Cassie ran to grab Olivia's hand. "Papa, let's go!"

All of the other children went to grab an adult as well. Candy was serious business. One of the couple's however, was perplexed that Cassie called a woman papa.

"I thought that was a woman," the husband whispered.

"She is a woman."

They looked again and saw Olivia with one arm around Alex and the other around Cassie. She loved her girls.

The husband and wife looked at each other. They did not want to make a scene but this was kind of not okay.

The other parents paid no mind. Either they didn't notice or they didn't care. After an hour of door-to-door visiting, they decided to call it a night. The kids couldn't even carry their bags any more they were so heavy and the parents had a lot of candy to inspect (eat).

"Say goodbye to your friends," Alex reminded Cassie.

"Bye Chloe, bye Sidney, Bye Tara!"

"Bye Cassie!"

"Wasn't that fun?" Alex asked her wife as they got into the door. "Our little girl was so cute and everybody loved her."

"That's always the case," Olivia kissed Alex's nose. "She is just like her mama."

"What do you think about trying for a sibling next year?"

Olivia was shocked. "Really?"

"She's almost five. If we don't get going within the next couple of years, she'd be a decade older than her brother or sister." They could also adopt again.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex. "I'd love to have a baby with you."

"We should make an appointment with a specialist." Given Olivia's age, they would likely pursue IVF.

"Candy!" Cassie reminded them.

"We have checking to do."

They dumped it out on the table and set aside everything that looked homemade. You could never tell these days.

"How come we can't just eat all of the candy?" Cassie asked.

"It's rare," Olivia told her, "but sometimes mean people put bad things in candy. We have to make sure none of it can hurt you."

"Like what?"

"Like something sharp, like a blade."

"Ow!"

Most of the candy was packaged or sealed. They removed everything that wasn't, just in case.

"How about we have dinner first and then some candy while we watch a movie?"

They ordered a pizza and then watched The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Cassie fell asleep.

"I think she's a bit too young to appreciate this movie," Olivia told her.

"Maybe next year."


	23. Chapter 23

AN: A few readers have found it odd that Cassie calls Olivia Papa and not Mommy. I tried to think of it how a four your old might. She had a mother and a father. She lost both of them. She got a new mother and logically, she would want a new father as well. Yes, Olivia is obviously a woman but Cassie's four and Olivia reminds her of her father not unlike how Alex reminds her of her mother. Also, Cassie having a mother, a mama, and a mommy seemed unnecessarily complicated.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Welcome Eli**

November

Elliot had to go undercover again.

Kathy was nervous. "Couldn't they send someone who didn't have an eight month's pregnant wife at home?"

Elliot kissed her forehead. "I fit the profile." Apparently, there was an Irish pedophile ring around. "Munch and Fin didn't and neither did Liv," for obvious reasons. The job was too important to leave to someone who didn't have experience in SVU.

"What if he comes early?" It was probable given Kathy's age and that she'd already had kids.

"Olivia will check in every day, and she knows how to reach me. If I can get there, you know I will."

Kathy sighed. "At least I know where you're going, well sort of."

Elliot had to learn to open up to his wife. He tried to shield her from his job, but all he did was generate distrust. "I love you."

She kissed him. "I know."

They always quoted Star Wars to each other. It was their little thing and no one else knew. If Liv knew, she'd never let Elliot hear the end of it.

Olivia kept her word and stopped by the Stabler house daily.

"Anything you need?" She'd always call first in case Kathy needed something from the store.

"I'm good thanks." Olivia had already gone to the store twice this week for her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Olivia got to the house and Kathy didn't look so good.

"Are you alright?" Her face looked red, and her eyes seemed panicked.

"I felt fine before, but I think I have a fever coming on or something.

"Maybe I should take you to the doctor."

"I'm sure it will go away in a day or two."

If anything happens to Jr., Elliot will kill me. "How about you call and if your doctor thinks it's nothing, I'll drop it."

Kathy knew how stubborn cops could be and she called in.

"Hi. This is Kathy Stabler. I'm one of Dr. Tesoro's OB patients. I have some symptoms and wasn't sure if I should come in."

"…"

"If it's above 102 come in … I'll check."

Kathy got a thermometer and shoved it under her tongue.

Two minutes later, it came out 103. "I need to go to the doctor."

Olivia got her bag and they got in the car. Kathy called from the car to say that she had a fever at 103F.

August Rivas had been drinking about 10 beers a day since he lost his job two weeks ago. He was already at 7 beers and it was only 2:00. He saw the glowing red and somehow, he forgot it meant stop. He hit the gas, thinking he could make the light and … SMASH!

* * *

Olivia had tried to swerve out the way, but there was no escaping the black SUV that smashed into the side of her car. Her car spun out and hit the curb. Once she came to, the first thing she did was get off Kathy's seatbelt and check on her.

"Kathy, are you with me?"

The mother of four was stunned. She couldn't stop shaking.

Olivia cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "My water broke though!"

SHIT!

Olivia radioed in. "Detective Benson- 4-0-1-5. I'm on 46th and 10th. I need an ambulance now." She didn't relay more information. She knew they would think an officer was down, but she didn't care. She needed that fucking ambulance now. "Help is on the way Kathy."

"We're running out of time." After having four kids, and being a nurse for 15 years, you know these things. You're going to have to help me."

"Tell me what to do."

Olivia took off her watch and put sanitizer on her hands. She grabbed her gloves and put them on. She always had some in her bag in case she stumbled on a crime scene.

"Put down the towels on the back seat."

Olivia put down two towels and kept one for drying off the baby.

She got Kathy in the back seat.

"You're going to have to get my pants off." Kathy couldn't do it.

Olivia tried not to blush as she pants her partner's wife.

"Liv, you're going to take off the underwear too."

Duh! Olivia took that off next. Alex please don't kill me. ALEX!

Olivia called her fiancée. "We had an accident and Kathy's going to into labor," in the back of my car.

"NOW?"

"Yes, get a hold of Elliot! The ambulance is already on the way." Olivia did not have time to jump through the hoops she'd need to call him

"I'm on it."

Alex called Don, knowing he'd be able to pass the message along.

"Cragen!"

"Don it's Alex. I need you to get a message to Elliot."

"Alex, that's going to take some time. Elliot is …"

"I know where he is … I mean not where, but you know what I mean. Anyway, Kathy is going into labor … now!"

"I know, but …" Don just processed what she said. "Kathy's going into labor now? She's not due for another month."

"I know. The baby's coming early, really early."

Elliot's going to be pissed that he missed this. "I'll notify him as soon as I can."

Don hated this, but he'd have to wait until after the impending raid. It was to happen in two hours and if Elliot went in half-cocked, he could get himself killed.

* * *

Somehow, the ambulance got lost getting to the scene.

"Detective Benson … Where the FUCK is that ambulance?"

"It got lost Benson."

"How, this city's a fucking grid!"

"Somehow, they heard 64th and 10th and they went the wrong way."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I have an officer's wife going into labor now. I need that ambulance!"

"How far along is she?"

"Fuck if I know. I don't have a ruler." She was panicking right now and ready to throttle this driver.

"Can you guess?"

"Um …" Olivia raised her hand and tried. "Um around 3 inches I think, maybe more."

"You may have to deliver this baby yourself."

"What do I do?"

"I need you to check and see if the baby's head is crowning."

"English!"

"He wants to know if the head looks ready to come out." Kathy yelled at her. _I'm going to kill Elliot as soon as I see him!_

"No, it has a bit to go."

* * *

Once the head was ready, Olivia had to check his neck. "His umbilical cord is around his neck."

"I need Kathy to refrain pushing. You have to get it un-looped."

Olivia maneuvered as best she could around his head

"It's clear now."

"PUSH!"

Olivia had no idea childbirth was so disgusting. She knew theoretically, but this was up close and personal. _Elliot, you owe me all the cheeseburgers for this._

* * *

Before the ambulance arrived, Elliot Stabler II was born.

Olivia washed him off with her water bottle and dried him off.

"You're going to have to cut the cord."

Kathy held him while Olivia cut.

He had a healthy set of lungs, crying his eyes out as Kathy tried to sooth him.

"Is he okay?" Olivia was afraid she'd fuck it up.

"He's perfect."

The ambulance showed up five minutes later just to get an earful from Olivia for being incompetent bastards.

"I'm up to my elbows in blood. Where the fuck were you?"

"Are you alright ma'am?" the paramedic asked Kathy

If the bloody cop wasn't scary enough, the bloody, angry officer's wife was worse.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I just had a baby with no epidural. I am a lot of things but alright is not one of them."

When the other paramedic looked over, he saw the smashed SUV. "What the hell happened?"

"That idiot hit us, and Kathy's water broke."

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know." Olivia had no time to deal with that moron.

"You didn't check?" he sneered.

"Sorry … I WAS DELIVERING A FUCKING BABY. WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" Olivia was ready to kill this pompous motherfucker.

* * *

He ran off to the car to see an unconscious man who had vomited all over the floor of his car. The vomit smelled like beer. "He needs to be hospitalized, immediately."

They put him on a stretcher and took him to the hospital.

A half hour later, Kathy was finally in a hospital. The doctor came to check on the baby and, "Everything looks great. We recommend he stay a couple of days, since he's on the small side, but he shouldn't need NICU."

Kathy could finally release the breath she had been holding all afternoon. In all the hoopla, no one had managed to call the kids until now. Suddenly, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Richard came tumbling into the room.

"He's here!" Lizzie cooed.

"He's so small," Richard commented.

"No one called," Kathleen complained.

Kathy was exhausted. "We got hit by a car on the way here. I delivered your brother in the back of Olivia's smashed up car."

Their jaws dropped.

They weren't the only one's in shock. Elliot was finally able to give the signal and police raided the warehouse in riot gear, taking down all of the perverts and freeing 15 children from slavery.

They "arrested" Elliot, so no one would suspect he was the cop and once he got to the station, Cragen came.

"Get to Mercy now."

* * *

Immediately, he thought of Kathy. "What's wrong?"

"You're a father again. Olivia delivered him."

He almost fainted. "Olivia?"

"I don't have all the details. Go!"

Elliot ran out of there like he was Usain Bolt. He got in a squad car and put on the lights.

"Detective Stabler here. My wife just had a baby. Everyone better get the hell out my way!"

He ran down the hallway and knocked over Lieutenant Tucker. He didn't even see the guy.

"Bastard," Tucker complained as he got up. "Of course, it was Stabler!"

Tucker was looking for Detective Benson. He had a feeling that following Stabler would get him there.

The frantic father went flying into the room. He almost took out Richard.

"I'm …" he saw Kathy holding his son. "He's gorgeous."

The kids moved out of the way, so he could hold him.

"Meet, Elliot Stabler Jr."

"Hi Eli." The baby's eyes were closed. He was only half-awake.

"I got here as soon as I could." The baby paid him no mind. "Cragen gave me a week off. I'm not going anywhere."

Kathy squeezed his hand. "You owe me … and Olivia. She had to deliver our son in the back of her car."

Elliot almost dropped his son when he heard that. "You gave birth on the side of the road?"

"More like in a smashed Chevy. We got hit by a drunk driver."

Elliot could feel himself turning red. _What drunk bastard had the right to …?_

"He's dead," Kathy whispered. "He didn't' survive his injuries."

 _I would have killed him._

Tucker peered inside but he didn't see Benson.

"Can I help you?" The nurse eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm Lieutenant Tucker, NYPD. I'm looking for Detective Olivia Benson."

"She left at least an hour ago." She needed to shower, and she wanted the Stablers to have some privacy.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"I imagine home. She was covered in blood."

* * *

Officially, Olivia hadn't moved. He tried her apartment, and she wasn't in it. She wasn't at the precinct either.

"Where's Detective Benson?"

Fin shrugged. "At home?"

"Try again?"

"I don't know. I'm not her parole officer."

"Maybe she went to visit her brother," Munch offered. "He lives in South Carolina."

Tucker rolled his eyes. Some help, they'd be.

Olivia was recounting the delivery for Alex. Cassie was watching tv.

"The ambulance never showed up, so it all fell on me."

"You're a hero."

"Hardly."

"Their son could have died or be permanently disabled from the loss of oxygen. You saved him."

"I did my job."

"You did more than that," Alex kissed her, "and tonight, I'm going to reward you."

"Well in that case …" Olivia grinned. "I guess I'm a hero."

* * *

After Cassie went to sleep for the night, Alex guided Olivia to bed.

"Heroes get rewarded," Alex told her, "which means, tonight, you get worshipped."

Alex deftly removed Olivia's shirt before kissing the valley between her breasts. Alex peppered her olive skin in kisses, starting with her jaw line and moving across her collarbone, shoulders, chest, and firm abs.

Olivia could feel her body heating up; this was going to be amazing.

Next, Alex took Olivia's jeans off and covered the girl's thighs in kisses and bites.

"PLEASE!"

Olivia was already desperate.

"I still have some worshipping to do," Alex unsnapped Olivia's bra off, flinging it across the room before cupping her hefty breasts. _They're so perfect._ Alex sucked on a chocolate nipple and pinched the other one.

"OH GOD!"

Alex reached to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce that she had stashed there. She opened it with her teeth and poured it down Olivia's front, covering her breasts and the valley between her abs.

"Perfect."

Alex started lavishing Olivia's body with her tongue. Once she got a good amount of the chocolate, she gave Olivia a delicious kiss, only to break away as Olivia kissed her back and go back to getting more chocolate.

Olivia grunted at the loss.

Without lifting her head back up, Alex grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed some into Olivia's mouth.

The detective happily guzzled her treat. Alex applied more whipped cream to Olivia's body, starting with her abs and moving down her thighs.

She took her time lapping away all of the sugary goodness. Olivia threw her head back and got lost in the sensations.

Suddenly, Olivia jolted up. She felt something cold on her thigh. Alex had an ice chip in her mouth and was dragging it all over her fiancée.

 _Where did she even get that?_

Olivia had no idea.

Alex grinned as she left the ice chip to rest on Olivia's chest, letting it melt away.

The Bureau Chief proudly licked her lips before moving back down Olivia's body. She was finally ready to move onto the main course. She inhaled her lover's musky scent before thrusting her cold tongue inside.

"OH FUCK!"

A long finger joined Alex's tongue in the exploration of Olivia. She used her finger to pump in and out of the brunette while tracing circles around her clit.

"MORE!" Olivia growled as she thrashed on the bed. She was ready to lose it. Alex had teased her for long enough.

A second finger slid into the detective. Alex curled her fingers forward, knowing she would find that special spot inside.

"MY GOD! AHHHHH!" Olivia could feel herself climbing fast towards her peak. She knew it would be soon and then … Alex sucked on her clit, hard. The detective shrilled as she came. The blonde kept going, licking, sucking and prodding Olivia into a second orgasm and then a third. By the time she pulled away, Olivia was a shivering bundle of nerves.

"Was that a good hero's welcome?" Alex asked with a cocky grin as she curled up next to Olivia.

"Holy Fuck!"

"Once you can move, we should shower and change the sheets. You got them sticky."

"Me?" You're the one who brought chocolate sauce and whipped cream into bed.

"Yes, you. You were just too tasty of a canvas. I couldn't resist."


	24. Chapter 24

Olivia felt great that night and that morning. It wasn't until she got to work and saw Lieutenant Tucker that she knew there was a problem.

"I didn't shoot anyone, and Elliot's not even here!"

 _Whatever he wants, he can choke on a dick._

"Well thank you for that declaration, but I'm here to investigate the death of August Rivas."

"Never heard of him."

"He crashed into your car yesterday afternoon."

"That asshole! He almost killed me and Kathy."

"He died in his vehicle."

"What are you investigating? I had a green light."

He had to acknowledge that. "We have footage from the accident."

"So it sounds like a shut case to me."

"Why didn't you render aid to him?"

 _Are you nuts?_ "I'm not a paramedic. I called them by the way. They didn't show up for like 40 minutes."

"You didn't think to check on him?"

"My best friend's wife told me her water broke, and the baby was coming. I didn't even think about the driver who hit us or that he might be injured."

What was his theory of liability? Negligence, perhaps that was true, but Olivia called in for assistance that she never got. It's not like she left the scene.

"You forgot about the driver?" Or you left him to die on purpose.

"Have you ever seen a woman give birth?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Well if you had, then you would understand how I forgot about the driver. I had to deliver the baby myself. I was more up close and personal with Kathy Stabler than I ever wanted to be, and I'm sure she would have much rather had her baby in the hospital delivered by a real doctor and with an epidural."

There was no automatic desk duty for car accidents; this wasn't like an officer-involved shooting.

"Consider yourself on notice that you are under investigation for conduct unbecoming of an officer."

 _Consider yourself on notice that you're an asshole who likes to waste people's time._

"Are you done now? I have a real job."

Elliot watched his son sleeping in the nursery. This was the first time his work kept him from his child's birth. He knew he was already in the doghouse with Kathy, even if she had been too tired to express it the day before.

"I don't know how, but I'm going to find away. We're going to pull through on this as a family."

"First time father?" The nurse asked him.

"Fifth time father actually. Somehow, I'm most nervous about him."

Eli slept without a care in the world.

* * *

Before Alex knew it, Cassie was turning five years old. This would be the first birthday party Alex had ever thrown for her and the first one Cassie had since starting school.

Not wanting to cause hard feelings, Alex invited everyone in Cassie's class for an afternoon at the Romp Around (an indoor theme park) and a pizza lunch.

Twelve of Cassie's fifteen classmates came to the party, which meant Alex had her hands full trying to watch everyone. Olivia was there to help as were Margo and Liz.

"I want to go on the rolling slide." Cassie pointed to a slide made of spinning wooden cylinders. Olivia got on with her just to curse herself internally. _This shit hurts!_

Hundreds of little children ran around where they bumped into each other, crashed into bouncy walls and padded implements, played video games, and raced each other.

Liz watched Olivia grimace as she went down the slide. "I am way too old to be doing stuff like that."

Olivia felt the same way, but she was a sucker for blonde beauties.

"There's a bouncy ball pit!" Cassie pointed.

Olivia knew this was going to hurt.

Two hours later, Olivia was relieved to escape all the games. Alex reserved a room where the children got either margherita or salami pizza. They had juice, water and milk to serve along with the pizza.

"This looks better than the greasy junk they usually serve in places like this," Margo commented. Usually these places had Chuckie Cheese-esque.

Alex paid an extra fee so she could have the pizza brought in from an authentic Italian pizzeria. "I wanted something that would be lighter, since we're also giving them cake."

The blonde was sure to get lots of pictures. She wanted to start a family photo album. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought to take many pictures when Cassie first came to stay with her, but she had some from the Fourth of July and her relatives had taken plenty at the family reunion.

"It's time for cake," Alex told them as the ice cream cake arrived.

"YAY!"

Cassie was a bit small for the chairs, so she sat on Olivia's lap while she blew out her candles. With Alex right beside them, it was the perfect family photo.

Marsh took a deal where he would plead guilty to one count of murder 2. In exchange, Steele would recommend a sentence from 25-30 years. It was hardly the life sentence without parole that Steele wanted, but Marsh wouldn't be able to leave jail until he was an old man.

McCoy tried to console Steele without revealing his hand too much. "Remember, he only gets this deal if he honestly testifies against Margaret."

"Of course he will … won't he?"

"I would prepare for him not to do that," or to refuse to testify after all. McCoy already knew that Kessler's second chair had some kind of connection to Marsh. He assumed they had a common strategy, one designed to leave Steele holding the bag in court. It was McCoy's job to make sure that didn't happen. If Greenfield didn't get convicted, McCoy knew Donnelly would kill him, as she should. They couldn't keep Alex safe last time. No way would they let anything happen to her or Cassie this time.

Kessler's first goal was to get Cassie eliminated as a witness.

"She's only five years old," Kessler argued to Petrovsky. "She does not have the capacity to discern the truth from a lie."

Lena thought there was merit to that argument. "Five is young, and is she a necessary witness? I thought Marsh admitted his role in the killings."

"He did," Steele conceded. "But we need Cassie to corroborate his testimony. The jury is not going to be inclined to trust the testimony of an admitted murderer."

"And it's important to your case that Marsh be corroborated."

"Absolutely. He's corroborating Stuckey."

"And what do you say about Cassie's veracity?"

"Cassie is a very intelligent girl. She was able to accurately describe her parents' murders and describe the man who killed him to the sketch artist. Without her, we never would have caught him. Also, we have a psychologist who examined her and will testify that she is capable of testifying truthfully."

Lena wasn't sure if that would be necessary. "I would like to speak to her myself." She was concerned that they were putting too much pressure on a small child. If she's the case, and she cracks, there's no case and there's a broken child.

Steele knew he couldn't get out of this. _Alex is going to be pissed!_

* * *

"Why does she want to talk to Cassie?" This poor girl has told her story enough times.

"She's concerned that Cassie might not be capable of testifying truthfully."

"But Huang examined her."

"He did, but she wants to see for herself."

Alex sighed. "Let me know when and I'll have to prepare Cassie."

She waited until Olivia got home to tell her the news.

"Judge Petrovsky wants to question Cassie."

Olivia blinked. What? "What did she do? Talk back to her teacher."

"No?"

They both burst out laughing.

"Sorry for not giving you any context."

"I'd prefer a kiss before context."

Alex kissed her fiancée hard on the mouth. "How's that?"

"Much better, and why is Judge Scary Pants trying to talk to Cassie?"

Alex frowned. "She's afraid Cassie won't be able to tell the truth on the stand."

"Cassie will be fine."

"But she'll be in there alone and …"

Olivia kissed her. "I think Petrovsky knows not to push your kid too hard. The last thing she wants is you storming her chambers reading her the Riot Act."

Alex ruffled Olivia's hair. "How was your day?"

Olivia shrugged. "Got to do paperwork. IAB is up my ass about the car crash."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't think to render aid to the bastard who hit my car instead of delivering Kathy's baby."

"WHAT?" That's outrageous.

"It's IAB. They're always on our asses! Why do you think it is that Cragen's still an Captain?" He'd be an Inspector by now if it weren't for IAB's vendetta against SVU.

Alex never thought about it. "He's been a Captain for a long time."

"He'll retire a captain," Olivia sighed. He deserved more.

Alex frowned. _Not if I can help it!_

To Olivia's chagrin, Alex insisted she get counsel if IAB questions her again. "I don't want you getting shafted over nonsense. If they have it out for you, then you need counsel."

Olivia sighed, but she agreed.

* * *

Two days later, Alex took Cassie to see Judge Petrovsky. The five year old wanted to dress up for court as well, so she had on a button down blouse and a skirt along with her Mary Janes.

"Remember what we went over."

Cassie nodded. "Tell the truth and if I don't remember, say I don't remember."

"Exactly." Alex kissed her head. "You'll be great. I know it."

Steele was nervous. He had no time to prep Cassie. Alex said she'd take care of it, but it's her kid and a five year old, who knows what Alex did.

"Are you sure? We can fake sick or …"

"Cassie knows what to do," Alex assured him. "She's a natural."

Jim surrendered to his fate. The bailiff came and escorted Cassie to Judge Petrovsky's chambers.

Lena couldn't help but smile when she saw the girl. She looked like a miniature Alex; she only needed a blazer and glasses. "Hi Cassie, do you know who I am?"

"You're the Judge."

"I am, but you can call me Lena. Do you know why you're here?"

"I'm supposed to answer your questions because you have to find out the truth."

"That's right. How about we start with something easy. What's your full name?"

"Cassandra Walker, I don't have a middle name." She had gotten asked about that a lot during their first kindergarten project.

"How old are you?"

"I'm five."

"Where do you live?"

"On 84th and Park."

"And who do you live with?"

"My mama and my papa."

Lena frowned. Her parents were dead. "Who is your mama?"

"Alex."

"And who's your papa?"

"Livia!"

Lena blushed. She did not know those two were shacking up, but it wasn't a surprise now that she thought of it.

"When did Alex become your mama?"

"During the summer."

"Do you remember when?"

"June."

"Why did she take you in?"

"A mean man took my mom and dad. They're with God now."

"Do you remember that day?"

Cassie frowned but she nodded. "They screamed a lot, and then the screaming stopped."

Lena could see the girl curling up. She didn't want to ask her anymore about that day. It's bad enough she'd probably have to recount it again in front of a bunch of strangers.

"Do you go to school?"

She nodded. "I just started in September."

"Tell me about your friends."

Cassie started talking about the other girls at school. Tyra and Chloe had nice parents. Sidney's parents were mean.

"Why are Sidney's parents mean?"

"They don't like my mama and papa."

"Did they say why?"

"They said girls are supposed to be with boys."

The girl was very astute for her age. Lena was confident she could testify truthfully; it didn't make her like this anymore.

"Do you want a cookie?"

"Yes please!"

 _She's more polite than Alex already._ Lena remembered Alex as a little girl. She'd rob the jar and then run for it.

* * *

After Alex came to get Cassie, Judge Petrovsky made her decision.

"After careful consideration, I find that Cassandra (in the record as Jane Doe) is competent to testify. She has demonstrated her ability to speak candidly and to differentiate between a truth and a fantasy.

Defense counsel is free to try to impeach her during the trial, but I'm warning you now Kessler, if you are heavy handed with that child, I will set your bail so high that you will be stuck in jail overnight. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your Honor."

"Very well."

Kessler had more motions to file. He was hoping to bury the prosecution, but it wouldn't work. Steele had a second chair to help him, and McCoy had Rubirosa on stand bye in case they got overwhelmed. The DA's office was firing on all cylinders.

Alex reached out to her Uncle Bill to discuss both Olivia's predicament and the Captain's.

"Alex," Bill was surprised to see her. "What brings you here?"

"I wish I could say just a family visit, but I came on behalf of my former colleagues. They seem to be trapped in permanent red tape."

Directly, Bill would not be able to do much, but he could be a sounding board. "Let's discuss it and see if we can come up with an action plan."

She started with Olivia. "She was driving her partner's wife, Kathy Stabler, to the doctor when she got hit by a drunk driver."

"Heavens … is she okay?"

"Oh they're both fine, but Kathy's water broke, and Olivia had to deliver her baby in the back seat of a smashed up Chevy. Ultimately, she had a healthy boy, Elliot Stabler Jr."

"Now that's good at least. What's the problem?"

"IAB is harassing her because they say she should have left Kathy alone and checked on the driver. Olivia didn't think to do that and he died in the car before the paramedics got there."

"If he died that quickly, then what could she have done?"

"The paramedics took almost an hour to get there."

"Even so, she's probably trained in first aid, but I bet that's it. I am too and I wouldn't know what to do if someone got smashed up like that. Even if she had given him aid, she might have just made it worse. What if his spine was broken?"

Alex hadn't thought about that. "That's a good point."

"Why do you think IAB is harassing her?"

Alex explained how one IAB officer in particular was always giving them a hard time no matter what happened.

"As terrible as it is, I've seen officers shoot unarmed men without getting a second glance yet they get it every time a suspect has a bruised cheek."

NYPD's IAB was not known for being particularly passionate about their work. "Why do you think they target SVU?"

"I'm not sure why, but it's not just Olivia." She explained their other targets, Cragen, Munch, and Stabler. "Cragen should have been promoted by now and Munch should have at least been offered the Sergeant's exam. Stabler, well he might deserve some of the crap he gets."

Bill nodded. "It could be something simple, like they prosecuted a friend of someone upstairs or they interfered with a case."

Alex frowned. "I haven't gone through their case histories, so I wouldn't know."

"Well, the first step is finding out what the problem is. I suggest you leave it alone until the trial's over."

"Why?"

"You're a witness. The last thing you want is for Kessler to argue that you're one to meddle to bail out her friends. I know it's unfair, but even if you acted now, it's not like Cragen would get a promotion right away. I doubt a few months would make any difference."

"You're right," Alex ceded, "but once I can, I will find out what's going on."

"I know, and then we'll find out what we can do about it."

"Thanks Uncle Bill."

* * *

Despite Tucker's threats, nothing happened to Olivia. Ultimately, there was insufficient evidence that her conduct had been intentional. She did, however, have to retake a class on rendering aid, which she thought was bullshit, but it meant no mark on her record, and she couldn't afford any, so she dealt with the hand that the men upstairs gave her.

When Elliot came back, Olivia congratulated him, punched him on the arm, and said "You are in my debt forever."

He smiled. "I know Liv."

"I'll accept a cheeseburger as payment, well one a week, for life."

He laughed. "Haha. How was the hellhole without me?"

"Well you missed IAB all over my ass, but I didn't get suspended."

He whipped right around. "Why would you get suspended?"

"Because I delivered Eli instead of rendering aid to the man who crashed into us."

"Are you fucking me with this?"

"That's Tucker for you, apparently it was conduct unbecoming of an officer."

"Damn the rat squad must be itching for work."


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I have a big test tomorrow and Wednesday, so after this, I won't be updating until I'm done.

* * *

Thanksgiving

Olivia lucked out this year. She was able to get Thanksgiving and Christmas off given all of the holidays she had worked in the past.

She, Alex, and Cassie could celebrate as a family. This year, Thanksgiving was at the Harriman's.

Cassie had on a blue dress; it brought out her eyes perfectly. Olivia donned a dark green blouse and black slacks, and Alex went with a pale yellow dress.

"You look so gorgeous," Olivia wrapped Alex in her arms and kissed her.

"Papa, stop kissing Mama: it's time to go!" They were already behind schedule.

Olivia broke the kiss just to kiss Cassie's forehead. "Let's go Princess."

20 minutes later, they were pulling up at the Harriman house.

It was more of a dinner + cocktail party than a traditional Thanksgiving.

They had escargot and champagne to start everyone off. For Cassie, they had chicken skewers and sparkling juice.

"Yum!"

"Isn't she delightful?" the women cooed.

The rooms were fairly packed. Olivia was surprised that more people weren't having their own Thanksgivings.

"These people have empty nest syndrome," Alex told her. "They love to party."

Olivia looked at her fiancée. "Did you just eat a snail?"

"It's good."

"EW!"

"If you can eat a NY hotdog, you can handle some escargot."

"Nope."

"I'm telling Elliot you're chicken."

"But he'd refuse to eat it too."

"Would he?"

No, Elliot will eat anything that's free. Olivia sighed and opened her mouth. Alex fed her a snail.

The detective instinctively made a disgusted face, but it was actually pretty good.

"I thought it would have been slimier."

"They cook out the slime."

Donnelly was there with McCoy. When they saw Alex and Olivia, they knew Cassie was running about somewhere.

"She's surrounded by those old hags," McCoy told her. They were all doting on the little princess.

She punched his arm. "We'll be that age in a decade or so."

"But we'll never be hags."

"I don't know about you," she told him.

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Abbie Carmichael was not one who got nervous very often, but tonight, she was petrified. She would be meeting the Novaks for the first time and according to Casey, her father was an overprotective daddy with a shotgun. So was Abbie's father, but he would never aim the shotgun at her.

To make matters even worse, Casey had two protective older brothers. She was the girl in the family and the baby, which meant she was on double lock down.

Casey assured her that things would be fine. "I'm sure they're going to love you."

"Did they love Olivia?"

Casey shrugged. "They didn't really know Olivia." The detective had tried to take Thanksgiving off, but they got a serial rape case at the last minute and she had to work.

 _At least I'm not in her shadow?_

The Texan brought orchids for Mrs. Novak when she arrived.

"Oh how sweet," the woman looked like a future Casey, with her reddish grey hair and green eyes. "Do come in."

"Who's that?" Seamus barked.

"Seamus, don't be rude. Get up and greet your daughter and her girlfriend."

Suddenly, the television went on mute. Seamus got up and started to make his way to the foyer.

Mr. Novak was in his early sixties. His auburn hair was starting to grey and his age was starting to catch up with him. He was a strong man; he had to be after working construction most of his life but he wasn't as quick or limber as he used to be.

Casey could see it as he approached. "Daddy!"

His brown eyes lit up. "Casey!" He gave his little princess a big hug. "It's so good to have you home."

After he released her, he turned to see a brunette who stood as tall as he did. "Who are you and what makes you think you can date my daughter?"

Casey gave him a look, "Daddy!"

Abbie had a nervous laugh. "I'm Abbie Carmichael, and I am lucky to have Casey in my life. She's absolutely wonderful."

"Damn right." He had one very important question for her. "You're not a Yankees fan are you?"

"Heck no!" Abbie was a Texas sports' fan all the way.

"She's alright," Seamus decided.

"She's a federal prosecutor," Casey said proudly.

"Honey, can you get us some beer?"

Irene came to the living room with three stouts and some coasters.

Casey offered to help her mother in the kitchen, but her mother declined. "I have a handle on it. Just relax. You work too hard as it is."

It was a trait Casey had inherited from her father, but for Seamus, things were going to change. The contractor decided that he would retire from work after the next construction season. He had been working nonstop since he turned 17 years old and he wanted to spend more time with his wife and his grandchildren. He was also tired and achy, not that he would admit to those reasons.

* * *

While they watched football, Seamus regaled Abbie with stories of his little princess.

"She won the school's spelling bee three years in a row."

Abbie thought it was adorable.

Casey found this all embarrassing. "Dad, I don't want her knowing I was a nerd."

"But I think your nerdiness is cute," Abbie teased. "Do you have a yearbook here?"

"No," Casey told her as her father said, "yes."

Before Casey could hide the incriminating evidence, her brother Galen, the oldest of the Novak children, appeared with his wife Libby and two boys, Abel and Cory.

Like his sister, Galen had red hair and green eyes. He is taller than his father, coming in at 6'1, and like his father, he was in the construction business. Galen was a roofer.

"Galen, Honey!" His mother flew out of the kitchen to greet her older son and his family. She gave him a big hug and then "Libby you look lovely."

"Grandma!" Cory wanted her to pick him up.

"How are my grandbabies?" she asked as she scooped up the younger boy.

"I'm not a baby," Abel told her. "I'm big!" he was five years old and wanted to be known as a big kid now, especially compared to his three year old brother.

Irene gave candy to the boys and they ran to their grandfather.

Galen came to size up the woman who had enamored his sister. "You must be Abbie."

Now Carmichael was really on the hot seat.

* * *

Dinner at the Harriman house was an extravagant affair, starting with a bourbon poached pear salad topped with goat cheese and spicy pecans all over a bed of arugula.

Olivia wasn't sure if she was supposed to eat the plate or take a picture and frame it. This was nothing like any Thanksgiving meal had ever had.

Cassie dug right in. She loved goat cheese and pecans.

"Do you not like it?" Alex whispered.

Olivia realized everyone else had started eating.

"It looked so pretty. I felt bad about ruining it."

Alex laughed and then shoved her fork in Olivia's salad. "There, now you don't have to worry."

"Jerk," Olivia retorted before she started to eat.

There was plenty of wine to go along with the dinner. They had chardonnay, Barolo, and sherry, to go with the final three courses. The adults were drinking liberally. Bill's infectious laugh tore through the room.

The alcohol was making Alex a bit handsy. She kept sliding her hand up and down Olivia's thigh. The teasing was torture.

"Lex, you're driving me crazy."

"I want you," Alex whispered in her ear.

Olivia flushed with excitement; she couldn't wait to get out of this meal.

After the salad came a butternut squash risotto topped with black truffle, a main course of pan roasted duck with haricot vert, and then dessert, which was either chocolate cake or pecan pie.

By the end of it, Cassie was exhausted. It was her bedtime and she was full of food. She gave Alex and Olivia an excuse to leave.

"We need to get Cassie to bed," Alex told her aunt. "Thank you so much for having us."

"Of course. It's great to have you all."

Olivia had stopped drinking after her second glass so she could drive them back home. Cassie fell asleep as soon as they got her in the backseat. Alex offered Olivia a little incentive to drive faster.

The blonde casually pushed against her dress, causing it to ride up her legs. Olivia almost veered into another lane checking out the view.

"Damn woman!"

"I want you to hurry up!"

The detective put the car in cruise control and sped all the way home.

They had to wake Cassie up so she could brush her teeth and change into pjs. After they read her Where the Wild Things Are, Alex and Olivia sprinted to their bedroom.

Olivia quickly yanked Alex's dress off her. Alex started pawing at her fiancée's blouse, opening the buttons at random before shoving the shirt away.

The detective could see a feral look in the ADA's eyes. Olivia pulled her into a bruising kiss. The blonde responded by wrapping her legs around her lover's hips and started grinding against her sex.

"How to you want it?" Olivia husked between strangled moans.

"I want to ride your fingers." Alex did love it when Olivia wore a cock, but tonight, she didn't want anything in between them. She undid Olivia's pants and the detective shimmied out of them.

Olivia unsnapped Alex's lacy bra and tossed it aside. The blonde's perfect pink nipples stood at full attention.

"OH FUCK!" Alex's voice was deep and raspy. Her desire was evident as Olivia sucked on one perfect nub and pinched the other one.

Soon, the blonde started bucking against Olivia's strong thigh. When she wanted it, she really wanted it.

The scent of their arousals flooded the room. Olivia slid her hand into Alex's panties, feeling the blonde's slickness.

Alex leaned back and bucked her hips forward, forcing Olivia's fingers inside. Olivia grabbed Alex's leg, pulling the blonde on top of her and Alex began to ride.

Olivia started to thrust, matching Alex's hip movements as they drove into each other.

"I'm so close," Alex hissed as she bit Olivia's earlobe.

Olivia could feel Alex tightening around her fingers. It was time. The brunette used her palm to rub her lover's throbbing clit.

Alex bit Olivia's shoulder as a violent orgasm tore through her. Olivia had a feeling that Alex's tank wasn't empty yet. Olivia pulled off her own boy shorts and then pulled Alex's left leg over her hip. She slid down so that her glistening sex was directly above Alex's and started to thrust.

Both women got off from the friction, and Olivia grunted before collapsing on her fiancée.

"I love you Baby."

"I love you more."

* * *

Irene made a beautiful roast turkey seasoned with rosemary and sage. Along with the turkey, they had mashed potatoes, gravy, collard greens with ham hock and garlic roasted broccoli.

The food was delicious. For Abbie, the hard part was being the Novak men's target. They wanted to know everything about her from her work experience to her relationship history.

"Have you ever been fired from a job?" Thomas (Casey's other brother) questioned.

"No?" And no one had ever asked her that before outside of a job application.

"Have you ever cheated on any of your past girlfriends?" Galen wanted to know.

"Leave her alone," Casey snapped. That was none of their business.

"No I haven't," Abbie may have been a bit of a player in her younger days but she was always honest about it.

"Have you ever had a communicable disease?"

Casey had enough. "Leave her alone, or I'm going to tell Libby all your secrets."

"What secrets?" she wanted to know.

Galen had gotten crabs in high school and Casey was 100% sure the he had never told Libby about it.

The interrogation finally calmed down. After dinner, Abbie took the boys to play outside. She needed some fresh air and luckily, the boys were not into interrogation. _Heaven help me if they have a little sister someday._

Seamus had to say that he liked Abbie. She was smart, good mannered and clearly cared a great deal for his daughter. There, however, was a problem. "How is the distance treating you?" Abbie and Casey had each set up their careers in different cities. They couldn't go back and forth forever.

"It's hard," Casey admitted. They visit each other every free weekend, but it sucks not having Abbie during the week. "I wish we could have met when she lived in New York," maybe she could have gotten a federal position here.

"At some point, you need to ask yourself if you're ready to move to DC for her, and if she'd be willing to move to New York for you." Relationships only work if you can put the other one first.

They stayed the night in Casey's old room. The walls were a little thin, so there would be no coupling for them tonight.

"I'm just glad I can hold you," Abbie curled up against Casey. The distance really sucked.

 _I love you_ Casey thought as she fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

December

Abe Kessler was doing everything he could to get an acquittal. If he could defeat the legendary Jack McCoy in what would likely be the biggest trial of the year, then he would finally be considered a big shot in New York. He would be able to charge a higher fee and possibly break into television. Abe had big dreams, and now it was time to start making them real.

Kessler had accepted a big retainer from his client. This turned out to be necessary since Langan had her accounts frozen soon after he took the case. The attorney was surprised that a colleague of his would make such a move before she was facing two counts of murder in the first.

 _"Don't you think it's a bit hypocritical," he had asked Langan, "freezing another defendant's assets before trial." Langan had contributed to the amicus brief opposing the government's freezing of defendants' accounts pre-trial as it could prejudice their access to counsel before the trial and force them to plead guilty when they would otherwise fight."_

 _"Not my trial," Langan said coolly. "My job is to protect my client's interests not worry about the scoundrel who killed her parents."_

 _"Innocent until proven guilty."_

 _"Spoken like a lawyer who knows he's going to lose."_

Kessler was only more determined to win. He knew it would be ugly but he was confident that he could unravel enough of the prosecution's case to skate by.

He hired a jury consultant recommended to him by Neil Gordon to help him with his preemptory challenges.

"Black people are more likely to acquit no matter who the defendant is. White people are more likely to acquit white people than they are black people."

Ideally, he would get a mostly white jury with one black person on it.

"You want to keep in mind the financial status of the jurors as well. Your client would be better off with a jury in a similar financial class as she."

"So if there's a rich, black, republican juror?"

"That would be golden.

Kessler used his challenges to strike out lower class, white people with children. He didn't need any jurors have a tearjerker reaction when they saw Cassie testify.

Ultimately, the jury had seven men and five women, one of the women was black and two of the men were non-white Hispanics. Kessler thought he had a pretty good bunch.

"What kind of woman hires a hitman to murder her own sister and her sister's husband?" Nancy Grace had been milking the murders for all she could.

She had a panel of "experts" to debate the prosecution's theory of the case.

"Logically, their story is rather sound. People murder for money all the time; the problem they have is evidence. Margaret did not want to get caught. She used go between and throw away phones. McCoy will need to do more than tell a story that sounds true; he needs to back it up."

"I think ultimately Greenfield will walk," another said. "Even if it's not during this trial, she'll win on appeal because she has the money and the time to keep hammering away at the justice system. The prosecution's case like a levee in Katrina; sooner or later, it's going to break."

* * *

Security had been increased at Cassie's school to keep the paparazzi away. They established a perimeter and the girl donned a hat and sunglasses to hide her face from the cameras.

Her mama had to hire a driver to take her to and from work and to get Cassie too and from school. This had been at Olivia's insistence after she saw the way they tried to climb fences to get to her family.

"They're like fucking spiders." Olivia wished she could just get them all with a bug bomb or something.

"Hang in there, Baby," Alex kissed her frustrated fiancée. "We just have to make it until the trial is over. Then we can go to Boston for Christmas."

They were taking an extended vacation, staying through New Years, so they could escape the drama of Manhattan.

A crowd of people lined up down the hall and around the corner, all trying to get into the murders' trial.

Lena Petrovsky would not have any foolishness in her courtroom. She made it very clear, "no cell phones, no cameras and no talking from the peanut gallery. If the audience is not ruly, then we will close the trial."

The room was jam-packed. Not just with spectators, but the benches on both counsel tables were full.

McCoy had Steele riding second chair and Rubirosa riding third chair, rare for him to have three attorneys, but he wanted them to each use his or her strengths to form a triple threat.

Steele would be doing the opening statement and doing the direct for Stuckey and Walsh, Rubirosa the closing and the direct on Cassie, Alexandra, and Lupo. McCoy would be doing the direct on Warner, the first responder, Green, and all of the cross-examinations. All three of them would be working on objections. If Kessler took a toe out of line, he wanted it caught.

At nine sharp, Petrovsky started the trial. "The people may begin."

* * *

Steele stood up and addressed the jury. He wasn't a large man, but he was imposing. Jack chose him because Steele had a way of talking like he knew he was right and you should know too. McCoy wanted the jury to hear the prosecution's confidence and to be enraptured by it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here because of greed and jealousy. Margaret Greenfield and Jessica Walker were sisters. They were estranged. Jessica had left her family and their riches behind to marry the man she loved, a hard working man who went from being a poor tramp from the lower east side to a successful surgeon.

In a bizarre twist of fate, Jessica and her daughter Cassie stood to inherit most of her father's will, a sum of over 160 million dollars. Margaret would inherit nothing. Margaret got one over on her father's estate lawyer by faking a child, so she could get half of the inheritance.

It worked, but half of the estate was not enough for Margaret. She had to have the whole thing. She hired James Stuckey to murder her sister, to murder her sister's husband, and to kidnap her niece, so she could pass off her niece as her own child and collect get of the money.

This is a story as old a Cain and Abel, one sibling jealous of the other's fortune, one sibling murdering the other in cold blood. Cain was cast out for his sins, and Margaret Greenfield needs to pay for hers."

Kessler wasn't fazed with Steele's bravado. He had a different story to tell.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Henry and Jessica Walter were tragically murdered in a crime that was about greed. However, the prosecution is grasping at straws and supposition.

We know that Phillip Marsh murdered these people. We know that Stuckey hired him to do it. We know that Walsh tried to finish the job after Marsh was incarcerated. We also know that all of these people received plea deals. Their testimony saved them from life sentences without parole. It is suspect and it cannot be enough to condemn Margaret Greenfield. The prosecution needs more than biblical allegory to convict. It needs hard proof and there just isn't any."

The first witness was the first responder. He had to describe how he came to the Walker estate to find Henry dead in the living room, covered in blood, Jessica outside the bathroom dead and covered in blood, and how he found little Cassie hiding in the closet.

He was able to lay the foundation so that the frantic 9-1-1 calls could get into evidence. McCoy wanted to get as much evidence about the murders into the jury's minds as possible. He knew he didn't have the strongest case when it came to proving Greenfield's involvement, but he had enough to make it past appeal. He just had to get the big C at trial.

Kessler tried to bring out what the first responder didn't know. "You didn't see who stabbed the Walkers, did you?"

"I did not."

"And you wouldn't know who hired the killer."

"Objection, beyond the scope," McCoy objected quickly.

"Withdrawn and no further questions," Kessler was hoping that the objections made it look like the prosecution was hiding the ball.

Warner was the next to testify.

"Henry was stabbed 11 times. The fatal wound tore open his liver, causing the toxins inside of it to course through his body. He died in minutes after that wound."

"Was that his final wound?" McCoy questioned.

"No, he was stabbed another five times," Warner pointed out the order of the stab wounds.

"How do you know in which order he was stabbed?"

"I can tell based on the deformation of the knife. Each time the killer stabbed the victim, the knife got a bit more deformed. By measuring the wounds, I was able to tell the order in which they occurred."

"Did you make any other observations about the crime?"

"The victim put up quite a fight. He kept trying to get the knife away from his killer, causing wounds on his hands and he had been slammed into a table and a wall. I found splinters in his back."

Like Henry, Jessica had put up a fight too, but she was not able to last very long. Marsh stabbed her seven times, the third one being the fatal one that got her heart.

Kessler wanted to paint Marsh in the worst light possible. "Would you say that the killer had experience with stabbing people?"

Warner wasn't sure how to answer that. "I can't say if he's stabbed before, but the killer was certainly ruthless."

"You said the knife was deformed. Does that mean that the killer had above normal strength?"

"It could. It could also mean that it was a cheap knife or that the killer hit a bone early on, ruining the structural integrity of it."

"Would you say that the stab wounds were indicative of rage?"

"It wasn't a crime of passion if that's what you mean. Typically, you would see more like 40 stab wounds in such a crime."

"But it could have been for a personal vendetta."

"Objection, still beyond the scope."

"I'm just asking about the observations she made while doing the autopsies."

"An autopsy can sometimes give clues as to why someone was killed, but that is not to a perfect science. Defendants are usually in a better position to say why they did it." Melinda was not fazed by a hack like Kessler.

"Move to strike the last part as nonresponsive."

"Be careful Doctor."

"I apologize your honor."

They took a lunch break after Warner and in the afternoon, Detective Green took the stand.

"Can you say your name and occupation?"

"Edward Green, senior detective with the NYPD, homicide division."

"And did you work the Walker murders?"

"I did."

"How did you receive the case?"

"I received a call from my superior that there had been a double homicide in the Upper West Side. My partner and I met at the crime scene where we found the Walkers were dead. They had clearly been murdered."

"And what happened next?"

Green explained how they did a walkthrough and when they saw a child's room, they asked where the child had gone.

"An officer explained that Cassie had been taken to the hospital." She had been unwounded in the attack, but the girl had slipped into some kind of shock.

They went to the hospital where she had been discharged, but she would not talk about the night before. "She only gave one word answers if that. We didn't know what to do, so we took her to a child psychologist who works with NYPD."

Cassie wouldn't even talk to her.

"Eventually, she was able to sit down with a sketch artist and describe the man she had seen in her house."

"And you were able to find him based off this sketch."

"We were, Marsh had a record, so he was in our database."

He had been captured in Connecticut and extradited back.

"Did Marsh confess to the crimes?"

"Not initially?"

"But he did eventually."

"Yes, he did."

"And did he say why he did it?"

"He said that Stuckey had promised him 100k to kill Henry, to kill Jessica, and to kidnap Cassie."

"But he failed to kidnap Cassie."

"He bolted once he heard the police sirens."

"And what did he do after he got arrested?"

"He tried to get his brother to kidnap Cassie so he could get paid. Greenfield refused to pay until she got the girl."

"Objection hearsay."

"The defendant's own statements are not hearsay," McCoy countered.

"My client never spoke to Green. This is double hearsay."

He had a point. "What say you to that Mr. McCoy?"

He didn't have an answer, but Connie did. "But she did speak to Stuckey and a co-conspirator's statements are an exception to the hearsay rule."

"Thank you Mr. McCoy," Petrovsky chided. "I'll allow it, but be mindful."

* * *

The cross on Green took the rest of the day.

Kessler tried to make something of Greenfield's lack of confession.

"She never confessed did she?"

"Of course not. She lawyered up as soon as we arrested her."

"Motion to strike the last statement as it was non responsive."

Petrovsky was less giving this time. "You shouldn't ask questions if you do not like the answers."

"The only person to can attest that my client was responsible for these crimes is a convicted murderer."

"Your client can attest to it to, if she dares to take the stand."

"Your honor, permission to treat him as hostile."

"Mr. Green, remember your manners."

"Of course your Honor. I apologize."

* * *

Cassie was slated to testify first thing Tuesday morning. Rubirosa had prepped her well, but it would still be scary.

Alex made Cassie her favorite dinner, herb roasted chicken, mac and cheese, green beans with pecans.

When Olivia came home, she could smell her fiancée cooking up a storm. "What is this?"

Alex had on an apron that said kiss the cook.

When she turned, Olivia smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Smells good."

"Thanks."

Olivia went to get Cassie. She was in her room hugging Toby. The detective knew something was wrong.

"What is it bumblebee?"

Cassie was nervous. "What if I mess up tomorrow?"

Olivia's heart broke. She scooped up her little girl. "You're going to be great tomorrow. Just remember what you and Connie practiced." She kissed Cassie's forehead. "It's okay to be scared. We all get scared sometimes."

"Even you Papa?"

"Even me."

After Alex called them, Olivia and Cassie came out to dinner. Cassie was happy when she saw the menu.

"My favorites!"

They all sat down and started to eat.

* * *

Suddenly, Cassie was a little chatterbox, going on about what had happened in school that day.

"Billy pushed Tyra in the dirt during recess, so she put a tack on his chair."

The poor boy yelped when he hopped back into his seat.

"That wasn't very nice," Alex cautioned Cassie as Olivia cracked up.

The detective was about to clear their plates when the doorbell rang. They hadn't been expecting anyone. Olivia went to the door, stepping in front of Alex in case it was a foe.

She looked through the peephole and saw Judge Donnelly.

"I come in peace," she told Olivia.

The brunette opened the door, and Liz had a tray of cookies.

"Where's my little princess?"

Cassie saw the tray and knew what that meant. "Here!"

"I brought you some cookies."

"Thank you," Cassie made off with a chocolate chip and marshmallow cookie.

"How is she holding up?" Liz asked Alex.

"She's nervous," Alex told her. "We all are."

Donnelly hoped her presence would help put Cassie at ease. "I'm going to have a talk with her."

The judge went into Cassie's room where she saw the little girl playing with a doll.

"Hi Cassie."

"Hi Aunt Liz."

"I used to be a lawyer, did you know that?"

"Like mama?"

"Just like Mama. I tried a lot of cases."

"Did you win?"

"Sometimes," Liz told her, "but sometimes, I didn't win. I always did my best, but we can't control the outcome. We can only tell the truth and hope for the best."


	27. Chapter 27

Tuesday

New York Supreme Court

9AM

The courtroom was full yet again. People had resorted to bribing others to get a better seat and the media was reporting from the outside.

"Today the Walkers' daughter Cassie is expected to take the stand. The girl was locked in the closet while her parents were brutally murdered in the house. According to testimony the day before, Cassie saw the killer's face and sat down with a sketch artist, which led to the apprehension of Phillip Marsh."

Inside the courtroom, Connie Rubirosa called "Cassandra Walker to the stand."

The bailiff escorted Cassie to the booth. They had to get a booster, so she could see over the witness box. Cassie had on a light blue skirt suit. She looked just like her mother.

Olivia wished she could take a picture. The girl was precious.

"Please state and spell your name."

"Cassandra Walker, C-A-S-S-A-N-D-R-A W-A-L-K-E-R."

"Cassie, do you remember the night your parents died?"

"I do," she said quietly.

"Can you please speak up, Cassie?"

"I remember," she said louder.

"Can you please tell the court what happened that night?"

"Objection, calls for a narrative."

Petrovsky fought an eye roll. "Either rephrase or move on Ms. Rubirosa."

"What were you doing on Friday night?"

"I was sleeping."

"Did anything happen while you were sleeping?"

"I heard a noise, so I got up to get my Daddy."

"Where was your Dad?"

"He and Mommy were in their bed."

"What did your Daddy do once you found him?"

"He told me and mommy to lock ourselves inside the bathroom and he left the bedroom."

"What happened next?"

"I heard him scream. He said to 'get out' and he kept screaming."

"What was your mom doing?"

"She was on the phone with 9-1-1?"

"Then what happened?"

"We didn't hear Daddy anymore. Mommy told the lady on the phone she thought he was dead."

"Did you hear anything else?"

"We heard a rustling in the other rooms."

"What happened next?"

"Mommy left the bathroom and she told me to stay put. She started screaming and then she stopped."

"What happened next?"

"I heard sirens, so I opened the door. That's when I saw the mean man standing over my Mommy. She was dead."

"And can you identify that man?"

They held up a photo array. Cassie pointed to Phillip Marsh.

Connie went on to ask Cassie about the kidnaping attempt

"Do you remember June 17th?"

"I do."

"Why do you remember June 17th?"

"I got to ride in the squad car with Detective Lupo. He drove really fast."

"Do you know why you got to ride in the car?"

"Because someone took Alex." It was weird to not call her Mama, but Connie said it was so the jury wouldn't get confused.

"Let the record reflect that the witness referred to Alexandra Cabot."

"Do you know why he took Alex?"

"He wanted to take me, but I wasn't with her when he arrived."

"Where were you?"

"I was with my lawyer in his office."

"And who is your lawyer?"

"Trevor Langan."

"When Detective Lupo took you in his car, where did you go?"

"The police precinct."

"What happened next?"

"They took us to get guards. It was for our safety."

"How long did the detail last?"

"It lasted until the defendant got arrested."

"And were there any incidents after that?"

"No."

"Thank you Cassie. No further questions." Before Connie went back to her seat, she told Cassie, "You did great."

* * *

Alex and Olivia were both seated right behind the prosecutor's station. John and Trevor were seated behind Kessler. This way, when Cassie got cross-examined, she would be able to look for a familiar face.

Kessler's needed a narrative, something he could sell to the jury. He decided to make the focus of the trial Alex Cabot.

"Where did you go after your parents were killed?"

"I got taken to the hospital."

"Where did you go after that?"

"The police station."

"Where did you sleep that night?"

"At Alex's apartment."

"And how did she get to have custody of you?"

"Objection, relevance."

"It goes to the prosecution's motivation for bringing this case."

Petrovsky allowed it, "but this best lead to somewhere germane Mr. Kessler."

"I asked her to take me with her."

That was not what Kessler was expecting her to stay. "It was your idea to live with Alex."

Cassie nodded. "She reminded me of mommy."

"No further questions," damn it!

After Cassie testified, she was free to go. The young girl wanted to visit her parents. Alex, Olivia, and Cassie went to get flowers and then they went to their graves.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trial still continued.

"The people call Cyrus Lupo to the stand."

His testimony set the stage for Alex's. He explained how they learned of the kidnapping, how took Cassie while Green went to rescue Alex, what happened after they caught Walsh.

On cross, Kessler emphasized what Walsh couldn't tell them.

"Your brother had no idea who hired him to commit the murders, did he?"

"Yes he did. Stuckey hired him."

"But he did not know who hired Stuckey."

"Objection, basis of knowledge."

"I'll rephrase. Your brother never told you who hired Stuckey initially, if anyone had."

"No he did not."

"No further questions.

"I miss you Mommy," Cassie told the cold slab of stone. "Alex and Livia take good care of me." She told her mother about her friends at school and about the trial today.

"Mama says that the people who hurt you are going to be punished." _It won't bring you back._

Olivia stayed behind while Alex went to visit her mother's grave. The fallen Cabot wasn't actually inside. After her funeral, she had been "buried" beside her daughter's grave, to keep the illusion that her daughter was really dead. Like her husband, Caroline Cabot had been cremated. Their ashes were both put beside the same willow tree in the back of the Cabot estate.

Alex eventually learned this, but she still came to the headstone to talk to her mother.

"You always asked me what I was waiting for," why she hadn't settled down and started a family. "I always was too busy with work and what not, and now that I'm a mother, I know why what you are trying to tell me.

I've never been happier, and I wish you were still here. You would have loved Cassie."

Wednesday

Alex Cabot took the stand. This was one of the most anticipated parts of the trial and the media was all over.

"Three years ago, Alexandra Cabot convicted Liam Connors on the witness stand. He shot her the year before, forcing her to enter the witness protection program. Now, she is about to testify against the woman accused of plotting the murders of her foster daughter's birth parents.

Again, Abe Kessler, the same man who unsuccessfully defended Liam Connors, represents the defendant."

"Cabot and Kessler have been duking it out since Roy Barnett, a convicted child molester whose victim, Sam Cavenaugh, attempted suicide before trial. The attempt left him brain dead, so his mother had his organs donated to five recipients."

The line was twice as long as it had been the previous day. People got to the courthouse at 6AM just to get seat.

The guards were outside preventing people from buying spots. This was quite an affair.

Click … click … click

Alex wore a fairly new pair of Louboutins and the navy blue suit Lucenzo had picked out for her over the summer.

She wore some jewelry, not wanting to look flashy or gaudy, but she knew what signals she wanted to send to the jury. She wore her mother's cross. Chances were that most of the jurors were Christian. It was surprising how the little things could make people seem more trustworthy.

"Please say and spell your name for the jury."

"Alexandra Cabot, A-L-E-X-A-N-D-R-A C-A-B-O-T."

"Do you remember June 3rd 2007?"

"I do."

"Why do you remember this day?"

"It was the day that I met Cassie. I was the first ADA on the case."

"How did you come to get the case?"

"The ADA that was on call that weekend, he didn't pick up the phone, so I was called in."

"You didn't ask to get the case."

"No I did not."

Rubirosa decided to preempt Kessler. She knew he'd accuse Alex of manipulating the case some how. Connie wanted to get the truth out first.

"Before the murders, had you heard of Henry Walker?"

"No I had not."

"Had you heard of Jessica Walker?"

"I had not."

"Had you heard of the Greenfields?"

"I had not."

"What happened when you came into work on the third?"

"Green and Lupo updated me on the case."

"And what did you do next?"

"I went to meet Cassie."

After Alex explained what happened that day, Connie asked her about her decision to step down from the case.

"Cassie asked me to raise her. I had fallen in love with the girl instantly and couldn't say no, so I reassigned the case to ADA Steele."

"And why was that?"

"It would be too personal for me to prosecute."

"Were you involved in the investigation after the third of June?"

"Only as a witness, and as Cassie's guardian of course."

"Are you involved in Cassie's finances in any way?"

"No. She has her own lawyer to manage her finances."

* * *

After Alex discussed her kidnapping, it was time for her cross.

"How much money is Cassie Walker worth?"

"She's priceless."

Aw!

Kessler smirked. "I'm sure most parents feel that way, but I meant fiscally."

"I'm not sure."

"Pre-taxes Cassie Walker's estate is worth 175,000,000."

"Objection, counselor is testifying."

"Do you have a question for Ms. Cabot?"

"Did you know that Cassie's Walker's estate was worth over 100,000,000 dollars?"

"I knew it was worth enough for your client to murder her parents."

"Motion to strike!"

"Ms. Cabot, you are not prosecuting this case. Be mindful of that."

"Of course your Honor."

Kessler tried a different line of questioning. "How did you come to choose Mr. Langan to represent Cassie?"

"Objection, assuming facts not yet in evidence."

"I'll rephrase. How did Trevor Langan come to be Cassie's lawyer?"

"He offered to represent her."

"He just walked up to you and said, I'll be her lawyer."

"When Cassie came to live with me, I had nothing suitable for a child. I had no toys or games. I had no children's movies. I asked Trevor to go shopping while I was at work, and he brought everything to my apartment. It was then when he offered to represent Cassie."

"Why did you call Trevor of all people?"

"I knew he usually took Saturdays off and would be available."

"What is your relationship with him?"

"We're friends."

"Not lovers."

"Objection. There's no factual basis for this line of questioning."

"Do you have anything to suggest they are lovers?"

"No."

"Then move on Mr. Kessler."

"What was the conversation that you had with Mr. Langan?"

"I told him he better not represent the scoundrels who killed her parents, and he said that he'd represent her, and then whomever killed her parents couldn't hire him."

"And what was the consideration he was paid for this representation?"

"Nothing. He took her case pro bono."

"And why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it was his good deed for the moment."

"His decision to represent her has been to your benefit."

"I don't know what you mean."

"It was with his help that you became Cassie's foster mother."

"That's correct."

"And one year after you became her foster mother, you could petition the court to permanently adopt Cassie."

"I could."

"And you intend to do that."

"I do."

"And if my client were convicted for the murdering Cassie's parents, then she would be forever precluded from contesting the adoption."

"Yes, our state does not allow incarcerated people to adopt children."

The jury snickered.

"More specifically, New York prohibits people from obtaining custody if they were convicted of killing one of the child's parents."

"Relevance?" McCoy objected.

"I'm getting there."

"Please get there today, Mr. Kessler."

"Yes, if you murder a child's parent, you cannot then get custody of that child."

"So you have a pretty good reason to see that Margaret Greenfield be convicted of these murders."

"Well she did it. I think that's a very good reason."

"And you know that how?" He was hoping that she would admit to being actively involved in the investigation.

"When something walks like a duck, flies like a duck and quacks like a duck it is in fact a duck and not a buffalo. Follow the money and it all leads to Margaret Greenfield despite your insinuations to the contrary. Even according to you, she had 175 million dollars worth of motive."

Steele tried not to laugh.

"No further questions."

* * *

When Olivia came home from work, she could smell steak and potatoes.

"Oh what did I do to deserve such a treat?"

Alex threw her hands around Olivia's neck. "Other than be my glorious, sexy fiancée."

Olivia kissed her. "How was court?" Olivia couldn't go to the trial today. She had caught a case.

"Long," Alex sighed. "But I managed to make it through without throttling Kessler."

"I'm sure you were great."

Cassie had a new teddy bear. "Uncle Trevor got me a new bear."

Olivia gave her a kiss on the forehead. "He's very cute. How about we wash up before dinner?"

For dinner, they had pan-seared rib eye, mushrooms and onions that had been sautéed in the steak fat, and a warm potato salad with bacon vinaigrette.

Olivia was impressed. "You really pulled out all of the stops tonight."

"I watched Julia Child on tv today and got inspired." Alex's mother used to watch her all the time.

Alex had a bottle of pinot noir open for the grown ups. Cassie got grape juice instead.

The wine paired with the steak beautifully. Olivia was usually more of a beer person, but "this was nice."

Alex gave her fiancée a sultry grin. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

* * *

After dinner, they put on 101 Dalmatians for Cassie. Alex had been hoping to get some Olivia time while Cassie watched the movie, but the smaller blonde wanted to cuddle with her Papa.

Olivia couldn't resist the charming little girl. They curled up under a blanket as they watched the classic.

Two hours later, Cassie was asleep and Alex had Olivia right where she wanted her, naked and on her bed.

The blonde's fingertips teased the brunette's olive flesh. The detective had started lifting again after Alex came back to the program and the results were visible.

Consciously, the detective had been using the gym as a way of distressing or avoiding Casey. Subconsciously, she wanted to return to the form that had attracted Alex in the first place. The brunette had lost her motivation to lift when Alex was taken away. She never wanted to impress anybody else.

Alex's teeth scraped along the inside of Olivia's muscular thigh. She could feel the heat radiating from her lover's sex and teased around it.

The brunette growled impatiently; she knew Alex would torment her, take as much time as she willed while Olivia writhed in frustration.

Alex grabbed a cat of nine tails and held it out to see Olivia's reaction.

When the ADA looked into her detective's eyes, she swore the gold flecks in her eyes shone extra bright. The brunette wanted it.

The blonde cracked the whip in the air for effect. Olivia bit her lip in anticipation. Alex knew this would be very enjoyable for both of them. She started with light strokes along Olivia's libs and stomach.

The detective arched upwards towards the contact.

Alex smirked as she struck her lover's arms and chest. Beautiful pink lines contrasted nicely against tan skin. "Turn over."

Olivia got on all fours and Alex struck her upper back. The blonde warmed up the flesh before moving down to Olivia's muscular behind. The first four swats were light; then they got a little bit harder.

Alex showed restraint. She wanted this to be a pleasurable pain not an abusive lashing.

The hardest part for Olivia wasn't the lashes at all. The hard part was being so aroused and unable to do anything about it.

* * *

Finally, Alex decided to give her some relief. Two long fingers plunged into the detective's sopping wetness. Alex curled her fingers forward, striking her g-spot with precision as she pumped her hand in and out.

"OH FUCK!" Olivia began to buck her hips back. Alex knelt behind her, fucking her hard with her fingers.

The brunette moaned salaciously as Alex's fingers thrusted in and out of her silky, wet heat. The blonde could feel arousal pooling in her own legs. She slipped her free hand in between her legs.

Loud moans and grunts filled the rooms as Alex and Olivia got closer to their peaks. It was a good thing that they put soundproof paneling in Alex's room. They would not want to wake up Cassie with their antics.

Alex could feel Olivia tightening around her fingers. She started to move faster. The detective started moving her hips back, impaling herself on the on her fiancée's fingers.

"I'm gonna …" The brunette let out a strangled cry and erupted all over the blonde's hand. Alex was right behind her.

The two lovers collapsed on the bed. Olivia greedily sucked the fingers from Alex's left hand into her mouth. "I want to taste you."

Alex burrowed her head into Olivia's neck. "Hold me."

The strong brunette pulled her blonde lover close. "Always my Love."


	28. Chapter 28

Thursday was conspiracy day. The jury heard from Walsh and Stuckey in the morning, and they were to hear from Marsh in the afternoon.

"The people call Phillip Marsh to the stand!"

The man looked like a cartoon villain with his scowl and his scar. Kessler knew that Marsh wouldn't testify.

Perhaps, his methods weren't quite legal, but Abe was ready to do whatever he had to do in order to win. That's the thing about defense. Even if the prosecution finds out what he did eventually, acquittals aren't appealable.

Marsh took the stand and McCoy asked him. "Please state and spell your name."

"I invoke my fifth amendment right not to testify."

Petrovsky looked at him. "Haven't you taken a deal in exchange for your testimony? It cannot incriminate you Mr. Marsh."

"I want to withdraw from the agreement. I want a jury trial."

Jack wasn't fazed. He knew that something was going on with Keslser and Marsh and he had a backup plan.

The Executive ADA requested a sidebar. He, Petrovsky, and Kessler went into the judge's chambers where McCoy produced an agreement to immunize Marsh's testimony.

"Is that wise?" Petrovsky challenged.

"He already confessed to the murders," McCoy told the judge. "We don't need his testimony for his trial."

* * *

When they offered the agreement to Marsh, he refused it, only to hear, "It's not for you to refuse." The prosecution had complete control over whom they offered immunity.

Marsh still refused to testify, so Petrovsky ordered him to be held in contempt.

"Next witness," Petrovsky questioned.

"The people would like to recall Cyrus Lupo."

Kessler thought they would be done with questioning. He had been prepared to file a motion for a directed verdict.

"Any objections counselor?"

"No," he said quickly.

Lupo took the stand.

"Earlier, you testified that you found Margaret Greenfield through Michael Stuckey. Did Stuckey use the name Margaret Greenfield?"

"No, she was using the alias Hannah Wallace."

"And how were you able to determine that Hannah Wallace and Margaret Greenfield were in fact he same person?"

"We compared a photo of Margaret Greenfield that we received from her father's estate lawyer to the DMV photo for Hannah Wallace."

"And were you able to corroborate Mr. Stuckey's testimony as to how they met?"

"We were. In the Wallace residence, Boston police found an employment contract between her and Mr. Stuckey's sister, Quinn."

"And is this the agreement that they found?" McCoy offered a sheet of paper

"Objection. Relevance?"

"This agreement establishes that the defendant had Mr. Stuckey's sister under her employ, increasingly the likelihood that Mr. Stuckey and the defendant in fact knew each other and the rest of his testimony was truthful."

"Any other objection?"

"Best evidence rule, why isn't Ms. Stuckey here to testify?"

Petrovsky turned to McCoy.

"I would like to know that myself," he told her. "Mr. Lupo, did you try to find Ms. Stuckey?"

"We did."

"Could you find her?"

"No we could not."

"And why not?"

"Because Ms. Greenfield had paid her to leave the country."

"Objection! Mr. Lupo is incompetent to testify as to this allegation."

"I ask that you allow Mr. Lupo to explain how he knows this."

"This better be good. Proceed carefully Mr. McCoy."

"How do you know that the defendant paid Ms. Stuckey to disappear?"

"The day that Mr. Stuckey's arrest was announced, the defendant transferred $500,000 into Ms. Stuckey's bank account. Later that day, she bought a ticket to London where she has been unreachable ever since."

McCoy offered Margaret's bank statements as evidence to the conspiracy over Kessler's objection.

The defense attorney had not been prepared for them to discuss Stuckey's sister. He only now realized that McCoy anticipated that Marsh wouldn't testify. _He used Marsh as a way to get the evidence on Stuckey's sister into the trial. Shit!_

* * *

After McCoy finished his case in chief, Kessler continued with his motion for a directed verdict.

Petrovsky postponed her ruling on the motion until after the defense put on its case.

"You should think about putting her on the stand," Kessler's consultant told him.

"What?" The plan had been to not put Margaret on the stand.

"The jury is growing distrustful. After all of this hoopla about Stuckey's sister and Marsh refusing to testify, the jury needs something to bite its teeth into. It needs a real story, not this is a prosecutorial conspiracy. No ones falling for it Abe."

He wasn't sure if her solution was any better, but she had a point. Cabot held up on the stand. The facts just didn't lend themselves to the narrative Kessler had tried to weave. The money looked really bad for them.

If he did put Margaret on the stand, however, what would be the story that she told?

Friday

"The defense calls Trevor Langan to the stand."

Trevor had not expected to be called as a witness. He wasn't in the courtroom.

"Mr. Langan," Petrovsky called out. She didn't see him. "Is he even here today?"

"He's on the witness list," Kessler told her.

"But did you tell him to appear." Many people are on the list but were never called.

"May I have a recess?"

"Make it quick Mr. Kessler."

The fellow defense attorney was uptown in a meeting with his advisory board. When his secretary came to retrieve him, he was not amused. "Mr. Langan, you've been called as a witness."

"What in green acres are you talking about?"

"Mr. Kessler has called you as a witness in the Walker trial."

"Damn!"

Trevor had to hurry. Petrovsky hated it when she was kept waiting.

* * *

When he finally took the stand, the jury looked bored, as if they had lost interest in the trial while they waited.

"Please state and spell your name for the record."

"Trevor Langan T-R-E-V-O-R L-A-N-G-A-N."

"And what is it that you do Mr. Langan?"

"I'm an attorney."

"What kind of attorney?"

"Criminal defense and wills and trust management."

"How many criminal defense clients do you accept a year?"

"Objection, relevance?" Steele thought this would just be a muddying of the waters.

"It goes to Mr. Langan's familiarity with trials and his bias in the case."

"I'll allow it for now. You best get somewhere soon Mr. Kessler."

"I take in between 8-15 clients a year."

"And how many wills and trust clients do you take each year?"

"It varies."

"Try to give a number."

"This past year, I took in four clients."

"So you don't do much work with wills and trusts compared to your criminal defense cases?"

"No, I split my time fairly evenly."

"Please explain how that is possible."

"Most of my criminal cases are resolved fairly quickly. My client might take a deal. The case might get dismissed. Even if it goes to trial, I seldom have a case that goes on for more than two years. If I take on a client involving a will or a trust, I might be working with them for 5 years."

"So you actually spend more time with each civil client?"

"Typically, yes."

"And how long have you been representing criminal defendants?"

"About 9 years now."

"So you've had somewhere between 72 and 135 criminal clients in your career?"

"That's probably right, but I wouldn't remember the exact number."

"And how many estate clients would you say you've had?"

"30-40 maybe. I don't know exactly."

"What rate do you charge your clients?"

"Objection, still on relevance."

"Mr. Kessler, I'm growing impatient."

"I promise it's relevant."

"If it's not, I'll strike his entire testimony and put you in contempt."

"Currently, I charge $350/hour for criminal cases and $250 for civil cases."

"Why the disparity?"

"Supply and demand. There are more lawyers competent to do wills and trust than there are to handle felony trials."

"How much would you say your clients typically spend on you for a criminal case?"

"In attorney's fees, about $9000 a week. The longer the case takes, the more it costs them."

"So it's cheaper for them to take a deal than it is to go to trial."

"Of course."

"When your clients run out of money, do you encourage them to take a deal?"

"Objection. How is Mr. Langan's legal advice relevant at all?"

"Your honor. His client is a star witness in his case. How he handled her case bears importance on my case right now."

Petrovksy groaned. "Hurry it up!"

"I base my legal advice on how strong or weak I perceive the prosecution's case to be, not how much is in their bank accounts."

"But if they told you they wouldn't spend another penny on your services, what would you tell them?"

"Objection, calls for speculation."

"Sustained."

"Have you ever had a client tell you he would not pay?"

"No. In my experience, clients don't admit to being broke. If they are broke, they run up a bill and then try to dodge you when its time to collect."

The jury snickered.

"Would you say that defendants who are short on funds face more pressure to plead guilty?"

"That's probably true," Trevor admitted. "Those who have an abundance of funds hire private litigators like us. Those who don't have the money often get underpaid and overworked public defenders. Did you know the average public defender takes on more than 300 criminal cases a year?"

"I did not. You represent Cassie Walker?"

"I do."

"And she is one of your wills and trusts clients."

"Of course. She's too young to be a defendant and too cute."

The audience awed.

"Quiet," Petrovsky scolded them.

"And as her lawyer, you sued my client."

"To retrieve the money she stole from Cassie and her now deceased mother yes."

"As a part of that lawsuit, you requested that my client's assets be frozen."

"I did."

"Did you make this request on behalf of the prosecution, so that my client could not afford private counsel?"

"Objection. The rationale behind Mr. Langan's motion is privileged," McCoy argued.

"This goes to his bias your honor."

"Mr. Kessler has yet to ask Mr. Langan anything related to the case. This whole line of questioning has been incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial."

"Chambers, now!" Petrvosky was not happy.

McCoy and Kessler followed her into her office.

"I will not have my courtroom turned into a stunt room, Mr. Kessler. Are you putting on a serious defense for Ms. Greenfield or should I request that the ethics counsel do an inquiry?"

"My defense is most serious, your honor. If Mr. Langan had my client's assets frozen to prejudice her case, and if he did that at the request of the prosecution, then it seriously calls into question the motivation for this trial."

"Mr. McCoy?"

"This is ridiculous. I never spoke to Mr. Langan about this case at all."

"Then his answer should be sufficient."

Mr. Langan was asked the question again.

"No one asked me to have the defendant's assets frozen. I made the motion to protect my own client's interest. For all I knew, the defendant was going to take the money and abscond out of the country."

"So you wanted to make sure that she couldn't make bail."

"I didn't care if she could make bail or not. I just didn't want her to take the money she stole and vanish with it."

Petrovksy called a lunch break after Trevor's testimony.

* * *

Kessler met with his client.

"You said we'd win this case." Margaret had been in jail since she got arrested, and she wanted out.

"It's not over yet."

"You look like a jackass," she snapped at him. "No one is believing this conspiracy story." What sounded good in their mock trial was not sounding so good right now. Still, it was unclear what a jury would do. They could get a mistrial if one juror held out.

The call was hers. "Do you want to testify?"

That afternoon Margaret Greenfield took the stand. "Did you hire Michael Stuckey to kill your sister?"

"No, I didn't," she declared tearfully. "Jessie and I had our differences, but I loved her."

"Why would he lie and say you hired him?"

"He wanted money from me. When I refused to pay him, he tried to kidnap Cassie, so he could extort money. What he did was horrible, but I am not to blame."

"And the second kidnapping?"

"I knew nothing about it."

"Why did you pay Stuckey's sister half a million dollars?"

"When her brother got arrested, she was frantic. She knew that he owed some bad guys a lot of money, and she was scared they would come after her to pay the debt. I could see the terror in her eyes, and I felt bad for her, so I gave her the money."

"You were just trying to help?"

"And I got myself arrested. It was a mistake. I should have told her to go to the police."

"And what about the prosecution's claim, that you killed your sister and her husband for money?"

"Nothing could be further from the truth. I loved my sister."

"But you did lie to your father's estate lawyer?"

"I admit that I was desperate and I made a mistake, but I didn't even know Jessica had a daughter. I thought dad's estate would go to charity if neither of us had a child."

McCoy handled the cross-examination.

"How many times did you speak to Michael Stuckey?"

"Only once or twice. I didn't really know him."

"You didn't really know him, but he wanted money from you?"

"He knew I was wealthy, and thought he was entitled to some."

"Just like you felt entitled to your father's money."

"Say whatever you want. I'm not a murderer; I loved my sister."

"You loved her so much that you hadn't spoken to her since your parents disowned her."

"I didn't want to disappoint our father."

"And after he died, you still never reached out to her."

"She had a new life, and a daughter, where did I fit in?"

"A daughter that you moments ago claimed you didn't know of at the time."

"You're twisting my words around!"

"Or perhaps, you told so many lies you can't keep them straight anymore."

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn. You lived under a fake name when you came back to the United States."

"There's nothing wrong with changing your name."

"But you changed your name to hide from the authorities."

"I wasn't hiding anything!"

"Then why didn't you go to your sister's funeral?"

Margaret didn't have an answer.

One Week Later

The jury was still out. Kessler had closed his case on Friday. The prosecution put on a rebuttal case on Monday, and on Tuesday, the jury started its deliberations.

Kessler was relieved that the jury didn't turn around with a quick verdict. The longer they deliberated, the more likely it would be a hung jury.

The media dissected every factor of the case from the prosecution's lack of direct evidence to the defendant's last minute decision to testify.

"Why would Margaret Greenfield take the stand at the last moment?" An irrelevant television host asked a lawyer looking to make a name for himself.

"She must have realized that the case against her wasn't going very well. When defense counsel changes it's strategy at the last minute, it means they're running scared."

"Do you think it was a prudent decision?"

"Well, I don't have all of the facts, but it is a risky move. If they have a mistrial, then everything she said can be used against her in the next trial, even if she does not want to testify."

"Do you think she will be convicted?"

"I can't say for sure. The prosecution proved that she is a thief and she is a liar, but that is a far stretch from proving she is a murderer."

At 4:00PM, the jury announced that it had come to a verdict.


	29. Chapter 29

The courthouse steps were full of reporters and cameramen, everyone anxiously awaiting the final result.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes, your Honor."

They passed the verdict sheet to the judge who read it before she instructed the foreman to announce the results.

"On the first count, murder in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty. On the second count, murder in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty. On the third count, conspiracy to commit kidnapping, we find the defendant guilty. On the fourth count, conspiracy to commit kidnapping, we find the defendant not guilty."

Kessler requested a roll call.

"I can't believe they found her not guilty on the second kidnapping," Rubirosa commented as she, McCoy, and Steele met for drinks.

McCoy asked the jury as they were leaving why they found for one kidnapping charge and not the other. The jury had been satisfied that Margaret arranged for the first attempt to kidnap Cassie, but there wasn't sufficient evidence that Margaret ordered the second kidnapping.

Clearly, Marsh had arranged it hoping he would get paid, but it was unclear if Margaret had actually instructed them to try again or if she just said, "I'm not paying because you failed."

Steele was happy with the result. "We got a big win. Kessler can eat my boots."

Kessler was already talking about appealing the jury's verdict. "They made it contrary to the evidence!"

Margaret was already regretting her choice in counsel. She thought Kessler would help her win; instead he helped her lose.

After the verdict was read, Greenfield was immediately remanded to prison where she would await her sentencing hearing. It would not take place until January 2008.

* * *

 **You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch!**

Instead of having musical night in the apartment, Alex and Olivia decided to take Cassie out to see a play.

The media had camped out outside the apartment building, Cassie's school, and One Hogan Place. Cassie's mother wanted to keep her out of the media's eye and away from the drama, so she was stuck inside during the trial.

Now that there was a verdict, everyone was badgering the lawyers on the case, Judge Petrovsky, and the jury.

This meant that the family could finally get out.

Cassie looked adorable in her pink dress, white boots and faux fur white coat. "Mama, Papa, let's go."

Alex was trying to get ready. She had been brushing her hair when Olivia snuck up from behind and started kissing on her neck.

"Maybe we should skip the play," Olivia murmured against her skin.

"We can't," Alex laughed. "Cassie's too excited." They had tickets for How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

Suddenly, Cassie burst through the door.

"Papa, stop kissing Mama. We have to go!"

Alex and Olivia both laughed before they grabbed their coats. The blonde wore a beautiful one-sleeved grey dress with a matching handbag. Olivia had on a tuxedo with a bold red vest.

Keeping true to their Friday night tradition, they got pizza before the play. Olivia had found a little Italian restaurant that was four blocks west of Broadway. The place only had 30 seats. Normally, they would have been all booked on a Friday night, but when they heard the name Cabot, they were able to squeeze them in.

The walls were burnt orange, gold, and off white. Grapes on the vine detailed the walls and the photographs were of vineyards in southern Italy.

"May I interest you in a bottle of wine?"

They didn't have time for a whole bottle, "but I would like a glass of the nebbiolo."

"I'll go with a beer."

They brought out some steamed milk for Cassie, and ten minutes later, they were all sharing a truffle and prosciutto pizza.

"When I was a little kid, there was pepperoni and there was cheese that's it." This pizza had a truffle mascarpone, arugula, and Parmesan cheese on top.

They made quick work of their pizza and had their dessert to go. They hid the chocolate cake in Alex's purse and could eat it during the show.

* * *

15 minutes later, they were making their way to the middle of the orchestra section. Olivia hadn't been to a play in years. Without Alex, it wasn't the same.

Alex got an usher to take their picture.

"Mama, Papa, let's find our seats!"

The little girl was a big fan of Dr. Seuss. This was so exciting.

The audience was full of children and parents. Alex used to be that woman who hated having kids in the theatre because they would laugh at the wrong time or start crying if the show was scary, but in this moment, all that mattered was that her little girl was happy.

The lights went down and the show began.

Washington, DC

A storm that started in the Midwest moved its way to the east coast and then moved upwards.

By the time Casey got to Union Station, it was pouring rain. Abbie was waiting for her when she came in through the gate.

She had on a cute little beret to keep her hair from getting wet and frizzy.

Casey couldn't help but laugh when she saw her.

"What's so funny?" Abbie questioned as she took Casey's bag.

Casey pinched her cheek. "Your hat is so cute."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "It was either this or my top hat."

"You have a top hat?"

Abbie groaned. "Let's go, Princess!"

They got in line to get a cab. The line was long but it moved fast as cabs went around the circle dropping off passengers and grabbing new ones.

Abbie rattled off the address to her Southwest apartment and they were off. The traffic was insane, as cars ignored the traffic lights and fought the rain.

Twenty minutes later, they ran from the cab door to Abbie's apartment. It was only 20 feet but they both got wet along the way.

Casey stole Abbie's hat and put it on her head. "Do I look posh right now?"

Abbie smacked Casey behind and started taking off her clothes. "I think it's time for a shower."

"I like the way you think."

The two shared a kiss before shedding their clothes for the shower. Abbie couldn't get enough of her redheaded girlfriend.

"I love you," the Texan growled before pulling Casey into another kiss. It had been love at first sight.

Casey was taken aback by the candid confession. "You love me?" Casey was happier with Abbie than she had ever been before, but she was afraid to put a label on it.

"How could I not?" It was like breathing air. She didn't have to think about it.

When Casey looked into Abbie's big brown eyes, she knew the sultry Texan meant it. "Show me."

Abbie turned on the hot water and pulled Casey into the shower. The raven-haired beauty distracted Casey with a kiss before she took her body soap and poured it over the redhead's shoulders. Strong hands lathered the soap all over Casey's body.

"OHMMH!" Casey moaned loudly as she felt Abbie's thumbs tease her nipples. The ADA could feel her knees buckling as Abbie took care of her.

"I love you," Abbie whispered against Casey's ear as her fingers slipped in between her lover's legs.

The Texan tended to her lover from head to toe, washing Casey's vibrant hair and adding a leave in conditioner before they left the shower.

Casey was hungry but not for food. "Take me to bed."

"Yes Ma'am." Abbie scooped her up bridal style and ran off with her.

Two hours later, Casey and Abbie emerged from under her sheets. The ADA rested her head on Abbie's neck. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"I never get tired of hearing it."

"And I'll tire of saying it."

 **The Nightmare Before Christmas**

Olivia had no idea what to get Alex for Christmas.

Luckily, the blonde had taken Cassie for a girls' day with Aunt Liz and Aunt Margo, giving Olivia some time to shop.

 _What do I buy for the woman who has it all?_ She had an abundance of shoes, clothes, jewelry, anything Olivia could think of getting.

Cassie was easy. Olivia got her a beginners' watercolor set and a new stuffed animal.

"Now what do I …"

She was about to get on the escalator when she saw a sparkling gem in the storefront. She knew what to get Alex.

* * *

The hairdressers all fussed over the adorable blonde. Cassie had to get her bangs cut so she could see.

"Aw, she's got the most beautiful hair," shiny, no split end, "and her dress is so cute."

They even gave her candy.

"She's going to get a sugar high if people give her candy everywhere we go," Alex commented.

"Like mother like daughter," Liz told her.

"Aunt Liz!"

"Don't' you Aunt Liz me! When you were a little girl … cookies, brownies, ice cream, every time I turned around you were into some sugar, would get more hyper than the law allows and then crash in the backseat, snoring all the way home."

"I do not snore!"

"Maybe not anymore, but you sounded like a bear cub when you slept as a child."

Margo couldn't help but laugh as Alex and Liz bickered. They were exactly the same, always has to be right.

* * *

After the hairdresser, they went to the nail salon, and then to lunch.

Margo had found a new restaurant in midtown that had great reviews. "They cook with seasonal ingredients, farm fresh, local …"

Liz grunted. "It sounds like a place that doesn't use any salt because it's bad for your blood pressure."

Alex guffawed.

"Not everyone can sustain themselves on cheeseburgers and fries."

Liz grinned. "Do they have cheeseburgers?"

The Prickly Pear did have cheeseburgers, but what caught Liz's eye was the pork belly sliders. They sous-vide it overnight and then toss it in five spice, cumin, and ginger before grilling it and then it gets a hoisin-honey glaze.

"It's served with fresh arugula, spicy mayo and a crispy onion on top."

"How big are these sliders?"

The waitress held up her hands. "They're three of them."

"And they come with fries?"

"A basket of 'em."

"That's what I need!" Liz was excited.

She sounded like a little kid on Christmas.

Margo went with the sweet potato gnocchi with braised fennel and leeks.

Alex got the butternut squash risotto with spicy sausage and crispy shallots.

"And for you miss."

"I'd like the grilled cheese and the carrot fries." This wasn't any grilled cheese. It had prosciutto and béchamel inside, made with homemade sourdough bread with the crusts cut off before they sear the bread in herb butter.

* * *

The Prickly Pear was known for its drinks as well as the food. They had, a hard pear cider, and a full coffee and tea bar.

Liz did not hesitate to get a hard cider. "The best thing about New York, I never have to drive."

Alex got the spearmint hot chocolate as did Cassie.

Margo went with the mint tea. "Bill and I went to Morocco on our second honeymoon, the mint tea with tagine … oh it was heavenly."

Alex had not left the country in years. It would be nice to go somewhere with Cassie and Olivia. Maybe, they could go somewhere this summer.

"This is the best thing I've ever put in my mouth," Liz declared as she took a third bite out of her first slider. It could have been the booze talking, but everyone else also had a fantastic dish.

The gnocchi had a nice crust from being seared in the herb butter and it was soft on the inside, like a pillow.

The risotto was creamy and cheesy and had nice warm spices to enhance the squash.

The grilled cheese was crispy, buttery and the carrot fries were sweet and salty.

There was little talking, mostly munching and muttering until they were done.

Suddenly, Alex remembered her girlfriend. "I should bring her back something, this was excellent."

"The sliders," Liz told her, "do it."

It was right up Olivia's alley. "Pork sliders it is."

* * *

When Alex and Cassie came home, Olivia had been right about to fall asleep on the couch.

The five year old ran up to the detective and hopped onto her lap. "I got my nails painted."

"Very pretty," Olivia kissed her forehead.

"We brought you back some lunch," Alex told her. "Do you want me to heat it up now?"

"What is it?"

"Pork belly sliders."

Olivia growled with happiness. "You really do love me."

"Bet your cute butt I do."

Olivia tore through that plate so quickly, Alex couldn't believe she had tasted any of it. _Maybe I should get the sliders next time._

* * *

They had a simple Saturday, movies and a simple pasta dish for dinner before going to bed.

Olivia couldn't help but smile as Alex burrowed her head against the brunette's neck. She couldn't wait for Christmas Day, when she'd get to put the ring on her lover's hand.


	30. Chapter 30

Two Days Before Christmas

Casey was sweating bullets. During Thanksgiving, Abbie was in the hot seat, but now, Casey was the one going to Texas to meet the Carmichaels.

Just when Novak thought it couldn't get any worse … "my grandmother's coming from Seattle." Abbie told her. It wouldn't just be the Carmichaels; it would be the Jacksons as well, and according to Abbie, her grandmother was fucking crazy.

"Maybe we should just stay home," Casey tried.

Abbie laughed. "They're going to love you," and if Abbie could survive the Novak men, Casey would do fine. "You eat meat and you like sports. They already like you."

 _I'm also a bleeding heart liberal who doesn't do all that well in crowds._

The flight from DC to Texas felt long even though it was only two hours. Casey hadn't feared flying before, but her fear of Texas was causing her to react to the plane.

Soft lips hit her neck, distracting her from the altitude. Abbie pushed up the arm rest that sat between them and slipped her arms around Casey's waist.

Casey slid into her lap, and they fell asleep.

* * *

Alex, Olivia, and Cassie had to leave early to beat the storm. A blizzard was headed for the northeast. If they didn't beat it, then they get to Boston until after Christmas.

The five year old slept in the back. Alex was driving. She had the most experience driving in the snow.

"I had a flight to catch to Tokyo and there was a storm," she told Olivia as she merged lanes.

The car behind her honked.

"Shut up asshole!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. Alex was a ridiculous driver.

"Anyway, I didn't have time to deal with my car, so I sped to the airport, left it out front, and just got on my plane."

"What happened to your car?" How could she just leave it in front of Logan Airport?

She shrugged. "They towed it and I had to pay a fine. It was cheaper than parking it at the airport for two weeks."

Alex hit the gas, moving around a car and getting into the fast lane.

The other driver cursed her out.

"Get snow tires you FUCK!"

 _Good thing Cassie is asleep right now._

* * *

Eventually, they got to the main house.

Normally, Alex would have preferred to set up in her private house and just come to dinner at the main estate, but given the weather, she did not want to drive back and forth.

The valet came for their car and Olivia carried Cassie into the house.

It was supposed to be only Tyler and Lucenzo in the house, but the winter storm changed many Cabots plans.

"What do you mean you won't have another flight out today?" Graham's voice bellowed as he yelled at the airline. Their flight to Belize got cancelled. Maybe, they could get out tomorrow, but probably not until the 26th. "I have a hotel reservation!" He had reserved a private suite for them.

"…"

"Don't tell me that's what travel insurance was for you insolent BASTARD."

"Not in front of the kids," Lisa chided. Little Alex was in her mother's arms, watching her father's tantrum

"Can't you put her upstairs?"

"Merry Christmas indeed," Alex said dryly.

"Maybe we should take Cassie to her room and get her settled in."

Alex nodded. "Come on Cassie."

"Yes Mama!"

She grabbed her little suitcase and they headed up the stairs to the east wing.

* * *

The mansion was divided into four wings. Alex's parents had used the north wing as their own, Alex's room was in the east wing, her brother's in the west wing, and only the extended family or guests stayed in the southern wing when they came to visit.

Alex never thought it made much sense for the family to be so spaced out. She preferred to have her guests share the east wing with her instead of searching for each other from across the house.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

It was 10:30, a little early for lunch but a perfect time for brunch.

"How about we ask the chef to make some pancakes?"

"I love pancakes!"

Cassie took off for the staircase.

Olivia was right behind her. She was famished.

Paul was the new cook at the Cabot Estate. Their longtime cook, Elsa, finally retired last year after being with the Cabots for more than two decades.

"Ladies, what can I do your for?" He had a thick Caribbean accent.

Cassie giggled. "Can I have pancakes?"

"Of course, with chocolate chips and bananas?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too," Olivia requested. "And can I have some bacon and eggs with that?"

"Scrambled or …"

"Sunny side up."

Alex got an omelet, toast, mixed fruit and a side of bacon.

"Everything smells so good," Olivia commented as Paul got to work. He was toasting spices for the omelet and spices for the pancakes. He used the classic techniques he learned in culinary school with the flavor profiles he learned his homeland, St. Croix.

Little Alex came down for a snack when she saw, "Auntie!"

The little girl ran to her.

"Ace, how are you?" Alex scooped the girl up and sat her on her lap.

"I'm good."

"I didn't know you'd be here for Christmas."

"We were supposed to go to Belis, but the snow stopped the plane."

"Belis?" Olivia question.

"I think she means Belize." Alex was glad that she brought her niece's presents with them. She had planned on sending it to their house while they were away, but she could just put them under the tree instead.

Paul came with the pancakes.

"Hi Lexi, what can I get for you?"

"Can I have a fruit cup?"

"Of course."

He filled a small cup of mixed berries, apple and bananas slices.

* * *

While Lexi had her fruit, the others ate their breakfast.

"This is amazing." The nutmeg and cardamom really made the pancakes stand out. The chipotle, cumin, and coriander made the eggs just heavenly, and the bacon was nice and crisp.

"We should take the girls outside and make a snowman," Alex told her.

"That sounds good. We should bring some hot chocolate outside."

Alex purred. "You really know the way to my heart."

* * *

Abbie's cousin Skip came to pick them up from the airport. He was tall and lanky, sporting a cowboy hat and boots.

Casey wondered if all of the Carmichaels dressed this way.

"Howdy Cuz!"

"Skip!" The cousins punched each other's arms.

"Who's this lovely lady?"

"This is my girlfriend Casey."

He kissed her hand and smiled. "Pick me instead!"

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Not gonna happen Skip!"

"Can't blame a cowboy for trying."

He put their suitcases in the back of his blue pickup truck and they were off to the Carmichael Ranch.

On the way there, Skip got a call.

"SKIP!" he yelled into the phone, taking Casey by surprise.

Abbie laughed. "They're all like that on the phone."

"Yeah Uncle Bobby"

"…"

"You want us to get some whiskey and some lemonade mix?"

"…"

"And some sausage buns too? We got it."

Casey pursed her lips in confusion. _What's going on._

"…"

"See ya' soon."

He hung up the phone.

"We gotta stop by the store. Uncle Bobby's having a cookout in the back. Porch crawlers and homemade sausage!"

"Hell yeah," Abbie cheered. "Get ready for some good old fashioned southern grillin!"

They pulled into Walmart and got two tubs of Country time, 5 packs of sausage rolls, and two handle of bourbons.

"We need that much for one day?" Casey thought that was a lot of booze.

Skip laughed. "We need this for the next two days. Can't never have too much whiskey in Texas."

* * *

When Casey commented that she had never been to In and Out before, Skip swerved over two lanes of traffic and changed directions. "We gotta go!"

Casey clutched onto Abbie for dear life. She was not used to Texas driving.

They pulled into the drive thru.

"I need a 3x3 animal style with fries. What would you ladies like?"

Casey got a 2x2 and Abbie got a 3x3. They decided to share the fries.

When they got to the ranch, there were trucks lined up n the driveway.

"Does everyone here drive a pickup truck?"

"We love our trucks like we like our women, fat and happy," Skip declared.

When they got out into the front yard, Skip grabbed the bags and Abbie opened the front door.

A gaggle of children ran out to the front to greet them.

"Auntie!" A five year old, who looked like a miniature Abbie, came out and hugged her.

"Hi Trixie!" She was missing her too front teeth. "Did the tooth fairy visit you recently?"

She nodded. "He came last week!"

The oldest boy came to Skip. "Can we go huntin?"

"If it's alright with your Ma, we can go tomorrow."

"MA! Can I go huntin' with Ski?"

A toddler hung onto Casey's leg.

"Hi little one." Casey picked up the little girl.

"That's Macy." He was Abbie's youngest brother's first baby.

"Hi Macy."

"Hungry!"

"Let's get you a snack." Casey went in search of the kitchen.

When the children heard snack, they followed the redhead.

While Abbie took their stuff upstairs, Skip brought the food and drinks out to the backyard.

"Bout time. What took ya' so long? We got to get the porch crawlers mixed."

"We stopped at in and out."

"And you didn't bring anything for me? Have I taught you nothing boy?"

He shrugged. "I thought you went earlier today."

He had. "Who are you my wife?" She told him to watch his cholesterol."

Casey found fruit and veggie sticks in the fridge, but they didn't want to eat it. She found a cookie jar and some vanilla ice cream in the fridge.

"How about I make some ice cream sandwiches?"

"Yay!"

"After you eat your veggie sticks!"

"AWWW!"

She had to get some vitamins in them. She had a feeling this weekend would be a lot of meat and starch.

By the time Abbie got their stuff unpacked and came downstairs, she saw her nieces and nephew eating ice cream sandwiches.

"What about me?"

"You just ate," Casey reminded her.

"But this is ice cream!"

Casey rolled her eyes before making Abbie a sandwich as well.

"Where are your siblings?" Casey asked Abbie.

"My brothers are probably working on the ranch, and I don't know where my sister is." Usually she helps Ma in the kitchen; actually, Ma's not even here right now.

"Can we see the horsies?" Macy wanted to go outside.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Abbie took off for the door. The kids followed suit.

Casey couldn't help but smile. Abbie was so good with kids. _It would be nice to have our own rugrats running around some day._

* * *

"Get her!" Alex called out as she pointed to Olivia.

The detective had beaned her with a snowball and then run off.

Ace and Cassie chased her in the snow.

The quartet had built a snowman and snow angels. Now it was a full blown snowball fight.

While they were playing outside, Tyler and Lucenzo arrived to the house.

"Let's get inside and get a hot toddy!" Tyler was ready for some whiskey. They had spent all morning storm-proofing the shop. He just wanted to get on the couch and rest.

"What's that in the back?"

Lucenzo and Tyler went to check out the snowman when BAM!

Alex got Tyler right on the butt!

"You butt!" This is war.

He went chasing after her in the snow and the fight continued.

It quickly turned into boys versus girls.

There were more girls but Lucenzo and Tyler could strike from further away.

"I'm cold Mama," Cassie told Alex.

"Let's go inside."

They called a truce and started to head towards the house when Graham came outside.

They all beaned him with snowballs.


	31. Chapter 31

There was a basket of apples for them to feed to the horses. Macy carefully handed one to the grey and white foal.

Abbie introduced Casey to her horse, "Bruiser."

"His name is Bruiser?"

Abbie shrugged. "I was 17 when I got him. I was all rebellious and junk."

"And now you work for the man."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Like you don't, Miss. ADA."

"You're a federal prosecutor … totally different."

"Is not!"

"Narc."

"You take that back."

"Make me!"

Abbie pinned Casey to the stall. "Take it back!"

Casey stuck out her tongue. "Nope!"

Abbie pressed her lips to Casey's only to hear "EW COOTIES!"

They turned, expecting to see one of Abbie's nephews but it was her brother Tucker.

"Seriously, she has cooties. You shouldn't kiss her."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "This bonehead is my brother, Tucker, allegedly anyway. We never did get that DNA test."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever Abbie told you about me … it's probably true. Ma and Josie should be back from the market soon."

* * *

Just then, they heard a truck roaring into the driveway.

"That must be Josie," she loves revving that engine.

The kids ran to the front to see what their aunt and their grandma brought back from the market.

"Gramdma! What'ya bring me?"

The women happily handed over bags for the children to bring inside. Macy got the smallest bag. It only had a jar of pickled peppers.

By the time Abbie and Casey got to the house, all of the bags were inside.

"Way to help out," Josie sassed her sister.

"You should help out. You don't do anything all day."

"I do too!"

The sisters started to bicker. Abbie thought it was about time Josie got a job. She only helped out at the ranch sparingly; what did she do all day.

Their mother sighed. "I don't know what to do with them." It took her a moment to realize … "Oh you must be Casey!" The mother gave her a big hug. "Welcome to the ranch. Did Abbie give you a tour?"

"We went out to see the horses."

"That's all! Abbie, take you girlfriend on the tour."

"Do you want to take out Bruiser or one of the atvs?"

Casey hadn't ridden a horse in ages. "Can we take Bruiser?"

"You got it. Ma, we'll be back."

The two lovebirds were off.

Josie rolled her eyes. "How come she gets all the fun?"

"Hush Josie. We got cooking to do."

* * *

Graham was still complaining about his coat. Apparently, it couldn't handle snowballs. "Do you have any idea how much money I spent on this coat?"

Tyler looked at him. "It doesn't even fit you properly. You should have taken it back."

Alex couldn't stop laughing.

The girls were off to play with their dolls.

Lisa finally got off the phone with the travel agent, who had refused to speak to Graham anymore.

"I rescheduled our trip from the 28th to the 4th."

The snow was still falling. It was unlikely that they'd be able to get out of the house before the 27th anyway.

Olivia was on the search for firewood. She wanted to get the fireplace going.

"Can I help you Miss. Benson?"

Olivia slightly jumped. The butler was always weirding her out, appearing out of nowhere to do things for you like you were an invalid.

"I was just looking for some firewood."

"Would you like me to turn up the thermostat?"

"Oh no. I just thought it would be nice to have a fire," and maybe some pie.

"I'll have Henry (the handiman) get right on it."

Olivia couldn't figure out why they had more staff in the house than family.

* * *

10 minutes later, however, the butler realized. "It appears Henry is on vacation." Alex told him to go home. He hadn't spent the holiday with his family in two years.

Olivia eventually found the firewood and carried it to the fireplace.

"Now I just need something to start the fire." She had a lighter, but she had no kindling. _Maybe the chef has woodchips._

"We got pecan, mesquite, and hickory."

"Can I have some of the pecan chips? The smaller the better."

"Of course."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Olivia had a lovely fire going. The smell of smoke attracted Alex. "Oh, we can cuddle by it and get some apple pie, maybe a little ice cream."

"I love the way you think."

The blonde slipped into her lover's arms. "Oh this is perfect."

The chef started to make miniature pies, apple, blueberry, and pecan. The smell was intoxicating and it drew the attention of everyone in the house.

Ace and Cassie came bounding down the stairs.

"Pie! Pie!" The younger Alex Cabot squawked like a little bird.

Cassie ran to her Mama and jumped on her lap. "Is there gonna be pie? I want apple!"

"We have to wait for them to finish baking, and they have to cool."

Tyler and Lucenzo were no better.

"Pie! Pie!"

Lucenzo also had some brandy. "All you need is a good glass of this and some pie …"

When the pies were done, the Cabots enjoyed them with all of the fixings, ice cream, whipped cream, coffee, and if you're Lucenzo and Tyler, brandy.

Alex moaned happily as she brought a piece of blueberry pie to her mouth. "Oh this is so good."

Olivia slipped her arm around the blonde's waist. "A moaning Alex is a happy Alex."

Tyler and Lucenzo burst into laughter as Alex slapped Olivia's hand away. "You pervert."

"I was just talking about the pie!" Olivia smirked.

Lisa had been watching her waistline but … "Pie! Pie!" She looked to see her daughter with whipped cream all over her nose.

"Someone's a bit of a messy eater, isn't she?"

"Yum!"

Lisa wiped off her nose, and then got herself some pecan pie. "This fireplace is so nice. It's too bad we hardly ever use it."

When Alex was a child, they'd have pie and hot chocolate by the fireplace in the winter. The family would play charades. Alex and her father always won. They just knew each other too well.

"We should use it more."

* * *

For an old horse, Bruiser could move pretty quickly. Abbie and Casey rode around the ranch, passing the horses, fruit trees, and the creek before coming back towards the outdoor seating area.

"Uncle Bobby makes the best sausage." His recipe is a secret, but it's has a delicious mix of dried herbs and spices.

They could smell the smoke as he seared the meat on the grill. Once he got a good browning, the sausages went into the smoker.

"Oh it smells so good," Casey's stomach was starting to growl.

"Get ready for a good eatin'" Abbie told her.

They brought the horse back to his stall, and then they went out to the yard.

"Abbie!" Skip called out. "Help me with this porchcrawler."

Skip had a big vat that he was trying to set up, along with an inflatable pool and some ice.

"If you salt the ice, the drink will cool faster," Casey told him.

"Huh!"

"It's chemistry." She tried to explain but Abbie shook her head. "You're going to confuse the poor boy."

They helped him get the drink ready.

Before they knew it, the yard was full of people.

It didn't take long for Casey to be surrounded by Carmichaels. The sausages were just coming out of the smoker. Mrs. Carmichael and Josie came out with the side dishes, a warm potato salad and baked beans.

"I'm Tommy, I'm the oldest."

"I'm Abel, I'm the smartest."

She already knew Tucker. "I have the biggest …"

His father kicked him. "Don't be rude."

"I was going to say bank account, you pervert."

"How do you like Texas?"

"How'd you end up with a scoundrel like our sister?"

Mrs. Carmichael looked over her daughter's shoulder. "Shouldn't you rescue your girlfriend now?"

Abbie had been enjoying her porch crawler when she turned to see her girlfriend trapped in a sausage fest.

"I'll be back." She went up to her older brothers and said, "you two better skedaddle before your wives catch you fraternizing with a younger lady."

"We were just saying hi."

"Hi my ass, beat it, and you, Tucker, there's a reason you're single."

"Oh you wound me," he said mockingly.

Abbie took Casey's hand in hers. "How about we get some food? You want anything Pa?"

He just ate a sausage. "Another sausage please."

Casey had only asked for one sausage, but Uncle Bobby gave her two. "You're too skinny. Abbie, have you been starving her?"

Everything's bigger in Texas. Casey's plate was overstuffed with baked beans, potato salad, and the best sausages she had ever eaten. "These are amazing."

"You ain't seen nothing yet Honey. I hope you brought your fat pants."

Casey wouldn't know how true that statement was until morning.

* * *

Alex and Olivia kissed under the mistletoe.

"It was a great idea to hang this all over the house," Olivia remarked between kisses.

"I know." Alex's parents used to have it up all winter. She'd tell them they were old and gross every time she saw them kissing. "We should hang some up in the apartment."

Olivia grabbed her ass. "And some in your office."

"Have you ever needed an excuse to kiss me in my office?"

"No, but I may need to remind your desk how much fun we can have on it."

"Next time, lock the door." McCoy almost caught them once.

Olivia grinned. "I can't believe he didn't notice me under your desk," especially when Olivia started using her tongue on Alex.

"You're so bad."

"I can't help it. I want you all the time."

They made their way back into the bedroom. Alex found herself on all fours with Olivia behind her.

"How long do we have until dinner?"

"Two hours."

"More than enough time." Olivia slid her hand along Alex's taut stomach. "I'd grab something to hold on to."

Alex's face was red and her hair was a mess when she got out of bed to get in the shower. "We have to freshen up and get Cassie before dinner."

Olivia stretched her arms. "Let's go Baby."

The duo started kissing in the shower before Alex broke away. "We'll never be ready in time if we keep going."

"I don't mind that."

"Olivia," Alex removed the brunette's hand from her hip. "We don't want our daughter waiting."

 _Our daughter, I like the sound of that._ "I know. You're just too delicious."

They begrudgingly got their clothes on and went to find Cassie. She was playing dress up with Lucenzo. She got him to put on a fairy costume. It didn't quite fit him.

Alex saw him and quickly snapped a picture with her phone.

"You better delete that!"

Alex laughed. "You can only hope Lucnezo or should I say … Tinkerbell."

 _The things I do for Cabots._

"She didn't want to be the only fairy at dinner."

"You have to wear this at dinner."

"No way!"

"Graham will hate it."

"Well … maybe!"

As Alex expected, Graham was appalled. "What in heaven's name?"

"I'm a fairy!" Cassie declared.

"I want to be a fairy," Ace pouted.

"You look ridiculous!"

"Aw, so do you," Tyler told him.

Alex started guffawing. "We should take a family picture."

 _I could have been in Belize; instead, I'm here … with them!_


	32. Chapter 32

Christmas Eve

Casey was still full from dinner when it was time for breakfast.

"I ate so much last night," the sausages and there was pecan pie for dessert.

"You'll need the energy," Abbie assured her. "Knowing Ma, she'll put us to work today."

When they got out of bed, the first thing Casey smelled was coffee.

"Oh that smells good."

When she looked at the table, her eyes bugged out of her head.

They had flapjacks, fried eggs, biscuits, gravy, bacon, grits, and French toast.

"Are we feeding an army?"

Skip laughed. "Get ready for a real Carmichael feast!"

 _What was last night?_

They had too many people for one table, so everyone gathered around two.

Food got piled onto the plates like mountains.

When Casey asked for French toast, she didn't expect to get three huge pieces.

"I can't eat all this," she whispered to Abbie, not wanting to offend.

"Just push it on Skip's plate."

He ate faster than he could breathe.

Casey carefully slid a piece onto his place and it disappeared like his mouth was a Dyson.

The food sliding technique came at a cost. When Abbie's mother saw that Casey's plate was empty, she thought the girl was still hungry.

"You ate that real fast dear."

The next thing she knew, Casey's plate was full again. "Dear god."

"Nothing beats your cooking Ma," Abbie did miss having everything made fresh. It took too much time while she was in DC.

"Best food on Earth," her father declared.

* * *

After the meal came to an end, the men headed outside to work on the ranch. The women were either cleaning the kitchen or tending to the kids.

Abbie was off to take care of the horses. "They need to be fed and brushed." Casey went out with her, waddling behind.

"How can you move with such a full stomach?"

"Trust me, we'll burn it off."

"EW!" Abbie's brother yelled at her.

"Shut up!"

* * *

The smell of roasted pecans filled the air.

When Alex woke up, she was instantly hungry. "Oh that smells good."

She tried to wriggle out of bed, but she had a sleeping detective on top of her.

"Liv, let's get food."

Olivia heard Alex whisper against her ear and gave her a kiss. She was on the verge of waking up.

Alex melted into the kiss, reaching up to grab Olivia's broad shoulders.

The women melded against each other, only thin fabric separating them. Olivia dipped her head into Alex's tank top and began kissing her firm stomach.

"OH!"

A hot tongue swirled around on quivering flesh. The Bureau Chief gripped the sheets tightly as her detective made her way lower.

Olivia pulled on Alex's legs, guiding them over her back before dipping her head between the blonde's legs.

"OH FUCK!"

The brunette took her time, savoring the pink spongy skin.

Alex's voice got impossibly high. Her back arched as the detective teased around her hardened nub. "PLEASE LIV!"

"Shh!" Olivia teased. "You don't want to wake up Cassie."

"FUCK ME!" she demanded.

Olivia covered Alex's mouth with a bruising kiss before she slid her fingers into silky, wet heat. She placed her thigh behind her own hand, allowing her to rock against her lover intently.

Alex bit her lip hard, her nails digging into olive skin as Olivia took her over the edge.

Her body shook uncontrollably as she reached her climax. Olivia kissed her through the aftershocks and then they fell under the covers.

"Good Morning Baby," Olivia said with a grin on her face.

* * *

Before they could get ready for round two, a five year old started rapping on their door.

"Mama, Papa, I'm hungry!"

Alex needed to freshen up first. "Head on down Honey. We'll meet you there."

Five minutes later, they were all seated in the kitchen.

Chef's pecan cinnamon rolls were awaiting them, along with crispy bacon, poached eggs, and mixed fruit.

"I wish we always lived here," Olivia declared as she dug into their breakfast.

Alex wasn't sure if she were serious. She decided to file away the question for later.

Cassie was too busy easting to talk. She had sugar all over her face as she tore into her cinnamon roll.

* * *

They were almost done when Lexi and her mother came into the kitchen.

The little girl looked rather sleepy.

"She had bad dreams last night." Graham didn't want Lexi in their bed, so Lisa had to squeeze into her daughter's bed with her.

"When I was a little girl," Alex told her niece, "my mom gave me a dream catcher to catch my bad dreams. Do you want a dream catcher in your room?"

Lexi nodded.

Alex sent the butler to get it for her. "It should be in the storage room."

"Why don't we put a movie on?" Olivia suggested. They were pretty much snowed in today and it would be nice to snuggle under a blanket.

They opted for Miracle on 34th Street.

* * *

Horses need a lot of work. They had to be brushed and fed. Their stalls had to be "mucked out," and they needed to be taken out to run.

"How does your family make money with horses?" Casey knew people raced them, but these aren't racehorses.

"We rent them out for events and we board other people's horses here. We also sell the manure."

"Ugh!" was all Casey had to say about that. The next time they saw horse manure it would be too soon.

"Let's go freshen up," it was starting to get hot and they were covered in dirt.

They took the back staircase into the house. Ma hated it when they tracked mud into the front of the house.

As soon as they got to the bathroom, Abbie started peeling away her clothes for a shower. Casey couldn't help but admire her strong back and abs. She had the perfect physique, strong but not too vascular, oh and her legs!

Abbie flashed a cheeky grin. "Like what you see?"

"You know I do."

"I might have to charge you."

Casey shed her clothes and followed the brunette into the shower. Hot water cascaded upon them as they washed each other affectionately.

"I think I should wash these again," Abbie growled as she moved her loofa over Casey's chest.

Soapsuds made a trail down Casey's stomach to her hips.

"OH!" Abbie's fingers slid in between Casey's legs. The brunette held her up with her other hand, pinning her against the shower wall.

Casey clamped onto the fingers, using her legs to pull Abbie even closer. "Fuck me!"

Abbie grinned before covering Casey's mouth with her own, ravishing her relentlessly.

The shower water was cold by the time they got out.

"Let's get dressed," Abbie said breathily.

Casey nodded and they went into her room. The redhead had just put on her underwear before she heard Skip yell, "Abbie! Casey! You better come to lunch before it's all gone!"

"I could eat," Casey said as she rushed to put her clothes on.

"I ate plenty," Abbie bragged.

They headed downstairs where smashed sausage and cheese sandwiches awaited them.

"Oh this smells amazing," Casey said as she found a seat.

Tucker raised a brow. "Abbie, Casey care to explain why your hair is wet right now?"

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Care to explain why your only relationship to last more than two months was with your right hand?"

Casey started cracking up.

Mrs. Carmichael scolded both of them, "not in front of the children!"

* * *

It was a Cabot tradition to let the children open one present on Christmas Eve.

"What about me?" Tyler wanted to open one too.

Lucenzo rolled his eyes. "You're so silly."

"We get to drink," Alex reminded him.

"There is that," Tyler grumbled before drinking his hot toddy.

Ace got to go first, since she was the youngest. Her mother handed her a present from Tyler and Lucenzo.

She opened it up and they were "tap shoes! THANK YOU!"

Graham groaned. "She better not scuff our floors."

Cassie opened her present from Uncle John John and it was a toy drum set.

"This is awesome!" It light up when the correct notes were hit.

"If you're a good girl, I'll let you open your present tonight," Alex whispered to Olivia.

"Ohh!"

The children fell asleep waiting up for Santa. The chef had made him some of his famous ginger chocolate chip cookies.

Olivia carried the little girl to bed and then she went on to get her Christmas present.

Alex was waiting for her on the bed, wearing a red baby doll. She had a cute little bow in her hair.

"Merry Christmas Olivia."

 _Hell yeah!_

They made love through out half the night.

* * *

When morning came, they were both dead to the world until …

Tyler wanted to open his presents.

"Wait for the family," Lucenzo chided.

Not wanting to wait, Tyler sent Ace and Cassie. "Why don't you go get Alex and Olivia?"

The two little girls went inside and started jumping on the bed.

"Mama!"

"Auntie!"

Alex woke up and quickly pulled a sheet over them. "What are you two doing?"

"Time to open presents!"

"Christmas!"

"How about you go wake up Tyler?"

"He's already up."

"Of course he is," little jerk!

"We'll be right down."

When Alex and Olivia finally got downstairs, Tyler said "about time! I want my presents!"

Alex groaned. "Coffee! I need coffee stat!"

Luckily they had espresso 24/7 in the Cabot estate.

Olivia sat down with a cappuccino and they were ready to watch the children open their presents.

"Tyler goes last," Alex declared.

"You're mean!"

Lucenzo only laughed.

The Christmas tree was full of presents.

Ace got a giant toy panda.

Cassie opened up a toy pink convertible.

"Aw her first car." Alex had to get a picture of her with it.

Alex got some beautiful cashmere scarves. "They're perfect Lucenzo."

Olivia loved her new leather jacket. It was black with shiny silver hoops. "It fits like a dream."

They went around the tree, opening present after present, until there was one box that said "Alex" on it.

"It doesn't say who it's from."

"It's a surprise!" Tyler declared.

Alex opened it and inside was another box.

There were four boxes in all, one inside of the next.

"What the hell?" Alex was starting to get mad.

She got to the last box and inside was a ring box.

Olivia knelt in front of her. "Make me the happiest woman alive."

Tears fell down Alex's face before she pounced on her fiancée. "YES!"

* * *

At the Carmichaels, they only got presents for the children (and for their significant others of course). This made Christmas much more affordable than everyone trying to get a present for everyone else.

The real beauty of Christmas was that the family all came together, no matter where they lived or what else was going on.

There was plenty of eggnog (spiked of course) sticky buns, and bacon to go around.

While the adults ate and drank, the children opened presents.

When they were done, Abbie and Casey went for a walk.

"It's beautiful here," Casey told her.

"Yeah, there's something wonderful about Texas."

"I meant, standing here with you."

Abbie kissed her. "I love you Casey. I never thought I could be so happy, and I hate that we aren't together all the time."

"Me too."

Abbie handed Casey an envelope.

Casey opened it. It was a letter. "What's this for?"

"It's my one month notice. I want to leave the US Attorney's Office."

Casey's eyes bugged out of her head. "What, why?"

"Because maybe getting to see you on weekends isn't good enough anymore. I want to be with you all the time."

"You're going to leave your job for me?"

"You're worth it baby."

Casey shook her head. "I'm not going to let you do that. You wanted this your whole life."

"Not as much as I want you."

"What if I move to DC?"

"What?"

"I don't care where I live, Abbie. I just want it to be with you."

"Maybe we should make a final decision later, but one of us is moving to be with the other one."

"Or we could move somewhere together, pick a whole new city!"

Abbie shook her head. "You always know how to make things more complicated."

"That's why you love me."

"Bet your sweet ass it is."

They shared a tender kiss.

"EW COOTIES!" Tucker yelled at them.

Abbie just flipped him off.


	33. Chapter 33

March 2008

Salem, MA

"On a scale of 1-10, how nervous are you?" Serena was doing Alex's hair. Very soon, it would be the moment of truth.

Alex took a deep breath. She was trying not to hyperventilate. It had already taken her forever to get into this dress. She had no idea how her mother wore it without a corset. "Um 7.5," she squeaked.

"Sounds more like a 10.5 to me," Serena told her. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure all brides are nervous on their big day."

It was a bittersweet feeling. Alex had dreamed of this day for years, but "I always thought my mother would be here." She had known for a long time that her father wouldn't be able to give her away, but she never thought she'd lose her mother this early as well.

"Your mother would be so happy for you. She loved Olivia, and she loved you two together."

* * *

It was Kim's job to get Olivia ready.

"Ow," the brunette fussed as Kim tried to fix her hair.

"It's not my fault they're so many knots in your hair. What were you doing last night?"

Olivia groaned. The night before, Trevor, John, Elliot, and Fin dragged her out to some seedy strip club.

The detective swore she ended up with more beer in her hair than in her belly; everyone was so sloppy.

Speaking of the devil, Trevor Langan banged on the door.

Kim grumbled before she opened it. "What do you want?"

"I'm supposed to give you this!" He had in his hand a DVD.

"What's this?" Kim questioned.

"Olivia's supposed to watch it before the wedding."

"And you just remembered?" Kim said dryly.

"No, I lost it, but now I found it."

"This better not be a sex tape," Olivia warned him.

To her relief, it was no such thing. Instead, it was the late Mrs. Cabot.

"If you are watching this video, then you are about to marry my daughter. I hope you are Olivia. If not, whoever you are, then you better treat my baby right or I will smite you like you would never believe."

Olivia tried not to laugh. Even days from death, Caroline Cabot was a spitfire.

"I'm sure you know this, but my baby girl, Alexandra, is stubborn like you wouldn't believe. She always has to be right. She won't take no for an answer, and she will eat all the ice cream out the freezer just to act like she doesn't know what happened to it."

Olivia knew that for sure.

"But she's unbelievably kind and thoughtful, and if anyone ever wrongs you, she will sink her teeth into them like a pit-bull and tear their heart out. She's never been very good at letting others take care of her, so it's your job to take care of her any way and keep her safe."

* * *

They rented out a floor of the museum for the wedding. There were paintings and sculptures all around; it felt like they were in an old castle.

White roses and red tulips filled the room as dozens of guests awaited the ceremony.

Elliot and Serena were the first to walk down the aisle, as the best man and maid of honor respectively.

When the music started, everyone turned to see Olivia in a midnight blue dress. She had grown out her hair for the wedding, and she was stunning. Captain Cragen was there to give her away.

Cassie was the flower girl. She had on a pink dress that made her look like Princess Peach.

Audible gasps could be heard when Jack walked Alex down the aisle. She had on a one-of-a-kind Tom Ford dress. It was white, lacy, and backless. Alex had her hair up, revealing her perfect shoulders.

Olivia could feel her mouth drying as she saw Alex approach her. _I hope she gives her vows first, and why can't there be water up here._

When Alex got to the end of the aisle, she handed her bouquet to Serena and Olivia pinned back her veil for her. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

"I love you, Livvy"

Donnelly coughed. "Can I marry you two now or are you just going to make googly eyes all day?"

The crowd started to laugh. They stopped after Liz stared them down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed … speak now or forever hold your peace."

* * *

"When's the last time anyone actually objected at a wedding?" Abbie asked Casey.

"Shh!" Someone hissed at them.

"Oh calm down you old bag!"

Casey pinched Abbie. "Do not get me kicked out of this wedding."

"It would be pretty funny if you got kicked out of your ex's wedding."

Casey rolled her eyes.

* * *

"And now, the vows."

Alex went first. "When my father was alive, he made me promise that I'd never marry a Yankees fan."

The crowd started to chuckle.

"I'm sorry to have to tell him that I broke my promise, but despite this major flaw,"

Olivia raised a brow.

"There is no better match. You and I are the perfect pair, like peanut butter and bananas or maple syrup and bacon. I'd follow you to the end of the world and back again. I love you Olivia Benson can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

She slipped a gold band on Olivia's finger.

It was now Olivia's turn and she wanted payback. "Every time you decide to tease me about the Yankees, I want you to remember one thing … 16 and 1."

"Ooh!" Tyler called out.

"I'm generous, so I won't remind you of this often. I just want you to remember why New York is the best."

Alex stuck her tongue at her.

"I love the way you crinkle your nose when you don't get your way. From the day we met, I believe I have learned 200 Alexisms, unique movements or expressions that only you have. You have a special smile for when I bring your favorite from the supermarket, and you have this growl that tells me that you dislike what Judge Petrovsky said in court today."

Everyone started laughing at that.

"And there's this one smile that you only make when we're alone. I want to see that smile every day for the rest of my life. I love you Alexandra, and I can't wait for our honeymoon."

Olivia put a ring on their finger.

"Do you, Olivia Benson, take Alex to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness or in health, regardless of what happens in baseball or football season until death do you part?"

Olivia laughed. "I do."

"Do you, Alex Cabot, take Olivia to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness or in health …"

"Yes."

"So impatient," Liz chided. "I now pronounce you married. You may now …"

Alex pulled Olivia to her and kissed her passionately.

"Not YET!" _I should have known … these two!_

The two women walked down the aisle hand in hand. They were married.

They had a cocktail hour to bide people's appetite until dinner. They had a spicy Manhattan, garnished with a candied jalapeno as their signature drink. For appetizers, they had little pork belly sliders, fried macaroni and cheese balls, mozzarella and tomato skewers, and strawberry shooters.

Trevor and John filled up their plates.

"These things are so tasty," Trevor popped two sliders into his mouth.

"I thought wedding food was supposed to be dried and gross," John commented, having had four weddings, "but these are amazing!" he downed a fried macaroni and cheese ball.

They had a babysitter to tend to the small children during the wedding ceremony. Kathy came to feed Eli. The baby had been sleeping in a little crib.

"Here he is."

* * *

While the guests were enjoying their food and drink, the wedding party was taking pictures.

"You look absolutely ravishing in this dress," Olivia hissed into her wife's ear.

"You should talk. I want to tear this dress clean off you."

The blonde didn't realize how loud she was.

"Try to make it to your hotel suite first," Elliot chided.

Alex only smiled before pinching Olivia's butt.

Olivia's jaw dropped just as the cameraman snapped a photo.

Alex couldn't stop laughing.

Olivia picked up their daughter and the trio took a picture.

"We're going to Disney World tomorrow," Alex told the little girl.

"YAY!"

* * *

In the banquet room, there were three photos of people who could only be with them in spirit. One photo was of Alexander, another photo was of his wife and the third was of Serena Benson.

Jack and Liz stood in front of the display.

"It's been so long." Alexander had died in 1996, only months after his daughter graduated from college. He had the kind of laugh that could just light up a room and he was always laughing. No one saw it coming; apparently, he had a congenital heart defect. One day, it just gave out on him.

Liz could just kick herself for wasting so much time. She and Jack always acted like they had forever to get over their issues, but forever could end tomorrow. "Jack, let's get married."

He couldn't believe it. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"I did. Let's do it."

"But I asked you three times. You always said no."

"I remember that."

"What's changed?"

"Nothing."

He frowned in confusion. "Nothing's changed but you've changed your mind."

She didn't know how to explain it. "I keep holding out thinking that there would be some perfect moment were all of the stars would align but that's bullshit. There's no such think as perfection, but there's good and there's shitty, and when I'm without you, things are always shitty. Let's face it. We're old. How much time do we have to try and figure out what the hell we are."

Jack better say yes before she changed her mind. "When?"

"You busy tomorrow?"

 _What?_ "No."

"Okay then."

When it was time for dinner, Serena came up to the microphone and asked everyone to take his or her seat.

The dining hall was beautiful, flowers and candles on the table not to mention the glorious artwork around the room.

"It's a very intimate setting," Kathy remarked as she and Elliot took their seats.

* * *

Once everyone was seated, Alex and Olivia entered the ballroom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Olivia and Alex Cabot-Benson."

A round of applause welcomed the couple as they made it to their seats.

"They're definitely the prettiest married couple I've ever seen."

"Everything's wonderful," Olivia couldn't believe how delicate everything seemed. Serena's sister (and their party planner) really did a great job.

Alex kissed her. "I couldn't have asked for anything more."

The meal started with an amuse bouche and a champagne toast. They had a raw oyster served on the half shell with lemon foam, brown butter and rosemary.

For those who were less adventurous, like most of the children, a meatball slider was given to them instead.

When Alex took Olivia's oyster right off her plate, Liz raised her brow. She should have known that Alex would feed the oyster to her wife, carefully placing it on her lips.

"Seriously, we don't need your foreplay at the table."

"Aunt Liz!" Alex complained.

"Don't you Aunt Liz me Honey!"

* * *

"Where's the rest of the food?" Abbie complained.

"That's just a starter," Casey told her.

"It's a tease … that's what it is."

Fin agreed. "Tell me about it!"

* * *

Next, it was time for the couple's first dance. Olivia led Alex to the dance floor, her strong hands finding Alex's perfect hips.

Come Away with Me started to play on the loudspeaker.

Alex wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. "I just want to tear this dress clean off you."

Olivia laughed. "We'd end up giving our guests quite a show."

Alex bit her lip. "That wouldn't do, but if I could get you into the coat check room, oh the things I would do."

"Save it for tonight baby."

"My blood boils when you look at me Liv. It has ever since we first met."

Olivia remembered when they first met. Alex came in all high and mighty. Olivia wanted to bend her over the desk and show her who was boss. "You have no idea how hot you get me."

They didn't even realized the song changed until Jack and Don came to get them for the father daughter dance.

"Tonight Baby," Alex whispered into her wife's ear.

"Thank you for doing this," Olivia said to Don as he turned her on the floor.

"Of course. I'm so happy for you Olivia." He saw her more than he saw his own daughter over the past 8 years, and she had become a second daughter to him. He wasted too much of his time working when he was young. He always thought he'd be able to retire with his wife, but now she was gone. He didn't want Liv to make the same mistake.

"Make sure you use all of your vacation time this year. She had loads of it stacked up."

"Oh I will." She and Alex planned on taking a trip to Paris in October, not to mention they wanted to make good use of their summer home in Cape Cod.

"You look more like your father every day."

"I hope I'm not growing a mustache," Alex told Jack.

He laughed. Even has his dry sense of humor, "I meant your eyes." They had a way of lighting up when she was overjoyed, just like her father.

* * *

After the dances, they brought out the appetizers: roasted half quail served over an arugula salad with charred corn and roasted tomatoes.

"Everything is so pretty!" Tyler took pictures of every course before he ate.

Lucenzo just dug in. "This all tastes really good." Wedding food was notoriously overcooked and dried, but this food had been perfectly timed.

This plate was fairly larger than the amuse bouche, but Abbie was still irked. "Where's the food?"

"No one comes to a wedding for the food," Casey chided.

"Speak for yourself. I expect to be fed!"

A waitress came to take everyone's dinner orders. "We have herb crusted chicken with English and creamy polenta, a grilled rib eye with red pepper sauce and roasted potatoes, and pan roasted blue fish with an arugula pesto and a wild rice pilaf."

"What has the most food?"

Casey raised a brow at her girlfriend.

"The rib eye."

"Done!"

Fin and Elliot got the ribeye as well.

Casey got the chicken, and Kathy opted for the blue fish.

Before the main course came tortellini with a creamy basil sauce. Alex wanted the courses to all be delicious and small enough to leave the guests wanting more.

"This is like a decadent mac and cheese," Olivia mumbled happily as she ate.

"You need to have your energy," Alex whispered into her ear.

"Oh you're so naughty."

"You like it."

"I'm going to vomit," Liz threatened.

"Weren't you ever young and in love?" Cragen teased.

"She was never young," Alex whispered to Olivia. "She was born middle aged and cranky."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

When the main course came, no one was talking. Everyone was chowing down.

Olivia moaned happily as she ate her steak.

Alex couldn't help but watch her wife. She had the happiest look on her face.

Once everyone had a main course Alex and Olivia toured the room, thanking their guests for coming.

"How is everything?"

Lisa hugged them both. "Everything is just amazing."

Little Alex hugged her aunt's leg.

"Hey Ace. Did you like your food?"

"Yeah!" She got the child-sized chicken and it was all gone.

After the entrees came a fruit and cheese plate, brie, goat cheese, and Old Amsterdam gouda along with strawberries, grapes, and poached pears.

"I keep thinking that I'm full," Trevor told his date as he went to get more cheese, "but then I just keep eating!"

This was a popular sentiment. The food and the drinks just kept coming. They had a decent gap between the cheese course and dessert, so people could dance and mingle, and so parents could get their children to bed on time.

Olivia said goodnight to her godson before Kathy went up to bed with him.

"This was a beautiful wedding Olivia, congratulations!"

"Thanks Kathy."

"Make sure Elliot brings me some cake." She was heading to the hotel now. Elliot would be meeting her within the hour.

"I will."

"May I have this dance," John asked Alex.

"Yes, but we better not show off. Liv might kill you."

He couldn't help but laugh. "So how does it feel being married?"

"Absolutely wonderful."

"You know if you need a babysitter, you could always bring me to Disneyworld with you."

It was Alex's turn to laugh. "How generous of you?"

"I am nothing if not generous."

Eventually Olivia came and said "may I cut in."

"I'd rather dance with her," Munch teased.

She raised a brow.

"I know when it's my time. Have a fun night. Make sure you use protection."

Alex wrapped Olivia in a kiss before the detective could bop him on the head.

Soft lips distracted the brunette. Olivia pulled Alex impossibly close, her hands roaming all over the luscious fabric of the blonde's wedding dress.

Alex gasped into her wife's ear. "Oh God! Liv!"

Abruptly, the brunette pulled away. "We can't forget about the cake."

"Oh you're so evil."

Olivia only smirked before wrapping her arm around her wife's waist. The two women made their way to the dessert table where a glorious 3 tier cake awaited them. They had Cassie pick out the bottom layer, which was a s'more cake semi sweet chocolate with a toasted marshmallow frosting and a graham cracker crust.

Alex picked the middle tier, which was cherry blossom and thyme.

Olivia picked the top tier, which was sweet potato and hazelnut.

Alex sat on her wife's lap, offering her a piece of cake from the top tier.

They kissed tenderly. Alex started nipping at her wife's ear. "I need you, Baby."

Olivia could feel her insides heating up. "Get the limo driver. It's time to say our farewell."

* * *

15 minutes later, they were thanking their guests for making their special day so wonderful.

"We have this place until 11:30," Alex told them. "Feel free to eat and drink your hearts content."

When the limousine pulled up, Olivia opened the door and Alex fell backwards into the car.

She pulled her wife on top of her. "Love me!"

"Always!" Olivia pinned her wife to the seat, mauling her with a passionate kiss. Neither of them paid any mind to the driver on the other side of the partition, hands roaming, hearts pulsing and moans and gasps filling their ears.

The Bureau Chief arched her back under her wife's touch. Olivia slid her hand between Alex's legs, pushing past her underwear.

"How long do we have?"

"Ten minutes?"

"Better move quickly." Olivia plunged into warm, spongy heat. Alex growled as Olivia teased around her hardened nub.

"Best be quiet. You don't want the driver to hear you."

Alex bit Olivia's shoulder to cover up her cries.

* * *

About eight minutes later, the car came to a stop. The driver opened the door and Olivia got out confidently. Alex stumbled out behind her, the blonde's once perfect hair totally ragged and her dress askew.

They took the elevator to the fifth floor. Olivia carried her wife over the marital threshold and whisked her into the room.

"Put me down."

Olivia set her on the couch. "Something wrong."

"No," Alex told her in a softer tone. "I want to change into my lingerie."

Alex went into the bathroom, taking her sweet time to get ready. She wanted to make Olivia wait.

The brunette had been about to doze off by the time Alex opened the door. The blonde whistled and Olivia's eyes snapped open.

There she was, the Alex Cabot wearing a blue see through baby doll with something white and lacy underneath.

A loud groan escaped Olivia's mouth before she started blinking rapidly.

"Like what you see?" Alex had such a coy grin and her voice just oozed of sex.

What Olivia saw would be permanently burned into her memory. She hopped off the couch, scooping up the blonde woman into her arms before carrying her to bed.

Alex was laughing all the way. This would be a night they'd always remember, the beginning of the rest of their lives.


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Sorry for the delay. It slipped my mind how long it had been since I wrote a chapter. This one is short, but I had to get my mindset in the story again.

* * *

Olivia and Alex were had been fast asleep when their alarm sounded, the blonde's head resting on the brunette's breast, the two lovers intertwined in one loving embrace.

"Oh fuck that," Olivia growled as she heard a blaring noise.

Alex opened her eye. "We have to shower. Flight … catch …"

The lovers fell back asleep only for the alarm to sound again ten minutes later.

This time, Alex dragged herself out of bed. She turned on the shower and staggered into it.

Olivia could hear the water and although she wanted to keep sleeping, she really wanted a naked, wet, Alex. The detective stumbled into the bathroom and began to wash her wife.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Alex growled, but her smile revealed she was happy to see her.

"I can't help myself."

"I can barely walk because of you," the blonde complained.

"It's not my fault you wanted to ride me all night long," Olivia kissed the bite mark she left on Alex's shoulder the night before.

"Yes it is. You're too damn good looking."

"Oh I know."

Luckily, they had done all the packing before the ceremony. All they had to do was put on clothes, pick up Cassie, and head on to the airport.

"Haha!" Olivia couldn't help but laugh at Alex's waddle.

"Shut up!"

The brunette grinned. "Maybe I should just give you a piggy back."

Olivia had been joking, but then she did carry Alex on her back when they went to get Cassie.

She had spent the night with Liz.

* * *

"You actually made it on time," Liz thought she would have to go get them.

"Bright and early," Olivia said with a yawn.

"Are you too lazy to walk or too worn out?" Liz questioned.

Alex took the fifth. "Ready to go Cassie."

"Yes Mama!"

"What do you have to say?"

"Thank you Aunt Liz!"

"You're welcome sweetie. Make sure to have a lot of fun." She gave the little girl a big hug.

"I will!"

They went down to the lobby for breakfast before getting to the airport. It was a short flight, so they would only have snacks.

"I want pancakes!" Cassie declared.

They ended up sharing a giant stack of chocolate/hazelnut pancakes with two sides of bacon.

Alex had to take a picture first.

"You're going to do that all week aren't you?"

"Every second Baby!"

After a delicious breakfast, they got in the car and were off to the airport. Disneyworld here we come!

* * *

Liz remembered proposing to Jack the night before. She did not, however, expect him to sent Margo Harriman to escort her to city hall.

"Margo?" Her longtime friend was holding a dress in her hand. "What are you doing here and what's in that garment bag?"

"Well, Jack couldn't pick you up himself, since he can't see the bride before the wedding, so I came here … with this."

Liz's eyes went wide. "I do not need a white dress. No one's going to think I'm a virgin."

Margo threw back a roaring laugh. "I didn't get you a white dress." Margo had come with a simple but classy navy blue dress, sleeveless and it went down past the knee.

"I have to admit … it's nice."

"Even the scrooge approves," Margo teased.

Liz made a face.

* * *

"Get yourself ready and let's go. I've waited over thirty years to watch you two idiots tie the knot."

Alex and Olivia rented a two-bedroom suite in the Disney Beach Resort Club. It was not cheap by any means, especially getting this room during Spring Break (for private schools anyway) at kind of the last minute, but Alex knew a guy who knew a guy and they made it happen.

"Anything you require, just call me," Jerome told them before leaving them at their suite.

"And I'm sure he charges $200 just for answering his phone."

Alex silenced Olivia with a kiss.

Cassie had slept on the plane and was wide-awake. "Can we go swimming?"

Alex didn't want to swim, but she could sleep on the beach. "How about we see if we can get some beach chairs?"

Luckily, there was a section reserved for those who ordered a suite. They were able to get a cabana and Alex ordered a mango daiquiri to enjoy while Olivia and Cassie went swimming.

"You look good in that bikini," Alex told her wife before she headed to the ocean.

"You could come with us."

"I'm way too tired to move around."

"It might do your muscles some good, alleviate soreness."

"I don't think those muscles get relaxed while swimming."

Olivia chuckled as she and Cassie raced to the beach.

* * *

At 15, Elizabeth Donnelly told herself she didn't need a man to make her happy. At 20, she told herself she did not need children to make her happy. At 25, once she got her law degree, she told herself that she would never marry at all.

Elizabeth Donnelly needed nobody but _me, myself, and I._

Mrs. McCoy however, needed Jack like lungs needed air.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jack pulled his soul mate into his arms and kissed her. She wasn't the first woman he had ever married, but she was the only one who had ever mattered.

"Let's go somewhere," he said suddenly.

"Where?"

"I don't care, California, Montreal … we could even shut off our phones, tell everyone we're out of town and just stay in our house."

"Our house?"

"We just got married. I assumed you'd be moving in with me."

"Why wouldn't you be moving in with me?"

Bill and Margo looked at each other. _This didn't take long._


	35. Chapter 35

The Honeymoon

Alex and Olivia both found their inner child in Disneyworld.

"I want to go on Splash Mountain!" Alex declared.

They decided on rides during the morning and food/walking around in the afternoon.

"And after that we can go to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad?" Olivia had a map marked of all of the places they wanted to get.

Cassie was up for anything and everything, but there was one must on her list. "Can we meet Minnie Mouse?"

"Of course!"

They went to Splash Mountain first. Olivia had thought that paying for VIP passes was unnecessary, but after seeing the line that went on for miles she said, "I think you made the right call."

* * *

Two hours later, they found Minnie Mouse.

"Can we get a picture?" Alex asked as Olivia carried Cassie on her shoulders.

"Of course. You have such a pretty little girl. What's your name?"

"Cassie!"

"Hi Cassie."

The girl hopped down so she could stand next to Minnie in the photo.

"I think I've been replaced," Olivia laughed.

"Say cheese!" The cameraman took their picture and a copy would be at the hotel desk for them to pick up when they got back.

Four hours later, Cassie was fast asleep. They had a golf cart take them back to the hotel, and Olivia carried the little girl into the hotel suite.

"It's a good thing she was tall enough to get on the rides."

Otherwise, they would have had to stay on the ground the whole time.

"We should take advantage of this, before we have more kids," Alex told her. Once they had a baby, they wouldn't be able to go on so many outings for a little while.

"When did you want to start?"

"How about we look at options we get back?"

Olivia kissed her. "I can't wait."

May 2008

Alex and Olivia had been looking at houses since they got back from their honeymoon. They narrowed their choices down to three homes, one on Staten Island, one in Queens, and one in Brooklyn.

They made appointments to visit each one.

"Cassie," Alex called. "It's time to go!"

The young girl was excited to look at houses. Hopefully, they'd be able to get a dog. She tied her shoes and then came out. "I'm ready Mama!"

They all got in the car and headed to Brooklyn since that appointment was first.

The neighborhood was vibrant, lots of restaurants and parks. There seemed to be a lot of young people here, teens on skateboards, 20 year olds drinking coffee all day in the café.

Olivia was concerned about the noise. "Do you think this neighborhood will be too rowdy?"

Alex wasn't so quick to worry. "It's not like our household is entirely quiet. Maybe we'll blend in well here."

After exploring the neighborhood, they made it to the house. From the outside, it looked a bit small.

Their real estate agent came out to greet them. "Alex, Olivia, Cassie, welcome!"

His over-exuberance was well … something. The trio followed Barry into the house.

"This house is absolutely lovely, three bedrooms, two and a half baths."

Olivia looked at Alex. "I thought we were looking for a four bedroom house- one bedroom for them, one for Cassie, one for a nursery and guest room/future child's room."

"We were. I thought you said this was a four bedroom house," Alex prompted.

"Uh … the den can be converted into a bedroom."

When Alex saw the den, she scoffed. "The den looks barely big enough to be a den." It had a tiny desk. When Alex sat down at it, she could barely get her long legs under the desk.

The house was in fair condition. It needed some paint and a bit of patching, but the walls and floors looked to be in good condition. The appliances would need to be replaced.

"What is their asking price?" Olivia asked their realtor.

"They are asking for 3.9M, but I think we can talk them down to 3.5"

Olivia raised her brow to Alex.

Alex's eyes said FUCK NO!

* * *

The next appointment was in Queens.

They followed the realtor to the new house.

Cassie fell asleep in the back seat.

"We should stop for ice cream on the way home," Olivia suggested. This was not the most exciting event for Cassie. They could have left her with Aunt Liz, but they wanted her to have a say too.

"Ooh," Alex liked that idea. "We can get malted milkshakes."

"Milkshake?" Cassie started to wake up.

The second house was bigger than the first.

"And it has a nice yard," Barry pointed out.

The house had four bedrooms and an open kitchen.

The sellers of this house had put in a bit more work for presentation.

"They just painted," Barry told them.

"The colors are dreadful," Alex hissed to her wife, puke green and some funky shade of brown, no thanks.

Barry tried to recruit Cassie into talking up the house. "Look how big the bedrooms are. As the oldest kid, you get first pick!"

Casey frowned. _But I'm their only kid …_ she started to wonder if they were going to have kids of their own. _Then, I'll just be the adopted one._

The asking price for this house was 3.2M. Barry was sure that they could get talked down to 2.9, but neither Alex nor Olivia was 100% on the house.

"Did you like it?" Olivia asked Cassie once they were in the car.

"It was okay," she mumbled.

0/3, off to Staten Island.

* * *

The third house was easily the most promising. The neighborhood had a pool, kids were playing outside, and mothers watching from the front lawn; it just had a safe vibe to it.

"Now this is the best house of all," Barry promised.

Olivia looked ready to kill him.

The house had four bedrooms and a den. The walls were beige for the most part, pretty boring, but easy to paint over.

Alex and Olivia both liked it so far.

"What do you think Cassie?" Olivia turned to see Cassie in the corner. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"I don't want to move!"

Olivia wasn't expecting that. She thought Cassie would like to live in a house. "But you'll have a yard to play in, and more space for all your toys, and wouldn't you like to have other kids to play with after school."

The little girl looked ready to cry. "You're going to have a bunch of babies and then you won't need me anymore!"

 _Where did that come from?_ "Allie, can you come in here?" Alex had been carefully inspecting the walls/floors. She would have an expert come in, of course, but she wanted to make sure there were no visible defects.

"Coming dear."

She came back to the living room to see Olivia on the floor with Cassie.

* * *

"What's wrong Honey? Did you fall down?"

Cassie pouted.

"She's afraid we're going to have more kids and forget about her."

"What?" Alex had no idea where that came from. "We love you Cassie. We could never forget you."

"Timmy said you're not my real Mama, and when you have a real baby you'll forget about me."

"What a jackass," Olivia snapped. A scolding glance from Alex caused the brunette to cover her own mouth.

"Timmy probably said that because he's jealous," Alex told her. "His parents are getting a divorce, and he doesn't get to see his father as much as he used to."

Olivia raised a brow. How did she know all that?

"But you are just as much our daughter as any of the other kids in your class. In a way, what we have is better. We choose to be a family; Timmy's mother got stuck with him."

Olivia snickered.

"You're not going to replace me?"

"Never. We do want to have more children, but I don't see why we can't adopt another child."

They hadn't talked about it, but Alex would never want Cassie to feel like she didn't belong.

They decided to bow out and get some ice cream.

"We'll fax in an offer," Alex said as they got their daughter into the car. Maybe they'd get the house; maybe they wouldn't, but it could wait.

* * *

They got milkshakes and cookies at the ice cream shop. Normally, Alex would have Cassie pick one or the other, but they could all use a pick me up today.

"What would you like?" the server asked Cassie.

"The chocolate milkshake please."

Olivia wanted the same.

Alex wanted the salted caramel and fudge milkshake.

"Coming right up ladies."

After stuffing themselves with sugar, it was time to go home. They put on a movie for Cassie, which she promptly fell asleep one.

"I guess today was not a 101 Dalmatians day." Alex paused the movie.

"I think she would have fallen asleep on anything," Olivia commented before carrying Cassie to bed.

"It was a long day."

Alex and Olivia both fell back onto the couch, an elephant in the room awaiting them.

"Are you okay with us adopting?" Alex hoped she hadn't spoken out of turn.

"Of course," Olivia hadn't had the biggest desire to propagate her genes in the first place. "I just thought you wanted to start from the beginning."

"I did," Alex admitted, "but we could rescue a child from a really bad situation, and we wouldn't have to learn how to change diapers."

Olivia laughed. "How did you know about Timmy's parents?"

Timmy's mother had hired Henshall as her lawyer. Alex had run into her on her way out of a meeting with Trevor and learned, "Timmy's dad got his secretary pregnant and moved out to go live with her."

He didn't seem too interested in the child he already had.

"He only wants Timmy once a month- for an afternoon visit. His soon to be ex wife is trying to get him to take the boy every other weekend and every Wednesday."

Olivia raised a brow. "They're having an inverse custody battle."

"I can't imagine anything worse than thinking your own parent doesn't want you." She didn't want Cassie to ever feel that way, even if just for a moment.

Olivia knew that feeling all too well. "We'll find away. I know it."


	36. Chapter 36

July 2008

The Stablers had a barbeque to celebrate the Fourth of July.

Alex had a new sundress and was excited to have an opportunity to wear it.

Olivia smiled when she saw her. "You look like a sunflower."

"Are you saying I have a big head?" Alex teased.

They shared a tender kiss.

"You're gorgeous baby."

"I think you're the prettier one."

"You must be dreaming."

They made blueberry pies to bring to the party.

* * *

Alex was concerned that they didn't have enough. "Should we have made a fourth one?"

Olivia was sure it was fine. "Three pies are plenty!" They'll have other desserts there.

"Maybe we should pick up some ice cream just in case."

Olivia shook her head. "You're worrying for nothing. Plus, if there's no dessert, everyone will blame Kathy instead."

Alex snorted. "You're terrible Liv!"

"But you love me anyway!"

The driveway was already full when they had arrived.

Elliot's brothers and Kathy's sisters had all showed up with their children, making it quite an affair.

"I knew we should have brought more pie!"

"Hide one in the car," Olivia told her.

* * *

Lizzie answered the door. "I suggest you run for your lives," she told them. Apparently, Kathy and her sisters were all in the kitchen, arguing over how to prepare/serve the food.

Cassie laughed. "You're funny."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Olivia heard the arguing and headed out back. "Come on Cassie!"

Elliot was out back manning the grill. His brothers were trying to help him.

"Shouldn't you put on the chicken first? It has to be well done."

"The ribs will take longer than the chicken."

"What about the …"

Elliot was used to this by now. He just went about his business.

* * *

Before he knew it, someone was waving a beer in his face.

"Oh thank God!"

"Olivia's just fine."

He rolled his eyes. "You just get here?"

"Yeah, Alex and Cassie made pie."

"We should hide one," Elliot told her; he was serious.

"I told her that but …"

Elliot looked at the house. "When the coast is clear …"

* * *

When Alex came into the kitchen, Kathy saw an escape hatch. "Alex, how great to see you."

Alex presented their offering. "Where should I put them?"

Kathy set them on the back counter with the cake. "They smell delicious."

"I used a little sage to cut against the sweetness."

Right away, the sisters all started putting in their two cents as to how to make a blueberry pie.

Kathy and Alex carefully tiptoed out of the kitchen.

"I thought I'd never get a break."

"It's nice that your sisters came to visit," Alex offered.

"Nice like a hernia."

Alex had always wanted a sister. "My parents tried, but I was the last child they had."

Between Kathy's genes and Elliot's, it was no surprise that they had a gaggle of children. "Are you and Olivia looking to have more kids?"

Alex nodded. "We're currently researching adoption agencies."

"What made you pick adoption?"

* * *

There were a lot of kids at the party, ages ranging from 2-16.

Someone had gotten about two dozen little water guns and the younger kids were playing water tag.

"You're it!" a boy sprayed Cassie.

"You butt!" she grabbed a gun and started to chase him.

Olivia and Elliot laughed as the children ran around.

"She got him in the face," Elliot pointed at Cassie. She had killer aim.

"She has Alex's scowl when she's concentrating."

Elliot agreed. "I'm putting $10 on her becoming a lawyer."

* * *

Once the food was ready, everyone converged on the table. There were burgers and hot dogs as well as bratwurst and corn on the cob.

Only the patient would get ribs and chicken.

Olivia was not amongst the patient. She had two hot dogs.

"Really like hotdogs Liv?" Elliot teased. They had better options.

"Alex banned them from the apartment." She was doubling down while she could.

"I did not," Alex denied. … "I just refuse to buy them or cook them. It's not like you don't have a hot dog app on your phone."

"I have three," none of them are 100% accurate.

Alex shook her head.

* * *

Notably, Cassie had no hotdogs on her plate. Like her Mama, she had a bratwurst with mustard (no ketchup) and a side salad.

Baby Eli kept trying to get food from his mother's plate. He was too young for any of it. Soon, he would get mushy peas and smashed carrots, but for now, he only nursed.

Kathy was having trouble eating with him in her lap. She looked up and saw that Richard had already finished his plate.

"Can you hold him?"

The teen smiled before he grabbed his little brother. "Why don't we go play in the grass?"

Eli couldn't walk yet, but he was quite the crawler. He kept trying to crawl to the kids who were running around in the yard.

He got away from his older brother, but Cassie found the baby and brought him back.

"Thanks Cassie."

* * *

The other kids ran off without her. They heard an ice cream truck in the distance.

Eli had managed to crawl into a mud puddle during his short escape. When Richard saw how dirty he was, he realized, "I'm going to need to give him a bath."

Eli was filthy, and Kathy would freak if she saw him looking like he grew up in a cabbage patch.

They got Eli into the bathtub. He loved taking the suds and throwing them at his older brother.

"He's a messy baby."

"I think all babies are messy," Richard had never heard of a clean one.

"What's it like being an older brother?"

"It's the best. I mean, there are some times when it's annoying, like when you want to go to the movies, but you have to babysit instead, but they grow so fast, and they just want to do what you do."

Just then, Eli made a big splash and got them both wet.

* * *

Liv did manage to get some pie. The guests had all converged on the cake.

"If only they knew how good this pie is," Olivia brought a big bite to her mouth.

Elliot had to make a joke. "I'm tasting your wife's pie right now."

Olivia made a face. "I'm telling Kathy!"

The trio headed home before the fireworks. They wouldn't start until 9:00 and Cassie would be asleep by then.

"Did you have fun?" Olivia asked Cassie as they got her in the car.

"Yeah, we gave Eli a bath and he made a big mess!"

"Babies do that," Olivia told her.

"Can you and Mama have a baby?"

Not exactly, they had yet to teach her the birds and the bees. "What?"

"I want to be a big sister too."

Alex was shocked. Little kids do change their minds quickly. Kathy suggested this might be the case with Cassie. "We'll see what we can do."

* * *

That night, millions of New Yorkers watched a beautiful fireworks display.

Alex and Olivia were not amongst them.

"Take me now!" They had their own reason to celebrate, privately.

Olivia dove onto the bed, Alex in her arms as they crashed against the sheets.

Clothes got yanked off; the two lovers battled for position. Hot lips seared against sweaty skin. Nails dug into backs as they writhed against each other.

"I love you Allie!"

"Show me!"

Olivia pinned her wife to the mattress, giving her a bruisinL kiss before sliding her hand between the blonde's legs. "You're so wet for me."

"Always baby!"

Loud grunts and groans were masked with explosions from outside their window.

Alex clung to the sheets, throwing her head back as she moaned. "AH! Liv! OH FUCK!"

She was so close. "Cum for me!" Olivia drove into her, harder, faster. She needed to feel Alex clamp onto her fingers.

Seconds later, she got her wish. She swore Alex was like a vice grip, milking the detective's fingers for all she could.

They collapsed together. "We're going to have a baby, Al."

"We are," she was so happy she could cry.


	37. Chapter 37

August

Casey was about to go into her office when Cutter intercepted her. "A word Ms. Novak."

Casey felt like she was being sent to the principal's office. Well Crap.

Unsure of what she had done wrong, she quietly followed Cutter to his office. When she got there, she was surprised to see an unknown man in a suit waiting.

"Casey this is Michael Mukasey," the current attorney general for the United States.

"A pleasure Casey."

 _What the heck does he want with me?_ "Of course sir. How may I be of service?"

"President Bush has authorized me to start a task force to improve our country's prosecution of sex offenders." Past efforts of the federal government to prosecute these deviants had been declared unconstitutional. "Since our previous efforts failed, he wants to find a way to support local law enforcement directly."

"What exactly is the task force's charge?"

"The charge is to determine why it is more difficult to arrest and convict sex offenders than it is those who commit other types of crimes, what can be done to remedy the problems with arresting and prosecuting the offenders, and on what level do these actions need to be taken?

We are looking for the best and the brightest, both officers and attorneys (prosecutors, defense attorneys, victims' advocates) from our country's major cities to help us make this project a success."

"You have the highest conviction rate in SVU," Cutter reminded her. "We think your expertise would be invaluable."

"And this task force would operate out of Washington?"

"Correct. I understand if you are reluctant to move, but this would likely be for only two years or so."

"You could be back in New York in no time."

"A move to DC is sounding pretty good."

Casey had two weeks to make a decision.

* * *

Two days later, Casey had no idea what she wanted. It was a great honor, but Casey had no political experience. What if they hated her? What if she said the wrong things?

The young attorney already had her own ideas about how the system screwed over victims and discouraged cooperation with law enforcement. What if they were too radical?

She was sitting on her couch, wondering what she should tell Abbie when her doorbell rang.

She got up and it was, "Liz? What brings you here?"

"A little birdie told me that someone has a big opportunity coming … one in the nation's capital."

"Word travels fast," Casey let Liz inside.

"It does if you're married to the EADA."

Somehow Casey kept forgetting Liz and Jack were married. They didn't act any differently around each other.

"I don't know if I should take it."

Liz gave her a _bitch don't be dumb look._ "It's a great opportunity. Your girlfriend's already established in D.C. What's the problem?"

"They think I'd be good for the job, but what if I'm not?"

Liz scoffed. "Don't go chicken shit on me. I've been in the business a long time, and no one ever wanted me on his task force." It was a different time back then, but Liz's prickly personality didn't help. Sometimes, however, she did use a softer approach

"Casey, not every city is as lucky as this one. A lot of places have ADA's that are either incapable or unwilling to do the work it requires to put rapists behind bars. Your work can revolutionize the way this country addresses sex crimes. That's of extraordinary value. It's one thing if you're unsure of what you want to do with your time. It's another if you think you're not good enough. That's just bullshit!"

Of course, Abbie only had words of encouragement. "This is huge Casey. This could put you on the map and change the course of your whole career."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Casey was a good prosecutor. She knew how to square off against the likes of Langan and Kessler. It was the unknown that had her panicked.

"You're afraid of not prosecuting cases."

"I'm not sure I know how to do anything else."

Abbie kissed her forehead. "I didn't get to prosecute a case until a year and a half after I got my new job. I thought I had made the wrong decision, that I would be a lackey forever, but one day, I was going through our case file and I realized that there was a connection between two of our defendants that we hadn't explored."

As it turned out, the defendants had gone to the same college together, and they had been selling drugs together since then. With the new information, Abbie's boss was able to pressure one of them into taking a deal and then he testified against the other.

"Did you get to prosecute a case after that?"

Abbie laughed. "No. My boss took all the credit, and I was still a lackey until I threatened to quit. My point is that opportunities are rarely given. Usually you have to take them by force with a hunting knife in hand, but right now, you have a gift right in front of you. You gotta take it."

Casey was still scared of the idea, terrified even, but with Abbie's hand in hers, she knew she could do anything.

September

It was time for Cassie's first day of first grade. She had a new jumper and a new box of pencils with one big eraser.

Alex took a new picture to put alongside her picture from the same day last year.

"Mama, we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming." Alex grabbed her purse, and they were ready to go.

When they got to the school, there was a gaggle of parents there all ready to send off their children.

"Have fun Cassie." Alex managed to get a hug before she ran inside to find her friends.

* * *

Olivia was already at work. They had gotten a new case at 5AM and were waiting on Dr. Warner to finish her autopsy.

"The neighbors saw nothing." Their Jane Doe had been dumped in an alley in a commercial area. None of the storeowners were in their shops at the time. The garbage man had found her. "We have no ID. Her prints aren't in the system and missing persons hasn't turned up anything." Elliot was already tired. Why are people so fucked up?

"No one may realize she's missing yet," Olivia pointed out. Their victim hadn't looked homeless or like a prostitute, so it was likely that someone in the city knew who she was and would miss her absence.

Olivia compared NYPD's traffic cameras with the scene where the body had been found. Maybe one of them picked up something.

* * *

Two hours later, Melinda called to say she had her results ready for them.

Elliot hated autopsies. No matter how long you were a cop, dead bodies were creepy.

They made it downstairs where Dr. Warner had an array of fibers set in glass containers.

"I found 7 distinct fibers on the victim." She would need to send them to a lab to have them analyzed, but hopefully they would give some insight into where she had died.

"I can tell you now that three of the fibers are natural and the rest are synthetic, but I won't know anything more than that until the results come back.

Our Jane Doe was killed between 11PM and midnight. It appears that she was sexually assaulted after she died, but before rigor mortis set in."

"We're dealing with a …" Elliot couldn't say it.

"A necrophilia, looks like it."

"I'm gonna be sick," Olivia told her. This wouldn't be the first time in her career, but it was just so gross!

"The victim died of asphyxiation. There was, however, no sign of a struggle, so I'm sending her blood to toxicology to see if she was either drunk or drugged." If not, she may have been sleeping when she was killed.

Benson and Stabler made their way back upstairs to see Casey waiting for them.

"This is a gross one," Elliot warned her.

"Actually, I came to give you all a heads up." She explained that there was a new task force forming in DC and she had been invited to join it.

"You're leaving for brighter pastures," Elliot didn't blame her.

"Cutter is still working out who my replacement will be. Hopefully, I'll be able to help him or her transition."

"Take me with you," Munch begged.

Casey rolled her eyes, but then she smiled. "Sorry, maybe Fin will keep you company in my absence."

"Hell no!"

Olivia couldn't wait to get home and take a shower; _I need to wash this case off me!_

* * *

When she got there, Alex was in the kitchen working on dinner. Cassie was in her room doing her homework.

"Hey Sexy," Olivia greeted her wife with a kiss. "I'm going to take a shower and then I want to hear about your day."

"We could do both at the same time."

"Then we'll never get to dinner and I'm starving."

Alex pinched her butt before the brunette made it to the shower.

Twenty minutes later, the detective came back downstairs with towel-dried hair.

"What are you making for dinner?" It smelled amazing.

"Pork belly stuffed with figs and goat cheese stuffing. I also have crispy Brussels sprouts for the side."

Olivia's mouth went wide. "I've never heard of anything so glorious before."

Alex laughed. "They had a sale on pork belly at the butcher's."

Olivia kissed her once more.

"Yucky!" Cassie teased.

They broke the kiss. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes."

"She has homework already?" It's only the first day. "How was school Cassie?"

"It was good! We're in the big school now." Kindergarten was in a little schoolhouse in front of the main building.

"What's your favorite class?"

"Recess!"

"She takes after me," Olivia laughed.

* * *

Two days later, they got an ID on their Jane Doe.

"Her name is Sasha Wilcox." She was 27 years old and from Rhode Island.

Her boss called the police when she was a no call no show for Monday and Tuesday.

"That was so unlike her," he told the officers over the phone. "I went to her apartment and the doorman said he hadn't seen her in days. I knew something happened to her."

"What was she doing in New York?" Elliot questioned aloud.

"Maybe her laptop will tell us." Providence PD had recovered her laptop from her apartment and was sending it to New York.

She had a cellphone, but it had not been used since Sunday evening.

They tried social media, but could not access her social media as the page was private.

"We need a warrant for it." They didn't want to wait for her laptop to arrive.

When they called Casey's phone, however, they got a different ADA.

"Sonya Paxton."

"Where's Casey?"

Sonya had gotten this like five times. "She got called into a meeting with her new boss. Who is this?" she snapped.

"Detective Benson, we need a warrant for Sasha Wilcox's Facebook page."

Of course you do. "What did she do?"

Olivia could feel her fist clenching. "She got herself murdered."

Oh. "I'll call the judge."

When Olivia got off the phone, she looked exasperated.

"What's with you?" Stabler stared.

"I just got off the phone with our new ADA. She sounds like a peach."

"You called Alex a peach when you first met her."

Olivia shook her head. "Don't even go there!"

* * *

Casey got called away to DC faster than she thought she would be. The lawyer thought she would have two weeks to wrap up work in New York, but they wanted her now.

"I have a meeting with President Bush." She wasn't a republican by any stretch of the imagination, but she was meeting the president, personally, and not as some intern or something boring like that. "Oh crap! I have nothing to wear." Her clothes would not do.

She knew just who to call. "Serena! I need to go shopping with you."

It was music to the blonde's ears. "I'll hook you up!"

While Casey saw just how well Serena could abuse a credit card, the 1-6 got well acquainted Sonya Paxton.

As it turned out, the victim had an expressed interest in cannibalism. She had been chatting away with another user on this website about it.

"We need to find out who he is," i.e. we need a warrant.

"Based on what? They were talking about cannibalism not necrophilia."

"We need more to get a warrant. What can we get without a warrant?"

"Not my problem. Call me when you have something."

"God I hate her," Olivia hissed once she was out earshot.

"Who knows? You married Alex. Casey is with Abbie. Maybe she'll become Mrs. Munch #5."

Even Olivia had to laugh at that. "If so, he'll need all the beer in the world."

* * *

Almost a week after they caught the case, there was finally a breakthrough. They were able use Sasha's cellphone GPS data to put her in a café the afternoon that she died.

There was a bodega across the street that had put up cameras due to theft of their newspapers.

The camera caught her with a man, and the image was good enough to get an ID.

"Joshua Kerns, 33, a self-employed computer engineer." Apparently, he had applied for a job with SID but had been denied. "He failed a mental health check."

"Sounds like a winner," Stabler rolled his eyes.

When they got to his house, he asked them what they wanted.

"We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about Sasha Wilcox."

"Never heard of her," he squeaked. He tried to shut the door, but in the corner of his eye, Elliot saw a rug. It looked like the kind of rug that Dr. Warner had told them was the source of the fibers on the victim's body.

"I think you have," Elliot held the door open.

He kicked Olivia, trying to run out the front door, but Elliot grabbed his collar. "Well, now you're under arrest for assaulting an officer."

They seized his rug and once Dr. Warner called it a match, they seized his laptop, phone, anything that could help explain his relationship with Sasha.

It was a sick story. Apparently, she was obsessed with the idea of being killed and then eaten. She had come to his apartment to die.

"Doesn't make any difference why she came to New York," Sonya said. "Murder is murder," and you cannot consent to murder, not in New York anyway.

Joshua was a weird son of a bitch, but his father was very wealthy and hired the best to defend him.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

* * *

Right away, Trevor filed for a motion to exclude everything they found in his client's apartment.

"Ooh! I hate him!" Paxton shrieked.

Olivia had said that many a time, but right now, he was very entertaining.

Sonya may be an angry bitch, but she's a competent one. She defeated Langan's motion to exclude and she had plenty to lecture Elliot about.

"Next time, ask me about the warrant before you go over there."

"So you can say no."

"Yes!" She liked to be able to anticipate trouble before it happened.

What?

* * *

They didn't have a lot of time to throw Casey a going away party. Luckily, Alex's friends owned another bar in town, Olivia still refused to return to Have a Drink.

They threw Miss. Novak a party at Brick and Mortar.

Fin whistled when they got in. "This place is nice." The outside just looked like an ordinary brick building, but inside they had new lights, tables, and chairs. It had this industrial chic vibe to it.

"Our table is in the back," Munch pointed out. It had a reserved sign on it.

Elliot and Olivia had gotten there first, sharing a pitcher of beer.

"Where's the lady of the hour?"

"I think she's still scrambling to pack."

Ten minutes later, the redhead finally showed. "Sorry I'm late. My suitcase did not want to close."

"Did you stick 80lbs of clothes in it?"

"I don't have … shut up Liv!"

They started off with a round of French 75s.

"To our good friend Casey Novak," John started. "When she becomes rich and famous, may she remember the peons that helped her become number 1."

Fin smacked him. "You're such a dope."

Casey couldn't help but laugh. "I could never forget you guys."

* * *

Brick and Mortar specialized in small plates made to be shared, spicy chicken lollipops with crushed peanuts on top, bacon wrapped dates that had been stuffed with goat cheese, deep fried macaroni and cheese balls, to name a few.

The group shared six different plates and ordered another pitcher of beer.

It wasn't long until the redhead was drunk. "You know Abbie does this great thing with her tongue when she …"

Elliot was shocked. Fin shook his head. Munch wanted to know about this patented tongue move, and Olivia tried to get Casey to change the subject, for her own good.

"They don't' need to know about Abbie's magic tongue."

"Are you jelly?" Casey questioned.

"No!"

"You are!"

"Fine, I'm jealous." Olivia thought that might get her to be quiet

"Hah!"

Later that night, Olivia got a text.

 _If you get home within the next 30 minutes, I'll let you do whatever you want with me._

Olivia had to bite. "I wish you the best Casey," she said before hugging her.

"You're leaving already?"

"Sorry. I have to see about Alex's magic tongue. Good night!"

The guys couldn't stop laughing.

Casey just got more beer.


	38. Chapter 38

**October**

Alex and Olivia dropped off Cassie with Liz before going to their doctor's appointment.

"Thank you for watching her."

Liz had no plans. Jack was out with his motorcycle boys and Liz had no interest in watching old fogies act like idiots. "Not a problem. Have fun making a baby."

Alex rolled her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the fertility clinic. They had been there twice before, but this time was nerve wracking.

Alex could feel Olivia twitching. She took the brunette's hand in hers.

Eventually, the receptionist called Alex's name and they went to the back.

A medical assistant checked Alex's vitals. Everything looked normal so she changed into her gown and got up on the table.

"The doctor will be with you shortly!"

The table was cold. Alex couldn't quite sit still. There was too much nervous energy in her body.

The door opened and the doctor stepped inside. Dr. Prescott stepped inside.

"Alex, Olivia, how are you doing today?"

"Great," Alex squeaked.

"It's perfectly normal to be a little nervous, but everything will be just fine." The doctor had gotten the procedure herself twice before, resulting in two healthy children.

Olivia kissed her wife's temple. "I love you Baby."

"I'm ready!"

Forty minutes later, and it was all over. Alex was still a bit woozy from the anesthesia, but Olivia was free to drive her home.

"You may want to give her a few minutes to rest." The doctor said before leaving.

Olivia lied down next to her wife. "We'll take all the time you need."

Alex rolled towards her. "I love you Livvy!"

Her words were totally garbled, but Olivia knew what she meant. "And I you, Sunshine."

* * *

Two hours later, and it was time to pick up Cassie.

Alex was now awake, but she was a bit groggy. "Sure you don't want …"

Olivia kissed her nose. "I'll be fine. You get your rest."

Alex yawned before turning on the tv. "Can you pick up some ice cream on the way home?"

Cassie will love that. "You got it."

The little girl was just waking up from her nap when Olivia came to the house.

"How was she?"

"A little angel like always," Liz was happy to watch the little girl. "She helped me make cookies!"

The kitchen did smell amazing.

Liz had given Cassie a little goodie bag to bring home.

"Thank you Aunt Liz." Cassie hugged her before leaving.

"You're welcome Cassie."

Olivia and Cassie got into the car.

"Where's Mama?"

"She's still tired from the Doctor's office. We're going to get some ice cream on the way home."

"Oh can we get mint chip?"

"You got it."

They got two pints of ice cream, one mint chip and one pumpkin chocolate chunk.

When they got to the apartment, Alex was more awake. "How was your visit Cassie?"

"It was good Mama. We made cookies and Aunt Liz gave me some to bring home."

"That was nice of her. How about we put them in the cookie jar?" They had a Cookie Monster cookie jar on the counter.

Olivia got out bowls and they made ice cream sundaes.

* * *

They were just about to eat when Alex got a phone call.

"Cabot!"

"Do you even look at your phone before you answer?" Serena teased.

Actually I don't. "Hey Rena. How are you?"

"KIMPROPOSED!" The blonde shrilled into the phone.

"You're gonna make me deaf Serena! Congratulations!"

"We're going to get married next fall in the park." Serena had it all planned out. She had sketches of the layout and of her dream dress. She was one of those girls who had been planning her wedding since she was twelve years old.

Alex started eating her ice cream while on the phone. She didn't think Serean would notice, but the lawyer was like a bat.

"What are you eating?"

"Liv brought me some ice cream."

"I hate you. You eat whatever you want and stay so thin. I look at ice cream and it goes straight to my ass."

"Well Kim loves your ass, so what's the problem?"

"Bitch!"

While the blondes were in wedding mode, Olivia tried to pinch her wife's ice cream. She leaned in with her spoon, but Alex caught her.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed.

Cassie appeared with her doll and Olivia was off.

 **Washington, DC**

Casey was exhausted. Their focus group had hit the ground running, and Casey had had three 10-hour days in a row. Luckily, she had weekends off and was able to sleep in.

She had planned on sleeping in all day when a rowdy brunette woke her up.

"Rise and shine!" Abbie kissed her.

Casey pulled Abbie into bed with her.

"I'd love to Sweetheart, but we have to get going."

"Going? Where?"

"It's a surprise!"

Casey rolled out of bed and went to freshen up.

Ten minutes later, they were on their way to Maryland.

"What's in Maryland?"

"Lots of things,' Abbie said vaguely.

Eventually, they got to an apple orchard. There was a group of people, all awaiting the tour.

"We're going apple picking!"

"Yep!"

"Each basket is $10!" You could get as many baskets as you wanted.

Abbie got them one.

Casey had not gone apple picking since she was a teenager.

"I used to go apple picking so my girlfriend and I would have somewhere to make out," she once admitted to Abbie.

"I want to be the only one you make out with here," Abbie teased.

Casey laughed before kissing her. "I think I can agree to that."

* * *

They had all kinds of apples: Golden Delicious, Granny Smith, Pink Lady, and Honeycrisp to name a few.

Abbie wanted some of all each. "The best apple pies are made from a mix."

She started to climb up the tree, looking to get some apples from the top.

Casey bit her lip. Abbie had such a great ass and those jeans … damn!

Abbie tossed Casey an apple. The redhead caught them in the basket.

Abbie was like a female Johnny Appleseed, bouncing from tree to tree and picking out perfect looking apples.

* * *

About 40 minutes later, their basket was overflowing.

They decided to turn in the basket for some bags and then they could explore the gift shop.

They had recipe books, little apple corers, pie making materials including cute little birds. Best of all, they had food.

There was apple pie, cider donuts, and fresh cider to wash it all down.

They got all three-food choices, saving the pie for later.

Casey brought a donut to her lips. It was sweet and had this nice spiciness to it from the clove, cardamom, and ginger. "So good!"

"Was it worth leaving our bed?" Abbie asked on their way home. She wanted to take

Casey grinned. "It was perfect Abbs."


	39. Chapter 39

**December**

Alex couldn't believe it was almost Christmas already. "Feels like yesterday it was just Halloween."

Olivia was relived that it was no longer Halloween. They had offered to take Cassie and her friends trick or treating, and although they had planned on four girls, 9 showed up.

Some of the parents handed off their kids and left, not even saying their own names, much less the names of their children.

A bunch of hyper girls running around in costumes and face paint trying to get the most candy, talk about an exhausting night.

"I'm for one am glad Halloween happens only once a year."

"Aren't you a Grinch?" Alex teased before kissing her wife's nose.

Olivia pinched her wife's butt. "I have no problem stealing Christmas."

They started to kiss.

"EW!" Cassie teased when she came into the kitchen.

Alex turned to their daughter and smiled. "Are you all packed up?"

They were moving out of the loft and into their own house.

The Cabots were moving to Brooklyn.

"Almost!" _Not even close._

"Liv, why don't you give her a hand?"

Liv raised a brow. "Why aren't you helping her pack?"

"Because _I_ already packed all of your stuff, Miss. Lazy-Bones."

Olivia smirked. "I had to work late."

"You were playing pool with Elliot; he's just lucky I didn't snitch to Kathy."

Olivia made her exit. "Cassie, how about we pack your room?"

* * *

Somehow, the young girl had amassed a lot of stuff: toys, clothes, books, games, and even accessories.

The closet was half packed. There was stuff strewn everywhere.

There were three piles: one for stuff Cassie wanted to keep, one for stuff she wanted to donate, and one for stuff that should be thrown out.

"Now," Olivia asked her, "where do we start?"

45 minutes later and Olivia learned that Cassie had no qualms about giving away clothes and shoes to get out of packing them. Parting with any of her toys, however, was a completely different story.

"I love him!" she insisted of Mr. Wiggles, a teddy bear that Olivia swore that Cassie hadn't played with in 6 months.

The girl had the same attachment to her teapot set, her raggedy Ann doll, and her collection of little pogs.

 _This is going to be a long day_

 **Washington, DC**

It's hard to say what kind of city DC really is. It's not the northeast, but it's not really the south either. It's a city split between DC natives and transplants from all over the world.

The one southern thing about the district is its inability to deal with snow. As soon as a flake comes out of the sky, you can forget it. The subway is closed. Classes are canceled. Driving is completely erratic. It's as if no one ever heard of snow tires.

Casey did not get the memo. She arrived to work only to see the emergency personal drinking coffee.

"Where is everyone?"

"The office is closed today Miss. Novak. You can stay home."

"What?"

She called Abbie, and to her surprise, also had the day off.

"I just came in to catch up on paperwork. The office is closed."

"Why, it's fine outside?"

Abbie laughed. "Welcome to D.C. Honey."

Casey shook her head. "Wanna do lunch?"

"Sure … can I do you at lunch?"

"How long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Are any restaurants open or are they closed too?"

"We can go to that Indian place by your office. It's always open."

There was a bit more snow by the time noon came, but Casey still thought it was "hardly enough of a reason to have a snow day."

"And how much is enough?" Abbie questioned

"I don't know, twelve inches."

"That's what she said."

Casey hit Abbie with a snowball.

"Hey!" but she was laughing all the way.

They got inside and there was no line.

"I love buffets!" Abbie declared.

Casey knew exactly how this was going to go. "You're going to eat too much, get heartburn, blame the restaurant, and then refuse to come back until you've forgotten said heartburn, and then you'll want to come back here."

Abbie frowned. "You don't know that."

"I know you!"

Abbie made a point to get a small plate. Of course, she was famished after eating it and then came back with a much larger plate.

It overflowed with goat curry, biriyani, and koftka.

Casey shook her head internally. _I bet she gets heartburn within the next 90 minutes._

80 minutes later

"Stupid restaurant gave me heartburn. I'm so done with Indian buffet."

"Sure you are," Casey rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! They put way too much spice in the food."

"A Texan can't handle her spice; they'll have to kick you out the state."

Abbie insisted on getting some ice cream. "I need some dairy to cure my heartburn."

"Doesn't that make it worse?"

Abbie glared. She was getting ice cream.

* * *

Eventually, Olivia got most of Cassie's stuff in some sort of receptacle.

"How's the packing?" Alex brought them some hot chocolate. Olivia's was spiked with peppermint schnapps.

"You do love me."

"Always," Alex kissed her nose.

Olivia told her, "I don't think Cassie is ready to part with her toys."

Alex wasn't surprised. "I was the same way as a little girl. How about you two take a break, and I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Olivia heard break and bolted from the room. Ten minutes later, she was in her Giants' jersey and some sweatpants. "Time for television."

While Olivia had to work (unfortunately criminals didn't stop for the holidays), Alex took Cassie to a toy drive.

The little girl couldn't believe the mountain of toys they had. "How come there's so much stuff here?"

"Not every parent can afford to get their children toys for Christmas. The volunteers here collect toys so every child can have a good holiday."

There were a lot of toys, but also a lot of parents. A mother got to the front of the line.

"I have two boys, one is 10 and the little one is 4."

She was shown a selection of toys divided by age level.

She picked out the Legos for her younger son and a basketball for the older one.

"Each center gives out one toy per child," Alex told her daughter. "The more toys they have, the more children get something under their tree."

Cassie still refused to part with Mr. Wiggles, but she managed to choose ten toys and games to give away.

Alex kissed her head. "I'm proud of you Cassie."

Keeping in with the holiday spirit, Alex purged 20% of her closet to donate. She did this every year (well except when she was in the program; she did not think those clothes were good enough to give away), and it mostly kept her closet under control.

Olivia laughed when she saw how much space had been made available.

"Wow, your clothes actually fit on your half of the closet now." This was really all moot. In the new house, Alex and Olivia would have separate closets.

"Keep talking like that and there will be a lot more closet space," Alex warned.

Olivia called her bluff. "You wouldn't give away my clothes."

Alex pinched her butt. "Why not? I wouldn't mind having you naked all the time."

Olivia fell backwards onto the bed. "Then perhaps you should undress me."

Alex didn't need to be told twice. Her hands started pushing open Olivia's buttons, exposing her still firm abs.

The brunette pulled the blonde into a kiss, allowing her the chance to unhook her wife's bra.

They started to writhe back and forth. Alex prayed to the woman upstairs that Cassie would stay in front of the television.

* * *

She did, but unfortunately, they had another problem.

"Ring! Ring!"

"Damn!" Alex swore. This was just getting good.

"Mama swore!" Cassie called out.

Olivia snickered. "Benson!"

"Liv, we got a critical missing."

 _SHIT!_ "Text me the address. I'm on my way." She hung up, not wanting to waste any time.

Alex knew the look in her wife's eyes; it was a mix of panic, anger, and regret for having to bolt without explanation. The Bureau Chief started getting her wife's stuff together: badge, gun, and a change of clothes in case she was out all night, and a package of dried fruit/nuts.

By the time she had it done, Olivia was dressed. She kissed Cassie goodbye before pressing her lips to Alex's temple. "I'll call when I can."

* * *

Olivia arrived at the seen to see an officer photographing the crime scene.

"What do we have here?"

Elliot caught her up to speed.

"Sarah Matthews had been doing some last minute Christmas shopping with her son Johnny. He was in his car seat and she was putting the car away when a thief stole the car.

Fortunately, officers recovered the car 40 minutes later, as it was almost out of gas.

Unfortunately, Johnny was not in the car."

"Any blood?"

He shook his head. "We don't see any signs of injury to him." He was alive when he was taken; hopefully, he's alive now.

"Are Sarah and the father still together? Could he have …"

Elliot shook his head. "The father's deployed in Afghanistan."

Olivia's heart sank even further into her stomach. "We have to get him back."

Elliot was in full agreement.

* * *

Munch and Fin were getting the surveillance footage from the parking lot as well as footage from any traffic cameras in between the street where they found the car and the mall.

"We got part of the kid's face," the technician told them.

Fin was about to ask so what. They had a photo of the child form his mother.

When she pulled up the image however, they realized, "a kid stole the car."

The thief didn't look any older than 12. His sweatshirt would have blocked his face, but the car mirror showed one side of it.

"Let's run his image through missing children. He could be a runaway."

They were looking for a kid who kidnapped another kid.

"You can't make this shit up," Munch told his partner.

It only took them a few hours to find the boy.

Corey Miller had been in the system for truancy and for getting into a street fight three months prior.

"We think he's in a gang," or at least he's affiliated. Many gangs won't formally initiate you until you're 13.

* * *

When Elliot and Olivia rang on his grandmother's door, they heard scampering upstairs.

"How much you want to bet, he's climbing out his window right now?"

They went inside anyway. The grandmother would be less likely to talk to him once he was in custody.

"What can I do for you officers?" The woman sounded tired, weary. She loved Corey, but he just had so much anger. She didn't know how to help him.

While Olivia and Elliot were learning what they could about Corey, Munch and Fin were tailing the pre-teen.

He slipped out of his house and to a known gang member's house.

"This guy's name is Skullz. He was a suspect in a drive by shooting last October, but they didn't have enough evidence to bring him to trial.

They watched the apartment, hoping to find something that would allow them to bring in both Skullz and Corey. If Corey took the boy, then Skullz would know where to find him.

They tried to get a warrant, but Sonya said they needed more evidence.

"We saw him steal the car."

"Which was recovered. There's no direct evidence that he kidnapped Johnny."

There was no sign of Tommy in the apartment. They'd have to wait until they got probable cause.


	40. Chapter 40

AN: Sorry for the late update. It took me a while to get this chapter on paper. It was stuck in my head for far too long.

* * *

Skullz gave up Corey right away. "I don't know shit about a car or a baby!"

With no baby in the apartment, there was nothing to hold him on other than a probation violation.

"He'll likely make bail in the morning," Sonya told them.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't think he's involved anyway."

Corey was reluctant to talk.

"I don't know nothing!"

They showed him pictures of him stealing the car.

"That's not me!"

Elliot pointed at the picture. "You're wearing the same clothes!"

SHIT! "I don't even have that car anymore! Piece of shit wrecked on me. I could have died!"

Sonya gave Corey's grandmother a warning look. _This is what he's becoming._

"We don't care about the car," Olivia told him. "We care about the boy. Where's Johnny?"

"Who?" He denied noticing the baby in the car. "He must have been sound asleep."

After questioning the boy for over an hour, they realized they'd have to think of a new strategy.

"Either Corey's lying to us," Elliot started, "Or someone came up to the car and took him."

The detectives combed over data all night, traffic cam pictures, surveillance footage and they couldn't find any evidence that Corey had ditched Johnny.

Finally, let him and his grandmother go home, but a uniform would be watching the house 24/7. If he tried to sneak out, he was going straight to lockup.

* * *

Alex knew her wife wouldn't come home until Johnny was found or Cragen had her banned from the building, whatever happened first.

She sent coffee and breakfast sandwiches to the unit, knowing that they would need it. There was a 24-hour bakery that did deliveries and the unexpected breakfast arrived at 4AM, just when their eyes were getting ready to give out from fatigue.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Fin declared as he grabbed a cup.

Olivia knew well enough that she could consume coffee and bagels on end for days if she had to, anything to stay awake. Of course Alex knew that she wouldn't be home until the case was closed, but the gesture showed Olivia that her wife supported her always; after having had so many people dump her do to her work obsession, she never thought she'd find someone to accept the whole of her. It was still humbling. It was always be humbling.

* * *

Cassie slept with her mama, as she often did when Olivia had to work all night. The young girl worried that something would happen to her, that a bad guy would get her.

Alex wanted to assure her that Olivia would always come home, but she knew she could make no such promises, especially since Cassie had lost her parents the way that she had. She knew too well what bad guys could do.

Sleep was a struggle for both of them. Eventually, Cassie fell asleep, clutching her teddy bear. Alex watched her as she slept, saddened by the worry that was evident on the girl's face.

 _I hope they find him soon._ As stressful as this one for them, Cassie was safe and sound. Alex couldn't imagine being Johnny's mother right now.

Uniforms had done a grid search from the mall to the street where Corey had abandoned the car. They found nothing, no baby, no body, no witnesses.

Elliot was ready to punch a wall. "We've gotten nowhere since we got this case."

"Actually, I think we know more than we think we do," Munch told him.

Elliot folded his arms. "What do we know?"

"We know that Corey didn't take Johnny nor did he abandon him between the parking lot where he stole the car and the street where he ditched it, which means someone took Johnny out of the car afterwards … or he wasn't in the car beforehand."

"What?"

"We have no evidence other than his mother's word that he was in the car at all."

"What are you saying?"

"What if something happened to Johnny beforehand."

"You think she got her car stolen on purpose to cover up his death?"

"Maybe it was just gratuitous."

It was time they looked into Sarah Matthews.

* * *

Alex was trying to get the house Christmas ready, but it was a lot of work to do by herself. Olivia was usually the muscle.

The blonde wanted to have everything ready for her wife's return. The poor woman was going through hell right now; missing children cases were the worst.

She was about to give up on getting the tree in the stand when she got a phone call.

"Cabot!"

"…"

"Trevor? I thought you were going to Colorado."

"…"

"You and Missy broke up?" I always thought Missy was a stupid name.

"…"

"Sure you can come over. I'm just getting the decorations ready."

"…"

Almost an hour later, Trevor arrived with a bottle of Scotch and a present for Cassie to put under the tree.

"Thanks Uncle Trevor."

It was the first time Alex had seen Cassie smile since Olivia left for work.

"How you holding up?"

Alex was tired. "I'm still standing."

"That great?"

He helped her get the tree vertical and then they cracked open the bottle.

"I just want her to come home, and then I feel selfish. I know exactly where she is. Johnny's mother may never see him again."

* * *

They looked into Sarah Mattson's background, and they found nothing suspicious.

"She went to CUNY where she met her husband in a Chemistry class. They married after dating for two years. There's no incident reports involving their home, nothing on her record other than a couple of speeding tickets, and from what we can tell … she is a perfectly normal person in a perfectly normal home."

Olivia didn't bite. "No one's life is totally normal," even ordinary people have something strange.

They started with neighbors, and then went on to family and friends.

"Oh Henry is such a nice man."

"Sarah's a lovely woman."

No one had anything bad to say, but one of her coworkers said something interesting.

"She had been very stressed lately. I don't know what it was, but she had been on the phone with her mother in law and afterwards … she basically had a meltdown."

She had locked herself in the bathroom for 20 minutes.

This was two days before Johnny disappeared.

"Maybe we should call her mother in law and see what she has to say."

"It's about time I heard from you," the elder Mrs. Mattson snapped. "I've been worried sick about Johnny."

"We're doing our best. When's the last time you saw him?"

"Thanksgiving. Sarah was supposed to drive him up four days ago. If she hadn't delayed her departure, this never would have happened. Now what are you going to do to get my grandson back!"

Olivia had to make up something to get her to talk. "We believe the kidnapper may have been watching Sarah, waiting for a chance to take her son. Do you know if she had any problems with anyone in New York?"

"The girl has nothing but problems? She's a spastic little thing. Tell her one too many things and she just breaks down. She has to be spoon fed!"

"What kind of things cause her to breakdown?"

She told the officers that Henry wanted to have another child when he came back from Afghanistan. I simply mentioned to her that should stop taking her birth control now since it can take a few months to wear off completely, and she kind of shrieked."

 _Maybe Sarah didn't want another child. Maybe she couldn't handle the one she had now._

The picture was starting to become clear.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot decided to pay her a visit.

The woman looked like she had been crying all day. Her hair was a mess.

"Officers, please come in!"

There were pictures of the family all over the mantle. Henry's smile showed that he loved his wife and son very much.

"We wanted to update you on the case," Elliot started. They explained how they found the boy who had taken the car, but he hadn't noticed a baby.

"We thought that someone might have taken Johnny from the car after it had been abandoned," but their search revealed nothing.

"No matter where we look, we see absolutely nothing."

"That's not possible. A baby can't just vanish into thin air."

"I know," Olivia told him. "The thing is … no one's seen Johnny since the day before he disappeared."

Sarah was the only one who could say Johnny was at the mall. The neighbors hadn't seen him that day. Her friends hadn't. The grandmother said she didn't put Johnny on the phone like she usually did, nothing.

Elliot told her, "My partner here thinks you caved under the pressure, that you couldn't handle raising your son anymore, so you just got rid of him."

"I think you killed him," Olivia told her. "Maybe he was crying too much at night, or you didn't think you could handle …"

"I would never kill my son," she hissed.

"I believe you," Elliot offered. "You see Olivia doesn't have any kids," Elliot lied. "She doesn't understand how much parents go through to care for them. I'm a Jarhead myself, and when I was gone, my wife had to do it alone. It's a lot of work."

"It is," Sarah told him. "I have to do everything; the cooking, the cleaning, I had to get a part time job to cover the bills. Johnny needs constant attention."

As she opened up to Elliot about her plight, Olivia started to look around, wondering what she could find that would explain Johnny's disappearance.

She managed to fine the woman's laptop in the den.

 _What could her password be?_

Johnny

It turned on. Previously, Olivia had made fun of Alex for making Cassie her password, so predictable. _I guess I should thank her._

She pulled up the woman's search history and found that the woman had been searching for adoptions.

 _Why would she adopt a child, could she not produce another?_

It took Olivia a minute to realize that Sarah wasn't looking to adopt a child. She was looking to give hers away.

Olivia printed out the page and returned.

* * *

Sarah broke down into tears.

"I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. All I had were nightmares about having a gaggle of children I couldn't raise, my awful mother in law fighting me on everything, and my husband, he's always gone and we never talk like we used to."

She had to hear from his mother that he wanted another child, not from him. It was as if she had no say in her life anymore.

"Why did you give him away?"

"I was afraid I'd hurt him, like those mom's who just lose it and drown their babies. I couldn't … I love Johnny."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. _How would Captain handle this?_

* * *

Christmas Eve

Alex kissed her wife on the lips. "My Christmas wish came true already!"

"Mine too," Olivia spun her around. She was at home with her family. Johnny was safe and sound. His mother was able to get counseling and they were working on a support plan for her.

"She'll have a caseworker checking in with her every other week, and the DA agreed not to charge her for filing a false report."

The case had cost NYPD tens of thousands of dollars, but no one wanted to be that guy who prosecuted a distressed military wife. They decided to let this one go.

Alex looked happily at her tree. She, Trevor, and Cassie had decorated it. "We left the star for you to put up."

Olivia put it on the top of the tree and then … "I'm ready to go to bed."

Alex waggled a brow.

"To sleep!"

"I know babe. You've earned it. Get your rest and be ready to celebrate when you wake up."

Everyone in the 1-6 slept through the night and half the morning.

Elliot woke up to hear his wife cursing up a storm.

"Baby, what is it?"

"The turkey didn't defrost in time. I already burned the sweet potato pies." Christmas was ruined.

Elliot laughed.

"This isn't funny, you ass!"

He kissed her nose. "My family is safe and sound. Christmas is perfect!"

* * *

When Alex called to invite them over for dinner, Kathy was ecstatic.

"I can officially quit the kitchen and get a drink!"

"See, it all works out."

"Oh hush up Elliot!"

No one can throw a last minute party like Alex Cabot. She thought it would be nice if the whole family could get together.

She had only planned dinner for five people (as Tyler and Lucenzo came down to visit), but it wasn't trouble for Alex to get some more food.

Instead of roasting 1 duck, she roasted three, along with a porchetta that the butcher miraculously had available.

"I had a woman call in and request I prepare it, just to never come pick it up!"

"Oh I'll take it!"

She roasted meat all day, did all the sides on the stove, and bought the desserts at a bakery.

With plenty of food and a lot of whiskey, she knew they could get through the holidays just fine.

"I brought eggnog!" John declared when he arrived at the house, and of course a present for Cassie.

"Hi Uncle John!"

"You're the first to arrive. Feel free to relax with a holiday beer." She had gotten Winter Warmer for the occasion along with some chocolate stout and hard cider.

"Now this is my kind of Christmas!"

Melinda and Fin came next. Melinda brought some dinner rolls.

"Great." Alex hadn't even thought about bread. She had way too many things going on.

"Isn't Olivia helping you?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Please, she's drinking beer and watching college football with Munch."

"Hey, I'm also helping Cassie braid her hair."

"Uncle John's better at braiding."

Fin laughed at her.

* * *

Guests kept trickling in with food and drink and before you know it, the house was full.

They had too many people to sit around one table, so they set up one just for the kids. Kathleen, to her mother's surprise, demoted herself to the kid's table.

"Dad is embarrassing when he's had more than two beers."

Trevor started cracking up.

Elliot just gave her the hand, proving her point.

"I still can't believe you made all this food today," Kathy told her. "How did you do it?"

"Well, we have two ovens, which helped in terms of time, and I bought every dessert."

Kathy pondered doing that next year, way easier!

Tyler was stuffing his face. "Good thing I packed my fat pants!"

Lucenzo shook his head. "No one should own fat pants."

Melinda glared at him. _Oh you really wanna go!_

* * *

The party went well on into the night. While the adults drank upstairs, the children played games in their furnished basement.

Sonja and Trevor looked rather cozy in the corner of their living room.

"You don't think," Elliot said to Olivia.

"Sleeping with the enemy," if she wasn't yet … she would be soon.

Christmas Morning

Abbie and Casey went to Casey's parents house this year.

The Texan wanted to stay asleep, but Casey woke her up with kisses.

"Oh good morning!"

The lovers sank into the sheets.

Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Novak knocked on the door. "Casey, Abbie, come downstairs for breakfast … and shower first."

Abbie turned bright red.

Casey snickered. "I told you to be quiet."

"How could I be quiet with your fingers in my …"

They quickly showered before making it downstairs where homemade cinnamon rolls and bacon awaited them.

"Oh that looks amazing."

Of course, presents came next.

They went around the room, opening one present at a time and starting with the kids.

* * *

When Abbie got to hers, she saw a "Russian doll?"

"Open it Love."

Of course, each doll had a smaller doll inside until they got to the last one. Abbie shook it and could hear something inside.

She opened it up and there was one diamond ring.

 _What?_

She looked up to see Casey kneeling in front of her.

"Make me the happiest woman alive. Marry me!"

Abbie pulled her into a rapturous kiss before carrying her back upstairs.

"Is that a yes?" One of Casey's brothers questioned.

"Someone put on the music before they start again!"

* * *

Cassie had gotten way too many presents for Christmas this year.

"I swear everyone loves to spoil her rotten," Alex couldn't believe the pile under the tree, most of it hers.

"She's just too cute. I bet you had similar piles as a girl."'

"Well …" she had been quite a princess.

Olivia had everything she needed but it was nice to get some presents too.

She had one more to open and it was a box.

"What could this be?"

Inside, she found a ziplog bag with a stick in it. On the stick, there was a plus sign.

Olivia's jaw dropped.

"We're …"

Alex nodded.

Olivia pulled her into a tight embrace.

The End


End file.
